The Scorpion
by veggiebulma
Summary: Kyoya Ootori has always been the manipulative puppetmaster looming over the Host club. But what happens when strings break and friendships begin to fall apart? Can he help the host club get past their differences or will he become part of the problem? Set during the host club's college years.
1. The Scorpion

**I am finally back! To those who read my stories for random PWP: I am sorry but this is not one of them. This is about Kyoya when he's in college and what his life has become. I dedicate this to my friend Angelica who listened to me go on about this forever and then managed to help me go over every rough draft. Please review!**

The floor of the club shook from the bass of the loud techno dance music. Different colored lasers were shot through the crowd of dancing bodies; bodies that grinded and jerked to the beat. Women tossed their hair as they moved while men attempted to enter their realm.

A man with raven colored hair leaned over the bar and handed the bartender some money, making a hand gesture instead of trying to speak over the music. The bartender nodded and poured a tall glass of a brilliant lime-colored drink. The man nodded his thanks as he took his absinthe. He immediately took a drink and scanned the crowd. Eyes watched him, but he didn't care. He was used to the attention. His tall lean frame is clad in designer jeans and a black tank covered with a red button-up shirt. His gray eyes searched the crowd again, looking for someone.

The man took another drink of the strong alcohol and headed through the mass of dancing bodies. He nodded to a muscular man guarding the VIP section. The guard nodded back and stepped aside, allowing the raven-haired man to ascend the stairs. The man took his time, casually stepping up the stairs and scanning the crowd for his friend. His eyes lingered on a few women doing shots at a table near the dance floor.

The man continued up the stairs and reached the top area where the right-side of the balcony overlooked the entire club. The left-side held tables that are pushed all the way back into darkness to conceal the inhabitants. One table held a couple that could easily be arrested for indecent exposure. The raven-haired man passed a few more tables and went for the very last table. There several people giggled to each other. White lines of a powdery substance lay in front of them. A black haired man's head is down as he snorted up the white substance. The raven-haired man sighed and made his way over to the druggie. He stood over the man expectantly, patiently waiting for the man to notice his presence.

The seated man threw back his head as he snorted the remaining powder up; his nostrils flared from the substance. He blinked as he saw the other man and a mischievous smirk crossed his face. "Want some, Kyoya?" the man asked as he wiped his nose.

Kyoya shook his head and he moved toward the railing of the balcony. "I think I'm done for the night." His gray eyes scanned the crowd; they lingered on a dark haired woman. She made her way from the table of shots toward the bar.

"Any good picks?" the black haired man asked. He began to set up another line for himself.

"Possibly." Kyoya's voice could barely be heard over the music. He downed the rest of his drink and set the glass on the table. "Oh," he looked to the black haired man "and if you bring that stuff home, I'll personally see to it that your ass is thrown out, Hikaru."

Hikaru's laugh followed Kyoya to the stairs before it became drowned out by the lyrics of some European techno. Kyoya quickly made his way down the stairs to the bar where the woman was. The woman tried desperately trying to catch the bartender's attention. Kyoya leaned forward and raised his finger. The bartender turned and noted Kyoya's finger.

"Come here often?" The woman grinned as the bartender made his way down.

Kyoya leaned in close to her ear to answer. "I occasionally drop in." He pulled back slightly. "What's your poison?"

The woman blushed. "Sex on the Beach," she told the bartender.

Kyoya smirked at her and handed the man some yen. "With extra fruit." He smiled at the woman. "You truly are a beautiful woman." Kyoya then pulled away and headed for the dance floor. _'..5...4...3...2...1__...__'_

Kyoya felt a tug on his shirt and he turned to see the woman sipping on her newly acquired drink. She looked at him coyly. "Are you here alone?"

"My friend is here, but he's busy...enjoying himself." Kyoya watched as a small blush crossed the woman's cheeks.

"My name's Chiyo." She smiled as her fingers laced over her drink. "What's yours?"

"Kyo." Kyoya moved closer; his body moving to the ever loud beat. His hands found her hips and pulled her to him, grinding up against her. Chiyo continued to down her drink while they danced closely.

As soon as she was done with the alcohol she pulled him even closer grinding up against him. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Kyo nodded and pulled her toward the exit. She set her drink on the bar and waved at another woman while winking. Kyoya smirked as he used the car key to open the door to his blue Lamborghini. Chiyo gaped at the immaculate car and climbed in. As soon as the doors were shut Kyoya leaned over and kissed the brunette. He pulled away and started the car.

His body hummed with anticipation as he sped toward his condo. When they made it there they didn't bother turning on the lights. They concentrated more on tossing their clothes across the room.

* * *

Kyoya grabbed his alarm clock and tossed it as hard as he could across the room. He pulled the covers tighter as the clock smashed against the wall. He took a few deep breaths and felt sleep tug at him again. He wanted nothing more than to drift off.

Another loud obnoxious beep sounded. Kyoya let out a growl as he realized that the loud noise came from his cell's alarm, and that he couldn't smash it against the wall. He frowned as he contemplated exactly how much he needed his cell phone. He grunted and pulled himself up to turn the alarm off. He pushed back his shoulder blades, eliciting a loud pop. Kyoya yawned and licked his lips; the taste of the woman still lingered on them. He tossed the blanket off of his nude body and stood up languidly. Kyoya walked over to his desk, where he kept a yellow notepad. Bright and cheery handwriting greeted him:

Hi, It's Chiyo!

I had a great time last night! If you want,

my number is-

Kyoya crumpled up the yellow sheet without reading the rest of the message and promptly tossed it into the waste bin. He made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He came out in brown slacks and black short sleeved designer shirt. Kyoya tucked an amber pendant into his shirt letting only the silver chain show. He pushed up his glasses as he walked toward the kitchen.

"For once," Kyoya turned when he heard Hikaru's voice, "could you pick someone who doesn't scream?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I keep you up?" Kyoya asked sardonically. He grabbed an apple out of a fruit bowl on the counter.

Hikaru gave a sly grin. "You know it."

Kyoya checked the date on his cell. "The maid comes today." Kyoya frowned. "Clean up all the bad stuff."

"I don't bring that stuff home," Hikaru told him.

Kyoya's glasses flashed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hikaru waved his hand as if to dismiss him. "Don't forget to leave her a note to get me more hair dye. I'm almost out."

Kyoya nodded. He leaned against the wall and took a few more bites of his apple.

"Sooooooo..." Hikaru slinked over to the wall and leaned against it, his shoulder brushing against Kyoya's. "How low does that tattoo go down?"

Kyoya smirked. "Further than you'll ever find out."

* * *

"I...I think my brains have melted." Tamaki stared wide-eyed at the board. After a momen,t Tamaki over-dramatically slumped in his chair with a groan. Kyoya eyed his best friend.

"What are you having trouble with?" Kyoya whispered. The professor pointed at some new equation on the other side of the room.

"All of it." Tamaki groaned. He flung his arm over his head.

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's it for today." The professor's voice rang out.

"Let's get some lunch." Kyoya stood and Tamaki made a non-committal grunt. Kyoya sighed while heading on out of the room. Tamaki caught up with him at the door and the two of them headed for the cafeteria.

Orange hair caught Kyoya's attention. He easily switched over to Tamaki's right just as Kaoru came into view. Kaoru talked animatedly with a brown haired girl with sparkling green eyes. He looked up from his conversation long enough to nod at Tamaki before he passed by.

"You know-" Tamaki began.

"I do, but I'd rather not hear it." Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

Tamaki sighed dejectedly. He only perked up when he saw Mori and Honey making their way to the cafeteria as well. "Mori-sempai! Honey-sempai!" He waved over animatedly.

"Tama-Chan! Kyo-Chan!" Hani waved. Mori merely nodded to the two.

"How are you faring in the public speaking class?" Kyoya asked Mori.

"..." Mori frowned.

They headed through the line and ordered their food. Tamaki walked toward the table. "Honey-sempai, I thought you had class during this time."

"It was cancelled." Honey sat down across from Tamaki. "So we thought we would get an early lunch."

"How fun." Kyoya sat down next to Tamaki as Mori sat next to Honey.

"So, Tama-chan, I had an idea." Honey tilted his head, giving his famous Lolita boy smile.

"Mitskuni," Mori warned.

Honey ignored the warning. "We should throw a beach party for the host club!"

Tamaki avoided the smaller blond's gaze.

Kyoya set down his drink quietly. "No," he said simply.

"B-but-" Honey made his puppy dog eyes at them.

"The entire host club?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course!" Honey clapped his hands. "It would be just us! Me, Takashi, Kyo-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, Haru-chan, and you."

Kyoya turned away from the two blonds. "How's your girlfriend?" Kyoya asked Mori.

"Fine." Mori took a bite of his food.

Honey sighed at Tamaki. "Are you and Haruhi still mad?"

Tamaki frowned. "She's not...well...I dunno...I guess..."

Kyoya prodded Mori more. "What's her name again?"

"Sayuri." Mori answered.

"And Honey's girlfriend?" Kyoya smirked as his glasses glinted.

Mori sighed. "Amaya."

"Amaya and Sayuri," Kyoya said thoughtfully. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Kyo-chan." Kyoya turned to Honey. "Are you and Kaoru still not getting along?"

Kyoya stared at the smaller man for a moment. He then turned back to Mori, ignoring Honey. "Mori, what's Sayuri's major?"

Tamaki sighed and looked at Honey. "They're not talking."

* * *

Kyoya walked swiftly down the giant hall. A stranger to the large immaculate hall might pause to admire the many artworks and priceless vases held up by columns but Kyoya had no time for such things. Time is money, and at the moment he was on his father's time.

He glanced down at his watch, taking note of the time. He slowed his pace slightly, his eyes remaining straightforward on the Mahogany double doors ahead of him. He paused at the door, taking a breath before knocking. Tachibana opened the door, moving to the side so that Kyoya could pass by.

"Kyoya." Yoshio Ootori did not even look up from the paperwork on his desk. Kyoya heard a click behind him signaling the departure of Tachibana. Kyoya moved a few steps forward.

"You wanted to see me?" Kyoya kept his face impassive.

Yoshio slid a manila envelope toward himself and opened it. "Tell me: how is school progressing?"

"I am top of my class," Kyoya answered.

"You study diligently of course," Yoshio flipped through the envelope.

Kyoya nodded.

"Your brothers were at the top of their classes as well," Yoshio commented, unimpressed.

"I am president of the Accounting club, The Business Association, and of the Marketing Leaders."

"I've noticed." Yoshio frowned as he looked up. "And you are also the Vice President of the chess club."

"Yes." Kyoya nodded.

"Second to the Araiya son." Yoshio stared at Kyoya. "It does not say much."

"I could not-" Kyoya began.

"Could not?" Yoshio leaned back in his chair. "You couldn't become president of that club? I assumed you would do everything in your power to succeed. You failing in this makes me wonder if you even tried."

Kyoya's glasses flashed. "I chose not to."

"You chose to be second best?" Yoshio questioned.

"The president of the club had certain duties that conflicted with my present interests." Kyoya informed him.

"I see." Yoshio shut the envelope.

* * *

The bathroom door banged loudly against the wall as loud music resonated in the cream colored bathroom. The woman giggled as the door slammed shut, just leaving a faraway bass in the background. She spun on her heel, nearly hitting Kyoya with her long brown hair. He smirked and pulled her into a nearby bathroom stall. She laughed as they stumbled into the tiny stall while attempting to shut the door behind them. Kyoya managed to make the lock work before pressing the woman against the wall. He kissed her roughly; the flavors of vodka and schnapps swirled together in his mouth. The alcohol seemed to dominate his brain, making the world tilt at an odd, slightly better, angle.

Kyoya gripped the top of the stall to steady himself. The woman kissed him again while she undid his belt buckle. He pushed her back and hiked up her skirt. Arms wrapped around his neck as he touched her. Kyoya pulled his fingers away and took out a plastic square, opening it with his teeth. He slipped the condom on easily. Kyoya lifted the woman up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he brought her back down on him. His brain reeled with the heat and pleasurable sensations that filled him. He allowed his mind to succumb to the alcohol and pleasure. He allowed the rhythm to be his only thought; allowed his world to melt away.

His mind flashed white. For a brief moment the world is perfect.

The noises of reality began to flood back in to overwhelm his senses. Nails pierced his skin as alcohol-laced breath tickled his nose. The tingling ecstasy trickled out of his body, leaving coldness behind. Kyoya let the woman's body slide down the stall, her giggling drunkenness beginning to grate on his nerves.

He tossed the plastic remains into the trash. The loud clacks of his belt buckle echoed in the empty bathroom.

The music suddenly blared again as someone entered the bathroom. The noise suddenly gone as the door slammed shut again. Kyoya looked at the dark haired woman and she smiled at him.

"What's your name again?" She giggled.

Kyoya opened the stall door and headed on out. He stopped momentarily by the mirror. His reflection showed a man in his early twenties with obviously sexed-up black hair, and his body clad in designer clothes. His gray eyes stared back at him slightly glassy from contacts and alcohol. He sighed and headed out the door. He pushed past many of the dancing and gyrating bodies that littered the dance floor and headed for the VIP section.

He found Hikaru at the back table yet again, though this time Hikaru occupied himself with a beer and a cigarette. Kyoya slumped into the chair next to him.

"That bad?" Hikaru snickered.

Kyoya watched the smoke drift off Hikaru's cigarette. The smoke drifted in the air, making fantastical shapes that dissolved into nothingness. Yet the smell still lingered, and it was not the smell of tobacco.

"Want one?" Hikaru asked as he held it up to offer the weed. Kyoya turned his head. Hikaru sighed and took a long drag off the blunt before standing up. "What do you want to drink? Absinthe?"

Kyoya shrugged. "Surprise me."

Hikaru put out the cigarette on the table and headed toward the stairs to get their drinks. Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temples. He stared into the crowd of dancing bodies. They seemed so carefree. _'Ignorance is truly bliss.'_

Kyoya frowned as his pocket vibrated, signaling a text. He pulled the cell out and saw it came from Tamaki.

_Kyoya! r u studying? A few of us r going 2 this_

_club called Play. Want 2 join? Plz? If u_

_want 2 just meet us there_

Kyoya's eyes shifted up to take in his surroundings. He frowned at the giant neon sign behind the bar that read: _Play._ He stood and quickly made his way down the stairs. He headed straight for the bar and grabbed Hikaru by the collar before he could make their order. Moments later they headed toward their cars.

"Can you drive?" Kyoya asked.

"Can you?" Hikaru shot back.

Kyoya quickly climbed into his car and sped back to his condo. As soon as he entered his condo he headed for the kitchen. He unlocked a cabinet and pulled out a beer. He took a swig from it and casually made his way to the balcony. He pulled out his cell and sent Tamaki a text.

_I have a lot of studying to do, perhaps another time._

******I love reviews so please, please, please!**


	2. Hikaru

**Thank you Avianahelena for dealing with all my 'to be' sentences and the comma splices. The prodding from aa826 made me get off my lazy ass and post this one. I hope that you enjoy and please feel free to review. I'm more likely to post sooner if you review XD**

Hikaru rolled onto his stomach, flinging sheets over the side of the bed as his toes stretched outward. He groaned in annoyance and flipped back over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling fan that spun slowly. The slow movement of the air was just enough to send a cool sensation over his mostly uncovered body. He pulled at his green boxers that were rode upa and then he rolled onto his side. He groaned again and finally rose to sitting position. Hikaru rubbed his eyes and looked around his room: it was a mess.

A random assortment of dishware had been flung on every piece of furniture around the room. His closet was open revealing many designer clothes. Even more clothes littered the floor. A few of them circled his dirty hamper while others had been tossed around the room from late night activities.

Hikaru twisted slightly and then leaned his head to the left until he heard a satisfying pop. He stretched his arms up toward the ceiling. Hikaru winced as he felt a kink over his right shoulder. His hand immediately moved to his shoulder to massage the kink out. Hikaru's fingers ran over the ink embedded into his skin. The tattoo flexed with every move he made.

* * *

_"Haruhi's taking Geology, we should too." Hikaru turned from his desk to look at his twin. His laptop behind him displayed a list of elective college courses for freshmen. _

_ Kaoru looked up from his own laptop to his twin. "I'd rather take Anatomy for my science." _

_ "Come on, Kaoru." Hikaru grinned. "We can tease Haruhi together. It will be just like High School."_

_ "Why don't you two take it?" Kaoru began to type again. "And I'll take Anatomy."_

_"But…" Hikaru frowned. "Then we won't be together."_

_ "I thought you would want some alone time with Haruhi." Kaoru clicked on a new link._

_ "It doesn't matter." Hikaru picked at his chair. "I mean, it's more fun when you're around."_

_ "Just because she said 'no' before-" Kaoru began._

_ Hikaru waved his hand in a dismissing gesture. "I'm over that." He turned away. "I just wanted us to do this together."_

_ "But I thought you wanted us to do some things separate." Kaoru stared pointedly at Hikaru's hair that was dyed black. _

_ "Well, yeah but..." Hikaru trailed off._

_"It's just a few classes." Kaoru smiled at his brother._

_ "Few?" Hikaru asked, wide-eyed._

* * *

Hikaru clicked the TV off and slumped further back into the couch. He picked at a few hairs on the trail leading down to his boxers. Eventually Hikaru stopped as he realized the extent of his boredom. After taking a look around the living room Hikaru headed for his room, deciding that he may actually get dressed today. He paused as he noted that there was a light shining from underneath Kyoya's door.

"Must be after noon," Hikaru grinned before quietly opening Kyoya's door. Kyoya laid on his stomach while writing in a notebook, looking comfortable on his silken dark comforter that adorned his bed. Several textbooks were scattered around him, and he held his place in the closest one. Hikaru couldn't help but note that Kyoya wore only some black designer jeans.

"Is there a particular reason why you are in my room?" Kyoya asked almost bored.

"I'm bored," Hikaru stated as he leaned against the door frame.

Kyoya wrote in his notebook again. "And I would care because?"

Hikaru quickly made his way to the bed. "Because." He leaned close to Kyoya's ear. "I need to be entertained." He crawled onto the bed.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Kyoya rose to a sitting position, placing his notebook in his lap so he could write more easily. "If you don't mind, I do have homework."

"Come on, Kyoya." Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kyoya's shoulders. "Have a little fun."

"Sorry to ruin your entertainment, but I'm not gay." Kyoya turned the page on a nearby book.

"Neither am I." Hikaru tightened his hold.

Kyoya looked up and stared at him.

"Well, half of the time I'm not." Hikaru grinned and moved to nibble on Kyoya's ear.

Kyoya sighed, "homework."

Hikaru groaned and looked down at Kyoya's notebook. "You're almost done you've..." Hikaru paused as he stared at the equations. "When did they start putting shapes in math?"

"It means change," Kyoya said as he wrote down the answer to the problem.

"It's a triangle," Hikaru argued. He casually snaked his hand down Kyoya's chest.

"Hikaru..." Kyoya warned.

"Come on, Kyoya." Hikaru wriggled his hips suggestively.

Kyoya sighed. "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

* * *

_Hikaru grinned as he walked through the mostly empty mansion. He held the flyer of a brand new club in his hand, the word 'Play' written in bold pink letters. He hurried his way to his room, hoping that Kaoru would want to join him. He grabbed the handle to his room and pushed it revealing darkness._

_ "Kaoru?" Hikaru stepped into the darkness. It was only 8 pm, the lights shouldn't be off._

_ "Hikaru?" Kaoru's said panicked. Hikaru could hear the shuffling of sheets. "Get out!"_

_ "Who is it?" Hikaru heard a woman whisper. _

_ Hikaru felt a surge of jealousy flood his being and he stomped into the room, turning on a nearby lamp. He was greeted by Kaoru's pale back glistening with sweat as he hovered over the bed. Foreign fingers laced through his orange locks, and a hand gripped his hip. The woman underneath Kaoru was mostly hidden, but Hikaru could see her eyes. Her green eyes were darting from Kaoru to Hikaru and back again._

_ "Hikaru!" Kaoru turned angrily, grabbing the sheets to cover them more._

_ The green eyed woman continued to stare. "You're twins?"_

* * *

Hikaru lay on his back while playing on his cell. Only a few inches separated him from Kyoya, and he was steadily closing the gap.

It was Hikaru's favorite game: the "annoy Kyoya" game. It was usually entertaining, mostly because Hikaru never knew exactly how Kyoya would react. In public Kyoya would generally walk away and ignore Hikaru, sometimes going as far as smacking the twin upside the head when no one was looking. When they were alone, or at the club where his name didn't matter, it was a whole other story.

When that would occur, Kyoya would sometimes ignore him, just to get a rise out of him. Kyoya had also been known to push him away and insult him. That usually happened when he was in a bad mood or had dealt with Tamaki hanging all over him all day. Other times Kyoya would play along, and those were usually the best. Kyoya would tease, lead up to the moment and then pull away allowing reality to come back. It was always fun to see how far Kyoya would actually take it, though sometimes it did end with Hikaru taking a cold shower.

Hikaru glanced at Kyoya. Kyoya was his friend: a toy that would play back. Kyoya sure as hell didn't agree with everything that Hikaru did, sometimes to the point of being vocal about it, but he would mostly turn a blind eye to it. He would only intervene when Hikaru had gone too far.

A few strands of raven hair fell over Kyoya's glasses as he concentrated on his work. Hikaru caught himself wanting to push the hair back, but restrained himself. He was attracted to Kyoya, sure. But it was merely physical, a need that could easily be sated elsewhere, which was a really good thing considering the fact that Kyoya was undeniably straight.

Hikaru flicked Kyoya's nipple, eliciting an exasperated sigh from the shadow king. "Want to join me in a shower?" Hikaru grinned while running his fingers down Kyoya's arm.

Kyoya looked down at him thoughtfully. "That's an interesting idea." Kyoya laid his pencil down. "But the problem is-" Kyoya leaned over Hikaru, leaving only a few inches between their chests and faces. "I'm not dirty."

Hikaru laced his arms around Kyoya's neck. "I can solve that."

"Can you now?" Kyoya leaned even closer, making Hikaru wonder exactly how flexible the man was.

"Definitely." Hikaru lifted his head slightly.

"Too bad I'm not gay." Kyoya sighed and pulled away.

Hikaru cursed inwardly. "Eventually, I'll get you there."

"Good luck with that." Kyoya picked up his pencil. "Until then, enjoy your shower."

Hikaru grinned. "All I wanted was for you to dye my hair."

* * *

_"I swear I did," Kaoru told the brunette. _

_ The green eyed woman shook her head, "No, I would have remembered." She looked at Hikaru. "You only said that you had a brother."_

_ "I would have remembered if you had told me you had met some girl." Hikaru pointed at the woman. "What the hell?"_

_"Just calm down," Kaoru told them both. "I'm going to get something to drink, okay?"_

_ Hikaru slumped down into a chair, staring at the bed that was still messed up. For once it hadn't been because of him. Jealousy rose in him as he wondered how many times this had happened before._

_ The woman eyed Hikaru warily. After a few moments she attempted conversation. "So...you're Hikaru, right?"_

_ Hikaru looked away pointedly. "Obviously."_

_ "My name's Yukiko." She smiled as she tried to ignore the twin's obvious rudeness. "Kaoru's told me a lot about you."_

_ Hikaru snorted._

_ "Well__,__ obviously he left out a very important detail." She shrugged._

_ "Funny enough, he's never mentioned you once." Hikaru told her._

_ She smiled, tilting her head slightly in annoyance, but continued on nonetheless. "He told me that you were in a host club together. That you used to chase off every single maid that came in this mansion. How you keep trying to scare off the twin maids." She looked up in thought. "You both used to annoy some guy named Tono, and had classes with a Haruhi. He also said that you had dyed your hair to look...different." She looked at him. "And now I understand why."_

_ "Yet, he never once mentioned that we were twins?" Hikaru crossed his arms. The flyer crinkled in his hand; he had forgotten he was still holding it._

_ "No." She shook her head. "He also told me about how you put honey all over some guy named Honey. That you sawed partway through a guy's kendo stick so he'd lose a match, lured someone into a makeover with fancy tuna. And told Tono that it would be a great promotion to do a surprise kiss on his best friend."_

_ "First time I'd ever seen Kyoya punch someone," Hikaru mumbled._

_ "Hmm?" Yukiko smiled._

_ "So, you think you know Kaoru?" Hikaru looked her over. "You think you can win at the 'Which one's Hikaru game'?"_

_ "I think I could win at the 'Which one's Kaoru game'," she said agitatedly. _

_ Hikaru glared at her. "That's not what it's called."_

_ "Well, why not? I know all about Kaoru, but I just met you." Yukiko crossed her arms. _

_"Because it's not," Hikaru bit out. "And you could never win."_

_ "I could never lose!" She glared. "You two seem nothing alike. Kaoru is sweet, kind, smart-"_

_ "You know nothing about my brother!" Hikaru yelled._

_ "HIKARU!"_

_ They both turned to see Kaoru holding three drinks. Anger was evident on his face. "Stop yelling at my girlfriend!"_

_ It was almost as if a whole bucket of cold water was poured on Hikaru. He looked between the two. "You're dating?" He turned to Kaoru. "You're dating? And you never told me?"_

_ "Hika-" Kaoru started._

_"Just forget it!" Hikaru bolted for the door._

_ "Hikaru! Wait!"_

* * *

Hikaru grumbled at the math problem that he had just finished. At the moment, he lay on his stomach on his bed, a lone book in front of him with a calculator next to it. He glanced at his calculator and tapped his pencil against his temple. Boredom was at such a high that Hikaru had resorted to homework; he had even bothered to put on pants for the day. He groaned and collapsed over his homework, his head lying on the paper. Hikaru closed his eyes and took several breaths, hoping that sleep would overtake him.

"You did problem 1 incorrectly," he heard Kyoya say from beside the bed.

"Go do your own homework," Hikaru grumbled.

Kyoya ignored him. "Do you even know how to do Algebra?" Kyoya pulled the paper from underneath Hikaru's face. "The drool is a nice touch though." Kyoya smirked.

"What's wrong with problem 1?" Hikaru groaned.

"Aside from being completely incorrect?"

"Yeah." Hikaru raised his head.

"Well, for starters, I'm quite sure that 2 plus 3 does not equal 6." Kyoya said right before Hikaru snatched the paper out of his hands.

"Shit!" Hikaru groaned. "I thought it said to multiply. UGH!" He tossed the page aside. "I'll give you 400 yen to do my homework."

"I doubt my brain could sink that low," Kyoya said.

Hikaru frowned. "I meant correctly."

"Then the professor would know that you didn't do it."

"Kyoya!" Hikaru said angrily.

Kyoya shook his head while looking down. His eyes stopped on a moldy dish. "What is this?"

* * *

_"What?" Hikaru looked up from his Geology homework._

_ "What is this?" Kaoru held up a bag full of tannish powder._

_ "Nothing." Hikaru looked back down to his book, hoping that the conversation would end there._

_ "I'm not an idiot, Hikaru. Tell me what this is!" Kaoru shoved the bag in Hikaru's face._

_ "If you're so smart, then figure it out for yourself." Hikaru grabbed the bag from Kaoru and stood up._

_ "Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get into just for having it?" Kaoru said in an angry whisper. "Years in jail."_

_ "Leave me alone!" Hikaru pushed him aside, heading for the door. "It's none of your business."_

_ "Since when are you not my business? You're my brother, you're my-" _

_ Hikaru slammed the door behind him._

_ It wasn't long before he arrived at his own little bit of paradise. The neon lights behind the bar read 'Play'. The club was packed as always, with loud music blaring. Here Hikaru was free to do whatever he pleased._

_ He could feel the small baggie hitting his leg in his pocket with every single step he took. Each time it hit his leg he felt the need calling him__,__ and he headed for the bathroom. Just as he reached the bathroom__,__ the door opened to reveal a woman who was smoothing down her hair and adjusting her skirt; a faint blush crossed her cheeks as she saw him and she scurried to the dance floor. Hikaru was so busy watching her embarrassment that he almost didn't see the man exiting the bathroom behind her. If it hadn't been for the years in host club he probably wouldn't have recognized him._

_ "Kyoya?" Hikaru gaped. The man's steps didn't falter; the only thing that acknowledged Hikaru's presence were the man's eyes. With his glasses gone, Hikaru could see the gray eyes shift. Kyoya ignored him and continued to walk._

_ "Kyoya!" Hikaru grabbed Kyoya's arm. Kyoya turned with a raised brow. His unbuttoned shirt exposed a lean chest with a few nail marks on it._

_ "Is there something that you want?" Kyoya asked coolly. Hikaru stared at him. "Then I suggest you leave me alone."_

_ Hikaru watched as Kyoya walked away. Anger surged through him and he ran past the partying people to reach Kyoya. He grabbed Kyoya's arm again. "What? Are you just going to ignore me?"_

_ "You've seemed quite oblivious of me these past two months," Kyoya said coolly. "Go home."_

_ "You're not the boss of me." Hikaru glared._

_ "No." Kyoya reached into Hikaru's pocket. "This is." He held up the baggie and Hikaru snatched it back._

_ "What do you know?" Hikaru sneered._

_ "A lot, actually." Kyoya frowned. "Go home. You should go talk to your brother."_

_ "Why the hell would he care?" Hikaru stuffed the baggie back into his pants. "This is my shit, my life, and he can just butt out."_

_ Kyoya stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and walking away. Hikaru trailed after him._

_ "Don't turn your back on me." Hikaru clenched his fists and began to follow Kyoya up some stairs. A giant arm pulled him back. Hikaru looked up to see a rather muscular man glaring at him. Hikaru turned to see Kyoya continuing up the stairs. "KYOYA!"_

_ Kyoya stopped halfway up. He turned his head just enough to see Hikaru out of his peripheral vision. Hikaru was glaring at him. Kyoya sighed and signaled to the guard to let Hikaru go. The guard nodded and allowed Hikaru to pass. Hikaru straightened his clothes and began up the stairs._

_ "HIKARU!" Orange hair flashed, making its way toward them. The guard turned to look at Kyoya who kept his back to the situation. Kyoya tilted his head toward Hikaru. The guard understood: the decision lay with the new guy._

_ "Come home." Kaoru gripped Hikaru's forearm._

_ Hikaru shrugged him off. "Go away." _

_ "Please__,__ Hikaru." Kaoru held out his hand. "Let's go home and talk about this."_

_ Hikaru looked at Kaoru's outstretched hand for a moment before he held out his own hand. "Why don't you just join me for a drink?" Hikaru offered. _

_ "No, Hikaru." Kaoru dropped his arm. "Let's go home; we can deal with this together."_

_ Hikaru turned to look at Kyoya, who still had his back to them. He looked back at Kaoru. Kaoru looked at Kyoya__,__ confused, not recognizing him._

_"You have your own life." Hikaru took a step backward. "Why can't I do something on my own?"_

* * *

Hikaru added the aftershave and inspected his face for any stray hairs. He fingered his left earlobe, briefly entertaining the idea of getting it pierced.

"You'd have to pierce the other one." Kyoya walked into the bathroom and then glanced in the mirror. The first thing he did was muss up his hair.

"Not if I gave up men." Hikaru pinched the flesh of his earlobe, wincing slightly.

"It's such a hard thing to do." Kyoya hovered next to Hikaru.

"Well, with such a lack of attractive models, I have no choice." Hikaru smirked.

"Lack?" Kyoya tipped Hikaru's chin up with his finger.

"Sorry," Hikaru grinned. "I'm not into geeks." He pulled away.

"Just grab your stuff." Kyoya took off his glasses and reached for his contact case.

"Want me to bring you any?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya held a lens to his eye. "And since when do I do such a thing?"

* * *

_Hikaru grinned as he reclined in a chair at his usual table in the VIP section. The laser lights were the only thing penetrating the darkness around him-that and the red ring around his lit blunt. Hikaru looked up as some of the lights came back on. His gaze stopped on a figure heading his way. He grinned as he realized it was his friend, if you could call him that, approaching._

_ "I'd ask if you want one-" Hikaru lifted his blunt. "But I know you'll say n-"_

_ Kyoya grabbed the blunt from Hikaru's hand and took a long drag off of it. Coughing, Kyoya then collapsed into the chair next to Hikaru._

_"I thought you said smoking was for idiots." Hikaru stared at Kyoya._

_ "I AM an idiot." Kyoya took another drag. __"__I mean obviously I am for even believing that I was in the running."_

_"Running for what?" Hikaru began to roll himself another blunt._

_ "Everything." Kyoya let out a laugh. "I'm fucking second best at everything."_

_"What are you talking about?" Hikaru frowned._

_ "To my father, the company, to every idiot person walking around the Ootori mansion..." Kyoya looked away and took another drag. "...and to her..."_

_ Hikaru frowned. He concentrated on rolling the blunt, pretending he hadn't heard Kyoya. "Well, Kaoru is busy with his toy at home." Hikaru lit the blunt. "So, I'd rather not deal with that."_

_ Kyoya continued to stare off into space._

_"Let's get fucked up." Hikaru grinned._

_ Kyoya looked down at his blunt. A strange expression crossed his face before he looked straight at Hikaru. "Whatever we can do to erase this day."_

* * *

Hikaru leaned over the balcony. He stared out into the sea of people dancing their cares away. As usual, the beat was loud and resonating in his chest; it felt like a second heartbeat. He took a drag off of his half smoked blunt and stared at the happy faces. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked back behind him.

Kyoya reclined in a chair in their darkened corner. A young woman straddled him in an extremely indecent way. Her body rolled with the beat as she held onto his shoulders. Though the dark corner revealed very little, Hikaru suspected that her skirt had been pulled up.

Hikaru shook his head and looked back out on the crowd. He took another drag and allowed his thoughts to become preoccupied. A part of him really wanted to go out onto the dance floor, but he didn't want to go alone. He turned again and caught Kyoya's face as it became illuminated for a brief moment. The look of concentration mixed with pleasure was ominous. Hikaru sighed. Kyoya was fun to dance with, and many women often joined to create a giant gyrating mass of fun and pleasure. But Hikaru found himself thinking about orange hair. Orange hair and amber eyes accompanied by a sly grin that held gentleness. A gentleness that Hikaru could swear only he could see.

Green eyes pierced his soul.

A hand gripped his shoulder, and Hikaru turned to see Kyoya. Kyoya tilted his head in question but Hikaru just looked back out over the balcony. _Why should he care?_

"Let's go," Kyoya stated over the music.

"I don't want to dance." Hikaru bit back the 'with you'.

"I'm going down if you care to later." Kyoya's hand left Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru's shoulder felt lighter, but a heaviness set in. The brand, the tattoo that encompassed his right shoulder, seemed to scream at him. 'You are different!'

* * *

_Hikaru furrowed his brow as he attempted to open his eyes. The room was at first blurry until Hikaru rubbed his eyes, removing the sleep. Above him was a light which sent a stab of pain into his head. The reason for his coma-like state was busy gathering her clothes. The redhead looked up and gave him a smile. Hikaru blinked as he tried to recall where he knew her from. She grabbed her panties from the top of the TV and then with a wave she was gone. _

_ Hikaru shifted his legs and heard a groan. It was then that it occurred to him that he was sitting on one side of a couch, his legs intertwined with another set of legs. The other set of legs led up to unbuttoned jeans and a dark tank. The rest of the man's body was slanted off the couch at an odd angle with his head hanging off out of view._

_ Hikaru wriggled his legs__,__ attempting to wake the other man, to no avail. A lurch in his stomach hit him. He frantically jumped up, sending the other man to the floor, and ran for the nearest door. Thankfully it led to a bathroom and Hikaru emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. A few moments later, Hikaru was laying his head against the cool porcelain. He let out a pitiful groan and rose while flushing the toilet. _

_Back in the living room Kyoya was lying on the floor, glaring at the overhead light. He noticed Hikaru and sat up with a groan. He licked his lips, getting the bad taste of morning out._

_ Hikaru leaned against the bathroom door frame. "Do you know where we are?"_

_ Kyoya gave him a funny look. He closed his eyes as it dawned on him. "Oh, right." He groaned. "You've never been to my place."_

_ "This is your place?" Hikaru looked around. "Why'd you move out of your Dad's?"_

_ "I have a feeling we discussed that last night." Kyoya rubbed his eye._

_ "Oh, right. Your Dad's a dick."_

_ "Eloquently phrased..." Kyoya looked around._

_"Do you remember last night?" Hikaru moved his right shoulder as an itch set in._

_ "Not really. Just fragments." Kyoya grunted as he rose to his feet._

_ "I remember talking a lot before leaving the club." Hikaru scratched his right shoulder. "You didn't really shut up." He moved his hand underneath his shirt to scratch and felt bandages. His eyes widened. "KYOYA!"_

_ "Shit! Not so loud." Kyoya held his head._

_ "What's on my back?" Hikaru frantically pulled off his shirt._

_ "What?" Kyoya looked to see a large bandage on Hikaru's shoulder blade. "It's a bandage."_

_ "Take it off!" Hikaru pulled at it. "I must have hurt myself.__"__ Hikaru tensed as he felt Kyoya's fingers at the edges of the bandages. He cringed as the tape pulled at sensitive skin. A few seconds later cool air hit his skin. He waited for Kyoya's response. "Well, is it okay?" he asked shakily. Silence answered him. "Kyoya?" He turned his head to see Kyoya staring with wide eyes. "Is it going to leave a scar?" _

_ Kyoya's eyes never left his shoulder blade. "I wouldn't say 'scar'."_

_ Hikaru darted back to the bathroom, peering over his shoulder into the mirror. A snake-like dragon wove itself around a Celtic ring and bared its fangs in the middle of the circle._

_ Hikaru couldn't move. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He cursed himself as he remembered talking to Kyoya about getting it last night. He clenched his fists in overwhelming anger at himself. He had dragged Kyoya to the tattoo shop and had made him-_

_ Hikaru looked out the door to see Kyoya had his shirt pulled up and was picking at a similar bandage that was sticking out of his pants. Kyoya pulled his pants and boxers down slightly, revealing even more bandages. He ripped the bandages off, wincing in pain as he did it. The top of a tribal scorpion could be seen, it's body and tail delving even deeper. Kyoya looked down into his pants._

_ "How far does it go down?" Hikaru asked quietly._

_ Kyoya continued to look down._

* * *

Hikaru's hands were on the hips of the woman in front of him, grinding into her with the beat. Another pair of hands found their way to his hips as different woman danced up against him. He looked past the woman in front of him and saw Kyoya dancing in front of her, getting closer. Soon Kyoya was grinding up against her as well. Kyoya nipped at her neck and winked at Hikaru. Hikaru winked back.

It was a game: one of Hikaru's favorites, maybe because it reminded him so much of the host club. They would flirt shamelessly with each other. Hikaru would touch and Kyoya would imply. The girls would go wild for the act. The women loved the two dark mysterious men whose hands wandered every which way. They wanted to be a part of their game, or better yet, come between them. Hikaru guessed that was all a woman wanted: to come between them and ruin everything.

* * *

_Kyoya opened the door to his condo. Standing there was Hikaru with bags-lots of bags. He eyed the ones that Hikaru was carrying. Hikaru pushed past Kyoya, shoving one of the bags into Kyoya's arms._

_ "I'm going to ask, because you can't possibly be thinking what I think you are thinking. But, why are you here?" Kyoya turned, still holding the bag._

_ "You have an extra room, don't you?" Hikaru looked around._

_ "Get out!" Kyoya ordered._

_ "You're not using it." Hikaru frowned._

_ "Did Kaoru kick you out?" Kyoya asked._

_"No, I left," Hikaru told him. Immediately Kyoya tossed Hikaru's bag into the hall._

_"Go home," Kyoya ordered. "Tell your brother he's an idiot and to get over himself, but that you care for him."_

_ "Would you tell your brother that?" Hikaru asked angrily._

_ "Possibly Fuyumi." Kyoya shrugged. "But he's your twin-"_

_"Brother," Hikaru interrupted._

_ "-And you shouldn't be fighting like this," Kyoya continued._

_ "He's an ass!"_

_ "Never said he wasn't. Now go home!" Kyoya pointed to the hall._

_ Hikaru stared at him, and then he dropped his bags. "Fine. You want to play hardball?"_

_ "What?" Kyoya raised a brow._

_ "Why don't you carry your notebook anymore?" Hikaru asked._

_ Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care?"_

_"Afraid Tamaki will see?" Hikaru asked__,__ smirking._

_ Kyoya's face was impassive. "Why would I be afraid?"_

_ "I took it once," Hikaru said offhandedly. "When Kaoru tossed honey all over Honey."_

_ Kyoya eyed him. "The bee incident?"_

_ Hikaru nodded. "Planned so we could see what you wrote."_

_ "You didn't," Kyoya stated. "It was-"_

_ "Still in the same place?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah, I put it back." He paused. "I was angry when I first saw it, and I didn't feel like showing it to Kaoru. I didn't want to go over it again."_

_ Kyoya didn't respond._

_"And if I'm not mistaken," Hikaru smirked, "you still love her."_

_ Kyoya blinked as if bored. "You obviously were mistaken, I-"_

_ "Every page had something about her; what she was doing, wearing, talking about. You wanted her and you still do," Hikaru said. "I know you do."_

_ "Do you now?" Kyoya glowered._

_ "Let me stay and I won't tell Tamaki," Hikaru told him._

_"Tamaki would never believe it," Kyoya said._

_ "Then I'll just tell him then." Hikaru shrugged. "I'll go sleep on his couch, and tell him just how close you came that night at the beach." He began to walk away. "Or how you purposefully kept adding to her debt, so that she had to stay in the club."_

_ Kyoya frowned as he watched Hikaru walk away. He sighed. "You're paying rent."_

* * *

Hikaru locked his bedroom door; he could still hear the woman in Kyoya's room. The woman that Hikaru had brought home had just left, leaving Hikaru alone. That is how he liked it, or that's what he told himself. He crawled onto his bed.

Alone is when no one could bother you. No one could steal your covers or beg you for rides in the morning. Alone meant not having to please others or deal with their issues. Alone is being your own person. He laid his head on his pillow. Darkness encompassed him. He clutched his pillow to himself. _I'd rather be alone,_ he lied to himself.

**REVIEW! Please, please, please. I'm seriously more likely to post. For those who are wondering what is next: The next chapter is about Kaoru and Haruhi...not like dating. Yall should know by know that i ship Haruhi/Kyoya XD**


	3. KaoruHaruhi

Kaoru flipped through a random book before setting it down. He sighed in boredom before picking up yet another book from the check-in pile.

"Can you at least put the book back into the pile?" Haruhi asked as she scanned in a few of the books. Her hair hung down to her shoulders with bangs that mimicked her host club hairstyle. She wore a blue t-shirt and some jeans. Kaoru made a mental note to raid her closet and throw out every article of boyish clothing she owned-again.

"Why do people even read these?" Kaoru tossed another book down, this time back into the pile. He leaned against the counter.

Haruhi sighed, "homework mostly. We do have some better books on the shelves. You might like _Wuthering Heights.__"_

"Nah, don't feel like reading." Kaoru sighed while flipping through another book.

Haruhi frowned. "Where's Yukiko?'

"Class," Kaoru grumbled. "After she's done we're going to the cafe." He checked his watch. "How long do you work today?"

"Just a few hours." Haruhi glanced at the giant ornate clock above the double doors. She looked around the library to see a few people walking around. "My usual."

"Fun," Kaoru said. He tossed the book back into the pile and picked up another.

Haruhi began stamping books. After several of them she spoke again, "Have you talked to Hikaru lately?"

Kaoru scowled. It was just like Haruhi to cut to the point. "I'll talk to Hikaru when he gets his head out of Kyoya's ass."

* * *

_Kaoru pocketed his cell after sending a quick text to Yukiko. He smiled as he thought about his plans for later that evening. He was passing by his brother's room when he heard a rather large crash and several expletives. Kaoru's smile turned into a smirk. More than likely__,__ the giant pile of clothes had finally collapsed and fallen on his twin. Kaoru opened the door to help, and was greeted by a pale form clad only in a towel bent down trying to rummage through the fallen pile. Kaoru opened his mouth to offer to help, but it caught in his throat. Hikaru had stood, holding a blue shirt, and on his shoulder blade was a dragon tattoo. Kaoru stood there frozen in shock._

_ Hikaru donned a pair of slacks, completely oblivious to Kaoru's presence._

_ "Hika?" Kaoru called out quietly. Hikaru froze. "What is that?"_

_ Hikaru turned his head to see Kaoru staring straight at his shoulder blade. He turned his head again and averted his eyes. "It's nothing."_

_ "Is it real?" Kaoru asked._

_ Hikaru walked to his dresser and put on a chain necklace. "Yeah."_

_ Kaoru stared at the ink marring his twin's back. _'We're no longer the same.'_ Kaoru felt cold. The hair dye had shocked him, but it had been reversible. This was not._

_ "Why?" Kaoru asked__,__ confused. Hikaru didn't answer. "Why would you do that?"_

_Hikaru turned. "Because _I_ wanted to."_

_ "It's permanent!" Kaoru began to get upset. "Why would you?" Kaoru asked again. "Were you high?"_

_ "Why does that matter?" Hikaru glared. "It's _my_ body, so butt out!"_

_ "Yours?" Kaoru repeated hollowly. "Do you really want to be that different?"_

_ Hikaru frowned, but didn't answer._

_ "Well, I guess you got your wish," Kaoru spat. "No one gets us confused anymore. They call you the dark one."_

_ "How original." Hikaru laughed. "I should have dyed my hair a different color."_

_ "They aren't talking about your hair." Kaoru glared._

_ "They?" Hikaru frowned. "Who's 'they'?"_

_ "Does it matter?" Kaoru asked. He stared at Hikaru before gritting his teeth. "Did Kyoya tell you to do this?"_

_ "Leave him out of this!" Hikaru raised his voice._

_ "Every night you go out with him. And every night you come back smelling of sex and cocaine!" _

_ "SHUT UP!" Hikaru yelled. He clenched his fists. "I'm not the only one who's out there fucking." Hikaru stared at Kaoru pointedly._

_"She's my girlfriend," Kaoru ground out, "and I love her."_

_ Hikaru stared at him. After a moment he turned his back on his brother, busying himself with organizing the clothes in the fallen pile. "I guess you don't need me anymore."_

_ Kaoru closed his eyes and sighed. "Hikaru."_

_"Leave me alone," Hikaru said quietly._

_"I love you too," Kaoru told him. _

_ Silence answered him._

_ "I've just been worried about you." Kaoru sighed. "The way you and Kyoya have been acting..."_

_ "You think he's a bad influence," Hikaru said quietly._

_ "Isn't he?"_

_ "It has nothing to do with him," Hikaru told Kaoru as he turned around._

_"But you do drugs, drink and screw these-" Kaoru made a crude gesture._

_ "The only thing Kyoya has done is be my friend!" _

_ "Please." Kaoru gripped his brother's shoulders. "Let's go back to the way things used to be."_

_ Hikaru gave Kaoru a funny look. "And Yukiko?"_

_ Kaoru sighed and looked down. "She's my girlfriend."_

_ "Then we can't go back." Hikaru pulled away._

_ "Hikaru."_

_ "This is what you wanted, Kaoru." Hikaru turned._

_ "What I wanted?" Kaoru asked confused._

_ "You didn't even want her to know you had a twin!" Hikaru yelled._

_ "Hika-"_

_ "Let alone let her know that someone shared you!" Hikaru took a step forward._

_ Kaoru glared._

_ "Well, I'm done sharing." Hikaru clenched his fists._

_"Stop it," Kaoru growled._

_ "I am! I'm done with all of this." Hikaru kicked at some clothes on the floor._

_ "Are you demented? Kaoru watched his brother grab at clothes._

_ "No! I'm just tired of your face." Hikaru yelled as he stormed to his closet, clothes still in hand._

_ "Well, have fun looking in a mirror, or are you going to tattoo that too?" Kaoru spat._

_ "So long as I don't look like you," Kaoru opened the closet._

_ "Whether you like it or not, Yukiko is here to stay-"_

_ "Then I'm gone!" Hikaru pulled out a duffle bag, and tossed the clothes into it._

_ "Gone?" Kaoru stared at him. "Are you stupid? Where are you going to go?"_

_ "Anywhere you aren't."_

* * *

Haruhi sighed as Kaoru continued his usual rant on Kyoya.

"He's evil, manipulative, untrustworthy, and completely two-faced. He has absolutely no feelings at all, and I'm pretty sure that this whole thing is just a game to him." Kaoru flipped through a romance novel as he ranted. He paused on an erotic scene.

"Kyoya's definitely manipulative, but I doubt he's doing this for fun." Haruhi shelved a few of the books.

"There's no way he didn't see how this whole thing was going to turn out, and did he try to stop it? No! He invited my idiot brother to live with him. It's evil and irresponsible in the same house." Kaoru waved the book around.

"If you are going to stand here and insult everyone then you can leave, and let me work." Haruhi frowned.

"I'm just stating facts," Kaoru held up the book, "and I want to check this out."

Haruhi sighed. "Kyoya is not that bad, and Hikaru's probably just confused. I mean this is your first big fight, right?"

"Uh," Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck. "We had a bit of one back in high school, but it didn't get this bad." He let his hand drop. "And it's because he has Kyoya whispering in his ear all the time. I mean the guy has changed; he's downright evil now."

Haruhi scoffed. "So this is all Kyoya's fault?"

Kaoru frowned. "I never said that."

* * *

_Kaoru tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator to rise to the correct floor. 'Nearly the top floor in the ritziest condo, yeah, that's Kyoya for you.__'__ The bell dinged and Kaoru exited the elevator. He headed for the second door on his left. He started to knock, but thought better of it and tried the doorknob instead. _

_ The door opened revealing Kyoya sitting in a recliner, his legs casually tossed over one arm as he leaned back on the other. He read the old worn-out green book that he held._

_"Where is he?" Kaoru growled as he shut the door behind him._

_ Kyoya didn't look up from the book. "A proper noun would be nice."_

_ "Hikaru! My brother!" Kaoru stomped to Kyoya. Kyoya still didn't look up. Kaoru grabbed the book from Kyoya's hands and tossed it across the room. "He left __two__ nights ago, and still hasn't come home!"_

_ Kyoya's glasses flashed. "And you're just now looking for him?"_

_ "I was letting him cool off." Kaoru said defensively. He looked around the room._

_ "He's not here." Kyoya said simply._

_ "He's not living with you?" Kaoru asked._

_ "I didn't say that." Kyoya smirked._

_ Kaoru grabbed Kyoya by the collar and pulled him up ignoring the fact that Kyoya was still slightly taller than him. "So tell me," Kaoru growled. "Are you Hikaru's new fuck toy?"_

_Kyoya tilted his head. "New?"_

_ "Is Hikaru living with you?" Kaoru asked angrily._

_ "Yes." Kyoya pulled away. He casually walked over to his book and picked it up._

_Kaoru watched him. "And are you two...lovers?" Kaoru couldn't keep the jealousy from his voice._

_ "Interestingly enough, I'm not gay." Kyoya set the book down on the chair. "Not that Hikaru hasn't suggested it."_

_ "Why?" Kaoru asked. "Why did Hikaru do that? Why would he move in with you?"_

_ Kyoya stared at him, his face impassive. "Why don't you ask him?"_

_ "He won't talk to me." Kaoru averted his eyes. "He hasn't...since you."_

_ Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "So you think this is my fault."_

_ "You could have stopped him." Kaoru rounded on Kyoya. "You could have told him not to."_

_ Kyoya stared at him, something flashed in his eyes, unseen by Kaoru. "You're right." He pushed up his glasses. "Though only about it being my fault. You see-" Kyoya lifted up his shirt to show the top half of his tattoo. "-It was my idea."_

_ "W-why?" Kaoru sputtered angrily._

_ "I was trying to get into the tattoo artist's pants." Kyoya smirked. "Though in hindsight, there may have been a simpler way."_

_ Kaoru clenched his fists. "This is all your fault!"_

_ Kyoya leaned against his chair._

_ "If it's the last thing I do, I will get my brother back from you." Kaoru promised._

* * *

Haruhi stood on a ladder as she re-shelved a few of the hardbacks. Kaoru leaned against the shelves below her as he looked off in the distance, lost in thought.

"You need to talk to him," Haruhi told him.

"I have," Kaoru told her, as he fiddled with a rung on her ladder. "It doesn't seem to help.

"Have you tried not accusing him?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes." Kaoru frowned.

"Have you tried not accusing Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I mean Hikaru needs to stop hanging out with him, and he needs to stop what he's doing."

"Hikaru is in a dark place," Haruhi told him.

"Yeah he is, and Kyoya's a freaking black hole." Kaoru grimaced.

Haruhi glared.

"What?" Kaoru crossed his arms. "What about you? You're not talking to Tono."

"Tamaki isn't talking to me," Haruhi told him.

"Can't exactly blame the guy," Kaoru said under his breath.

Haruhi sighed. "It's been months."

* * *

_Haruhi sighed as she looked at the woman in the full length mirror. She was beautiful. Long chocolate hair fell past her shoulders, and big brown eyes became accentuated by make-up. She wore a sparkling pink, strapless dress with pink diamonds on her earrings and necklace. She wore bangles with even more diamonds on her wrists. She looked elite. _

_ She walked somewhat uneasily in the high heels that she wore, making her way to Tamaki's room. Her boyfriend was crouched down in front of some shelves covered in his commoner toys. Haruhi could feel annoyance set in. She didn't like going to these functions, but if she had already went through the pain of putting on the ridiculous outfit._

_"Tamaki, let's go," she told him._

_"Just a second," Tamaki's eyes never left his commoner items. He was staring at them in loving adoration. Haruhi crossed her arms. It had been a while since she had seen that look; it was almost always reserved for his commoner things now. She ran her fingers through her hair. She knew what was wrong; it had been this way for a while now. 'I am no longer common to him.' She nearly laughed. She had ceased to be what he adored the most. Tamaki never looked back at her as she made up her mind._

_ Haruhi turned and walked out of the room. She took off the expensive earrings and set them on a table in the hall. She placed her necklace on the table by the stairs, and she left her bangles on the stand by the door. She descended the front steps and happily took off the horrible heels. She gripped them tightly and tossed them on the porch, making sure to miss the stairs. 'I'm not you__,__ Cinderella. I don't need a prince to save me.'_

* * *

Kaoru shook his head at Haruhi. "You just walked out on him. Of course he was upset."

"He didn't notice for a while," Haruhi told him. "He didn't start calling till almost an hour later."

"Well, Tono's always had his head up his ass." Kaoru shrugged. "So, no going back this time?"

"To Tamaki?" Haruhi asked. She shook her head. "I know we were off and on for a while before, but this time it's over. It didn't feel right, like it was doomed to fail. I felt like some dolled-up princess." She bit out the last few words.

Kaoru gave her a look translating to: what did you expect?

"I dunno." Haruhi fiddled with a book. "At first, it was nice to see the world through his eyes. But I felt like the real reason he liked me was because I was another 'commoner toy' to him. And the longer I was with him, the less I seemed to be that and the less he cared about me. I could no longer measure up to his trinkets."

"Glad to hear you're over him," Kaoru nodded, "because he has a girlfriend."

Haruhi continued working. "I know, Kyoya told me."  
"It doesn't bother you?" Kaoru tilted his head, "not at all?"

Haruhi raised a brow. "I'm over Tamaki. It's him that's having trouble getting over it."


	4. HoneyMori

**Here's chapter 4. I do need to let everyone know that I tried my hardest to Not write smut in this story. Yeah, it was hard but i wanted to focus on the plot. But there is a shining light to this: I will be uploading a "Lost Chapter" by the end of this story. It is nothing but smutty smut smut. XD**

**I really hope you enjoy this one, and I'm really sorry that it's so short. I may upload the next chapter a bit quicker because of that.**

* * *

Honey shouldered his schoolbag and headed out the door with the rest of the class. He looked around the hall for his cousin and found Mori leaning casually next to the door. Mori nodded at him and pushed himself away from the wall so he could follow Honey. Honey began talking animatedly about his classes as they headed for the banquet hall.

"Also," Honey turned serious. "You should know that Amaya's arguing with Sayuri again."

Mori turned his head to look down at the blond. "Bad?"

"I don't know. It wasn't any worse than any of their other fights." Honey sighed. "It's probably their periods."

Mori couldn't help the twitch that tugged his lips upward. He knew for a fact that if Amaya heard Honey say that, that Honey would have a tough time stitching Usa-Chan back up.

"I figure," Honey said in thought. "That they should be fine by the end of the day, and we can go out to eat at their favorite restaurant tonight."

Mori nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Mori popped his neck as he rolled his head in a circle. The tension was killing him. Though he wasn't surprised, it had been an interesting month. He had followed his cousin into a 'Host club'. Honey's parents were in shock from their eldest abandoning the karate club, so that he could indulge in sweets and cute stuff. Mori sighed. They may hear about it for the rest of their lives, but it was worth it to see the tiny blond actually happy._

_ Honey was waiting for Mori, his body loosened yet ready for any move that Mori could send his way. Mori nodded and darted toward the freshman. Honey leapt into the air and flipped over Mori. Mori turned and sent several blows toward Honey, which Honey blocked. Honey jumped to do his famous bunny kick, but Mori jumped back to avoid it. _

_ Sweat dripped down their bodies as they exchanged blow after blow. Hardly a mark marred either one of them. Mori rushed Honey again. Honey grabbed Mori's fist and sent his own elbow into the taller teen's nose. Mori fell backward onto the ground. A strong smell of iron overwhelmed him, and liquid poured from his nose as he sat up. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and stared at the blood that came away._

_ "Takashi!" Honey ran to his cousin and threw his arms around him._

_ Mori held his nose to stop the bleeding, though now it just dripped down his hand._

_ "I'm sorry Takashi!" Honey hugged Mori. Mori lifted his arm to allow the smaller teen to embrace him easier. Honey buried his head into Mori's neck, "sorry, Takashi."_

_ "Mitskuni." Mori used his other hand to pat his cousin on the back. "It's fine."_

_ Honey pulled back, his eyes wide. "Let me make it better." Honey leaned forward and kissed the small part of Mori's nose that wasn't exposed and was the least bloody._

_ Mori stared at him wide-eyed._

_ Tears formed at the edges of Honey's eyes. "I-I'm sorry…I couldn't help it."_

_ Mori leaned forward, still pinching his nose, and kissed Honey on the nose. A tiny bit of red remained on the tip on Honey's nose, but neither of them cared._

* * *

Mori leaned back in his chair while barely poking at his food, and watched his cousin down a giant slice of cake. Mori looked back down at his food and pushed around some meat.

A tender hand was placed on Mori's shoulder, followed shortly by a kiss on his cheek. He looked up to see Sayuri smiling at him. She sat next to him and scooted close. Mori raised a brow.

"What?" Sayuri asked.

"Knowing Honey," Amaya sat next to the blond, "he's already told him all about our little spat."

Honey smiled guiltily and shoved more cake in his mouth.

Amaya shook her head. "We made up already. It was nothing."

Mori nodded as Sayuri's fingers wrapped around his own.

"We thought," Honey wiped his face off, "that maybe we could go out tonight."

Amaya glanced at Sayuri before looking back at Honey. "Sounds good to me."

Honey smiled and gave her a kiss.

* * *

_"I don't know." Sayuri bit her lip and looked to Amaya. Sayuri's hand reached for Amaya's._

_ Amaya stared ahead at the two men. "How does this work? Who would be dating who?"_

_ "I would date you," Honey spoke up, his hand intertwined with Mori's. "And Takashi would be dating Sayuri." _

_ Amaya looked to Sayuri, who was chewing on her bottom lip. "It would only be for appearances sake." She told her girlfriend. "So your Dad won't marry you off to that lunkhead."_

_ Honey looked back toward the two brunettes. His hand tightened over Mori's. "Takashi and I can't be open about this. If you two are seriously willing-Kyoya told us you were."_

_ Sayuri nodded. "We're willing." She looked up to the two men. "We'll pretend to be your girlfriends."_

* * *

Inside the restaurant there was the low rumble of conversation, with some clatter of dishes. At a table for four, glasses clinked together. Laughter followed the toast. Underneath the table, hidden by the cloth, Honey's foot brushed against Mori's. Mori glanced at the man and saw the mischievous look in the shorter man's eyes. Mori looked back over to his girlfriend to see her giving Amaya a saucy look. Mori smiled at her and looked back to Honey.

When they reached their apartment, Honey held onto Amaya's hand chattering on about the two types of cake he had for dessert. Mori guided a slightly tipsy Sayuri inside, his hand low on her hip. The second the door closed Amaya let go and pushed Sayuri up against the wall, their purses falling to the ground to be forgotten. Mori smirked and looked to see Honey pulling on his hand. Honey's eyes were sparkling with happiness and a lustful glint that Mori had grown to know.

They fell onto their bed in heap, pulling at each other's clothes. Mori let himself go to his carnal senses as the seemingly frail body writhed underneath him. After the pleasure of release, Honey curled up in Mori's arms. His breathing regulated into a sleeping state

Mori stared at the dark shadows in the room. He lay there for the better part of an hour, before pulling away. He sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees as he stared at the sliver of light coming from underneath the door. His dark eyes betrayed sadness.

Honey, in his sleep, reached for his lover. Mori did not reach back.

* * *

**Yeah, i know. It was short. Anywho, please review. It really makes my day :)**

**Also, I realize my summary seriously sucks, so if anyone can come up with a better one please let me know.**


	5. Haruhi

**Sorry that took longer than i expected. My beta reader would like me to point out that not everything that is a memory is in order, especially in this chapter. These first few chapters i attempted to mimic the style of the anime in how it does its flash backs. I hope i did okay. If i did it badly please let me know so i don't do it again XD as always please review **

* * *

Haruhi eyed the giant clock that was above the library doors; it was Wednesday. A small smile graced her lips, and she tucked her hair behind her ear. Suddenly a stack of magazines appeared on the counter beside her.

"There we go," Mei grinned at the stack. "Every Cosmo I could find in my room. Now to get you a boyfriend."

Haruhi stared at her. "What?"

"You've been single way too long," Mei told her. "We need to dress you up; a little make-up, some cute clothes and a decent pair of stilettos. It's time to get over Suoh."

"Why is it so hard for everyone to believe that I'm not into Tamaki anymore?" Haruhi crossed her arms. "I broke up with him."

"Yes, for the thousandth time. And we need to make sure you don't run back into those muscular arms."

"You realize he has a girlfriend right?" Haruhi raised her brow. "And that I am not going back to him, ever."

Mei didn't seem to hear her. "So what's your type?" Mei opened a few magazines. "There's the bad boy, Lolita, wild, mischievous, cool, dark, shy, tall, short, talkative. Obviously you don't want the princely type."

Haruhi's eyes wandered over to the clock, ignoring Mei's rambling. "I don't need a boyfriend."

* * *

_Haruhi looked around the giant mansion that she stood in. The Ootori mansion took a more modern approach, though there were some traditional Japanese pieces adorning the walls. She could tell every piece of art was handpicked for the utmost effect. It created an intellectual feel to the mansion._

_ At the moment, the entire graduating class and many underclassmen were in a giant hall. The lights were dimmed and music played. Servants stood by the tables which were adorned with elegant foods. It was still hard to believe that the strict Ootori father had allowed for this, but she remembered what Tamaki told her. Yoshio Ootori was allowing this to save face in light of Kyoya's graduation present: a condo closer to school. The patriarch wanted to show everyone that he was not kicking his youngest son out._

_ Haruhi walked up a beautiful staircase that led to a dark alcove where the Valedictorian sat. He was sitting in an armchair, his legs crossed as he stared out onto the party, a wine glass in hand. Kyoya was a picture of refinery._

_ Kyoya's eyes shifted over to her. "Where's the boyfriend?" _

_ "Not sure." Haruhi looked around the huge hall. 'It always feels like a reminder when he says that.' She saw the twins flirting with one of the graduating girls. "How'd you manage to get your Dad to let you move out?"_

_ Kyoya smirked as he took in her boyish look, perfected with an expensive suit for the occasion. "I've been working on it since the beginning of the year, though he only went with it when I threatened to move out regardless."_

_ Haruhi tilted her head in concern. "Is he mad?"_

_ "No." Kyoya sipped his wine. "I assume Fuyumi reasoned with him."_

_ "That's good." Haruhi took a step forward._

_ Kyoya eyed her. "We should go find Tamaki. He's probably going on about the Host Club Dissolution."_

_ "Dissolution?" Haruhi asked alarmed._

_ "He thinks it will end now that he's going to go." Kyoya smirked, "though I've already picked out a few prime candidates for next year to replace everyone." He looked over the crowd again and sighed, "Let's go find the idiot."_

_ Haruhi's eyes caught blond hair and she saw the host club king. She took a step forward, and tripped on the expensive rug just as Kyoya began to rise to his feet. She fell face first into him, pushing him back into the armchair. Their lips brushed and she stared into those shocked gray eyes. A light shone from them as he looked back into her eyes. She became very aware of his hands low on her hips, trying to steady her. His breath tickled her lips. Her lips quivered as she let out a breath._

_ "Tamaki," She breathed._

_ Kyoya blinked. His eyes went dark and he released her, helping her stand back up. _

_ "He's over there." She looked over to the center of the floor where Tamaki was talking animatedly with Renge. _

_ "Go." Haruhi turned to see Kyoya smiling at her. "I'll be there in a minute." He gestured to the spilled wine and upturned wine glass._

_ Haruhi turned and headed back down the stairs toward her boyfriend. But all she could think about was how fake Kyoya's smile had been._

* * *

Mei flipped through another magazine. "Or we could just find someone who could go the distance. They say that if he has big feet-"

Haruhi shook her head. "It's not true."

Mei raised an eyebrow.

Haruhi shrugged. "The class president was trying to find Kaoru one day and dragged me to the showers trying to find him."  
"You've been in…." Mei stared at her. "Was Kasanoda-sempai in there?"

"No." Haruhi looked back at the clock. She smiled as she saw that the clock was about to strike noon. She headed back behind the counter and tapped the keyboard, making the screen come back on. A few moments later the double doors opened revealing Kyoya. He tossed a book into the return bin and headed down one of the aisles.

"I mean," Haruhi heard Mei talking as Mei leaned on the counter. "Isn't there anyone on this planet that you think is cute?"

"Why does that matter?" Haruhi asked.

"Well if you're going to bone someone you should at least think he's cute." Mei shrugged.

Haruhi stared at her. She turned as she saw Kyoya stroll out of the aisle. He tossed a book onto the counter and leaned on his elbows.

Haruhi picked up the book. "Freud?" Haruhi questioned.

"Figured I would brush up on it for a project," Kyoya told her.

"Like you need to," Haruhi smirked.

Kyoya shifted his eyes. "Are you implying something?"

"That you are about as bad as Heathcliff." Haruhi grinned as she recalled the book that Kyoya had just returned.

Kyoya raised a brow. "At least I'm not like Edgar."

"You sure about that?" Haruhi scanned the book.

"So I'm told," Kyoya smirked.

"They're probably lying to you to get on your good side." Haruhi handed the book to him.

"I have a good side?" Kyoya raised a brow, "how intriguing."

"Sometimes it shows up."

"So does a blue moon." Kyoya leaned closer.

"I've seen you be sweet," Haruhi smiled.

"Have you been playing Renge's video games?"

"There's more to you than what people can see."

Kyoya looked down. "I'd agree."

Haruhi smiled, oblivious to his meaning. "See, that's what I've been telling Kaoru."

Kyoya sighed. "Let him think what he wants." He tugged on a lock of Haruhi's hair to get her attention, and to change the subject. "It's weird. Usually you're dating Tamaki when it gets this long."

"I'm getting it cut again," Haruhi told him, "just a little bit shorter."

Kyoya let go of the hair. "Just don't do it yourself."

"Kaoru said he would," Haruhi said, tucking the hair back behind her ear.

"And then," Mei clapped her hands. "I'm giving Haruhi a makeover."

Kyoya pulled away from Haruhi as he remembered the other woman stood nearby. "And you're agreeing to this?"

"No," Haruhi said flatly. "I'm not doing makeup; it makes my face feel heavy."

Kyoya eyed Mei. "You don't need it, lest you look like Bim Bom here."

"Don't insult me." Mei glared at him.

"You understood that I was insulting you? Good job," Kyoya smirked.

"Well, your lips were moving." Mei crossed her arms.

Kyoya let out a small chuckle. "I have to go," He told Haruhi.

Mei watched the youngest Ootori exit the library. "If it wasn't for that mouth, he might be relatively attractive."

Haruhi busied herself on the computer.

* * *

_Haruhi leaned against the cool wall. Her freshly cut hair fell into her face. Kaoru had called it a long pixie cut. Her hair was just a little longer than it had been in the host club, though it seemed more girly. She sighed and closed her eyes._

_ She felt some of her hair being pulled away from her face and opened her eyes to see Kyoya standing in front of her, holding onto her freshly cut tresses._

_ "Break up with Tamaki again?" He asked with a sigh._

_ "So what?" Haruhi looked down. _

_ "I have to pick up the piece," He told her while still holding her hair. _

_ "I just couldn't-"_

_ Kyoya shook his head. "You don't have to explain it to me, by all means, I will be hearing about it for the next two weeks."_

_ Haruhi gave him a weak smile. "Sorry."  
Kyoya shrugged and let go of her hair. "I do like the short hair on you, too bad it means more work for me."_

* * *

Haruhi twirled her hair on a finger as she thought about how short she should let Kaoru cut it. She wondered what kind of hairstyle a certain cool type would like.

Mei glanced up from a magazine to see Haruhi with a whimsical look on her face. Her mind obviously somewhere else. Mei sighed as she flipped the page of the magazine. She looked back up to see a faint blush on Haruhi's cheeks. She blinked and then looked back at the double doors then back at Haruhi again. A light bulb flickered on above her head.

"I know!" Mei tossed the magazine aside and leaned forward on the counter. "You could go on a date with Kyoya-sempai."

"…" Haruhi blinked and then stared at the computer screen.

"I mean, aside from his mouth, he seems decent enough." Mei continued. "I could get you some duct tape."

"He's not interested." Haruhi said flatly, still staring at the computer screen.

"You should give him a ch-" Mei stopped. "Wait, what do you mean 'he'? Have you asked him before? Do you like him?"

"Mei." Haruhi turned to look at her friend who was staring back at her.

"OHMYGOWSH!" Mei covered her mouth. "What have you two been saying in your smart talk?"

"_Smart talk?"_ Haruhi raised a brow. She shook her head. "Nothing. I told you, he's not interested. That ship sailed long ago."

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Mei asked.

"Never mind."

"You like him," Mei accused.

"Mei." Haruhi glared.

"Haruhi and Kyoya." Mei giggled, "it has a nice ring to it."

SLAM!

They both turned to see Kaoru standing over the return bin where he had just thrown his books in. He glared at Haruhi before shaking his head and walking back out the doors.

* * *

_Kyoya sighed. Somehow Tamaki had managed to drag everyone to the commoner mall on one of their last free Saturdays before graduation. Kyoya's brow twitched and he pushed up his glasses. He would kill to go back to bed._

_ "Sempai!" A soft hand gripped his own and tugged him forward. Kyoya allowed the person to lead him. Chocolate colored hair in a boyish cut swayed in front of him: Haruhi._

_ They stopped in front of one of the many kiosks. He stared at the items on the shelves. They were useless trinkets, all of them cheap; though he surmised that the items may be a bit on the steep side for Haruhi._

_ "Is there a reason you've dragged me here?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses._

_ "I haven't given you a graduation present," Haruhi smiled. She looked around at the figurines, watches and chains._

_ "Don't worry about it," Kyoya told her._

_ She looked at him with those wide eyes._

_ "I have plenty of watches and chains," Kyoya explained. 'All of them better quality,' He thought to himself as he looked over the cheap items._

_ "I like this one." He heard her voice. "It reminds me of you."_

_ He turned to see her holding a necklace with an amber pendant in it. Inside the amber was a scorpion. Kyoya raised his eyebrow._

_ "See, it looks all perfect and refined on the outside." She fingered the smooth amber. "But on the inside there's something much more."_

_ "A deadly arachnid?" Kyoya frowned._

_ "Sure, at first the real you seems scary and evil-but in actuality you're protective and strong, like a scorpion." _

_ Kyoya stared at the trinket. Haruhi stood on her tiptoes and tossed the cheap chain around his neck. He looked down at the pendant that lay against his chest and then fingered the smooth amber. He looked up to see Haruhi paying for it. Kyoya let go of the pendant and sighed._

_ "What did you get for Tamaki?" He asked as they walked away from the kiosk._

_ "Every kid's meal toy I've gotten for the past year." Haruhi smiled._

* * *

"Makes a whole lot of sense," Kaoru sipped his drink, making a point not to look up. It had been several hours since he had raced out of the library. After Haruhi had gotten off of work she had headed to Kaoru's favorite café, hoping she'd find him.

Kaoru set his drink down and looked up at her angrily. "That's why you've been standing up for him."

"How I feel doesn't matter," Haruhi told him as she sat down in front of him.

"So, you admit it?" Kaoru glared. "You're in love with Kyoya?"

"You're in love with Hikaru." Haruhi stared at him. Kaoru stared back at her. "And now you're in love with Yukiko."

"Hikaru is my brother." Kaoru turned his head.

"Exactly," Haruhi said. "And he loves you too. Which is why I'm tired of hearing you two fight all the time."

"People fight." Kaoru turned back to her. "You and Tono fight, hell you don't even speak to each other anymore." He paused. "Does he know?"

"Know what?" Haruhi tilted her head.

"Does Tono know that you're in love with his best friend?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi sighed. "No. Only you and Mei know." She leaned back in her seat. "It doesn't matter though."

Kaoru leaned back in his chair as well and he sighed. "How did we get here?"

* * *

_"She has a really pretty smile, like the best ever, her teeth actually sparkle." Tamaki twirled about the room while Kyoya leaned against the wall. Kyoya had a slight smile on his face while he watched his friend. "And she's majoring in creative writing. Absolutely adores romance stories! She writes the best ones, you should see the one she wrote for her last assignment." Tamaki took a breath. "I'm going to send her dozens upon dozens of roses!"_

_ Kyoya smirked, "are you sure that's her favorite flower?"_

_ "You're absolutely, positively correct!" Tamaki pointed his index finger to the sky. "I will buy her every flower imaginable!"_

_ Kyoya let out a chuckle. "I'm glad to see you're feeling like your old self."_

_ "You have to meet her!" Tamaki tackled Kyoya into a hug. "Her name's Kita Yukazoa, and she has light brown hair and dark brown eyes. About this tall, and she smells like the prettiest garden!" _

_ Kyoya managed to pull away from Tamaki falling backward onto his butt. He stared up at the blond who continued to hug himself, a dreamy expression on his face._

_ "Indeed," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. He rose to his feet, making sure to keep his distance. "I do need to meet her." He watched Tamaki twirl about and finally collapse onto a couch. Kyoya walked over to a table to get some tea. "Does this mean you're finally over Haruhi?"_

_ Tamaki's smile faltered and he sighed. "Haruhi…" He rolled onto his stomach. "She's…she'll always be in my heart." He held his chest. "But I think I may finally be able to move past…what happened."_

_ Kyoya nodded. "So, if she starts dating again-you'll be fine."_

_ Tamaki sat up, staring at the floor. "Yeah, I guess."_

_ "And say if Hikaru wanted to ask her out?" Kyoya turned his face away so he could pour himself some tea._

_ Tamaki clenched his fist. "I…is he asking her out?" Tamaki asked; he turned his head angrily. "Some friend he is."_

_ Kyoya's face became impassive._

_ "If Hikaru wants to go behind my back then fine!" Tamaki said angrily._

_ "I was just making a 'for instance'." Kyoya stated. "He's not."_

_ "Good." Tamaki grumbled. He shuffled his feet. "Honestly, I don't think I could handle anyone from the host club dating her," Tamaki said quietly. "After everything we've been through."_

_ Kyoya stared down into his tea._

* * *

_**You know what? I think that was the last of the flashback chaps for a bit. *Does a happy dance* I will try to update as soon as i can. I have another day off of work soon. Please Review!**  
_


	6. Lies unravelled

**Yay on the reviews i did get. So, i decided to go ahead and post a new chapter. This starts the chapter that have no flashbacks *Cheers***

**I hope everyone enjoys and please review**

* * *

Kyoya opened the door to see an overly happy Tamaki.

"It's 9 am," Kyoya growled. His hair stood on end from being tousled from sleep, shirt on inside out and boxers turned toward the right.

"Which means we will have all day to hang out together!" Tamaki dived into a hug. Kyoya tensed, while thanking god that he had thought to put clothes on before answering the door.

"Tamaki, I still need to shower," Kyoya told deaf ears.

Twenty minutes later they sat in Tamaki's car, driving to some unknown destination. Kyoya reclined back in his seat, a scowl on his face. Tamaki smiled brightly at his friend, to which Kyoya sent his best death glare-to no avail.

"Why couldn't I drive?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki sweat-dropped, "I like to drive." He smiled brightly, while trying to not think of the last time he let Kyoya drive. Tamaki had gripped the dash the entire time as Kyoya tried to reason that he was technically not breaking any laws, or speed limits.

"Where are we going?" Kyoya yawned.

"Almost there." Tamaki pulled into a parking lot around a café. "Kaoru showed me this place."

Kyoya sighed and followed his friend into the café. Immediately Kyoya headed for a booth, while Tamaki headed toward the counter to get some food. A few moments later Tamaki came back holding two sundaes. One was covered in an obscene amount of sprinkles, the other was peanut butter flavored with bits of chocolate and peanut butter mixed into it.

Kyoya sighed. "This does not make up for waking me." Kyoya reached for the peanut butter sundae.

Tamaki grinned and in a sing song voice said, "I got you the big spoon." He held out a humongous spoon. Kyoya couldn't help but chuckle at his best friend's antics.

"How's Kita?" Kyoya asked as he took the spoon from Tamaki.

"Great," Tamaki grinned as he started on his sundae. "She's freaking out over this paper she has due next Monday, but I think it's really good."

"What's the paper over?" Kyoya asked.

"It's a fictional piece based during a war." Tamaki stuffed his mouth. "She picked the French Revolution."

"I assume it's a romance," Kyoya smirked.

"She does have the gift," Tamaki smiled. His eyes drifted to the side as his love-struck mind wandered. Kyoya continued eating his sundae.

"I have to admit that she is quite the writer," Kyoya began, pulling Tamaki out of his trance. "Though, I think it would be nice to see her write something besides romance."

"What else is there?"

"Adventure, mystery, there are numerous genres out there. " Kyoya took a rather large bite.

"I'll ask her if she can." Tamaki shrugged.

"Tell her to try it so she can exercise and expand her writing," Kyoya told him.

"I'll tell her to text you," Tamaki grinned.

Kyoya chuckled. "That may be a better idea." Kyoya reached into his pocket and pulled out a vibrating cell phone. His smile vanished as he read the text.

"Your Dad?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"He wants me to work on something for Yuichi's project," Kyoya sighed.

"You mean _your_ project," Tamaki frowned.

"Well considering the fact that Yuichi is getting all the credit for it, then it's his project." Kyoya tossed his cell onto the table.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about Yuichi stealing anymore of your projects while you sleep." Tamaki took a bite. "Did you ever tell your-"

"I wish I hadn't told you," Kyoya glared. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I don't care."

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Tamaki tried changing the topic.

"Studying some accounting and working on my management project." Kyoya took another bite. "And throwing up peanut butter."

"You could always put the spoon down," Tamaki grinned.

"Rather not." Kyoya took another bite. "What about you? Any plans?"

"Going out with Kaoru," Tamaki told him.

"Have fun." Kyoya took another bite.

"Would it even be possible for you two to talk to each other?"  
"Of course."

"Without yelling?" Tamaki frowned.

"May prove to be quite difficult," Kyoya told him, "but I may be able to insult him in sign language."

"Kyoya!"

"I'd rather speak to his other half anyway," Kyoya sighed.

Tamaki sighed as well.

Kyoya frowned at Tamaki's sigh. "So how are you and Honey?" Kyoya asked. A cherry hit him in the forehead. "Good, I see."

* * *

Hikaru leaned back in his chair, his right arm flung over the back. He wore designer jeans and a black wife-beater. He looked over the club which was filled to the brim. He tossed back a shot and made a face. He licked the remaining vodka from his lips and looked over to Kyoya.

Kyoya had both legs resting on the table as he reclined in his chair; his blue button up shirt opened up to reveal a lean chest and the top of a tribal scorpion tattoo. Hikaru's eyes wandered from Kyoya's amber pendant down to the tiny bit of black boxers poking out above his jeans. Kyoya ran his fingers through his already messed up hair and took a drink of his whiskey.

"You know," Hikaru grinned. "I think I've seen a pose like that in one of my magazines."

"Really?" Kyoya glanced over to him. "I figured I'd have to be more spread-eagle for that."

"We could fix that." Hikaru wriggled his eyebrows.

Kyoya smirked and downed the rest of his whiskey.

"Want to dance?" Hikaru threw back his last shot.

"Do you think you can?" Kyoya stared pointedly at the other five empty shots that were in front of Hikaru.

"Or we could do something more fun." Hikaru placed his hand on Kyoya's thigh and gave it a squeeze. Kyoya swatted his hand away.

"Go dance with some girl," Kyoya frowned, "and give me your cell."

"Why?" Hikaru fingered a shot glass.

"You are overly drunk-"

"Am not!"

"-or overly high, and I'd rather not have to pick up all the pieces of your drunk texting." Kyoya held out his hand. Hikaru rolled his eyes and slammed his cell into Kyoya's hand.

Hikaru grumbled and rose to his feet. "I didn't want to fuck you anyway." He stormed off as Kyoya shook his head at the drunken twin.

Kyoya sighed in contentment and let his body relax while inhaling the second-hand smoke of whatever drug the table next to him smoked. Kyoya watched as Hikaru went out onto the dance floor, immediately heading straight for the middle to be a part of the crowd. It wasn't long before he had several women dancing with him. Kyoya smirked; it was actually one of his tactics. Women seemed more willing to be with a guy who seemed a bit tipsy.

Hikaru pulled a long haired brunette closer to him to dance. Kyoya quirked a brow; she seemed really familiar. He sat up to get a better look at the woman, narrowing his eyes. Brown eyes, brown hair, plain face; nothing out of the ordinary, yet Kyoya felt he knew her somewhere. Then it dawned on him and he let out a sigh. He watched as Hikaru whispered into the woman's ear. She batted her lashes and began to lead him off the dance floor.

"Damn," Kyoya muttered. He stood up and walked to the railing, hoping to get Hikaru's attention. Hikaru looked up and Kyoya waved to him to make him come over. Hikaru grinned and waved back before giving a thumbs-up. Kyoya shook his head as he watched Hikaru take the woman into the men's bathroom.

Kyoya shook his head and headed for the bar. He made sure to be in plain view of the bathroom as he received his absinthe. He took a drink as he patiently waited for Hikaru.

The dark haired twin burst out of the bathroom and headed straight for the bar. His frantic eyes stopped on Kyoya, and he made a beeline for him. He grabbed Kyoya's drink from his hand and chugged it.

"I wouldn't-" Kyoya sighed as the last of the brilliant green liquid went into Hikaru's mouth. "I tried to warn you."

"You waved!" Hikaru gasped as he slammed the glass on the bar. "Has that woman never heard of hygiene?!" He shuddered and reached into his pocket. He quickly lit up a cigarette and took several quick puffs. The smell tingled Kyoya's nose.

"What, did they have a sale on that stuff?" Kyoya snickered. "I dare say everyone is smoking it up there." He eyed the people around them. "Which is where we should be if you're going to smoke it."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hikaru turned a sickly shade of green.

"That's what you get for chugging absinthe." Kyoya reached up to push up his glasses, but remembered he wasn't wearing them and ended up running his hand through his hair instead.

Hikaru shoved the cigarette into Kyoya's hands and ran for the men's room, his hand over his mouth.

"Is she still in there?" Kyoya yelled over the music.

Hikaru made a sharp turn and headed for the back exit instead. Kyoya quickly headed after the drunk man. The exit door slammed against the wall as Hikaru rushed out. Hikaru grabbed onto the opposite wall in the dark alley and leaned forward as he felt the bile rush forward. He coughed once before emptying the contents of his stomach.

Kyoya couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he watched the idiot spew brilliant lime green everywhere. The music from the club ended abruptly as the exit door slammed behind them. Kyoya sighed and absently brought the cigarette to his lips, taking a long drag off of it.

"Hikaru?" A voice called from Kyoya's left. Kyoya froze as he recognized the voice. He closed his eyes as his insides turned cold. He didn't move.

Kaoru took another step into the alley as he recognized his twin. The dark haired twin spit some bile into the puddle of vomit. Kaoru looked over to see another dark haired man smoking a cigarette. The man turned his back to him. Kaoru looked back at his brother. "Hikaru!" He called again angrily.

Hikaru looked up from the wall, still gasping for breath when he saw his brother. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A sudden surge of panic hit him, and he took off toward the opposite end of the alley. Kaoru let out an exasperated grunt and took off after his twin.

Kyoya frowned as he watched the two disappear, knowing that there was a dead end at the end of the alley. He took the cigarette from his mouth and let his hand drop to his side as he waited for the footsteps that were bound to come.

Sure enough the sound of slow footsteps resonated through the alley. Kyoya's face went impassive as he waited for Tamaki to come into view. Tamaki's blue eyes did not hold their usual brightness. His smile was gone, his mouth a straight line. Kyoya had seen this look before, right before Tamaki would get angry.

Tamaki's eyes drifted over his best friend. Glasses were gone, tousled hair, a dark mark rested on Kyoya's abdomen, but it could hardly be seen because of his shirt. Smoke drifted up from the cigarette in Kyoya's hand. Kyoya's eyes followed Tamaki's and he looked down at the cigarette. He tossed it onto the ground and stepped on it. He looked back up.

"Accounting," Tamaki stated. He looked around the dark alley. "It's a bit different from my class."

Kyoya merely watched his friend.

"What is that?" Tamaki asked as he pointed to the tattoo.

"Henna," Kyoya stated.

Tamaki's eyes narrowed. "You're lying." He pushed the shirt aside to reveal the top part of the scorpion. "Kaoru was right."

"About what?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki ignored him. "How long have you been doing this? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't I say what?" Kyoya stared back at him.

"Say that you were doing these things." Tamaki grimaced. "That you were going to go to clubs to laugh at your friend puking in an alley."

"You don't understand." Kyoya turned to leave.

"Are you really a drunk?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya turned. "What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think anymore." Tamaki stared at him.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "No, I am not a drunk. And what I do with my free time is no one's business but my own."

"Kaoru-"

"I don't care," Kyoya cut him off.

Tamaki opened his mouth to say something but stopped as he heard the twins returning.

"Leave me alone." Hikaru stormed back into view. He saw Kyoya. "Can we go?"

"Quit being an idiot!" Kaoru yelled as Hikaru stormed past Kyoya. Kaoru turned to look at Kyoya. "Can you at least make sure he gets some water or something?" he bit out.

Kyoya nodded and followed Hikaru out of the alley.

Tamaki waited until Kyoya was out of earshot before speaking. "You knew they'd be here."

Kaoru sighed. "You needed to see for yourself." He looked around them. "They usually don't make it out to the alley though."

"How long has this been going on?" Tamaki asked.

"Hikaru? For a while. Kyoya drinks frequently, but I don't think he's doing the drugs that Hikaru is. He's just being an asshole and encouraging Hikaru." Kaoru clenched his fist.

"How long has he had the tattoo?" Tamaki asked.

Kaoru unclenched his fist in surprise, "since before Hikaru moved out."

* * *

Kyoya let himself fall back onto the couch, stretching out on his back. He let out a sigh. A second later, Hikaru collapsed on top of Kyoya, his head on Kyoya's chest. He let out a 'hic'.

Kyoya contemplated shoving him off but decided it wasn't worth cleaning up the vomit. He took a deep breath and went over the conversation he had just had with Tamaki.

"Don't tell Tamaki anything," Kyoya ordered Hikaru. Hikaru looked up.

"I know," Hikaru smiled. He let his hands roam over Kyoya's chest, making little circles over the exposed flesh.

"He's going to start nosing around." Kyoya ran both his hands through his hair as he sighed, "and asking a lot of questions."

"Mmmmmhmmmmmm." Hikaru leaned down to nip at Kyoya's flesh, while his right hand snaked lower.

"He's not going to let this go." Kyoya felt sleep tugging at him.

"Mmhmm.." Hikaru unbuttoned Kyoya's jeans.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to kick you off and make you lick up your own damn vomit," Kyoya warned.

Hikaru paused for a moment. He quickly felt up Kyoya's package as he licked a nipple. He darted off of Kyoya before the shadow king could kill him, but wound up tripping and falling to the floor anyway. He giggled drunkenly from the floor.

"Fucking idiot." Kyoya shook his head and tossed a bottle of water at him.

* * *

**I beg everyone for review! **


	7. Kyoya's Best Friend

**Someone needs to remind me to post the next chapter tomorrow XD i have it written up but i need to do some editing before i post. Please Review!**

* * *

Kyoya stepped out of the Ootori mansion and took a deep breath of fresh air. He had been in meetings for hours, a lot of them had to do with 'Yuichi's' project to reduce costs for the hospital. He nearly groaned when he saw Tamaki's car parked in front of the mansion, with Tamaki himself leaning against it waiting for Kyoya.

Kyoya pasted a smile on his face and greeted his friend as if last night had never happened.

"I figured I would take you out for dinner," Tamaki smiled.

"Sounds fun." Kyoya reached in his pocket for his keys. "Where to?"

"I'll drive," Tamaki told him and gestured to his car.

Kyoya frowned. He put his keys back in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to text Hikaru.

_Attempt to stay sober; I may need a ride later._

Kyoya got into the passenger seat and waited for his cell to vibrate.

_So…I should put the weed down?_

Kyoya held in the irritated sigh.

_You owe me._

They had already ordered drinks at the high scale restaurant when Tamaki cleared his throat and set down his menu. Kyoya's eyes shifted over his menu to look at the blond.

"About last night," Tamaki began.

"It was rather extreme." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Hikaru had a bad day and due to unforeseen closure of the restroom, he had to find the solution there."

"I know this has been going on for a while," Tamaki told him.

"Has it now?"

"A drink here and there isn't an issue."

"So, why are we talking about this?" Kyoya set down his menu.

Tamaki opened his mouth but the waiter approached them. They both placed their orders and waited for the man to leave. Tamaki waited a few moments after the man left to speak again. "That wasn't tobacco you were smoking last night."

Kyoya eyed Tamaki. "I'm not sure what you are implying."

"Do you want to tell me why you were smoking weed in the middle of a dark alley while your friend was vomiting up alcohol?" Tamaki whispered angrily.

Kyoya's eyes shifted to look around them before answering. "Hikaru got sick and couldn't go to the restroom. He gave me the cigarette so he could go throw up," He said coolly.

"You were smoking it," Tamaki accused.

"So?" Kyoya saw the waiter approaching with their food.

"Do you have any idea how many brain cells that kills?" Tamaki whispered. He stopped as the waiter came up and placed the food on the table.

"I have a few to spare," Kyoya frowned. "Is this all that we are going to talk about?" He watched the waiter go.

"Kyoya, how you've been acting these last few months is-"

"You know what's funny," Kyoya's anger flared, "how you automatically assume that I've been doing this for a _few months_ when you just found out about it." He angrily bit into his food.

"How long?" Tamaki stared at him. "When did you start?"

"Be a bit more specific." Kyoya continued to eat.

"When did you start drinking?"

"Senior year," Kyoya stated.

Tamaki stared at his friend. "Senior year?" He looked down at his plate. "Why?"

"Why must there be a reason?" Kyoya asked. He quickly ate, hoping to finish soon.

"I know your home life sucked in high school, and that's why you moved out." Tamaki ignored Kyoya's piercing glare. "But you were supposed to be happier, not a drunk."

"I am not a drunk," Kyoya ground out. "Drunks are morons who cannot string a sentence together."

"Alcoholic," Tamaki stated.

"Alcohol makes the world a bit brighter, yes, but I don't drink as to interfere with school and work."

"Kaoru told me that you and Hikaru got drunk and stoned the night you got your tattoo," Tamaki searched Kyoya's eyes. Kyoya simply drank his tea. "So, it's true." Tamaki said dejectedly.

"Believe what you want, I don't care," Kyoya sighed.

"What changed?" Tamaki asked "What brought you to drinking?"

"Like you said," Kyoya finished off his food, "my home life sucked."

"Something changed; something broke the camel's back." Tamaki tried to see past Kyoya's glasses.

"Are we done?" Kyoya frowned.

Tamaki sighed. "Please talk to me."

Kyoya pulled out his cell to send a quick text. "If you would change the subject I might."

"Kyoya," Tamaki pleaded.

Kyoya looked up.

"What's wrong, just talk to me."

Kyoya flagged the waiter. "I have to go, my ride's almost here."

"I can take you home," Tamaki said.

"It's fine." Kyoya handed the waiter his credit card.

Tamaki sighed. "Where are you going tonight?"

Kyoya looked at him. "Why?"

"Why not?" Tamaki countered.

"As far as I know, I have no plans." Kyoya said as the waiter brought back his card. He nodded at Tamaki and left.

* * *

Kaoru led Tamaki into the nightclub. The music blared and lights flashed while many community college students danced around. Kaoru had suggested they go on the off chance that Kyoya would show. Kaoru looked around before pointing at the bar.

Tamaki's eyes widened: Kyoya was laughing. Hikaru held his nose in pain right next to him, while Kyoya laughed and pointed at him with his drink. Yet again Kyoya wore an unbuttoned shirt exposing his chest and also had his jeans tugged down to show off his tattoo.

A woman leaned next to Kyoya and whispered in his ear. He turned with a smirk and said something. He ran his fingers along her arm while she spoke, then turned her around so he could push her against the bar. He kissed her roughly and then moved down to her neck. She laughed and pulled his head back up and gestured her hand in a direction. Kyoya nodded and pulled her to where she had just pointed.

Tamaki fought through the crowd toward Kyoya and the woman. Kyoya had pulled her onto the dance floor and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki yelled over the music.

Kyoya turned and his eyes widened in surprise as he stopped dancing. The woman frowned and looked at him before turning to look at Tamaki.

"Kyo," She whined. "I want to dance." Her hand slipped down his abdomen. "Please."

"Then by all means, go ahead." He pushed away her hand and walked toward Tamaki. She stared at him in surprise, and then stomped her foot before storming off.

"I thought you weren't going out," Tamaki said over the music."

"Change of plans," Kyoya told him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

Kyoya started to walk off. Tamaki sighed and followed him. Kyoya walked past a large guard up a flight of stairs. The guard started to stop Tamaki but Tamaki handed him some yen. Tamaki hurried up the stairs to see Kyoya leaning back in one of the chairs, smoking a cigarette.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Tamaki asked angrily.

"God, I hope so," Kyoya muttered. He looked up at Tamaki. "It's tobacco."

"What were you doing a moment ago?" He asked.

"Trying to get laid, you?" Kyoya said bluntly.

"I meant with Hikaru," Tamaki clenched his teeth. Tamaki saw the tilt of Kyoya's head: he was about to lie. "He drank too much and it went up-"

Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's arm and sniffed it.

"That's not awkward," Kyoya frowned.

"Cocaine." Tamaki felt his nostrils burn.

"How did you know-"

"I have friends who tell me," Tamaki said.

"Kaoru," Kyoya nodded.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Tamaki demanded.

"Maybe it makes me happy."

"It will make you stupid."

"Well, ignorance is bliss." Kyoya took a drag off of the cigarette.

Tamaki put his hands on both sides of the chair and stared into Kyoya's eyes. "You are going to ruin your life if you keep this up. What if your Dad found out?"

"He won't. I have everything taken care of." Kyoya eyed Tamaki.

"Taken care of?"

"Like it's hard," Kyoya smirked. "Tachibana only occasionally checks up on me now for Dad's sake, and all I have to do is play the good part. The maid has nothing to report because we clean up after ourselves; not a baggie or condom to be found. And the only relative that even intervenes in my life is busy with a giant pile of books that I gave her to deal with her pregnancy."

"You are…just too smart for your own good!" Tamaki bit out. Immediately he regretted it.

Kyoya glared at him and pushed him away. "Yeah I guess I fucking am," Kyoya growled as he stood up. "Maybe I should just do something stupid to even the score."

"Kyoya, I didn't mean-" Tamaki started.

"Yes, you did." Kyoya clenched his fists. "You're just like everyone else. I am so sick of people telling me that!" Alcohol and cocaine made his head swirl. He wanted to hurt Tamaki; he wanted to make him cry. Make him hurt like he hurt. _Mother? Friendship? Haruhi? _It didn't matter if it was true; he just wanted to make Tamaki to go away. He wanted Tamaki to just leave him alone. All he needed was an opening.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You're my best friend, and I'm just worried," Tamaki told him.

Kyoya honed in on the opening. "You were never my friend!" He growled. "You were just some business partner's son that my Dad wanted me to know!" Kyoya pushed past the stunned Tamaki.

* * *

Hikaru looked up from his brother's usual spiel of 'how to say no to drugs' when he saw Kyoya heading down the stairs. There was a strange expression on Kyoya's face that made Hikaru feel cold. He looked past to see Tamaki at the top of the stairs, sadly watching Kyoya leave.

"I got to go." Hikaru chased after Kyoya, leaving Kaoru behind.

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. Strings Break

**Yeah, it's short but it's because it goes along with the previous chapter. **

* * *

Tamaki didn't say a word the entire drive back to his home. Kaoru followed him in silence to his room, where Tamaki headed straight for his bookcase. Kaoru jumped out of the way as several stuffed toys and books went flying, while Tamaki rummaged through the case.

"What's going on?" Kaoru tried yet again.

"Kyoya told me," Tamaki tossed another book. "That we were never friends. That it was just a lie for his Dad."

Kaoru sighed. He couldn't say that the idea had never crossed his mind before, but he didn't think anyone would take it this far.

"Kyoya…" Kaoru stopped. "He's…"

"He was lying." Tamaki tossed another book.

"Why would he lie?" Kaoru asked. He stopped as he thought about it. "Well, about that anyway."

Tamaki flipped through a book full of photos. "Because he wanted me to go away." He tossed the book aside. "He does that."  
"He does that," Kaoru echoed, and then shook his head.

"When Kyoya gets upset he usually reacts the same way. First he brushes it off and says something to hurt your feelings, but it's not bad enough for you to actually call him on it. Then if pushed further, he makes you want to leave by exposing or validating an insecurity."

"Like your friendship," Kaoru nodded.

"It's not an insecurity of _mine_." Tamaki frowned. He sighed. "If you push Kyoya further, he's liable to tackle you to the ground."

"Yeah, right. Kyoya wouldn't, it's not his style." Kaoru looked down to see one of the photo albums opened. It had pictures of Tamaki's 2nd year in high school.

"Well, he threw a table first," Tamaki told him.

"What?" Kaoru looked up. "What in the hell did you do to piss him off?"

Tamaki sighed. "Today I said the same thing everyone else says to him: 'you're too smart for your own good,' which pisses him off to no end."

"Then why'd you say it?"

Tamaki sighed, "because he _was_ being too smart for his own good."

Kaoru shook his head, "What are you looking for?"

"This." Tamaki pulled out an old photo album. "In middle school Kyoya locked himself from the world. He sidestepped for his brothers and was ignored by his father. By the time I met him, even Fuyumi had trouble getting him to open up. He was almost dead inside." Tamaki handed a picture to Kaoru. It was a simple picture of a 14 year old Kyoya with his sister. His eyes were darker than usual.

"So he's crankier." Kaoru shrugged. "He sure as hell isn't locking himself up now."

"You're wrong," Tamaki sighed. "Kyoya's already done the whole quiet thing: it didn't work. I broke through it. Now he's going a different route, he's pushing everyone away."

Kaoru stared at him. "Are you saying he's just acting out?"

Tamaki picked up another picture. "He's calling for help."

"Calling for help?" Kaoru scoffed.

"Because if he's not." Tamaki looked at the picture. "Then he may be too far gone already.

Kaoru looked over Tamaki's shoulder to see a picture of a young boy with black hair and the biggest smile he had ever seen, being held by a woman with black hair and gray eyes.

"So," Kaoru straightened up and held his jaw. "You're telling me that Kyoya's just _acting out?_"

Tamaki sighed. "It's not that simple."

"So my dear drug addict of a brother is in the hands of a maniacal, evil jackass that just needs attention?" Kaoru glared.

Tamaki sweat dropped. "Look Kyoya's in a dark place right now."

"No! Hikaru's in a dark place, Kyoya's a black hole!" Kaoru said angrily.

"Kaoru," Tamaki sighed. "Right now Kyoya's the only person Hikaru trusts."

"Hikaru is being an idiot right now and needs some sense talked into him. Kyoya is a bad person to be around."

"Kao-"

"He's getting by because of brain power and making it seem like he has everything under control, that he's pulling all the strings. But strings break!"

"He's not-"

"He keeps coming so close to hitting rock bottom and makes it back out. But someday he's going to have too many strings break and-"

"He'll hit rock bottom." Tamaki sighed.

"No." Kaoru shook his head. "He just won't wake up in the morning."

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness. It goes with the chapter beforehand and I wanted them close together. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Tamaki's Plan

**I think this is the last flashback chapter. I think XD**

* * *

Tamaki leaned against the cool wall. He checked his watch and saw that class let out in a few minutes. He sighed as he leaned his head back, thinking about the repercussions of skipping his next class. A minute later someone leaned next to him. Tamaki looked up to see Mori, who nodded at him. They both waited for the door to open.

Several minutes later, the door opened as the entire class hurried off: many of them to go home, and some off to get a late lunch. In the midst of the students was a small blond who was busy stuffing a book in his bag. Honey looked up to see Tamaki and Mori leaning next to each other waiting for him. His steps faltered, but he quickly recovered and his face brightened.

"Takashi! Tama-chan!" He smiled happily.

Tamaki smiled back. "I thought I'd take you two out for lunch, my treat."

"That's okay. We can just grab something at the cafeteria." Honey nodded to Takashi.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you two about something." Tamaki frowned.

Honey blinked, "What about, Tama-chan?"

"Kyoya."

* * *

_Tamaki slumped in his chair. The cheery Christmas music in the background did nothing for him. He downed the glass of wine. He sighed and reached for the bottle sitting on the table near him, but Kyoya beat him to it. Kyoya eyed his rather tipsy friend. He handed the wine bottle to a servant as they passed by. He heard Tamaki sigh and looked back to the blond._

_ "Why?" Tamaki whined. _

_ Kyoya's eyes shifted from his best friend toward the main part of the party. "She said it would have been awkward for everyone if she had come."_

_ "But it's Haruhi," Tamaki sniffled. He grabbed a wine glass off of one of the servant's platters as they passed._

_ Kyoya didn't notice Tamaki; he was busy watching the twins argue on the other side of the room. Mori stood near them, though he didn't seem to be doing much good. Mori looked around the room, and Kyoya could see his eyes screaming for help._

_ "Tamaki, it will be fine." Kyoya looked around for Honey. He spotted the Lolita at the table of sweets, downing several of the chocolates that Hikaru had brought. Kyoya's brow raised a fraction of a degree when he remembered hearing that Hikaru had spiked the chocolates with a powerful alcohol. He wondered if Mori knew about it._

_ "My life has fallen into complete despair," Tamaki slurred over-dramatically. He downed the rest of his wine. _

_ Kyoya turned to say something, but stopped when he saw the new wine glass. He grabbed the glass from Tamaki. "Go lay down." _

_ "I don't wanna." Tamaki slumped further._

_ "I have to go fix something, so get up and go sleep this off." Kyoya hoisted the former Host King to his feet. After making sure that Tamaki was heading in the correct direction, he turned and headed for the twins. He got there just in time to see them part ways. Mori looked between the two twins and then to Kyoya._

_ "Kaoru." Mori nodded toward the red haired twin and headed after him._

_ Kyoya sighed and headed for Hikaru._

_ Mori quickly walked toward the twin when he saw his lover downing chocolate after chocolate. He nodded as he passed Honey and was answered with a 'hic'. Mori stopped and looked back. His brow twitched as he remembered part of the twins' argument had been how Hikaru had spiked the chocolates. Mori glanced back toward the twin to see him going out the door. He looked back to his lover. _

_ "Mitskuni. You shouldn't eat those. Go sit down." Mori raced off toward Kaoru._

_ Honey pouted as Mori ran off. He shoved most of the chocolates into his pockets and grabbed as many as he could carry. He headed down one of the corridors to eat his candy in private._

* * *

"Kyoya's doing what?" Honey gaped.

Mori stared at Tamaki, and then shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Honey asked. "I mean I know Kaoru said that he was doing some of this stuff, but I didn't think-"

"Yeah, I saw him a couple nights ago, and again last night. "Tamaki sighed. "Kaoru's been telling the truth."

"So, have you talked to him?" Honey asked.

"Yeah, and it didn't end up well." Tamaki frowned. "He won't talk to me right now. He barely said anything during class today."

"Kyo-chan probably just needs some space," Honey told him.

Tamaki shook his head. "No, he needs someone there for him to make sure he's okay. Actually that's what I wanted to ask you guys. I need someone to check up on him for me. Maybe follow him around and make sure he's okay."

"Tama-chan, that's not a good idea. Anyway, Kyo-chan and I don't really hang out by ourselves. Even if we did, how do you expect me to follow him around?"

"Well-"

"I get carded and interrogated any time I go near a club, how am I supposed to follow him in?" Honey asked.

"You could knock the bouncer out," Tamaki grinned sheepishly. "I just really need your help on this."

* * *

_Honey felt a pounding headache as soon as he moved. He rubbed his face into the cool sheets, but pulled away as he felt the dampness from his drool. He leaned back and felt a warm body behind him and he smiled. He wriggled so that he could be chest to chest with Mori. So he could kiss his lover. So Mori could hold him and help Honey get over this horrible hangover._

_ Honey's smile faltered as something felt wrong. He looked up into his lover's face and saw blond hair covering it. His eyes widened as the he watched the former host king sleep._

_ Honey violently shoved Tamaki away from him, causing the man to fly off the bed. He could hear Tamaki's gasp of pain as he hit the floor. Honey jumped up and looked around the room. An onslaught of out of order memories hit him; the comforting, the sex, the wandering around the corridor, the need._

_ "No. no no no no no," Honey shook his head. "What have I done?"_

_ Tamaki's head poked over the bed. He looked around the room, a confused look on his face. He looked at Honey's naked form and then looked down. He looked back up, his eyes wide as realization sunk in._

_ Honey whimpered and bit his lip. "This is sooo bad."_

_ "Are you okay?" Tamaki stood._

_ Honey shook his head._

_ "Do you….do you want me to go get Mori-sempai?" Tamaki asked._

_ Honey's eyes widened. "NO!" He shook his head violently. "No, he can't know. You can't tell him."_

_ "Honey-sempai?" _

_ "If you tell Takashi," Honey's features darkened. "I will make you pay."_

* * *

"I can't help you," Honey repeated.

"Please!" Tamaki begged.

"Even if I did get into the club, Kyoya and Hikaru wouldn't want me there with them," Honey told him.

"You don't know that," Tamaki frowned.

"Yes, I do. They have a look about them, and I'm not part of that. When girls see me, they see the cute not the sexy. I would mess with them getting laid or what not." Honey shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"And Kyoya would know immediately why I'm there," Honey told him.

"Possibly not," Tamaki's eyes shifted.

Mori shook his head.

Honey looked down. "Kyoya always knows."

* * *

_"KYOYA!" Tamaki burst through the door of Kyoya's condo. He slammed the door behind him._

_ "How th-" Kyoya looked up from his book. "Do you have a damn key?"_

_ Tamaki took several long strides over to Kyoya and gripped Kyoya's shoulders. "I have done something terrible!"_

_ Kyoya stared at him. "Give. Me. The. Key." He stated calmly._

_ "I-I.." Tamaki pulled away, too shocked to be overdramatic. "I had sex…" _

_ Kyoya smirked, "congrats."_

_ "With Honey-sempai," Tamaki whispered._

_ Kyoya's eyes widened and he stared with his mouth slightly open. He blinked as he tried to devour the information; it was not going down smoothly._

_ "I don't know what I'm going to do," Tamaki said shocked._

_ Kyoya took a deep breath and rose to his feet. He started to pace as he began to think over the facts. "Have you told anyone?"_

_ "You," Tamaki said quietly._

_ Kyoya paused and looked at him, "and Mori-sempai?"_

_ Tamaki shook his head violently. "Honey-sempai threatened me."_

_ "Do NOT tell Mori-sempai!" Kyoya ordered._

_ "Shouldn't I?" Tamaki whimpered. "I stole Honey-sempai's innocence. I should atone!"_

_ Kyoya stared at him. "Do you have any idea how those two are connected?"_

_ "They're cousins."_

_ Kyoya closed his eyes to keep from rolling them. "Yes. They're cousins. And Mori-sempai is very protective of Honey-sempai. Which means Mori-sempai will kill you!"_

_ Tamaki whimpered and held his head in his hands._

* * *

Tamaki sighed and looked down into his drink. Honey-sempai was right; his boyish stature being the biggest issue. Tamaki sighed again and looked up to see Mori looking between him and Honey.

"What about Mori-sempai?" Tamaki pointed, suddenly excited.

Mori blinked.

"What about him?" Honey frowned.

Tamaki grinned at Mori. "You can follow Kyoya around a lot easier than Honey-sempai can. I bet you won't even be carded at the club."

"No," Honey said flatly.

Tamaki and Mori looked at Honey.

"Kyoya would know immediately," Honey frowned down into his drink.

Mori frowned at his lover and then looked to Tamaki. "Hai." Both blonds looked to him. "I will follow Kyoya."

Tamaki's face split into a grin while Honey's fist clenched.

"It's not a good idea," Honey glared at both of them.

"I will start to follow him soon," Mori said without looking at Honey.

"Why not now?" Tamaki asked.

"He'll know you asked me," Mori told him. "You had a fight."

"I don't like it!" Honey kicked at the bed in fury. "I don't!"

Mori continued to do his homework at his desk. Honey had been throwing a fit since they had gotten home.

"Why would you agree to this?" Honey asked angrily. "Do you want to hang out with them?"

Mori turned from his homework. "Kyoya needs to know he has friends."

"Then get someone else." Honey collapsed onto the bed. "Hikaru!"

Mori shook his head. "Part of the problem."

"Kaoru?"

"Wants him dead."

"Haruhi?"

Mori shook his head. "Tamaki."  
"Renge?"

Mori gave him a look.

"I just don't want you near him," Honey confessed. Mori sighed and got up from his chair. He crawled over the tiny blond and nuzzled him. Honey threw his arms around Mori's neck and buried his face into his Mori's neck.

* * *

_Mori ran down the halls looking for his tiny lover. He had been gone for a few hours and the party had already died down. Mori went down the corridors searching for the tiny karate champion, looking in every open room. _

_ Mori had followed Kaoru out of the party and made it all the way to Kaoru's house before being able to talk to him. After an hour of ranting, Kaoru declared it all Hikaru's fault and ran off to find Yukiko._

_ Mori glanced at his cell and saw that it was nearly 2 am. He looked down the dimly lit corridor, a cold chill in him. He was worried. He wanted his Mitskuni. He saw the doors to Tamaki's room and stopped. Tamaki would know where his Mitskuni was._

_ Mori knocked on the door. After a few moments he knocked again more urgently, but no one answered. Mori looked around the corridor and tried the door. Strangely it opened easily. Mori opened it all the way and stopped dead. _

_ The light spilled into the room, revealing the two men in an intimate embrace. He could see Mitskuni, his Mitskuni, being held by the former host king. Mori took a step backward as the reality sunk in. He watched as Tamaki pulled his lover closer to his bare chest. Mori turned his back on the two and shut the door quietly. He silently made his way down the corridor to go home to his apartment; Alone._

* * *

_**Cue dramatic music duh duh dunnnn...Have to work tomorrow but have the next two days off after that so maybe i will post soon :)**  
_

_**Please review. reviews make me happy.**_


	10. Lunch with the Guys

**OMG! I'm sooo sorry. I will have another chapter posted in the next 24 hours, i promise!**

* * *

Mori studied himself in the mirror. He wore his usual: slacks and a designer t-shirt. He looked himself over once more; he didn't want to look like he was dressing up. Honey's jealousy had gotten worse over the last two weeks; he had even been giving glares to Sayuri. The closer it got to Mori hanging out with Kyoya, the worse Honey got.

During class, Mori couldn't help but continuously glance at his watch. During Honey's third class Mori had a free period. Usually Mori studied while waiting for Honey, but today he planned to join Kyoya and Hikaru for lunch. He sighed in relief as the bell rang and he quickly tossed his stuff into his bag. Mori made his way toward the second floor where several couches sat near a window which had been placed there for students to study. He knew that Kyoya and Hikaru tended to hang there after class, especially lately with Kyoya trying to sidestep Tamaki.

The last two weeks had consisted of Tamaki trying to get Kyoya to stand in one place while explaining to him how he shouldn't be drinking or smoking. Kyoya would play along for appearances sake, and long enough to make sure Tamaki wasn't going to make a scene. He would then find some way to disappear. Though it was more difficult for Kyoya to do that in the middle of the one class they had together.

Mori walked past several students and could see the couches up ahead of him. Kyoya was looking over his homework while Hikaru stared out the window. Mori walked up and stood in front of the two.

Kyoya looked up first; his eyes shifting up and then his head following. Mori could almost see his mind working, trying to figure out why Mori was standing before him. Hikaru, on the other hand, just turned and grinned.

"Hey, Mori-sempai." Hikaru leaned back. "What are you up to?"

Mori shrugged. "Hungry…lunch?"

"Loquacious as always," Kyoya smirked.

"Let's get some food, c'mon Kyoya." Hikaru jumped up.

Kyoya sighed before placing his homework into his book and setting it in his bag. He eyed Mori as he stood, adjusting his bag. Then his eyes shifted and he walked past the tall man to follow Hikaru. Mori fell in line with the other men, and the three of them went to the cafeteria.

Mori and Kyoya sat down across from each other at a table, while Hikaru ran off to get an extra ice cream. They both watched as he tried to jump back in line for the tiny delicacy.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked. Mori blinked and turned. Kyoya stared straight at him, his eyes narrowed.

"…" Mori stared.

"Hikaru may be a bit of an idiot, but I know something is going on," Kyoya explained. "Kaoru wants you to watch over Hikaru, doesn't he?"

Mori shook his head, surprise on his face.

Kyoya eyed him, not believing him. "After you finish your food, you should make an excuse to leave." He took a bite. "Tell Kaoru I'm an ass, I don't really care. But I ask you, is telling on Hikaru worth your friendship?"

A knot turned in Mori's stomach. He didn't answer as Hikaru sat down next to Kyoya. "Got it!" Hikaru gestured to his plate.

"I'm so proud of you," Kyoya said sarcastically.

"Hey, she did not want to give any extra." Hikaru began eating.

"You are a mastermind." Kyoya took another bite.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and turned to look at Mori. "So, where's Honey-sempai."

"Class," Mori stated, "anthropology."

Kyoya raised a brow.

"An elective," Mori explained.

"Sounds fun," Hikaru frowned.

"It's actually not bad," Kyoya told him.

"Says the guy who takes economically calculating statistical accounting," Hikaru continued to eat. "For fun."

"You realize that that's not even a class." Kyoya stared at him.

"You're an ass." Hikaru pointed at him with his fork.

"You usually have this period to yourself don't you?" Kyoya looked at Mori. Mori nodded.

"How come we haven't seen you in here before?" Hikaru asked.

"He gets lunch with Honey-sempai after this period," Kyoya told him.

Mori nodded in agreement. "We've had lunch together," he gestured to Kyoya. "I usually do homework, but I was hungry today."

"I've honestly not heard you say that many words at one time since high school." Hikaru stared at him.

Kyoya sighed. "Do you need to be getting back to your studies?" he looked pointedly at Mori's empty plate.

"Come on!" Hikaru frowned. "You can't go. We haven't hung out in forever. You have to hang; otherwise I'm stuck with Braniac here." He pointed at Kyoya.

"I can stay until Mitskuni gets out of class," Mori told him.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

"Well, what about tomorrow?" Hikaru asked. "You can grab lunch with us again. "

"Don't you have plans with Sayuri tomorrow?" Kyoya asked staring at Mori.

"Cancelled," Mori told him.

"I keep forgetting you have a girlfriend." Hikaru shook his head.

"Yes," Kyoya smirked, "it does slip the mind."

Mori glared at him.

"Would she let you out occasionally?" Hikaru asked.

"Out?" Mori blinked and then shrugged.

"Maybe you can hang out with us tomorrow night." Hikaru grinned. "OW!" He turned and glared at Kyoya who continued to eat.

"Night?" Mori asked.

"We're going to a club," Hikaru grinned again. "Want to go?"

"I'm sure your _girlfriend_ wouldn't like it," Kyoya frowned.

"He doesn't have to dance with women." Hikaru wriggled his eyebrows. "He can dance with me."

"Hikaru believes that every person is bisexual and that it must be brought to their attention," Kyoya told Mori.

"Eventually Kyoya will succumb," Hikaru smirked.

"Highly doubtful." Kyoya looked up to see Honey heading their direction. He tilted his head slightly as he saw Honey's expression. Honey's smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes held anger and possessiveness. Kyoya blinked as he tried to figure out what on earth could piss the blond off. Honey's eyes darted between Mori and Hikaru and then Kyoya.

_If I'm not mistaken, Honey doesn't want Mori here either. _Kyoya mused to himself. An idea popped into his head. _It's a surefire way to get rid of Mori, but I'd rather not be walking around with a black eye._ Kyoya looked over to see Hikaru animatedly talking to Mori about the club. _Bastard will just have to owe me._

"Takashi!" Honey smiled as he reached the table. The three men stared at him. "Ready to go? We can go over our notes before class."

Mori nodded and rose. "Hai."

"Hey," Kyoya leaned back in his chair. Both Mori and Honey paused. "If you really want to, you can hang with us tomorrow night, but I wouldn't tell the _girlfriend_ too much about it. No sense in getting her upset, wouldn't you agree Takashi?"

Mori stared at Kyoya wide eyed and gripped Honey's arm in fear for Kyoya's life.

Kyoya's eyes darted over to Honey, who glared and then turned to go. Honey frowned, "c'mon Takashi."

Hikaru stared at Kyoya in confusion as the dark haired man grinned. "Bye Takashi," he called and gave Mori a wink when the taller man peered over his shoulder.

* * *

"You have a death wish," Hikaru stated.

"I told you-" Kyoya sighed.

"Oh, I get that part," Hikaru frowned. "But even _if _Mori is here to watch over me for Kaoru, it is still a stupid reason to call him by his first name." They sat on the couches on the second floor as they discussed the previous day's conversation.

"So you say." Kyoya worked on a budget for his accounting class.

"I don't get why you would even do it, or how the hell it was supposed to help." Hikaru slumped on the couch.

"Jealousy," Kyoya said simply.

"Sayuri's jealous?" Hikaru asked.

"Mori's lover is quite the jealous one," Kyoya smirked.

"So he's definitely isn't coming back." Hikaru crossed his arms.

"Nope." Kyoya scribbled on the budget.

"What if you were wrong?" Hikaru sighed.

Kyoya looked up from his homework. "Then feel free to hang out. Invite him to your circle jerk of weed, for all I care."

Hikaru stared at him. "You have a fucked up sense of humor, don't you?"

"You've known me for how long?" Kyoya asked.

A shadow fell over both of them, making them both look up. Hikaru grinned as he saw that it was Mori towering over them, he glanced over to Kyoya. Kyoya had a brow arched, his mouth slightly parted as if he was going to say something.

_Click._

Kyoya turned to see Hikaru pointing his cell at him. "I'm calling this one: Kyoya was wrong," he said as he saved the picture. Kyoya smacked the cell out of his hands. Hikaru dived for it with a curse.

Kyoya looked up at Mori. "So how'd you get past the girlfriend, _Takashi_?"

Mori shrugged, "sex."

"Mori got some," Hikaru high-fived Mori. Kyoya shook his head as he tried to clear the mental image.

"What are we doing tonight?" Mori asked.

"To the club!" Hikaru grinned. "Show you how college life is supposed to be like."

"…" Mori stared.

"If you don't want to go…" Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Oh, he's going," Hikaru grinned. "It gives me someone new to hit on."

**please REVIEW!**


	11. I Like It When You Call Me That

**Wow, i lied... XD Very very sorry and here's your chapter.**

* * *

Mori sighed and got out of his car. He looked back into the window to check his reflection. He hadn't been sure what to wear to a club, so he had worn jeans and a designer t-shirt. The clothes felt comfortable, and it wasn't like he planned on going home with anyone tonight. He headed for the line in front of the club. At least ten people stood ahead of him; none of them were Kyoya or Hikaru.

"There you are," Hikaru's voice came from behind him. Mori turned to see Hikaru in a black wife beater, showing off his tattoo. Kyoya stood behind him with a bored expression on his face; he wore a blue button up shirt that only had some of the buttons done, exposing most of his chest and an amber pendant. Mori attempted to not look at those uncovered gray eyes.

"Shall we go in?" Kyoya asked.

"The line," Mori gestured.

Kyoya walked past him, and pulled out his wallet. Hikaru and Mori followed him to the bouncer, who Kyoya handed money to. Kyoya gestured with his head to the other two and they went into the club. Mori followed the two to a staircase. Kyoya headed off to the bar as Hikaru began climbing up the stairs. After looking between the two, Mori opted to follow Hikaru. They passed several tables, which many of them had people doing drugs or drinking strong liquor. Hikaru plopped down at the last table and waited for Mori to join him.

"We usually hang out up here," Hikaru told him. "You have to pay the guy at the bottom of the stairs to be up here, but it's worth it."

Mori nodded as he looked around.

"First time in a club?" Hikaru asked.

Mori nodded again.

Hikaru nodded. He looked out over the dance floor before speaking again. "Kyoya says you already know what we do, so let's get the shit out of the way: we drink, we fuck, and I do some simple drugs." Hikaru looked back to Mori waiting for a response.

"You 'fuck' each other?" Mori questioned.

Hikaru grinned. "If you help me get him smashed beyond telling what gender I am…I may have a chance."

Mori chuckled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Hikaru grinned. "We could dance, grab a smoke, just hang out, or maybe play around." Hikaru leaned in closer. "Think Sayuri would care if you hang with a guy?"

"New rule." Kyoya suddenly appeared with three drinks. "No hitting on friends." He set the drinks down on the table and sat down.

Hikaru pouted. "It's not my fault all my friends are sexy."

Kyoya leaned back in his chair.

"What about roomies?" Hikaru ran a finger down Kyoya's chest, popping open all but one of Kyoya's buttons.

"Definitely not," Kyoya grabbed his drink.

"Come on, Kyoya." Hikaru leaned forward, his lips near Kyoya's ear. "You know you want me."

Kyoya turned; his face was only an inch from Hikaru's. "Do I now?"

"Yeah." Hikaru leaned forward but was stopped by Kyoya's hand.

"I think you've made a slight error," Kyoya pushed Hikaru away.

Hikaru sighed. "I seriously need some gay friends."

"You'd make them go straight." Kyoya took a drink.

"You would think that there would be at least one gay guy in the host club," Hikaru muttered.

"That would be you." Kyoya grinned, though his eyes shifted to Mori in amusement.

Hikaru looked at Mori, "Want to go gay for the night?"

Kyoya looked over to Mori as well, "think you could handle it?"

Mori blinked and then shook his head.

"Damn it." Hikaru downed his drink. "I bet I'd have more luck with Tamaki."

"Actually he's just French." Kyoya took a drink.

"Whatever." Hikaru grabbed Mori's hand. "We're dancing." He dragged Mori away. Kyoya watched them go and looked back at Mori's almost empty glass.

It was strange to Mori, the way the women flocked to them. It was a lot like high school, but different. This wasn't the flirty, friendly attention he would get with Mitskuni by his side. These women were downright blunt about their intentions, and one even tried to pull him toward the bathroom. He felt like a piece of meat left out in the savannah. Hikaru did not help the matter at all. He would hang all over Mori, which made the women look almost carnivorous.

After about an hour of dancing, Hikaru disappeared with a brunette leaving Mori alone. After several gestures to the bar, Mori finally managed to get away from the women and he quickly headed back up the stairs. As he sat down at the table and Kyoya handed him a tall glass of sake. Kyoya held up his own glass and they both drank in silence.

After drinking about three quarters of the drink, Mori began to feel a bit woozy. He held up the glass, looking in it, curious about the contents.

"It's pretty strong, even when you're not dancing." Kyoya told him, his drink still over half full. He noted Mori swaying slightly. "You don't drink very much do you?"

Mori shook his head and the room swam. He felt a chill hit him as he caught the evil glint in Kyoya's eye.

"So," Kyoya started conversationally. "What has Kaoru told you?"

"Doesn't matter," Mori slurred.

"It must if you're taking time out of your day to watch Hikaru," Kyoya said coolly.

Mori frowned. "Not here for Hikaru."

"Then why are you here?" Kyoya demanded.

Mori sighed and fingered the glass. "You already know; you always know."

Kyoya tilted his head in question.

"Wanted to get away…" Mori took another drink.

"From?"

"…Mitskuni." Mori looked down in shame.

Kyoya's face didn't show a reaction. "Did you two have a fight?"

Mori shook his head slowly. He took a deep breath. "He cheated on me."

Kyoya frowned. "You don't-"

"I saw them in bed together." Mori took another drink. "Mitskuni doesn't know that I know."

"_Them?"_ Kyoya asked tentatively.

Mori gave him a dirty look and finished off his drink.

"Are you going to exact any revenge?" Kyoya eyed the now heavily drunk Kendo champion.

"No." Mori sighed. "Not Tamaki's fault."

Kyoya nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped when a hand snaked into his shirt.

"Kyo." Hikaru hiccupped as he nuzzled Kyoya's neck, his fingers feeling up Kyoya's chest.

"Can you stay somewhat sober for 2 seconds?" Kyoya asked agitated.

"I don't think Mori's here to watch me." Hikaru hiccupped again.

Kyoya eyed the kendo champion. "He's not."

"So I was thinking-" Hikaru gave a sly grin.

"An amazing feat for you," Kyoya said.

"Mori should be like us if he's going to hang out with us." Hikaru patted his right shoulder. "Let's go get him a tattoo!"

"No." Kyoya glared at him. "Not a chance in hell."

"Tattoo?" Mori asked.

"I have one on my shoulder." Hikaru told him as he patted his shoulder again. Then with his hand still in Kyoya's shirt, he popped open the last button. "And Kyoya has this one."

"Which was a giant mistake," Kyoya ground out. "I would remove the damn thing if it wasn't such a hassle."

"Ok." Mori grinned.

Both Kyoya and Hikaru turned to look at him.

"I always wanted a tattoo." Mori stood and swayed.

"No." Kyoya told them both.

Hikaru pulled away and headed for Mori. "There's this one place where Kyoya and I went to when we were-"

"No!" Kyoya slammed his fist on the table.

"The chick is amazing at tattooing. Want to go?" Hikaru continued. Mori nodded. "Kyoya, we need a ride."

"Hell no!" Kyoya crossed his arms. "You two are drunk, and there's no way I'm letting you do this."

Hikaru looked at Kyoya and then back to Mori. "If you hold him down, I can get his keys."

"Over my dead body." Kyoya glared. Both men froze for a second.

Hikaru frowned. "Just throw him over your shoulder and bring him with us."

"Wha-" Kyoya started, but was cut off as he was grabbed by the waist and hoisted up. Mori had flung him over his shoulder like he was a doll. "Put me down," He ordered.

"Onward!" Hikaru headed for the stairs.

"If you put me down, I will take you two dumbasses," Kyoya growled.

* * *

Kyoya fumed as he drove down the road. Hikaru seemed quite pleased with himself sitting on Mori's lap. Mori looked out the window, distracted by all the bright lights. Kyoya looked over to the two drunks and saw Hikaru's hands reaching down to Mori's inner thigh. Both Mori and Kyoya smacked his hand away.

"Kyo?" Hikaru laughed. "You jealous?" His hand immediately went to Kyoya's inner thigh.

"He has a girlfriend," Kyoya stated. "Leave him alone."

Hikaru nipped at Mori's neck, making Mori pull away. "I swear, I would kill right now for a nice big-"

Kyoya blared the radio. Hikaru glared at him, jerking his hand all the way up to Kyoya's crotch. Kyoya's brow twitched and he pushed Hikaru's hand away.

Mori shut off the music. "We've passed that place before." He pointed out the window.

"There are several restaurants just like that one," Kyoya told him.

"We're going in circles." Mori glared.

"No, we aren't. It just takes a while to get there," Kyoya lied.

"We walked there." Hikaru stared at him. "And pretty quickly too."

"Stop the car. We'll walk," Mori told him.

Kyoya swore under his breath. "Give me a minute." He made a U-turn. _So much for them sobering up._

Kyoya swore a bit louder when they entered the tattoo shop, causing a blond man and a brilliant red haired woman to look up.

The woman grinned. "You two are back? And you brought a friend." She laughed. "What have you been doing this time?"

"Drinking sake!" Hikaru grinned.

She turned to look at Kyoya who growled, "yet again, not my idea."

"So what can we do for you?" The blond asked.

"I want 'Discipline' in Kanji." Mori patted his right hip.

Kyoya shook his head and approached the woman. "I need a favor," He whispered. "I will pay you to not tattoo these idiots."

"I have a better idea," The woman grinned as she eyed him.

"Discipline?" Hikaru scoffed behind them. "You should get something cooler like an alien or something." He looked around the walls that had pictures all over them. "How about a tiger?"

The red head pulled on one of the sides of Kyoya's shirt. "I have to make sure his tattoo healed all right," She called to her friend.

"Kyoya," Hikaru called. "What do you think Mori should get?"

Kyoya looked over his shirt. "I would write 'wild' before 'discipline'." He looked back pointedly at the redhead.

"Hey Raiko," She called to the blond. "They are too drunk. You know the rule, no tattoos!"

The blond shrugged as Hikaru and Mori moaned. "Hey, it's the rules."

Mori watched the door shut behind Kyoya. "I want the tattoo."

"We have money," Hikaru said in a sing song voice.

* * *

Kyoya buckled up his belt with a smirk on his face as he watched the redhead readjust her top. She grinned at him.

"That may be one of my best tattoos," She told him. "I should check up on it again soon."

Kyoya chuckled. He pulled out his cell to check the time. _Took longer than I thought it would. _He headed back through the door with the redhead. On a barstool, Mori sat with his left side to him. Raiko was busy outlining a tattoo on his hip.

"I said 'no'!" The redhead yelled at Raiko.

Raiko looked up from his work and shrugged.

Kyoya glared at the redhead, and then headed for Mori. "Get up, we're going! Enough is enough!"

Mori glared at him. "I want this." Kyoya glared right back.

"Plus we already paid out the ass to make him do it," Hikaru grinned.

"I want this," Mori repeated.

"Fine." Kyoya shook his head. "Finish getting the damn thing, but I don't want to hear you bitch when it has to be removed." He turned and headed for the exit. "I'm going to get some smokes."

"I thought you didn't-" Hikaru started, but was cut off as the door slammed. Hikaru looked back to Mori. "I don't think he realized you got the other one, do you?"

Mori looked over to his right hip where the word 'discipline' had been freshly tattooed.

* * *

Hikaru let out a curse as he held his head. His head pounded as he started to sober up, and Kyoya had hid all the booze in the house. Hikaru rubbed his temples. Kyoya was also beyond pissed off. Hikaru headed for the kitchen toward the fridge but had to pause and do a double-take.

Mori looked down at Kyoya who kneeled in front of him. It took a moment for Hikaru to realize that Kyoya had been inspecting the freshly tattooed skin. Mori swayed slightly; whatever Kyoya had given him had been strong; especially for a man who didn't drink often.

Kyoya rose to his feet. "Hikaru," He said as he turned. "I have to bathe. Can you attempt to watch him for a minute?"

"Can't it wait?" Hikaru groaned as his headache started to pulsate.

"Seeing as it's _your_ fault that this has happened and what _I_ had to resort to-Yes, I would like you to watch him while I get the smell of cheap whore off of me." Kyoya bit out as he pushed past the stunned twin. Kyoya called over his shoulder, "I am going to leave the door unlocked. If you come in there and you or Takashi aren't dead-you will be."

Several minutes later, Kyoya leaned back in the tub with hot water lapping at his sides. He looked over to his jeans, which had been discarded on the floor. He then looked back at the door. Kyoya let out a sigh and leaned over and grabbed the box of cigarettes and his lighter out of his pocket. He tossed them both back on his jeans after he lit a cigarette. He leaned back in the tub and tossed a washcloth over his eyes and contemplated his future. Now that he had become completely sober, he became very aware of the consequences to be had from the night. _I should just let Hikaru take the fall for this one; after all it is his fault. Though if by some stretch of the imagination, Mori is actually here for Hikaru then it would be counterproductive for us. Then again it might make the dumbass take a shred of responsibility. _Kyoya sighed. _I could possibly take the fall for this one. After all, Honey already is pissed off at me. Though he is liable to kill me over this one. Physically he is capable, but would he do it?...Either way it will be a miracle for me to get past this week without a black eye._

Kyoya's thoughts were disturbed by a faint click of a door shutting. Kyoya mentally reminded himself to have Hikaru quartered. "Hikaru, get out!" Kyoya snapped.

Silence answered him.

"I mean it."

"Am I a pet?" Came Mori's voice.

Kyoya decided he needed to tie Hikaru to the horses himself. He pulled the cloth off of his face and saw Mori standing at the door with a depressed look. Kyoya took a drag off his cigarette and tossed the cloth forward to cover himself. "If you are going to be this type of drunk then you can't hang out with us."

"Hikaru says I'm Mitskuni's pet." Mori sat down on the toilet seat lid. Kyoya eyed Mori's tattoos which were still outlined in red irritation.

"You're not," Kyoya sighed. "Hikaru said that because you tend to be on a short leash with him."

"Mitskuni gets jealous," Mori told him.

"Generally, those who've cheated fear that others will cheat on them. That's why he fears Hikaru and me." Kyoya sat up more.

"Not Hikaru," Mori stated and looked to Kyoya. "You."

Kyoya furrowed his brow. "Out of the entire host club, I'm the straightest. Why would he even worry about me?"

"I like you." Mori looked down at the floor.

"You…" Kyoya began and then stopped. He put out his cigarette on the side of the tub. _Hikaru is definitely taking the fall for this one._

"Mitskuni doesn't understand that I would never…" Mori frowned. He fiddled with his hands. "I don't blame him." He sighed. "I never did."

"You don't?" Kyoya asked.

"He was drunk. Didn't know what he was doing." Mori sighed. "It's the lie. How he's kept it from me."

"So, if Honey told you," Kyoya raised a brow. "You would forgive him."

Mori nodded vigorously.

"So, he just has to tell you."

Mori nodded again.

"But you want him to do it on his own." Kyoya frowned. "And it's been months. So, highly unlikely."

Mori stood with a sigh. He began to pace. "He'll be mad." He gestured to his hips.

"So what?" Kyoya leaned back in the tub. "It's your body. You didn't do anything wrong."

There was a sudden yank on Kyoya's wrist and he found himself in a tight embrace. Mori's face had been buried in his neck, water drenched the floor, and there was no way for Kyoya to escape the tight hug.

"I _am_ wrong." Mori squeezed even harder. "He said 'no'."

Kyoya's eyes shifted to the washcloth on the floor and wished that there was more separating them than just Mori's jeans.

"You are your own person." Kyoya tried to reason. "You did something you wanted. He can't blame you for being happy."

Mori pulled back slightly. "Happy."

"Yeah, like earlier. Mori, you were-" Kyoya stopped as Mori gripped his upper arms.

"Takashi." Mori stared at him.

Kyoya grimaced from the pain in his arms. "Let go!"

"Takashi." Mori repeated, staring into his eyes. His hands tightening with misjudged strength.

"Takashi." Kyoya repeated in gritted teeth as he tried to not gasp in pain. "Let go."

Kyoya took several steps backward as Takashi released him. "I like it when you call me that." Takashi told him.

Kyoya watched him head out the bathroom door. His upper arms pulsated; there would be bruises tomorrow.

**So i hope you liked and I will start working on the next chapter as soon as i'm done posting this one. As always:review!**


	12. Wednesdays

**And to make it up to you guys who patiently waited for my chapter to be posted within 24 hours: here you go :) **

* * *

_Takashi watched as Honey ran around him in circles. The green grass tickled his bare feet and he could hear people somewhere practicing karate. Honey turned to him and laughed. The blond pushed him backward into the ground and Takashi fell onto the soft bed of grass. He stared up at the ceiling. It was funny how it had shadows crossing every which way. But that was the way his room had always been. _

_ Takashi looked up to Honey who sat on their bed with him. Honey leaned forward and kissed him passionately. His lips always tasted of the sweetest cakes, and Takashi could think of nothing better than to devour them. Honey pulled away and grinned. His hand snaked down Takashi's bare chest to his pants. Takashi let his eyes closed as he felt Honey's hand grasp him. _

_ "Looks like the puppy likes his belly being scratched," Kyoya stated. Takashi looked up to see Kyoya sitting backwards in a chair, his arms leaning over the back. His gray eyes pierced him._

_ Takashi turned to look down and saw that Honey was indeed scratching his belly instead. He looked back at Kyoya. Kyoya just smirked._

_ Kyoya began to hum, his head moving to the beat. He slowly rose to his feet, "knick knack, paddy wack," He sung. "Give a dog a bone…" He moved closer to Takashi, hovering over him. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"_

_ Takashi nodded. Kyoya's face split into a grin. "This old man, he played two." He leaned over Takashi. "He played knick knack over you." Kyoya rested his arms on either side of Takashi, his face mere inches from him. "With a knick knack paddy wack," Takashi could feel Kyoya's breath on his lips. "Give a dog a bone…"_

_ Takashi leaned forward, the need to taste those foreign lips getting the best of him. Something around his neck prevented him from reaching Kyoya. His hands immediately reached up and felt the collar around his neck._

_ "Tsk tsk." Kyoya pulled back. "Such a short leash…and he's not even holding it." _

_ Takashi looked back to see a leash nailed into dirt. He pulled on it but it wouldn't budge._

_ "Seems like he's found a new pet," Kyoya said almost bored._

_ Takashi looked around and could see Honey laughing with Tamaki while they ate cakes._

_ "This old man, he played you. He played knick knack and you're through," Kyoya sung as he walked away._

_ "Wait!" Takashi yelled._

_ "With a knick knack paddy wack," Kyoya continued._

_ "Please," Takashi yelled._

_ "Give a dog a bone."_

_ "I don't want to be alone!" Takashi yelled as the collar dug in._

_ "This young man will be alone." _

Takashi sat up in bed, his breathing ragged, the sound of Kyoya's voice still ringing in his ears. He looked around and realized that he had been dreaming. Honey lay peacefully by his side, the clock next to him reading 2:46 am. Takashi took a deep breath and looked down to discover another problem. He was still suffering from other parts of the dream and it was becoming painful. He looked back to Honey. It felt wrong to wake him, not when he was feeling this way because of another guy. Takashi tossed the covers aside and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Honey sighed as he lay on his bed. He had nothing to do and Takashi had been in a weird mood all day. Honey frowned. Weird moods seemed to frequent Takashi a lot lately, ever since he began hanging with Kyoya and Hikaru. These last two months had really been a strain on him. Takashi would spend every Thursday, Friday and Saturday night with them. He also began to eat lunch with them every day, except for Mondays and Wednesdays. It was enough to drive Honey insane. He hated this. He hated Kyoya.

Takashi stepped out of the bathroom, a blue towel around his waist. Honey eyed the tattoos on his hips. He had become fond of the 'discipline' mark, after all, Takashi had mentioned wanting it once before. But the 'wild' that marred his other hip irritated Honey. Takashi swore up and down it was Hikaru's fault, but Honey knew the real blame had to be with Kyoya. If Kyoya had trusted Takashi then he wouldn't have gotten him drunk. And if Takashi hadn't gotten drunk, he wouldn't have gotten the tattoo.

What was worse was the fact that Takashi was supposed to be watching Kyoya to see what was wrong with him. To see if Kyoya's little spiral of bad had everything to do with his father overlooking him while his brother stepped on him at every turn, or if there was something else that bothered the shadow king. Yet so far, Takashi had found nothing. Honey fully believed that there was nothing there to be found, that Tamaki was being hopeful that there was even a problem to be fixed. Honey figured that Kyoya had finally snapped and went off the deep end.

Honey tore away from his thoughts as his lover pinned him to the bed while nipping at his neck. Honey shrugged Takashi off in annoyance. He sighed. "When will you be home tonight?"

Takashi shrugged. "I'm taking Sayuri out for dinner. You two are welcome to come if you want." He ran his fingers through Honey's hair. "It would be nice."

"So, we get tonight?" Honey raised a brow. "How sweet of Kyoya."

Takashi's hand stilled.

"I just don't get it." Honey frowned. "If you haven't figured out something being wrong with Kyoya then there probably isn't anything to be found."

"You're wrong," Takashi said quietly. Honey glanced at him in irritation. "Kyoya_ is_ hiding something."

"How can you even tell?" Honey asked.

Takashi placed a kiss on Honey's forehead. "Because Hikaru knows."

"How brave are you?" Hikaru asked with a sly grin as he let Takashi into the condo.

Takashi raised a brow as he walked into the condo, immediately Hikaru handed him a giant water gun. Takashi blinked down at the water gun then looked to Hikaru who was holding an identical water gun.

"Follow me." Hikaru propped the giant water gun on his shoulder and went down the hallway. At the end of the hall there were three doors. Hikaru entered the one furthest down the hall. Takashi followed him in and stopped so his eyes could adjust to the dark room. A light shielding curtain kept a majority of the light out but Takashi could still see Kyoya's form in the most relaxed position he'd ever seen. Kyoya slept on his side, holding a pillow, with his leg thrown over the edge. His other leg had a tiny bit of the sheets tangled around it, and Takashi tried to not notice how Kyoya's green boxers left nothing to the imagination, being as tangled from sleep as they were.

"Ready?" Hikaru said loudly. Kyoya didn't even twitch at the noise. Hikaru raised his water gun and pointed straight at Kyoya. "5….4…."

Takashi leaned the water gun against the wall and left the room quickly. He had reached the living room when he heard a loud yell, several crashes, swearing and finally a door being slammed. A few moments later Hikaru limped into the room.

"Breakfast?" Hikaru grinned.

* * *

Takashi ate the last bite of his breakfast when Kyoya walked into the kitchen. Kyoya's hair was damp from his recent shower, and his glasses flashed as he walked past Hikaru. The twin just smirked evilly and Takashi couldn't help but grin. It was always fun to watch Hikaru play his favorite game: annoy Kyoya.

"So…." Hikaru leaned back in his chair. "That was a really hot girl last night. Actually surprised you left your boxers on for it."  
Kyoya glared. "I didn't. But having to live with an idiot like you has taught me to put them back on."

"Such a pity. That would have been even better with you being nude." Hikaru grinned.

Kyoya grabbed some juice out of the fridge.

"So she was American wasn't she?" Hikaru asked.

"From New York if I understood correctly." Kyoya nodded as he poured himself a glass.

"She was hot. Blonde and blue eyed too. "Hikaru nodded. "But dumb as a rock."

"She did seem rather surprised that yellow and red made orange." Kyoya rubbed his temple.

"I know. It just made me wonder…" Hikaru's eyes shifted. "How opposite you could get."

Kyoya sipped his drink, though Takashi noted a slight pause in his actions. "I think she dyed her hair."

"You would know." Hikaru snorted. "I guess your Wednesday didn't go to plan."

Kyoya looked up. "Not really. Watching Yukiko nearly fuck your brother put a damper on things."

Hikaru's smile vanished and he glared. Takashi looked between the two. It was strange, Kyoya usually played along a little bit longer.

* * *

Hikaru laid on the couch watching the two men in amusement. A combination of a rather relentless female and Tachibana nosing around had left the trio indoors for the night. Thankfully, Kyoya had enough booze to kill an elephant and Hikaru had several ideas for drinking games. At the moment they played Truth or Dare.

Kyoya and Takashi were standing in the middle room, both armed with kendo sticks. Both of them buzzed from alcohol.

"How long?" Kyoya asked as he eyed the kendo champion.

Hikaru grinned. "Either a whole minute or until Mori kicks your ass."

Kyoya sighed and gripped the stick tighter.

"GO!" Hikaru yelled.

Kyoya managed to block the first blow by holding the stick above his head. As he heard the clack of the sticks hitting each other a look of triumph flitted across his face. Two seconds later he lay on the floor on his back, gasping for air from the blow he just received to his stomach.

"That. Was. Epic!" Hikaru howled with laughter.

Kyoya managed to get a deep breath and pulled himself up into sitting position. He looked over to Takashi who still held his kendo stick. "You took it easy on me, didn't you?"

Takashi nodded. "Yeah."

Kyoya rubbed his stomach. "Truth or Dare Takashi."

Takashi laid down the stick. "Truth."

Hikaru groaned.

"Does Amaya call you Takashi?" Kyoya asked.

Takashi shrugged. "Sometimes, but usually not."

Takashi looked over to Hikaru.

"Dare." Hikaru grinned.

"Why the hell do we play this damn game?" Kyoya groaned. Hikaru tossed an empty beer can at him.

"Kiss Kyoya," Takashi told Hikaru. Hikaru immediately brightened.

"Where?" Kyoya growled as he immediately deflected Hikaru. Takashi shrugged. He couldn't bring himself to say what he really wanted to see.

Kyoya waited for a response for a minute and then pointed to his cheek. Hikaru grinned and kissed him. Kyoya sighed in irritation.

"Mori, T or D?" Hikaru grinned.

"Truth," Takashi answered.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "How old were you when you first had sex?"

Takashi frowned. "15." He looked to Kyoya.

"Truth," Kyoya said bored.

"What happened with Renge?" Takashi asked.

Kyoya sighed. "Elaborate."

"Did she really break up with you?" Takashi questioned.

Kyoya sighed. "Yeah, she did."

"Why?" Takashi tilted his head.

Kyoya frowned. "Only get one question per truth."

"Believe me when I say he deserved it." Hikaru snorted.

Both Takashi and Kyoya looked at him.

"Must you?" Kyoya deadpanned.

"I can only imagine her reaction." Hikaru laughed. "Even I'm not that evil."

"What did you do?" Takashi stared at Kyoya.

"Nothing." Kyoya glared at Hikaru. "We broke up because we weren't right for each other. We had different interests, and she knew that."

"Yeah, she knew it, especially when you said the wrong name when you came." Hikaru smirked.

Kyoya's eyes widened a fraction and Takashi stared at Hikaru.

"Kyoya is extremely talkative when he gets high." Hikaru laughed.

"High?" Takashi frowned, he looked to Kyoya. "I thought you didn't do that."

"He did it once." Hikaru grinned, ignoring Kyoya's glare. "And he did not shut up." He smirked evilly. "The best part: he doesn't really remember what he said to me."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "It was a horrible decision and since then the most I've done is a drag here and there. I didn't care for the feeling too much."

Takashi looked between the two of them. "Who's name?" A part of him wanted it to be his name.

Hikaru raised his brow. "He didn't say." His eyes shifted to Kyoya.

Kyoya rose to get another drink.

* * *

Haruhi shivered next to the bus sign as it rained. She crossed her arms in an attempt to stay warm. She sighed. At least there was no thunder or lightning today; just really cold rain. She watched the cars go by; occasionally taking a step back as some of them sprayed water in her direction.

A blue Lamborghini pulled up next to her and she frowned. The window rolled down and she could see Kyoya leaning over to talk to her.

"Get in," He ordered.

"It's fine." Haruhi smiled.

"Come on, I'm headed that way," Kyoya told her.

"No you're not."

"Then I'll add it to your debt." Kyoya smirked. "Come on. I'm charging you for every minute I'm stuck here."

Haruhi smiled at him and got in. There techno played on the radio and she looked around the car. She had never ridden with Kyoya before. Tamaki had warned her over and over to never get in a car with him. She looked over to Kyoya, who busied himself looking over his shoulder to pull back into traffic.

_This isn't so bad._ She smiled. She gripped the seat as she was thrust backward when Kyoya slammed his foot on the gas. Her nails dug into the leather in fear. He was driving like a maniac in the rain! Kyoya switched lanes and Haruhi wondered if it would be better to just close her eyes through the rest of the drive.

"I am not going that fast," Kyoya stated as he looked over to see her clenching onto her seat with her eyes clamped shut.

"Yes you are." Haruhi glared.

Kyoya shrugged. "At least you don't have to wait for the bus now." He jerked the wheel to turn at the light.

"….I take the bus all the time." Haruhi told him. "Shouldn't you have both hands on the wheel?"

"It's not a law," Kyoya told her. He slammed on the brakes and came extremely close to the car in front of him. He paused and looked over at Haruhi. "If there's a thunderstorm, I expect you to call me" he told her. "Or text."

Haruhi nodded. Fearing for her life would definitely take her mind off of the thunder…or make it worse. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell. She was thrust backward again as Kyoya took off at the green light. "Same number?"

"Of course."

She put her cell back in her pocket and waited for the ride to come to an end. It did, with a screech in front of her apartment complex. She had never been happier to be home. She looked over at Kyoya. "Want to come in for some tea?" She asked. "It's the least I can do." _ Seeing as you didn't kill us._

Kyoya nodded and put the car in park. They raced through the rain up the steps to her apartment and she let them in. Kyoya followed her into the kitchen, while looking around the house; it was a little bit messier than he remembered it and it lacked a certain father. He looked back over to the kitchen to see Haruhi already preparing the tea. His interest was piqued. He had always wanted to know what made Haruhi's teas so much better than any other.

Haruhi looked over her shoulder as she heard him approach. "Want to help?" She asked.

Kyoya tilted his head as if to say 'why not'? He moved closer and she could feel his jacket brushing against her back. She took in a deep breath; all she had to do was lean back into him.

"You don't put in as much honey," Kyoya whispered in her ear. Haruhi managed to not shiver as her lowed abdomen received a jolt. "That's what you do different."

"Different?" Haruhi moved so he could see better. She ended up brushing up against his leg, but he didn't try to move away.

"Better," he said simply.

Haruhi looked over her shoulder into his eyes, which she could see so clearly this close, even with his glasses in the way. His eyes glinted; the same glint she had seen that night all those years ago.

She felt a vibration against her and she jumped. Kyoya quickly grabbed his cell out of the pocket that Haruhi had just been right next to. His glasses flashed as he checked the caller ID and once again he stood behind an emotionless mask.

"What?" Kyoya answered.

Haruhi began to work on the tea again, just stirring it as she tried to figure out who Kyoya was talking to.

"That's because I'm not home…No, I'm at Haruhi's….because it's pouring outside…you're an idiot."

Haruhi sighed. There is only one person that Kyoya called an idiot freely. "Tell Tamaki I said 'hi'."

"Haruhi says 'hi'." Kyoya paused. "Generally one says 'hi' back." Another pause. "Would sleeping with you cause you to leave me alone too? Because I am about ready to make that sacrifice."

Haruhi snorted.

Kyoya smirked at her. He took the tea she had just poured him. He took a giant drink and the steaming liquid burned all the way down. He took another drink; he had to go. He had to go before he made a fool of himself.

* * *

Takashi leaned against the wall opposite the class door. He had left his class a few minutes early just so he could be sure to catch Kyoya. This was the one class that Kyoya had with Tamaki and he usually rushed away from it. Takashi needed to catch him today though. Hikaru had mentioned something about Wednesday, which made Takashi wonder if Kyoya did something different in one of the few days they didn't hang with each other.

The door opened in front of him and students began to pour out, many of them talking about lunch. He could see Kyoya looking bored as he walked. Tamaki was next to him busy talking with a concerned look on his face. Takashi saw Kyoya's eyes shift to him. Kyoya's glasses flashed and he headed straight for Takashi without a backward glance. Tamaki frowned and Takashi could barely hear him say bye.

"Lurk much?" Kyoya frowned. He turned his head and watched Tamaki leave. "Where's Honey?"

Takashi shrugged. Kyoya raised a brow but didn't question the taller man. Kyoya instead just began walking down the corridor. He glanced down at his watch.

"Don't you have class?" Kyoya asked; he headed toward the northern part of campus.

Takashi shook his head. "Lunch next."

"Ah." Kyoya nodded. "So does Hikaru, why don't you go and join him?"

Takashi eyed the raven haired man and continued to follow him. Kyoya glanced down at his watch again. He could see Takashi out of his peripheral vision; the man wasn't going to leave him alone. Kyoya really didn't want to have Takashi lurking around when he spent time with Haruhi. Takashi was too perceptive and Kyoya didn't want to have to watch every word he said. He enjoyed the time he spent with Haruhi in the library because he didn't have to do precisely that.

Kyoya clenched his teeth and headed down the first turn they came across, making his way back across campus to the lunch room. As soon as they got their food, Takashi sat next to Hikaru while Kyoya sat across from them.

"Why are _you_ here?" Hikaru stared at Kyoya.

Kyoya ignored him. Takashi looked between the two. He had been right; something was supposed to have happened.

Haruhi flipped a page of a book absentmindedly. Her thoughts floated to lunch, sometimes drifting over to a certain cool type. A tiny blush appeared on her cheeks as she thought about mixing the two.

"So, where's the jackass?" Kaoru leaned on the counter next to her.

"Kaoru, be nice." Haruhi frowned.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "He doesn't deserve nice, he deserves a kick to his ba-"

"Noon," Haruhi interrupted. "He always shows up at noon."

"How punctual."

"I think he has a class near here that lets out about now." Haruhi smiled. "So he always gets here at noon." She looked up at the giant clock.

Kaoru watched Haruhi's smile fall and he glanced up at the clock: 12:08. He looked back at Haruhi to see her flipping through the pages again, though her eyes betrayed her emotions. Kaoru suppressed a snarl. A newfound hatred for Kyoya seethed through him as he watched his friend.

"He must have gotten caught up," Kaoru offered. He knew it was probably a lie, but he hated to see Haruhi upset.

Kyoya stacked another French fry of his American cuisine. He balanced it on top of the others, creating a four-sided tower. He needed a smoke. _No. I don't need anything. _He argued to himself. _I just want a little nicotine before I kill this arrogant dye job._ Kyoya glared at Hikaru who was still talking to Takashi about something stupid, he was sure. Kyoya sighed; it wasn't Hikaru's fault and he knew it. _I am just craving a damn cigarette. No. I am not a damn smoker; I am not addicted to those damn things. I just want to calm a few nerves. What I really need is…_ Kyoya wouldn't allow himself to finish the thought. He pushed the fries over. He didn't want to admit how much this bugged him. _She's my friend, nothing more. I can live without seeing her for one damn week. I don't need her. She's just a friend, that is all. _Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose.

Takashi watched Kyoya as Hikaru talked to him. He watched the usually reserved and refined man stack his food without taking a bite. Then suddenly he knocked them all down. Something was seriously bothering the man.

Kyoya pulled out his cell and contemplated texting her. A vision of him hovering over her in her kitchen came to mind, but was quickly quelled by an image of Tamaki's face. Kyoya pocketed his cell and groaned.

Takashi stared at Kyoya while Hikaru quirked a brow.

Kyoya looked up in annoyance. "Do either of you have a damn cigarette?" Kyoya growled.

They both shook their heads.

Kyoya crossed his arms and stared at his food not noticing Takashi's gaze.

**Yeah I have no idea when the next one will be up XD should be in a few days though. Please Review and dear god, i love to write dreams XD**


	13. Snooping

**Sad day :( hardly any reviews...**

* * *

Takashi rubbed his temples as he took a tiny break from his homework. He tossed his pencil down on his desk and pushed the textbook backward. He looked over his shoulder at his bed and contemplated a nap. He shook his head: it would have to wait until after the homework.

"Takashi?" Honey opened the door slightly.

Takashi looked up to see Honey at the door. He jerked his head as if to say 'come in'. Honey nodded and Tamaki followed him in. Takashi looked between the two blonds. He felt his heart-beat speed up in anticipation. Was the lie finally over?

Tamaki looked down at the ground with a serious expression; the same expression that he had been wearing these last couple of months. The same one that he wore since Kyoya had declared their friendship a sham. "It's been months," He finally said. "Since I asked you to watch Kyoya."

Takashi looked back down at his book. His stomach plummeting as he realized that it was not the confession that he thought it was.

"Haven't you found anything? Anything at all?" Tamaki asked.

Takashi shrugged. "He's mostly just having sex and drinking."

"Do you know why?" Tamaki asked.

Takashi looked at him.

"I meant the drinking," Tamaki said.

Takashi shook his head. "The most I got out of him was that it made the world seem a bit brighter."

Tamaki nodded. "What about drugs?"

"Not his thing," Takashi told him. "He doesn't like the way they make him feel. The drugs are Hikaru's thing."

"But nothing else?" Tamaki asked. "Has he said anything about work or his brother?"

"Which brother?" Takashi asked.

"Never mind." Tamaki waved his hand as if to dismiss the subject. If Takashi had to ask, then Kyoya definitely did not go into detail. "Have you been able to sneak a peek into his notebook?"

"The one he carried in high school?" Takashi asked. "He doesn't carry it anymore."

"No, he keeps it in his room now." Tamaki sighed. "If you could just sneak into his-"

Takashi shook his head violently.

"He's not even home right now." Tamaki frowned. "You could easily get a hold of it."

"Where is he?" Honey asked.

"Fuyumi's birthday pool party," Both Takashi and Tamaki stated.

"How do you know?" Takashi asked.

"Fuyumi," Tamaki said. "She calls every so often to make sure Kyoya's okay. She was complaining about how she's going to look like a blimp in her bathing suit."

Honey and Takashi stared at him.

"She's like 7 months pregnant. How do you not know that?" Tamaki asked Takashi.

"Kyoya usually leaves the room when she calls," Takashi told him.

"Just go look at the damn notebook while he's gone," Tamaki started again. "He writes everything in it. Maybe we can figure out what's bothering him so much."

Takashi shook his head violently.

* * *

Takashi cursed Tamaki's puppy dog eyes. Takashi cursed Tamaki's valid fears and reasonings. He cursed the fact that Hikaru had been home and easily let him into the condo. He also cursed Hikaru's need to go take a shower. He felt half-tempted to take Hikaru up on the offer to shower with him; anything to get him out of his task.

Kyoya's door was closed as usual. Kyoya's room is a territory that Hikaru occasionally dared to enter, but not Takashi. He stared at the closed door and heard the shower start up from the other room. That meant that Takashi had at least half an hour before Hikaru would emerge and Fuyumi's party should last another two hours. He sighed and opened the door.

Takashi took a step into the dark room. He waited for a minute for his eyes to adjust. The room was simple. In the middle of his room stood a bed with a nightstand next to it, holding a lamp and a yellow notepad. A dresser to the left held several trophies; each one golden. The large ornate doors to the right led to a giant closet. On each side of the bed was a window; each with a dark curtain to shield the light.

Immediately Takashi headed for the nightstand. He opened it hoping that he wouldn't find the notebook. He felt his cheeks warm up as he found the drawer only contained condoms and lube. He turned his head from the drawer and saw a wastebasket with many used condoms and condom wrappers; his blush deepened. Takashi looked over his shoulder to the door to be sure that he was by himself still. He looked back to the bed and then back over his shoulder again. He pushed his hand into the mattress; firm but softer than his own mattress. The comforter was soft, the kind one could easily sink into.

The idea of Kyoya pushing him into the bed flooded Takashi's thoughts. Takashi took a deep breath to attempt to clear his mind, but to no avail. He pushed aside one of the curtains and looked out the window. He could see people scurrying about on the ground far below. He took another deep breath pulling the curtain a bit further to the side.

A gleam from behind him caught his peripheral vision and Takashi dropped the curtain. He looked around, fearful that Kyoya had returned. After a minute, he realized that no one was there. Takashi slowly lifted the curtain up again and this time he saw the gleam and where it was coming from. Dangling from one of the Trophies was an amber pendant. Takashi let the curtain fall and headed for the pendant.

The pendant dangled from Kyoya's chess trophy, the tallest of the bunch. Takashi frowned at the pendant. It was the same one that Kyoya wore constantly. Even at school, Takashi could see the chain around his neck and the outline of the pendant underneath Kyoya's shirt. Takashi took a look around the room; the trophies and the pendant had to be the only things in the room that even suggested that someone lived here. Which suggested that Kyoya prized this pendant as much as his trophies, but why? _Was it a present from his late mother?_ But Takashi shook his head at the thought. He had never seen the pendant during the host club, just in college. He tilted his head, no; he had seen it at graduation.

Takashi reached up and held the pendant. It couldn't be expensive; on the contrary, it was extremely cheap. The pendant itself was carved of amber and had a tiny scorpion inside. A tiny bit of metal poked out of the actual amber so it could be put on a chain, but the metal was of extremely poor quality. The chain that it was on was of expensive quality, one which Kyoya would gladly wear. Takashi looked back at the scorpion and idly wondered if Kyoya was a Scorpio.

The hairs on the back of Takashi's neck stood up and Takashi knew that someone stood at the door. He turned his head just far enough to see Kyoya standing behind him. Takashi cursed Tamaki for telling him that Kyoya would be quite a bit longer. He also cursed himself for being dumb enough to be caught snooping around.

Takashi turned all the way with the pendant still in his hand. Kyoya's eyes shifted from Takashi to the pendant and then back to Takashi again. His eyes seemed to pierce Takashi's soul. But at the same time something tugged at Takashi's memory.

_ Honey ran over to the giant sweets stand. His eyes gleamed at all the different types of commoner candies. He began to fill up a giant bag of every candy imaginable. Takashi sighed and shook his head. The likelihood of Honey getting another cavity just skyrocketed. _

_ Takashi looked over his shoulder to see what the rest of the host club was up to and saw Haruhi talking to Kyoya by a kiosk. They were talking about something then Haruhi stood on her tiptoes to toss something around Kyoya's neck. Kyoya lifted it up to look at it while Haruhi paid for it. A gleam of light was caught on the amber. As the two walked away from the kiosk, Takashi could see a rare smile on Kyoya's face._

Takashi's eyes widened. Kyoya stared him down, his eyes challenging Takashi to say it. Takashi opened his mouth slightly before shutting it again. He looked down at the ground as he finally understood. It was so obvious: the way Kyoya and Haruhi hung out in high school, how Kyoya constantly added to her debt to make her stay, and Kyoya started drinking after Tamaki and Haruhi started dating.

Takashi looked back up as Kyoya began walking toward him. Kyoya stayed quiet and only bothered to take the pendant out of Takashi's hand. Kyoya was almost out of the room when he paused at the door. He turned his head, not truly looking at Takashi. "Just don't tell Tamaki."

**please review**


	14. An Intelligent Conversation

**I GOT REVIEWS! so I updated quicker! :D**

* * *

Takashi sighed as he headed for his apartment. He had headed out almost immediately after being caught in Kyoya's room. He didn't want to try to explain why he had been in there and he did not want to deal with the awkward conversation.

Takashi opened the door and immediately ducked as an unknown object flew over his head.

"Sorry Takashi!" he heard Sayuri call. Takashi turned and saw a pillow on the ground.

"Oh! You can say sorry to HIM?" He heard Amaya yell. Takashi sighed and picked up the pillow and headed into the apartment.

"Well he didn't do anything wrong," Sayuri yelled back. Takashi scooted past the two feuding women and headed into the kitchen. He looked over to see Honey sitting on the counter, his eyes wide.

"How long have they been fighting?" Takashi asked while leaning next to Honey.

"They were fighting when they came home," Honey said quietly. "Amaya was nearly screaming when they walked in the door."

Takashi nodded; they could still hear the women shrieking from the other room. They both cringed as they heard something shatter. Honey looked around the room.

"New flowers?" Takashi pointed to some purple flowers on the table.

Honey nodded. "I got them earlier today."

"YOU BITCH!" Sayuri yelled loudly; another crash and more yelling.

"HOW CAN YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT?!" Amaya shrieked. "YOU HANG ALL OVER MORI!"

Takashi winced. He did not want to be part of their fight.

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Sayuri shrieked.

Honey cleared his throat. "Anything happen at Kyoya's?"

Takashi nodded. "He caught me in his room." Honey looked up. "He was not pleased."

"So, did you figure out what was bothering him?" Honey asked.

"I HATE YOU!" They heard one of them shriek. They both looked over to the other room.

"WELL, I'M SO FUCKING SORRY," Amaya yelled.

"SO AM I!" Sayuri yelled and they heard a door slam, followed by someone pounding on a door.

"Kyoya's-" Takashi started.

Sayuri's voice cut through. "I'M SO FUCKING SORRY THAT I WASTED SO MUCH TIME WITH YOU!" A door slammed shortly after followed by silence. Takashi and Honey stared at each other. They quietly headed for the door to peer into the living room. They saw Amaya kneeling on the floor, her hand over her mouth, sobbing in front of the door.

* * *

Takashi dialed the number yet again. It had been 2 hours since Sayuri had stormed out of the apartment and Takashi's job had been to try to get in touch with her. Honey had his hands full trying to console Amaya in her room. Takashi sighed and hung up the phone when he got her voicemail again. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He didn't even know what to say when he actually got her on the phone. He dialed the number yet again.

On the fourth ring he heard someone pick up. "H-hello?" Sayuri's voice cracked.

"It's me," Takashi stated.

Sayuri sniffed. "Yeah, I know." There was a long pause. "Takashi, I just don't know what to do."

Takashi frowned. "Come home."

"I can't." Another pause. "I just can't take it anymore…God, Takashi. I'm so sorry, but I just can't." He could hear her crying again.

Takashi rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what now?"

"I just can't be around any of you. Not right now, not with everything that's happened. I just….I just need to get away from everything and be away from her. And there's no way to be away when I'm with you."

Takashi sighed. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry Takashi…"

"So, who broke up with who?" Takashi asked.

Sayuri sniffed.

"I'll tell everyone I broke up with you," Takashi told her.

Sayuri sobbed. "Y-yeah."

"Where are you?" Takashi asked.

"Mom's," Sayuri sniffed.

"Get some rest," Takashi told her.

"Ok." She sniffed again. "Thank you Takashi."

"Rest," He repeated before hanging up. He hung his head and shook it as he stared at his cell.

* * *

Takashi was lying in their bed, his hands behind his head, when Honey walked in.

"How's she doing?" Takashi asked as he turned his head.

"Horrible. She pretty much cried herself to sleep." Honey collapsed on the bed next to Takashi. "She was so upset."

"Did you ever find out what they were arguing about?" Takashi asked.

Honey shook his head. "She was beyond talking."

Takashi sighed. Honey crawled onto their bed and snuggled next to Takashi. He clung to Takashi's shirt tightly. He didn't know what he would do if Takashi left him.

"Did you find out about Kyoya?" Honey asked quietly.

"Yeah," Takashi answered.

"So what's wrong?" Honey asked running his fingers along Takashi's side.

Takashi squirmed a little bit from Honey's tickling fingers. He opened his mouth to answer but paused. Kyoya's parting words had stuck with him. "It's his family," Takashi lied. "They're getting worse. His brother is taking credit for his work and his dad is being more of an ass than usual. He's doing all the work and getting none of the credit and being continuously put down."

Honey nodded. "I guess that would drive a person to drink."

"Yeah." Takashi nodded. It occurred to him how much truth was in the lie he had just told. He felt his stomach twist.

"So, you're going to stop hanging out?" Honey asked.

Takashi thought about the last few months; the stupid games and the clubbing. The way he felt when it was just the three of them. How happy he was to escape his normal routine. "No."

Honey's hand stilled on Takashi's side. "Why?"

"With Sayuri gone," Takashi began. "It would be best if I kept up appearances."

Honey sighed. He began running his fingers along Takashi's abdomen. "Can you take it slow?"

Takashi nodded.

"Ease back into it?" Honey continued. "I know girls don't interest you, but I don't know," He paused. "…I don't want you to have sex."

Takashi nodded.

"Just maybe make out a little….make it look real?" Honey told him.

Takashi nodded. He leaned over and gave Honey a kiss.

* * *

Takashi set down his plate across from Kyoya who seemed more detached than usual. He looked over to Hikaru who picked at his food. He looked back to Kyoya who didn't look at him. He wondered if Kyoya was mad at him.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked.

Takashi sighed. "I broke up with Sayuri."

Hikaru dropped his fork. "What?"

Takashi shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. He nearly jumped when he felt someone kick him. He looked up to see Kyoya passing a napkin over to him. Takashi could see Kyoya's handwriting on the napkin. At the top it said _Sayuri _and at the bottom it said _Honey._ Takashi pointed at Sayuri's name. Kyoya nodded and crumbled up the napkin.

"We should do something tonight," Hikaru told Takashi. "Take your mind off of it."

Takashi shrugged.

"We can go out," Kyoya said bored.

"It's Tuesday." Takashi frowned.

"So?" Kyoya eyed him.

"What we need to do is get you two laid," Hikaru grinned.

"No." Kyoya bit out before Takashi could.

"Why don't you go to the library?" Hikaru glared. "Seriously, you are being more of an ass than usual."

Kyoya glared. "Maybe I will." He stood. "I'd rather an intelligent conversation anyway."

Takashi blinked. "Haruhi works today?" Hikaru froze and his eyes darted to Kyoya.

"Yes." Kyoya frowned. "She does." He turned on his heel and walked away. Hikaru looked down at his plate.

"We can go to the club if you want," Takashi said. Hikaru looked up. "I'll be over after judo club."

Hikaru nodded. "We'll do something to get your mind off of Sayuri…and brighten Kyoya's mood."

* * *

Kyoya walked into the library to see Haruhi scribbling on a piece of paper. He moved closer to see that she was taking notes on Baudelaire.

"Hope you have a decent translation," Kyoya smirked.

Haruhi glanced up and a smile spread across her face. Kyoya could get lost in those deep brown eyes.

Kyoya continued, "Some authors like to put their impression on him as part of the translation."

"I've noticed." Haruhi sighed and laid her pen down. "So, almost two weeks with the same book, was it that good?"

Kyoya shrugged. He handed the book over to Haruhi who took it and put it in a pile. "Not particularly, but I do need help finding a new book."

"Hannibal?" Haruhi offered. "You already read Red Dragon, right?"

"I read them all," Kyoya told her. "Do you have the un-translated version of the Brothers Grimm?"

Haruhi punched in a few keys on the computer. "Yeah, follow me." Haruhi led him toward a ladder and pushed it down the aisle. She stopped halfway down and began to climb the ladder.

"I'm surprised you don't own it," Haruhi said.

Kyoya stared unabashedly at her butt. "I only have the translated copy, but it's rather worn out."

"Have you read it that much?" Haruhi questioned as she pulled a blue text off the shelf.

"I've had it that long," He told her. "My mother gave it to me when I was 5."

Haruhi glanced down over her shoulder, Kyoya looked back at her. Kyoya rarely spoke about his mother, though Tamaki had told Haruhi enough to keep her from prodding Kyoya too much about it. She began to climb back down the ladder.

"Is it the faded green one?" She asked when she reached the bottom.

Kyoya nodded as he took the text from her. "Yeah." He stared down at the book. "What are you doing tonight?"

Haruhi blinked in surprise. "Going shopping with Yukiko, why?"

"I'm taking Takashi out with Hikaru." Kyoya looked back up. "Why are you going shopping?"

"Hikaru offered to buy me something and begged me to go with Yukiko. He's starting to be able to copy those damn puppy dog eyes. Is everything okay with Mori?" He tilted her head. "He looked upset earlier."

"He broke up with Sayuri," Kyoya told her.

"Sayuri or Honey?"  
"Sayuri and that's all I know," Kyoya said.

"Sure it is." Haruhi frowned.

"Well I have my theories." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "Where are you going shopping?"

"Some place called _Les Mituis_." Haruhi shrugged.

Kyoya stared at her. "You do realize that store is a lingerie shop, don't you?"

"Then why did he offer-" Haruhi stopped dead as she remembered Kaoru's parting words: _'We'll get you something cute to wear for Kyoya.'_

Haruhi felt her cheeks heat up. "Never mind," She dead panned.

Kyoya smirked. "It's fun now that you're figuring out this stuff."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I seriously don't see the point." Haruhi scanned the book. "Why put on something that's only purpose is to be taken off? You might as well put on money, at least it's cheaper."

Kyoya's jaw clenched and his eyes stared at her dark hair. He was _not_ going to think about Haruhi with only some yen taped to her.

"I mean why put on some stupid pink frilly thing anyway?" Haruhi complained.

"Indeed…" Kyoya blinked as he failed miserably. "Wait, pink?"

"I think I could deal with the color if it wasn't for the damn frills," Haruhi continued.

"Pink is dumb," Kyoya told her. "Black is much better."

"Black?" Haruhi raised a brow as she handed the book back to him.

Kyoya shrugged. "Less is more, but something is better than nothing. And there's nothing sleeker than black."

Haruhi looked up into his eyes that were thankfully seen through his glasses. She searched them for a moment before opening her mouth. "Kyoya…do you think-"

"HARUHI!" Yukiko opened the door loudly.

Haruhi's brow twitched. "This is a library you know."

Kyoya smiled and tugged on a piece of Haruhi's hair to get her attention. "Thanks for the book."

Kyoya grinned all the way to his car. He grinned and even sung along with the radio all the way back to the condo. He whistled all the way to the elevator. A rare feeling of happiness had encompassed him. Haruhi had noticed when he hadn't been there. She had smiled because he was there. She freely discussed lingerie with him, and he now had an extremely enticing image of Haruhi and yen.

He hummed as the elevator headed up to his floor. _Maybe I should go back to Tamaki and rephrase the question. Maybe it's just Hikaru he doesn't want with Haruhi. Maybe I can be the exception. Maybe she would consider being with me._ He smiled though in his being was a coldness of reality.

He hummed down the hallway and pulled out his key; a phrase or two actually making it into words as he undid the lock. He opened the door as he stuffed his key back into his pocket.

Loud blaring music greeted him.

Many, many people were in his home.

Countless bottles of alcohol were around the room and stacked up on a large table.

The smell of smoke hit his nostrils.

He was going to kill Hikaru.

**Review a lot today and I will upload the next chapter tonight instead of tomorrow. I have to drive to my parents today and for me to upload=pulling out my laptop and hearing them complain about how i'm not hanging with them :( but i'll do it if i get the reviews :)**


	15. A Night to Remember

**for you sp346**

Kyoya stared into his home; he blinked a few times and turned his head to assess exactly how many people had been crammed into his condo. He shut the door behind him and looked at the people. A lot of them looked familiar. He looked around for raven hair, but couldn't find Hikaru's specific haircut. He began walking between the people; his fury rising with every single step.

After about twenty minutes, Kyoya was livid. He turned when he heard Hikaru's laugh. He pushed past several people to see Hikaru throwing back a shot next to a redhead. Kyoya grabbed him by the collar. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He growled over the music.

"Hey man," Some guy gripped Kyoya's shoulder. "Lay off."

Kyoya glared the man down before turning his glare onto Hikaru.

"It's for Mori." Hikaru tried to shrug off Kyoya's grip. "The two of you need to relax and forget about _your _women for a night."

"Who are all of these people?" Kyoya asked through gritted teeth.

"I went through your dustbin and got all the numbers that girls left for you and told them to bring all their friends," Hikaru explained.

Kyoya stared at him. He suddenly recognized the redhead next to Hikaru as the tattoo lady. "You sifted through that…." He blinked. "Did you call every number?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Yeah."

Kyoya cringed and looked around for the would-be-stalker and spotted her near the table of alcohol. She looked up and headed for him. Kyoya clenched his fist wondering if it was worth it to punch Hikaru in the face.

"Kyo?" He heard her ask. Kyoya turned to the woman. "Wow, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"I was about to go get a drink, did you want one?" Kyoya smiled sweetly at her.

"Sure," she smiled. Kyoya headed toward the kitchen. He stopped when he saw two people nearly having sex on his counter. He pushed them off. The man rose to his feet with a swear while the woman rushed off embarrassed. He flipped Kyoya off and chased after the woman. Kyoya leaned against the wall fully intending to stay there.

He was playing his 8th round of solitaire on his phone when the stalker-wannabe came into the kitchen. He grabbed a Smirnoff and smiled. "Here you go Kia."

"Tia," she corrected. "Where've you-"

"Hey, I have to find Hikaru." Kyoya walked past her and headed out into the party. He searched for the twin again and quickly found him making out with the redhead. He tapped Hikaru on the shoulder.

"What?" Hikaru frowned.

"You realize you invited that idiot woman?" Kyoya growled.

"Which one?" The redhead asked.

"Take your pick," Kyoya spat. "But specifically the one who won't leave me alone."

"One night stand?" She asked.

"Yes," Both men answered.

"Obviously." Kyoya popped his neck. "She didn't even know my name until the morning after."

"Good point." She nodded. "But I got a second try and you have no idea what the hell my name is."

Kyoya looked her over. "Not a damn clue."

"Hi Mori!" Hikaru waved behind them.

Kyoya turned to see a wide-eyed Takashi. He turned back to Hikaru. "You get to clean this mess and pay for it!" He grabbed Takashi by the arm to make him follow him. Takashi followed Kyoya who darted through all the people. It took him a moment to realize they were headed for Kyoya's room. Kyoya opened the door. "GET THE HELL OFF MY BED!"

"GET OUT!" A man's voice roared.

Takashi pushed past Kyoya and grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him clean off the bed. "Get out," He said calmly before tossing him onto the floor. The woman jumped off the bed to help the man then glared back at Takashi. Takashi glared back and they both raced out of the room.

Kyoya tilted his neck and a loud crack was heard. Takashi could almost feel the tension. Kyoya took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Takashi did what he always did when Honey got mad; he sat down on the bed and he waited for whatever may come. Kyoya didn't frighten him, but he knew to be wary of him. Strength-wise Takashi could take Kyoya easily, though Kyoya wasn't the type to do hand to hand combat. Takashi knew that if he truly pissed off the shadow king then there would be hell to pay, and the thought sent shivers down his spine.

"And to think I was starting to have a good day," Kyoya growled. He pulled off his glasses so he could rub the side of his nose easier. He looked over to Mori, "What do you want to do?"

Mori stared at him. Those gray eyes staring at him questioningly when he was sitting on Kyoya's bed was enough to send his thought process to a very bad place. Takashi frowned. Even if Kyoya had a mental breakdown and actually wanted to fool around Takashi wouldn't do anything. Honey was at home waiting for him.

Kyoya stared at the frown on Takashi's face. "Do you need to keep up appearances of being single," he elaborated, "or do you want to get the hell out of here?"

Takashi blinked as he realized Kyoya's mind did not have the same thoughts. "Where would we even go?"

"Your place."

Takashi clenched his teeth as his thoughts plummeted to even darker depths. He pulled out his cell and frowned; the battery had died. "Mitskuni might not be home."

"It would be a perfect ending to my day to have him kill me," Kyoya said sarcastically.

"I should keep up appearances," Takashi told him.

Kyoya nodded. "Then I might as well just go with it." Kyoya headed for the bathroom and Takashi could hear the faucet running. He looked around the room and leaned back on the bed. He had come dressed for the club so he didn't need to get ready. He looked back at the sheets that were somewhat messy and idly wondered exactly how many people had been in Kyoya's bed. He straightened up the bed behind him while musing about how good of a lover Kyoya could be.

Kyoya walked back into the room, his hair mussed on purpose and he had switched out his glasses for his contacts. It would be a nicer effect if it wasn't for the scowl on his face. Kyoya tossed his shirt over by his closet and moved to the bed to straighten up the sheet that Takashi couldn't reach. Takashi pulled back as Kyoya leaned over the bed to fix the sheet. Kyoya looked to the side and his jaw clenched when he saw the upturned waste basket with condom wrappers and un-crumpled notes all around it.

"Why he has to come into my room is beyond me. And locks don't work on him!" Kyoya tossed all the contents back into the basket. He sighed as he set it back by his night stand. "That reminds me." Kyoya looked to Takashi. "Why were you in here the other day?"

Takashi looked down at the bed. After a moment he finally spoke. "I was worried about you. You were acting really upset and I thought I would find out from your notebook."

Kyoya stood. "That damn notebook. I should just burn it, considering all the trouble it's given me. " Kyoya sighed. "Why didn't you just ask me?"  
"Would you have told me?" Takashi asked.

"I would have told you something," Kyoya said. He began emptying his pockets onto the bed next to Takashi. "Hikaru apparently stole it in High School so he could get some dirt on me."

"That's how he knows." Takashi nodded.

Kyoya nodded. He headed for his dresser and began looking through the drawers. Takashi thanked god that Kyoya hadn't asked more or prodded too much. He felt the bed vibrate and looked around to see Kyoya's cell lit up.

"You have a text," Takashi told him.

"Who's it from?" Kyoya asked.

"Haruhi," Takashi answered.

"What's it say?" Kyoya asked as he pulled out two pairs of jeans.

Takashi opened the message and read it aloud. "_How's Mori-sempai?_" Takashi gave Kyoya a look.

"Tell her." Kyoya opted for the darker of the two blue jeans. He folded the other pair back up and put it back in the drawer.

Takashi spoke as he typed. "_Overwhelmed. Hikaru decided that throwing a giant party at my place was a good way to meet girls."_

Takashi sighed as he sent the message. He looked up to see Kyoya kicking out of his shoes, and then stripping off his pants. Takashi was thankful that Haruhi responded so quickly, he reached for the phone when it vibrated.

"_I'm sure that's helping,"_ Takashi read off.

Kyoya wiggled into the jeans. "Ask her if she's done shopping."

Takashi punched it in and waited for the screen to light up. It didn't take long. "_It was horrible! She had to look at EVERY frilly thing in there. And then wanted me to get one. You said black was a good color?_"

Takashi looked back up to see Kyoya staring at him with a strange expression. Kyoya grabbed the cell and quickly punched in: _I figured as much. Kaoru seemed to be the type to like the frills. And black is probably the best color. Shorts and a tank I assume? _He tossed the cell back to Takashi and headed for his closet. He looked through them and grabbed the green long sleeved button up. He left it unbuttoned.

Takashi picked up the cell when it vibrated again and began to read, "_Why would anyone like frills?! They are annoying. And no, I had help picking it out. It's all ties and I swear the biggest fabric on it is the ribbon._" Takashi felt his cheeks heat up as he realized that he probably shouldn't have read that particular text. He glanced up to see Kyoya frozen, still putting his belt on.

Kyoya smiled and finished buckling his belt. _Make that two enticing images of Haruhi._

The cell vibrated again and Takashi held it out for Kyoya, not daring to read another one.

Kyoya's face went impassive as he read the text. _I have to go, Tamaki's being an idiot._ He pocketed the cell. "Let's go get you a date."

Takashi nodded and followed Kyoya out of the room, wondering what would make Kyoya change attitude so quickly.

Kyoya headed to the middle of the room and stopped next to two women and did an amazing impression of Tamaki. "Excuse me young miss, would you care to dance with us? It's my friend's party to get over his ex."

The women looked over the two handsome men, eying Takashi. "Well, you need a drink don't you?" One of the women asked Takashi.

"He's a bit out of it. She broke up with him," Kyoya told them.

Takashi opened his mouth to contradict Kyoya but the woman cut him off. "Well her loss." She moved closer to the tall man.

The other woman smiled at Kyoya. "Looks like you get me."

Kyoya grinned. "Lucky me."

"What's your name?" She grinned.

"Kyo." He told her. She gave him a funny look but continued to dance with him. Kyoya turned his head to look at Takashi. He had a bad feeling about all these possible one night stands in his home.

"I'm going to go get a drink, you want one?" She asked.

"God, yes." Kyoya nodded. He watched her disappear and turned to look at Takashi who was still dancing and actually had a smile on his face. Kyoya heard a crash and looked around but couldn't find the culprit.

"There you are." He heard Tia say. He repressed a groan and turned to see her and the woman he had just been dancing with. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm with my-"

"Trying to cheer up your friend. Yeah, I know." Tia waved her hand. "Hikaru said that you both just broke up with someone."

Kyoya stared at her. "He said what?"

"Anyway I was thinking about a good way to cheer you up." She smirked.

"I think there needs to be a correction here."

"I was thinking we could repeat the other night," She said.

"I don't do repeats," Kyoya told her and turned to walk away.

"Well, I was actually thinking more on the lines of a repeat plus a few friends," She said and he stopped.

* * *

Takashi watched Kyoya walk away with two women on his arms shortly followed by a third. He frowned wondering if he should follow and make sure that they weren't going to kill him. Instead the woman in front of him tugged him toward the kitchen. There were a lot less people in there and she pushed him against the wall and kissed him roughly.

The action surprised Takashi and he stayed still for a moment before returning the kiss much softer. He needed to be a little bit more drunk for this to occur. Takashi pulled back to look around for some alcohol. He gasped as her hand felt him up. He moved it to his hip.

"Are you shy?" She giggled.

"Too fast," He told her.

"Come on." She purred. "Let me make you forget all about her." She rubbed up against him. Takashi pulled away. She grabbed his arm, but he pulled away again and shook his head. He headed back into the living room.

"Mori!" Takashi felt his forearm being grabbed. He turned his head to see the elder twin leading him toward a table of alcohol. "I need you help with something." He stopped in front of the table. "Take off your shirt."

Takashi stared at him.

"C'mon it's nothing. I just need to prove a point." Hikaru rummaged through the drinks on the table.

Takashi sighed and pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the table. A few of the women tilted their heads in admiration of the well-toned man. He looked over to Hikaru who was dipping two of his fingers in a strange grainy liquid. Hikaru grinned and trailed the liquid from Takashi's pecs down to his belt. As Takashi was trying to figure out what the hell he was doing, Hikaru took a full shot glass and squeezed it between Takashi's abdomen and his belt.

"Wh-" Takashi started as Hikaru shoved a lemon wedge in his mouth. He froze as Hikarus's tongue followed the grainy liquid all the way down to the shot, sending shivers down Takashi's spine. Hikaru used only his mouth to take the shot. Before Hikaru could attempt to get the lemon wedge, Takashi stuffed it into Hikaru's mouth.

Hikaru laughed as he pulled out the wedge. "And that's how you do a body shot. Who's next?"

Soon Takashi and Hikaru were pushed back to back so two women could try the move on them. Takashi could feel Hikaru arching against him as the woman went lower. As soon as Hikaru's mouth became free he spoke. "God we need to have more parties like this!" Someone shoved another lemon in his mouth.

A woman moved her lips against Takashi's as she took the lemon wedge from his mouth. "Kyoya would kill you," Takashi said when he could.

Hikaru pulled the lemon from his mouth for a second. "I'm just glad you're off you chain." He stuffed it back in as the woman took the shot.

"She didn't-" Someone cut Takashi off by shoving another lemon in his mouth.

As soon as the woman took the lemon wedge from his mouth Hikaru turned his head to see Takashi out of his peripheral. "It's the way you are," He told him. "You always do what Honey says too."

"Let's dance." A woman said as she grabbed Hikaru by the arm and led him away.

Takashi watched them go. _Not always._

* * *

Tamaki opened the door and the three of them sweat-dropped.

"Well, Haruhi did say it was a giant party." Kaoru sighed. Honey looked around the crowd not spotting Takashi. He tried his cell again but it was immediately sent to voicemail.

Tamaki shut the door behind them and tapped someone on the shoulder. "Have you seen Kyoya Ootori?"

"Who?" the man asked.

Tamaki frowned. "The guy that's holding the party."  
"Oh." The man looked around. "There he is." He pointed toward the middle of the living room where Hikaru was dirty dancing with some brunette.

"No," Tamaki shook his head. "K-yo-ya," He tried sounding it out.

A woman tapped Tamaki on the shoulder. "He went that way with some people," She pointed down the hall.

"Thanks," He said. He saw Kaoru making his way toward Hikaru. Tamaki started to call for him but stopped when Honey pushed past him, heading for Kyoya's room.

"Takashi better not be with him," Honey growled. Tamaki had to race to keep up with Honey. "Which door?"

Tamaki pointed to Kyoya's door and Honey flung it open. They both stopped dead. Feathers flew in every direction while four women and Kyoya bounced on his bed hitting each other with pillows. Tamaki's mouth dropped. Every person on the bed had stripped down to their underwear; two women weren't even wearing their bras. Tamaki felt his face heat up and he turned to tell Honey they should go, but the shorter man had disappeared.

"Looks like we have a crasher," A woman giggled. Tamaki looked back up to see a woman covering her breasts while the others stopped bouncing. Kyoya frowned at Tamaki as the woman spoke again, "but I don't mind if he joins."

Kyoya smirked. "I'd rather he didn't."

"What are you doing?" Tamaki stared at him incredulously.

"I would think that would be obvious," Kyoya told him.

"Have you no shame?" Tamaki waved his hand at them.

"I have condoms." Kyoya shrugged. The women giggled.

"This has to stop now," Tamaki told him. "Have you no respect for women?"  
"I respect the fact that they might just want to have fun." He smiled at Tia. "There's no judging here."

"Look, the guys are here and we have to go-"

"I'll be a little bit." Kyoya ran a finger down a woman's arm.

"Seriously!"

"I'll need…" Kyoya counted the women around him with his finger. "At least two hours."

The girls giggled. Kyoya turned to a brunette, running his finger along her jaw line. "Then I'll get to the rest of the girls."

The girls shrieked in delight and they all ended up on the bed in a big pile. Tamaki clenched his fists as he watched the women pin his best friend down. _Honey and Kaoru are both pissed. I need Kyoya to help fix this._ He looked down at the carpet as he tried to think of how to get Kyoya off the bed and saw Kyoya's pants near his feet. He rolled his eyes but saw Kyoya's cell poking out of his pocket. He grabbed it and held it up.

"If you won't take anything seriously anymore-then maybe I should make you." Tamaki continued to hold up the cell.

"Oh really." Kyoya laughed. He stopped when he saw the cell in Tamaki's hand. _Haruhi's texts._

"If you don't care what you're doing with your life, then maybe your father will." Tamaki glared. He hoped that Kyoya wouldn't call his bluff.

"What do you want Tamaki?" Kyoya shrugged off one of the women.

"I want you to help me with Kaoru and Hikaru," Tamaki told him.

"How?" Kyoya growled. "They are going to fight, there's no stopping it. I've already done what I can."

"No, you haven't!" Tamaki shook his head. "If you had then none of this would have happened."

Kyoya glared, "You're blaming this on me?" Two of the women had untangled themselves from Kyoya.

"You saw it coming," Tamaki said.

"Everyone saw it coming! There was no stopping it, and you're going to blame me?" Kyoya held onto one of the arms still wrapped around his shoulders.

"You're letting it happen."

"Give me my phone," Kyoya ordered.

Tamaki took a step back. "You could stop this if you would only try."

"Give me the phone, Tamaki." Kyoya rose off the bed.

Tamaki shook his head and took off out of the room. _If he still cares about anything then he'll follow._

Kyoya cursed and took off after Tamaki. _If he sees those texts, it'll kill him._

Kyoya caught up with Tamaki at the edge of the living room. Several women giggled when they saw Kyoya running about in just boxers. He grabbed Tamaki by the arm, pulling him backward and making him look at him in the face.

"Give me my phone!"

* * *

Tamaki frowned, "The guy that's holding the party."

"Oh." The man looked around. "There he is." He pointed toward the middle of the living room where Hikaru was dirty dancing with some brunette. Kaoru headed off toward his twin as he heard the former host king sound out Kyoya's name.

Kaoru tapped Hikaru on the shoulder and waited for his darker haired twin to turn around. Hikaru turned and his brows rose up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Hikaru smiled. The woman tugged on his arm but he ignored her. She sighed and walked away.

"I came with Honey, he's looking for Mori," Kaoru told him.

"Oh, he's right there," Hikaru said somewhat dejected as he pointed. Takashi was having shots taken from his belt-line by a rather large busted woman.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kaoru face-palmed.

"What? That he's actually having fun now that the controlling witch is gone?" Hikaru scoffed.

"You think _he_ would enjoy that?" Kaoru pointed at Takashi.

"Why wouldn't he?" Hikaru crossed his arms. "It's fun."

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Hikaru, I wanted to come and talk to you."

"What about?" Hikaru asked.

"I want you to come back home," Kaoru told him.

Hikaru sighed and looked around him, then looked back at Kaoru unsure.

"I'm just worried about you." Kaoru moved closer and put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Worried?" Hikaru repeated. "I'm fine." He stared at Kaoru's hand.

"This," Kaoru pulled his hand back to gesture around the room, "isn't fine. _This_ is the opposite of fine."

"I'm just having fun," Hikaru said defensively. "How would coming back change anything?"

Kaoru frowned.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." Hikaru stared at him. "You're blaming him?"

"He's not helping."

"This was all my idea. This is my doing! This is all ME! Kyoya isn't a part of this at all!" Hikaru yelled. A few people turned to look at them.

"This isn't you!" Kaoru yelled back.

"Yes, it is!" Hikaru argued.

"No it isn't. I know you!"

"No, you don't!"

"I'm your twin!" Kaoru yelled.

"I am my own person!" Hikaru pushed Kaoru. "I'm not some half to a whole person. I'm a whole person all on my own. _This_-" He gestured around him. "Is all _my _doing, and I enjoy it. So stop butting in thinking I'm going to change just because my brother thinks I should."

Kaoru clenched his fists. "You may not be a half of a whole, but I am. And I found my other half." Tears slid down Kaoru's face. "Yukiko actually appreciates me."

Hikaru turned his head as the words bore into him. It felt like someone was tearing at his insides, but he refused to let tears fall. He saw Tamaki race into the living room followed shortly by an almost nude Kyoya. Hikaru couldn't bring himself to care.

"-You need to grow up!" Kaoru continued to yell at him.

Hikaru watched as Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the arm, yelling in Tamaki's face. Tamaki looked almost as upset as Kyoya looked angry. _When did things get so screwed up?_

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" A girl screamed.

* * *

"He went that way with some people," She pointed down the hall.

"Thanks." Honey heard Tamaki say. He pushed past the still Tamaki to head in the direction that the woman had pointed. It had to be Kyoya's room.

"Takashi better not be with him," Honey growled. Tamaki had to race to keep up with Honey. "Which door?"

Tamaki pointed to Kyoya's door and Honey flung it open. They both stopped dead. Feathers flew in every direction while four women and Kyoya bounced on his bed hitting each other with pillows. Honey took a quick look around the room and saw that Takashi wasn't there. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed right back out the door. He had to find Takashi. He looked around for Hikaru and saw him talking with Kaoru and then pointing across the room.

Honey looked in the direction and saw _his_ Takashi having a woman lick down his stomach all the way down to his belt line. She then threw back a shot using only her mouth. She took the shot from her mouth and wrapped her arms around Takashi's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Honey clenched his fist and headed for them. The woman pulled away and took a lemon wedge from her mouth. Takashi laughed and dipped his fingers in some liquid and the woman opened up her button up shirt all the way, letting Takashi trail the liquid from her belly button up to her bra while she set a shot between her breasts. Takashi bent down and slowly licked the liquid up to her breasts and threw back the shot. He took the shot from his mouth and pulled her to him by her waist, taking the lemon wedge from her mouth. He pulled away with a grin. The grin vanished when he saw Honey. He quickly took the wedge out of his mouth.

"Who let in the kid?" A man laughed nearby pointing at Honey.

"Awwww, he's so cute." Some woman giggled.

"School's out early." Several people laughed nearby.

Honey just stared at Takashi waiting for some explanation. Takashi looked around at the jeering people and grabbed Honey by the arm and led him to the kitchen. A few people were grabbing ice but for the most part it was empty. "What are you doing here?" Takashi asked.

"I tried to call you, I was worried." Honey didn't look into his eyes.

"My cell died." Takashi took out his cell. "I left you a note that I was going to be with the guys."

"I didn't want you to!" Honey looked at him angrily. "I didn't want you to be-" Honey shook his head, tears threatening to fall. "Let's go home Takashi." He grabbed Takashi's hand and pulled.

Takashi didn't move. "I want to stay." he said quietly.

Honey stopped and his lip quivered. He pulled harder on Takashi's hand. "No. We're going home."

Takashi took a step forward, but then pulled back against Honey. "No, I want to stay," Takashi said louder.

Honey turned angrily and tugged harder. "We're going."

"No!" Takashi pulled.

"Argh!" Honey pulled as hard as he could, taking Takashi by surprise and hurling him through the air out of the kitchen.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" some woman screamed.

Takashi hit the floor with a thud. He stayed still for a moment and then rose to his knees. He could see Hikaru and Kaoru staring at him with wide eyes, as was the rest of the crowd. He took a ragged breath and rose to his feet.

"Did that little kid throw him?" He heard someone whisper.

"I think so." Whispers surrounded them, loud enough to be heard over the music.

"We're going home," Honey told Takashi.

"No," Takashi said flatly, standing taller.

"I'll drag you out of here if I have to!"

Takashi moved into battle stance. Hikaru's words were still ringing in his ears when Honey ran for him. Takashi deflected the blows and when Honey tried to toss him again, Takashi used Honey's force against him and sent the small man flying across the room. Honey fell with a thud and didn't rise immediately.

"I am staying Haninozuka." Takashi frowned. Honey pulled himself up and stared at Takashi with wide eyes.

Tamaki blinked at the two cousins. He knew that Honey had been upset about Takashi being here, but why he had to take it this far was beyond him. He turned to ask Kyoya but found himself shocked to see Kyoya staring at the two looking helpless. That was enough to send cold chills down Tamaki's spine. He looked back to the feuding cousins who stared each other down.

"EVERYONE!" Tamaki nearly jumped when he heard Kyoya yell from beside him. "Who does not live here needs to get out NOW!"

Tamaki looked back to see Kyoya with a dark expression on his face. He knew that this was Kyoya's attempt to try to get ahold of the situation. The music shut off and people headed for the door. Kyoya's glare sent many of them rushing faster. Several minutes later everyone had cleared out just leaving Tamaki standing next to Kyoya, Kaoru and Hikaru still standing across the room on the other side of Honey and Takashi, who still stared each other down.

"Everyone who does not live here," Kyoya began again.

"I'm staying." Takashi glared at him. Honey's eyes widened and he shook his head.

Kaoru glanced at Hikaru. "All your doing?" He shook his head and headed for the door. Hikaru stared at the ground.

Tamaki felt his hand vibrate and saw that he still held Kyoya's cell. A notification on the screen let him know that Haruhi had sent a text. He handed the cell back to Kyoya. Kyoya grabbed it back but didn't check it. Tamaki sighed and took one glance at Honey before heading out the door. His stomach twisted as he knew part of this was his fault.

Honey had tears streaming down his face as he looked at Takashi. He looked over to Kyoya who wore only boxer shorts and an angry expression. He shook his head and rushed out the door.

Kyoya glared over to Hikaru. "Clean up this mess," he growled. He leaned against the wall and slid down it till he was sat on the floor. He didn't even move when four fully dressed women walked from the hallway out the door. Tia did stop to make a gesture for him to call her before she left. Hikaru dragged his feet to the kitchen, but hurried when he saw Kyoya's glare. He'd rather be in the kitchen than anywhere near Kyoya's wrath right now.

Takashi walked over to Kyoya and sunk down next to him. He stretched out his legs and stared at a beer stain on the floor. They could hear the clinking of bottles in the next room. Kyoya pulled out his cell and checked the message.

_Hey, Yukiko just told me that Tamaki, Kaoru and Honey were headed your way. They didn't seem too happy. Sorry, I mentioned that Takashi was there because Honey was worried and Takashi wasn't answering his phone._

Kyoya looked up at the room and then back to his cell to text her.

_Yeah, they already came by. I have to go and get ready for bed. Night._

"Sorry…" Takashi said quietly.

Kyoya made no response as he put his cell back into his pocket.

"I just don't want to go home." Takashi looked down at the ground. He swallowed over the lump in his throat.

"I know." Kyoya sighed.

**Sorry it took so long. I'm about to crash...soooo sleepy after the drive. Please Review**


	16. A Midnight Drive

**Well, I totally suck...Here's the next chapter. I just have to edit the next one but i have class from 9 am to 8 pm (Yeah it blows) and I have no room in my backpack for my laptop. I will try to get to it tonight when i get home though. **

"So, is Mori still hanging out with them?" Haruhi asked from behind Kaoru's bathroom door.

"Yeah." Kaoru sighed. "Honey is still really upset about the whole thing. He really doesn't want Mori hanging out with those two."

"Well I think it's unhealthy if Mori can't say 'no' to Honey occasionally. A relationship is about give and take," Haruhi said.

"I think throwing Honey across the room was a bit much." Kaoru leaned against the wall.

"Honey threw Mori first," Haruhi argued. "Why does he hate Hikaru and Kyoya so much?"

Kaoru frowned. He knew the answer to that because Honey had confided in him. "Because Kyoya's an ass."

"Seriously."

"Aren't you ready yet?" Kaoru asked.

"Give me a minute." Haruhi grumbled. He heard her gasp and something fall over in the bathroom. "Damn….What about you and Hikaru."

Kaoru sighed. "I don't know. I think he really does want to go home; he seemed confused when I asked him to. He wants things to be like before, but refuses to give up this crazy lifestyle."

"And you're unwilling to give up Yukiko," Haruhi told him.

"I love her," he said simply.

"And why did Tamaki go with you guys?" She grumbled. "I mean I told him to get out of my hair, but I didn't mean to go crash Kyoya's party."

"What, afraid he'd see your dirty texts." Kaoru smirked.

"Yeah, a bit."

Kaoru cringed. "Actually Honey dragged Tamaki along. He acted like it was all Tamaki's fault when he was really mad at Kyoya."

"I think Honey just needed someone to blame." Haruhi opened the door.

Kaoru turned and his eyes widened. Haruhi was wearing light make-up and the jewelry he had picked out for her. She had tight dark blue jeans and a silky black backless top with three ties going along the back to hold it together.

"Holy shit." He blinked.

Haruhi frowned. "Are we going or not?"  
"I'm taking you to that club so you can see the way Kyoya and them have been acting, not so you can screw him." Kaoru crossed his arms.

"My dad wears stuff like this all the time." She looked down at her black flats. "Except he wears heels."

Kaoru shook his head. "You owe me for this, triple if I have to watch you with that jackass." Kaoru grabbed his keys. He watched her head for the door, tucking her hair behind her ear. He frowned. _Kyoya, if you hurt her I swear I will kill you._

* * *

Kaoru led Haruhi into the loud club, careful to make sure that he held onto her arm. He saw a few men looking over at them and he didn't know if Haruhi would know how to shut them down well enough. She may have learned a bit since high school, but she was still quite a bit oblivious to things. They stopped at the bar and the bartender nodded at her.

Kaoru shook his head and looked around the club. He wanted to find Kyoya. He wanted to make Haruhi see the true Kyoya; the jerk that constantly drank and danced with loose women. He wanted to make Haruhi give up on him before she got hurt. He didn't want Haruhi to be another notch on Kyoya's headboard. Kaoru spotted Kyoya in his usual garb; blue jeans and a black tank covered by an unbuttoned blue shirt. He was dirty dancing with some woman, his lips on her neck. She leaned back into him, letting him move down her neck while his hand moved from her hip to her ass.

Kaoru frowned, but still prodded Haruhi and pointed to Kyoya. Haruhi blinked and watched the two dance. She looked around and shrugged, everyone was dancing like that, though she felt a slight surge of anger surface when the woman kissed him on the lips. She had to remind herself that Kyoya was a single man and that's how they acted. She headed for Kyoya. Kaoru sighed. She was supposed to hate this, not head for the idiot. He looked around for Hikaru and Takashi. He looked up to the balcony and saw Takashi looking over the rail.

Kyoya nibbled down the woman's neck and felt her moan against him. He looked up to make sure they didn't bump into anyone and his eyes widened. Haruhi Fujioka was dolled up and headed his way. He moved to the woman's ear. "I'm sorry, but here comes my girlfriend," he lied.

The woman stiffened and turned and gave him a horrified look. She quickly rushed off, expecting an extremely pissed off girlfriend. Kyoya looked back to Haruhi and she smiled at him. He smirked back at her.

"Where'd she go?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya shrugged. "She got bored." He looked around. "Do you want a drink?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Do you want to dance?"

Kyoya nodded and pulled her closer so he could dance with her. Haruhi smiled up at him; it was weird seeing his gray eyes without his glasses covering them. She moved to the beat with Kyoya but noticed that he did not move as fast as before. They were close together but nowhere near how close Kyoya had just been.

"You're dancing different," she told him.

"You're different," he stated.

Haruhi frowned. _Does he still see me as Tamaki's girl?_

He hooked his finger in her belt loop. "If you really want to dance close though-" He pulled her up against him and Haruhi gasped at the sudden closeness. Her hands were against his chest and she looked up at him. She smirked and turned around to shimmy like Mei had shown her. Kyoya bit his lip as Haruhi moved against him. It became a lot harder to keep from embarrassing himself when it was Haruhi and not some random woman. His hands found her hips and he blew against her ear. He smirked when he saw her gasp and her eyes close. He knew how much it affected her.

Kaoru waited for his drink and stared at the two on the dance floor. This was definitely not going to plan. He chewed on his lip until he finally received his order. He took a giant drink of it and looked back over at Haruhi. He was positive if this continued he would get to see way more of Kyoya than he ever wanted to see. He blinked in surprised as he realized that Kyoya was actually smiling. Instead of his usual smirk; a real smile adorned his face. Kyoya ran his fingers over Haruhi's arms, up and down creating friction making Kaoru roll his eyes. Then Kyoya slowed as something flitted across his face. He looked to Haruhi with a strange look and slowly moved back a few steps, letting Haruhi slip out of his fingertips. He pulled away completely; his hair covered his face concealing his expression. He quickly turned and walked away. Haruhi continued dancing, not realizing Kyoya had left. Kaoru frowned as he watched Haruhi turn her head to where Kyoya had been. She turned her head the other way and then turned all the way around looking for Kyoya. She looked back to Kaoru with confusion and hurt all over her face.

Kaoru sighed and shook his head. He looked down, not wanting to see that torn expression on her face.

* * *

Takashi watched Kyoya let Haruhi slip through his fingertips, and frowned. He could only guess the expression on Kyoya's face as Kyoya made his way for the exit. Takashi shook his head and turned to get Hikaru. He could swear that he'd seen Kyoya down an absinthe tonight. Takashi grabbed Hikaru by the collar, and pulled him away from whatever drug that he was doing at the moment.

"Hey!" Hikaru grabbed at Takashi's hand.

"Kyoya." Takashi jerked his head as a gesture that they should go.

"He's a big boy. Now let go!" Hikaru pulled at his shirt. Takashi lifted Hikaru clean off his seat by the collar and set him on the ground so he could head for the stairs. "But-"

"Now," Takashi pointed to the stairs. He steered Hikaru out of the club. Outside they headed for the parking lot. They could see Kyoya ahead already with his keys out making the Lamborghini's suicide doors open up. They averted the kicked over trashcan and a smashed beer bottle and headed for the passenger side.

"Go away!" Kyoya growled with the darkest expression Takashi had ever seen. He could feel his hair stand on end. Takashi managed to shake his head and climb into the car. He let out a grunt when Hikaru plopped on top of him.

"Where are we going?" Hikaru grinned.

"We?" Kyoya growled. Takashi could smell the alcohol on Kyoya's breath.

"You shouldn't drive," Takashi said. Kyoya ignored him and shut his door. "You're drunk."

"Fate is not that perfect," Kyoya stated and started the car.

Hikaru shut their door. "It's Kyoya. He's got everything perfectly under control."

Kyoya peeled out of the parking lot. Hikaru grasped the door and Takashi's leg in an attempt to still himself. Takashi gripped his seat and Hikaru, and cursing himself for not putting his seatbelt on. Though he wasn't sure how he would do it now that Hikaru was on top of him. Kyoya switched lanes so fast that it sent the two men into the door.

"Stop," Takashi told him. "You're going to wreck!"

Kyoya ignored him and continued to speed down the road.

Takashi tightened his grip on Hikaru. If they wrecked there was nothing to prevent him from going out the window. He glared at Kyoya. "How can you drive like this when your mother-"

"My mother was not drinking, nor was the asshole in that other car; so that information is extremely irrelevant," Kyoya ground out.

Takashi dug his nails into the seat as Kyoya sped through a yellow light. He tried again, "You're going to get us pulled over."

Kyoya jerked the wheel, squealing the tires to turn into another street. Takashi managed to hold a laughing Hikaru in place.

"I think Takashi likes me." Hikaru giggled and gripped Takashi's arm. Takashi stared into Hikaru's red-rimmed eyes. _This is bad._

"So what?" Kyoya switched lanes again. He glared at Takashi, "My family practically owns the police."

Takashi turned his head, knowing it to be true. He saw the light up ahead was red, but Kyoya made no inclination that he planned to slow down. "The light."

"I would just have to listen to another one-"

"The light, Kyoya!"

"-of my father's _I'm not proud of you_ lectures."

"The light's RED!" Takashi yelled as he gripped the seat as they headed for the intersection.

"No, it's not," Kyoya said as the light turned green a moment before they entered the intersection.

Hikaru laughed. "See, Kyoya always has it planned out."

Takashi shook his head. "Kyoya, you need to stop this right now. Don't you see how bad this is?"

"Of course it is." Kyoya sped up. Takashi didn't dare look to see how fast. "Everything I enjoy is bad or wrong. And somehow it will end up hurting someone."

"Kyoya." Takashi stared at the red light they were fast approaching.

"If I feel a shred of happiness, I should just know to stop." Kyoya sighed. "..3…2…1…" The light turned green.

Takashi's heart pounded in his chest. "That's not true."

"Isn't it? If I were to be with her, then it would kill Tamaki! Every time I come close to succeeding, my family turns their back on me! One by one, all of my friends are turning on me because I'm trying to hold onto what I care about." Kyoya's hands were white on the steering wheel. "The only time I'm ever happy is when I can't think about the shit hole my life is."

Takashi's eyes widened.

Kyoya made a noise of frustration. "..5..4…"

Hikaru began to count down with him. "..3…2…1…"

"Kyoya-" Takashi started as they crossed the intersection. He stopped as bright lights flashed from Kyoya's window from the car coming in to T-bone them. Takashi pulled Hikaru tight back into him and threw his hand up to the ceiling to steady them from the impending crash. He heard a loud screech and felt the entire car swerve out of control. They came to a dead halt underneath the green light.

"Not fair!" Hikaru laughed. "That guy totally ran that light."

Takashi took a ragged breath, still clutching the dark haired twin. He looked over to Kyoya who was holding his head in his hands.

* * *

Tamaki sat at a corner booth in the café. He continued to check his cell as he waited. Earlier he had received a text from Takashi to meet him here and got no further explanation. It made him a bit apprehensive. He looked around the café as he wondered if Takashi had found out about him and Honey. Tamaki sighed as he knew that it might have to do with the fight that Honey and Takashi had just had. Maybe Takashi wanted to say that he could no longer watch Kyoya. Tamaki stared at the table.

Takashi walked in to see Tamaki staring at the table in a somber mood. He made his was over to the blond. He sat across from him and stared.

"What-" Tamaki began.

"You need to talk to Kyoya," Takashi told him.

"What's going on?" Tamaki asked. "Did he find out? Is he mad? Is he okay?"

Takashi looked away. "He doesn't know." He paused. "Kyoya's in a bad place. He needs you."

"He won't talk to me," Tamaki told him. "That's why you're there."

Takashi sighed. "He doesn't care about anything anymore."

"He still cares what his father thinks," Tamaki told him. "He didn't call my bluff at that party."

"He doesn't care," Takashi repeated. He looked back to Tamaki. "We almost wrecked last night."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "What do you mean-"

"You're not supposed to know," Takashi told him. "He'll know I told you."

"What-Mori what's going on?" Tamaki demanded.

Takashi frowned. "Kyoya was drunk."

* * *

Kyoya's door slammed open, followed quickly by a slam shut. Kyoya sighed behind his un-translated book without looking up. "Is it possible for anyone to knock?" He asked bored.

Tamaki grabbed the book out of Kyoya's hands and tossed it aside and then gripped both sides of the armrest preventing Kyoya from escaping. He glared angrily at Kyoya, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Kyoya frowned at the man.

"You! Drunk driving! Almost killing half of the host club members!" Tamaki yelled.

Kyoya stared at him. "Three out of seven former host club members does NOT constitute as half." Kyoya ground out. "And where the hell did you hear that from?" Kyoya tried to push Tamaki's arms away.

"It doesn't matter." Tamaki shook his head, still refusing to let Kyoya up. "What matters is the fact that you were driving around drunk! Do you not even care what happened to your mother?"

"Why is it so hard for anyone to understand," Kyoya pushed Tamaki back and stood. "That what I did last night has nothing to do with her?"

"Yes it does!"

"A hired hit-man slammed his car into my parents. How the fuck is that even similar?" Kyoya clenched his fists.

"They could have been killed, Kyoya! You could have been killed!" Tamaki told him. "It's like you don't care."

"It's unrelated! Irrelevant! Over a decade apart in time!" Kyoya yelled.

"No." Tamaki shook his head. "I meant about anything."

Kyoya scowled.

"After last night…God, Kyoya do you even care if you live or die?" Tamaki shook his head as he stared at the floor.

Kyoya's mouth opened to give a rebuttal but nothing came out. He blinked as the cold realization hit him: he didn't. He closed his mouth when he realized that there were no words.

Tamaki stared at the floor still waiting for Kyoya's sarcastic remark. The yells, the pushing him away, but nothing came. The silence weighed in on him. Tamaki looked up and sought out his best friend's eyes. The seconds lengthened and Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Kyoya?" He whispered, afraid to hear the truth.

Kyoya remained silent. His mouth refused to work. There was no way he could lie to Tamaki anyway; what was the point?

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said a bit louder as he swallowed over the lump in his throat. He stared into those cold gray eyes. It looked as if the light had been pulled right out of Kyoya. He could feel his emotions swirl and Tamaki yelled. "Answer me!"

Kyoya tilted his head slightly, "And what? Dirty your conscience?"

"Kyoya!" Tamaki grabbed Kyoya by the shoulders; Kyoya just stared back with those cold eyes.

Kyoya pushed him away and walked out of the condo, grabbing his keys along the way.

"KYOYA!" He heard Tamaki behind him. He quickly walked toward the elevator. It shut right before he got to it. He looked over his shoulder to see that Tamaki wasn't in sight and he headed for the stairwell. He headed up to the roof. The door was locked, so he sat next to it in the dark. He could hear Tamaki pounding on the buttons for the elevator and the French curses he spat out. As he sat there in the empty staircase, a cold hollowness set in.

**I have a certain idea of how Kyoya was with his mother, how she died and how he reacted. One day my lazy butt might actually write about it. Please Review**


	17. Would You Ever Tell Me?

**Littleliar666-I'm going to go see if I can go fix that 'wrong twin' thing. Sorry about that. Kyoya pulled away because of Tamaki. :(**

**SortingDumbledear-thankyouthankyouthankyou. I'm so happy for your review. the dream was a last minute idea and i'm so glad i put it in now :)**

**As always-enjoy and review.**

Kyoya propped his head up with his hand as he wrote in his notebook. It was pointless; they had already covered most of this last time. Kyoya had already read the chapter and did the work. He sighed and wrote down another equation. He knew it already but it made him look busy. Looking busy made Tamaki leave him alone.

Tamaki very un-covertly passed a piece of paper to Kyoya. Kyoya sighed and looked at the paper.

_Want to go get a sundae? Peanut butter!_

Kyoya pulled the piece of paper to him.

_Don't you have a big exam tomorrow?_

_Yeah. Want to help me study? We can hang out or something._

_Actually study or listen to you rant?_

Tamaki read over what Kyoya wrote and sighed. Kyoya turned to look back at the board. So far he had managed to stay away from Tamaki. He planned to keep it that way. He really didn't want to hear Tamaki's _You should care_ speech. He just didn't want to deal with it. Kyoya just wanted to be left alone.

The class ended and Kyoya stood, grabbing his bag. Tamaki hurried after him, catching up with him at the door. Kyoya looked over to his right and sighed. "What?" He continued walking toward the lunch room.

"Can you just-" Tamaki frowned. "Text me tonight or something? I'm here if you need me."

Kyoya paused and readjusted his bag. "Whatever."

Tamaki gave a half-smile and walked away. Kyoya watched him head down the hall and he took out his cell. He set an alarm for 9:00 pm labeled _text the idiot_. He started to put the cell back in his pocket but it vibrated. He raised a brow as he realized that it was a text from Haruhi. _Can I get that ride?_

Kyoya looked up and searched for a window; dark clouds loomed outside. He suddenly remembered the abnormal warm front heading in. He frowned and quickly texted her back: _Where are you?_

_ Near the bus stop_.

Kyoya began a quick walk as he texted her back. _Meet me in the parking structure._ He made a dash for the structure. A few minutes later he saw Haruhi leaning on his car, her head was turned as she watched the clouds moving in. Her fingers had turned white from gripping her books so tightly.

"Haruhi," He called. She jumped and turned her scared eyes to him. He unlocked the car. "Get in."

Haruhi nodded and scooted into his car, immediately buckling her seatbelt. She looked back at the sky and pulled the door down. Kyoya got into the car next to her and peeled out of the structure. He glanced up at the dark clouds and could see flashes of lightning in the distance.

"Thanks Kyoya," Haruhi whispered as she stared out the window.

"No problem," He told her. "Is your father home?"

Haruhi shook her head. "…no…he works a double shift tonight."

Haruhi whimpered as a low rumble of thunder resounded. Kyoya turned on the radio. Haruhi looked over at him in question. She looked back out the window as the pop song continued. Another loud thunder crashed and she closed her eyes while clenching her books. Kyoya turned the radio louder.

"Sing with it," he told her.

Haruhi turned her head. "I can't sing." She looked back out the window.

"Not the point," he told her. "It will take your mind off of it."

Haruhi mouthed the words to the song, somewhat embarrassed. Another roar of thunder made her start to sing aloud. She looked over at Kyoya in time to see him wince. She stopped. Kyoya sighed and started singing along with the song, hoping it would make Haruhi start again. It took another verse to get her to sing, and about three songs to get to her home.

They had barely made it in the door when the rain started. Kyoya shut the door behind them and headed for the living room. Lightning flashed, illuminating the entire room and Haruhi ran to the bathroom. Kyoya turned on the radio and pulled the curtains; he went to her room and grabbed the blanket off her bed. He stopped by the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Haruhi, come on out," He said.

"I'm fine," She whimpered. He tried the handle and found it unlocked. He opened the door to see Haruhi sitting on the sink counter. He sighed and grabbed her hand; leading her to the living room. She sat on the couch and he placed the blanket around her. Thunder roared and she curled up and placed her hands over her ears. Kyoya sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap, holding her to him. She gripped his shirt as the storm raged on outside.

"Just concentrate on the music and my voice," Kyoya told her. "It's just a storm, it'll pass quickly."

Haruhi nodded. She knew it was true, she had told herself this countless times. But it never seemed to help.

"Have you ever read the Brothers Grimm?" Kyoya asked her. He felt Haruhi shake her head. "It's quite an interesting read; I'll let you borrow it."

"You'd let me?" Haruhi whispered. She flinched as she heard the thunder.

Kyoya nodded. He held her tightly as he felt her flinch. "It's a lot safer the further it is away from Hikaru."

Haruhi let out a soft giggle. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She felt safe wrapped up in Kyoya's arms, but she would still jump at every rumble. "Kyoya?"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you learn to sing?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya remained silent.

"I was just curious, because you actually can-" Haruhi jumped at the thunder. The storm was almost on top of them.

"Where'd you learn to cook?" He asked.

"My mom," Haruhi told him. Then she realized, "your mom taught you."

Kyoya rested his head on Haruhi's. The wind picked up outside and Kyoya racked his brain for another topic to distract Haruhi. "Can I get your opinion on something?"

Haruhi watched the dark curtains light up as lightning flashed. "W-what's that?"

"My brothers and I were discussing an interesting concept of psychology," he lied. "About the differences between a person being suicidal and a person not caring."

"Not caring?" Haruhi clutched Kyoya's shirt. She snuggled into him.

"About anything," Kyoya elaborated. "Like whether they lived or died even."

Haruhi buried her head into Kyoya's chest as thunder shook the apartment. Kyoya could feel Haruhi's tears through his shirt and cursed the clouds above. He hated seeing her cry. It felt even worse to feel her tears and not be able to help.

"….not caring….." Haruhi whispered. "…I think would be….worse."

Kyoya held her close. "I thought it would be the other way around."

Haruhi slowly shook her head. "No. You can usually tell when a person is suicidal; they act different and usually call for help. Someone who doesn't care probably wouldn't be found out. No one could help them."

Kyoya nodded. "But someone who doesn't care isn't necessarily trying to kill themselves."

"But they won't try to preserve themselves either." Haruhi jumped as the thunder made the apartment shake again.

Kyoya nodded. She was right. The other night he had been so angry that he didn't really care what he did. When he had seen the car about to hit him, he had swerved to protect Hikaru and Takashi. His own safety never even occurred to him. He was curious if he had been the only one in the car, would he have swerved?

"Kyoya?" Haruhi asked quietly.

Kyoya looked down into her wide questioning eyes. "Hmm?"  
"Would you ever tell me if something was wrong?" She searched his eyes.

Kyoya gave her his best host smile, making sure that his glasses caught the light. "No." He pulled her back into his chest.

Haruhi jumped again at the thunder, and clutched Kyoya. After a moment she whispered, "I wish you would."

Kyoya stroked her hair, but didn't say anything. They stayed that way for a while. The storm continued to rage around them and Kyoya found himself softly singing to the woman. He had never done that for anyone in his life, but for some reason it seemed to calm her. The storm turned into a steady rain around them and the thunder subsided. Eventually she fell asleep in his arms, her hands still clutching onto his shirt. He pushed her bangs aside to see her sound asleep.

Kyoya readjusted Haruhi in his arms and stood, holding onto her tight. He made his way to her room, thankful that he had left the door open. He laid her gently on her bed, making sure that the covers covered her completely. Kyoya paused as he hovered over her. After a moment, he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

Haruhi gave a soft sigh and smiled in her sleep. Kyoya pulled away and saw two photographs on her bedside table. The first one was of the host club in Haruhi's first year. The second was of Haruhi in between Kyoya and Tamaki on their men's graduation day. Her arms were around both of their shoulders. He remembered having to bend down so Ranka could take the picture that way. They were all smiling in the picture. Kyoya traced his finger over his smile frozen in time. He didn't think he had any pictures that had him smiling in them. Kyoya looked over to Haruhi. "You're the reason I was smiling," he whispered.

* * *

Kyoya tossed his bag onto his bed and headed back out of his room. He peeked into Hikaru's open door to see the twin fast asleep clutching a pillow to himself. Kyoya shook his head and shut the door quietly. He headed for the kitchen to get something to occupy himself. He looked around in the fridge and his hand hovered over the beer. Kyoya frowned and grabbed a soda instead. He opened it and took a drink, leaning against the wall. Kyoya tilted his head in question as he saw the balcony sliding door was opened a crack. He headed over to it and opened it.

Takashi sat in a chair, his feet propped up on the railing. He looked over to Kyoya and gave a half-smile. Kyoya stared at him and leaned against the railing.

"Still mad?" Takashi asked.

Kyoya shook his head. "You didn't know that Honey was going to run to Tamaki." He took a drink.

"I was only worried," Takashi told him. "And Honey knew something was wrong." Takashi looked down. He was still surprised that Kyoya had believed his lie about how Tamaki found out about the drunk driving.

"So is Tamaki." Kyoya sighed. "He wants me to text him later."

"Where've you been?" Takashi asked.

"Haruhi's." Kyoya stared down at the black pavement below. "She needed a ride home."

Takashi raised an eyebrow. "A three hour ride home?"

"The storm," Kyoya stated. He watched as a stray cat walked the alley by itself. He chugged the rest of his soda and looked back down. The cat had disappeared.

"Oh." Takashi nodded.

Kyoya nodded absently. He stared down at the glistening pavement and released his fingers, letting the can drop the many stories to the ground with a clatter. Kyoya stared at it as the sound echoed up to them.

"Been drinking?" Takashi tried to read the strange expression on Kyoya's face. Something about it made him apprehensive.

"Strangely enough, I'm sober." Kyoya said in a far-away voice. "Do you think…" His voice trailed off.

Takashi stared at him, clutching his beer.

"They say that if someone were to jump off a tall place that they can die just from the falling. Is it the fear of death that makes it happen or can they not breathe from the G-force?" Kyoya asked quietly.

Takashi brought his legs down from the rail slowly. "Kyoya?"

"Though from this height," Kyoya leaned forward slightly. "Only way is to hope you hit the right impact or suffer into the hour as you lose blood."

Takashi stared at Kyoya; the light was completely gone from Kyoya's eyes. "…Let's go inside…"Takashi slowly rose.

Kyoya blinked a few times and shook away the thought. "I was discussing it with my brothers earlier, that's all."

Takashi let him lie.

* * *

Takashi shut the bedroom door. Honey looked up to see him and then pointedly looked back down at his homework. He was still pissed off about being thrown across the room, and for Takashi to call him by his family name like that. Honey gritted his teeth.

"I need your help." Takashi sat down on the bed next to the studying Honey. "I don't know what to do."

Honey sighed. "Then ask Kyoya."

"He's the problem." Takashi shook his head.

"I'll say." Honey looked up and saw his lover frightened. "Takashi?"

"I think he's suicidal," Takashi told him. "I woke Hikaru before I left, but we can't depend on him."

"Tell Tamaki," Honey ordered. "He's Kyoya's best friend."

"It didn't help. Just made things worse." Takashi swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Kyoya trusts you." Honey frowned. "So, you need to do something."

Takashi stared at him.

Honey gripped Takashi's forearm. "If he's as bad as you say, then we need to intervene."

**I hope you liked. :)**


	18. Intervention

**I would like to point out that this is the chapter I thought of when I first envisioned this story. I hope you like and i really hope you review. I have the next chapter almost ready to go, but i work 1-10 tonight then have to drive 6 hours tomorrow and work 7am to 4 the next day...so if you prod me enough then I will try to post it right after work. (HINT: REVIEW!) **

* * *

Takashi lingered outside of Kyoya's door. He really didn't want to do this. Takashi sighed; he needed to do this though. He stared straight at the door, not looking at Honey. He was upset because Kaoru had met up with them outside. Apparently his lover had invited the angry twin along for the ride so he could help. Takashi sent a glare back to Kaoru, hoping this time it would make him leave. No such luck.

After heaving a big sigh, Takashi opened the door and knocked to let their presence be known. Kyoya's glasses flashed as soon as he saw the three of them together. He looked back down at his book as if to ignore the trio, though Takashi knew that Kyoya was definitely paying attention.

Hikaru turned off the TV with the remote. He tossed the remote next to him and rose off the couch. "What's up?"

Kaoru closed the door behind them. "We need to talk."

"Can you just spit it out so we can _not_ _agree_ and I can get back to watching TV?" Hikaru crossed his arms.

Kaoru frowned at his brother's attitude. "I want you to come back home with me."

"I want Yukiko gone," Hikaru told him.

"No." Kaoru shook his head.

"Likewise," Hikaru stated.

"Why are you being so difficult?" Kaoru glared.

"You're the one being difficult not me."

"I am not," Kaoru argued. "You're the one who's a drug addicted sex fiend who's flunking half his classes."

"I am flunking one class." Hikaru glared. "Not half."

"You could ruin your life by any one of those things," Kaoru said ignoring Hikaru. "How is any of that healthy?"  
"The part where I get to be my own person," Hikaru answered.

"Some person you turned out to be," Kaoru said.

"Oh, go fuck your girlfriend!"

"Why are you so jealous of her?" Kaoru clenched his fists.

"Because it should have been me!"

Kaoru stopped, his eyes widening.

"It was always just the two of us, no one else!" Hikaru yelled.

"There was Ha-"

"No! We were still brothers in that; you were still by my side!" Hikaru yelled. "We were fine until you shoved me away!"

Kaoru shook his head. "We needed to do things for ourselves; I wanted you to do things you wanted. I wanted you to be your own person."

"You pushed us apart, and now you can't stand the person I am!" Hikaru took a step forward.

Kaoru took a step back. "I didn't mean for you to turn out like this."

Hikaru clenched his fists. "Ohhh, I am sooooo sorry that your plans were ruined."

"Hikaru-"

"Get out!" Hikaru pointed to the door. "You're not welcome here." Hikaru turned on his heel and headed for his room. He paused in the hallway, hidden out of sight, waiting for the sound of the door shutting.

Kaoru's lip quivered and he walked out, slamming the door behind him. Hikaru silently sighed and shook his head. He started for his room but stopped when he heard Kyoya's voice.

"Excellent job," Kyoya said coldly. Takashi turned to look at Kyoya who was setting down his book. "You even had me fooled, Takashi," Kyoya bit out his name. "Next time you help with an intervention on the person you're spying on, it might help if you actually spoke."

Takashi swallowed the lump in his throat. "I told you, I wasn't here for Hikaru. Kaoru was in the lobby-"

"He was here for you," Honey butted in. Takashi glanced over at Honey trying to figure out why Honey was saying this. "Tama-chan asked him to watch you to make sure that you were okay."

Takashi watched Kyoya for any type of reaction. Kyoya didn't move. His eyes stared at Takashi as the words sank in. Silence seemed to stretch on forever.

Kyoya broke the silence. "Tamaki sent you." He closed his eyes as he nodded. "Why?" He stared back at Takashi.

"He was worried about you," Takashi told him. "We both were."

"Tama-chan said there was something that you were hiding; something that broke the camel's back," Honey said.

Kyoya's eyes didn't leave Takashi.

"So he sent Takashi to follow you two around-"

"Mitsukuni!" Takashi growled.

Honey ignored Takashi. "-So Takashi could find out what was bothering you so much and so Takashi could tell Tama-chan what it was."

"But I never figured it out," Takashi stated. He tried to tell Kyoya with his eyes that he didn't tell.

"You said it was work and family." Honey looked over to his lover. Takashi looked away.

"So…you have been spying on me to learn all my secrets? Seems a bit obtuse." Kyoya rose to his feet. "There is no problem. There is no secret. There is no issue at all. So, please leave."

"No issue?" Honey scoffed. "You're watching Hikaru implode on himself and you aren't doing anything."

"Not doing anything?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes. "I took the role of the bad guy so that Kaoru could blame someone besides Hikaru for all the dumb stuff he's been doing lately; just so there would be a fraction of a chance that they could get over this damn fight and make up. If Kaoru can blame me, then he has a reason to fight to have his brother back home. Until that happens, I get the fun job of cleaning up after the dumbass; from his dirty socks to his vomit. Which strangely enough, I can't tell you which is worse. And yes, Hikaru does drugs, and yes, I supply him with clean needles. But did you ever stop to think that it might have to do with the fact that he actually is stupid enough to try to share needles with the other dumbasses sticking themselves? I opened my home to him because he had nowhere else to go. And I only did that after I tried to make him go back to his own damn home and he blackmailed me."

Honey stared at him. "Y-you could have done something else. You always have something! You could have stopped this!"

"HOW!?" Kyoya yelled angrily.

Honey clenched his fists. "It only takes one word to change things. All you had to do was speak up."

"How stupid of me to be silent all this damn time," Kyoya spat. "You truly are an idiot if you think one word could actually solve anything. A whole damn book of words wouldn't solve this unless you used it to bash in a few heads."

"It only takes one-"

"He will only hear what he wants to hear," Kyoya told him. "One word could never solve anything."

Takashi sighed. "Love."

Kyoya froze. He blinked as the word settled in. "Love?" Kyoya frowned. "That's your one word? Out of the entire language, you choose 'love'?" Kyoya chuckled. He started laughing even harder, holding his head. He smiled a wicked smile, his eyes gleaming.

"I have a better one for you." Kyoya chuckled before his voice went cold and his expression turned dark. "How about: gay?"

Takashi frowned.

"Or homosexual. Perverse. Fag. Homo. Queer. Queen. Pedophile." Kyoya continued as he walked closer. Honey was staring at him in disbelief.

"What about uke or catcher?" Kyoya snickered. "Or incestuous. Fuck-servant. Inbreeder."

Takashi clenched his fists as Kyoya moved right next to him.

"How about a whole fucking sentence?" Kyoya yelled as his eyes gleamed with pure malice. "You're fucking your cousin while he's out there fucking someone else!"

Takashi slammed his fist into Kyoya's face, sending him backward into the front of the recliner he had just been sitting in. Kyoya's glasses fell to the ground next to him, while Kyoya blinked in surprise.

Takashi felt a tear slide down his face as the harshness of Kyoya's words continued to sting. Takashi took a deep breath. "Ky-"

With a yell Kyoya rose and tackled Takashi to the ground, taking the larger man by surprise. Immediately he began slamming his fists into Takashi's face.

"Shit!" Hikaru rushed back into the living room.

Takashi slammed his fist into Kyoya's stomach, making Kyoya double over in pain. Takashi punched him in the face, sending Kyoya to the floor. Kyoya rose again fueled by anger. He charged Takashi again, but this time Takashi was ready. Kyoya's blows were easily deflected and Kyoya was sent backward with a kick. Kyoya continued to charge Takashi, a few blows actually landing on the man, though every blow Takashi landed nearly knocked Kyoya off his feet.

"Stop Takashi!" Honey yelled.

Hikaru grabbed Kyoya by the arm to pull him away from the much stronger man, but Kyoya elbowed him in the face sending Hikaru to the ground. Kyoya knew he didn't stand a chance. He knew that Takashi would easily win this, but he didn't care. He just wanted Takashi to hurt.

Honey moved between the two fighting men and pushed them apart. Hikaru jumped up to his feet and grabbed Kyoya by both arms and held them behind Kyoya's back. Honey held onto one of Takashi's arms, though after taking a look at Takashi's expression, Honey grabbed his other arm as well.

Kyoya breathed heavily as he stared at Takashi with hatred. He growled, yanking his arms out of Hikaru's grasp and pushed the twin off of him. He stormed out of the condo, slamming the door behind him.

Hikaru turned to look at the two cousins who stared at the door that Kyoya had just slammed. Takashi pulled his arms out of Honey's hands. He clenched his jaw as Kyoya's words rang in his ears; the truth of the words stinging him. Honey watched the door, but he was waiting for Takashi to say something. He had not wanted to intervene. Honey had wanted Takashi to hurt Kyoya, to make him pay for saying those things aloud.

Hikaru swallowed against his dry throat as the light bulb finally flickered on. He looked between the two lovers and Kyoya's words came back to his mind. He swallowed again.

The silence was becoming unbearable. Honey looked over to Takashi. He knew what Kaoru had told them about Kyoya's anger. About how he just wanted to make people hurt, that it didn't have to be true. "What Kyoya said-"

Takashi pushed past him and headed out the door. He couldn't hear it. He didn't want to hear the lie, and he couldn't bare the truth.

* * *

Kyoya opened the door to the condo, and he headed to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a fifth, then reached into a cabinet and grabbed a giant spoon full of peanut butter. He alternated between the two before throwing the spoon into the sink. He walked around aimlessly, not caring that Hikaru was nowhere to be found. He picked up his glasses from the floor and tossed them onto the couch.

He entered his bathroom and stood by the tub for a moment, debating on a shower or a bath. He decided a bath would probably kill him and didn't feel like Takashi should get the credit. He turned on the shower. He chugged the fifth and leaned against the wall as steam filled the room. He looked over and saw his reflection in the mirror.

He smiled in a haze of intoxication. He really was the spitting image of his mother, down to the eyes. His fingers grazed the glass, leaving lines of clear reflection against the foggy glass. He leaned forward and wiped away all the condensation in front of him, his drunken brain thinking he could see his mother.

He stilled. His face was puffy from blows; on the edge of his cheek bone and eye socket was a large bruise. He had a black eye on his left. His lip had scabbed over and a line of blood had dried on his chin. Kyoya closed his eyes; then looked back at the mirror which had already started to fog back up. He pulled all the way back and chucked the bottle at the mirror. The glass shattered all over the sink and fell to the floor around Kyoya's feet. Kyoya leaned back into the wall and stared at where the mirror used to be. He hung his head as he sank down against the wall.

**I feel somewhat powerful and evil because I know what happens next. And rather smug. God, I'm evil :)**


	19. Last Chance

**Here you go. Thanks for reviewing!**

Honey quietly stepped into the dark room. Takashi lay on his side facing away from him, fast asleep. He sighed and pulled off his clothes so he could cuddle with his lover. He frowned when he realized that Takashi still wore his clothes from earlier. He hadn't even bothered to take any of them off to sleep. Honey snuggled up to Takashi anyway. He didn't expect to have sex tonight; he just wanted to be close to Takashi. He always felt so comfortable when it was just skin on skin.

Honey closed his eyes and leaned his head on Takashi's back. He wondered if Takashi believed Kyoya. He didn't know if that was the reason Takashi had stormed off, or if it was because of the fight. Honey tightened his grip on Takashi. _Tamaki told us both how Kyoya gets when he's mad. How he lashes out at insecurities. I wonder if Takashi thinks that Kyoya was just being cruel. He was so mad._

Honey nuzzled into Takashi's back and let sleep take him.

The next thing Honey knew was the alarm was going off near his head. He growled and searched for the offending device. After tossing it across the room, he went back to snuggle with Takashi. Honey blinked in surprise. Takashi wasn't there.

"Takashi?"

* * *

Kyoya sat in the very back of the classroom, something which seemed to surprise both his professor and Tamaki. Kyoya leaned back in his chair, hardly taking notes. It was becoming ridiculous to him how slow the rest of the class learned the material. Kyoya readjusted his sunglasses. He already had an excuse in place. His glasses had been broken while playing tennis and the shades were the only prescription glasses he would tolerate until next week when his new pair would arrive. Kyoya just hoped the bruises around his eyes would be gone by then. He also hoped that no one would realize that the shades were not prescription at all. He was stuck wearing his contacts with them.

Tamaki sat near the middle of the class in his usual seat taking frantic notes, but every five minutes or so he would look back to Kyoya and try to signal him. Kyoya sighed; thanks to the shades, glaring had no effect on the idiot. He checked his watch and began packing his items. He did not want to talk to Tamaki. He wanted the hell out of this class and far away from campus. The teacher pointed to one last equation and dismissed the class. Kyoya tossed his bag over his shoulder and hurried for the door.

"Kyoya!" he heard from behind him. He didn't slow. He stared straight ahead and tried to get by the other students heading toward their classes at leisurely paces. "Hey, wait up!" He heard Tamaki again. A hand grabbed his upper arm. "Kyoya."

Kyoya spun around. "Let go of me Suoh," He growled loudly. A few people glanced their way.

Tamaki's grip loosened, allowing Kyoya to jerk his arm away. "What's going on?" Tamaki asked concerned. "What's with the shades?" He saw Kyoya clench his fist. "What's wrong?"

"YOU," Kyoya said bluntly. "If you EVER send someone to watch me again, I'll make you wish you were never born." He turned on his heel and stormed off.

* * *

It had been days and all that Honey could get out of Takashi were single syllables. He followed Takashi around their place, which had become a habit the last couple of days. He was used to Takashi being quiet, but not like this. The silence weighed in on Honey and made the days unbearable.

"Takashi," Honey sighed behind the tall man who was busy doing stances. "Please talk to me." Honey begged.

Takashi shook his head and continued with the movements. He still wasn't ready to talk. Honestly he didn't know if he would ever be ready to talk about it.

"Takashi?" Honey questioned. "Is it about what Kyoya said?"

Takashi slowed the movements.

"Do you believe him?" Honey prodded.

Takashi came to a full stop. He took in a deep breath. This was it. _Last chance Mitskuni. This is your last chance to tell the truth._

"He was lying," Honey told him.

Takashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's what he does. You remember what Tamaki said; he takes your worst fears and exploits them," Honey continued.

Takashi took another deep breath and let the pain wash over him. _It's over._ He started walking to his room.

"Takashi?" Honey followed the taller man. "Where are you going? Didn't you hear what I said?"

_It's over._ Takashi entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Takashi, wait-"  
_It's over._ The lock made a loud click and Takashi headed for the bed. He fell into the silky sheets, knowing it would be the very last time. He crossed his arms as his heart pounded in his chest.

_It's over._

* * *

Kyoya lay on the couch when Hikaru got home. Hikaru tilted his head at the man that sprawled out over the entire couch. He hadn't even bothered to take off his shades. The cell on the floor lit up and began vibrating. It moved along the floor and Hikaru could see Tamaki's picture on the cell. After a minute it stopped vibrating and a message popped up: 13 missed calls.

"Kyoya?" Hikaru dropped his book bag down on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Kyoya looked over to his cell as it lit up yet again. This time the name Yuichi popped up on the screen. Kyoya watched it vibrate along the ground until it stopped.

Hikaru frowned at Kyoya. He walked over to Kyoya and scooted onto the couch with him. He snaked his arm around Kyoya's waist and hoped he could get a rise out of Kyoya. Whether it be his temper or something in his pants, Hikaru didn't care. He just wanted some reaction out of the shadow king. Hikaru nuzzled Kyoya's ear and lightly bit it. Kyoya didn't bother even swatting him away.

Hikaru sighed in annoyance and sat up. "I talked to Mori today."

Kyoya barely tilted his head.

"He never told Tono anything. Apparently things are really bad between him and Honey. He actually only wanted to hang out with us." Hikaru told him.

Kyoya's cell lit up and Hikaru could see it was a message from Haruhi. He looked down at Kyoya who only stared at the cell.

"Seems like someone's popular today." Hikaru sighed and snuggled back up to Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't answer. The thirteen calls from Tamaki should be ignored. Yuichi was calling about a project and Haruhi was probably worried because of Kaoru or someone.

Kyoya's cell lit up yet again and Hikaru rolled his eyes. He saw the name on the screen right before Kyoya reached to pick it up: Father.

"Yes?" Kyoya answered. Hikaru stared at those cold gray eyes. There was absolutely no emotion behind them. He silently sighed and got up so that Kyoya could talk to his father in peace. "I must have missed his call….Yes, I will be sure to look over that…yes…sorry, I know…I will take care of that….." Kyoya pulled the cell away from his ear before turning it off and tossing his cell back onto the floor.

Hikaru headed for the kitchen, only turning when he saw that Tamaki was calling yet again. He saw Kyoya stare at the cell before rolling over on the couch; his back to the cell. Hikaru sighed. "I miss Mori."

* * *

Takashi opened his eyes. He moved his arms slightly and remembered that he had gone to bed fully clothed again. He frowned when he also realized that arms were circling his waist. He pushed the arms away and sat up on the bed. He didn't look over to the blond next to him; instead he looked over to the door.

"Takashi?" Honey asked quietly. Takashi stared at the door that hung on one hinge from being forced open. "Can we talk?"

Takashi didn't answer. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed for the closet. Inside was his duffle bag filled with his kendo gear, and two kendo sticks lay on top of it. Takashi began sifting through his clothes.

"About last night..." Honey began.

Takashi couldn't hear him lie to him again. He walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen, hoping that a little bit of food would make this easier.

"Takashi," he heard Honey cry.

Takashi grabbed an apple out of the fruit dish and began eating it as he tried to think about the task ahead of him. Honey entered the kitchen looking upset.

"Don't you get it Takashi?" Honey frowned. "Kyoya lied, just like he always does."

Takashi set the apple down. "No, he did not."

Honey stared at him. He shook his head quickly. "N-"

"You slept with Tamaki," Takashi stated. Honey's eyes widened. "I understand that it wasn't your fault. Those candies had been spiked and you had no idea what you were doing. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you."

"Really?" Honey's eyes welled up. "Oh, Takashi! I was so scared!" Honey ran for his lover. "I thought you would hate me-"

Takashi held out a hand to stop Honey from hugging him. "It's over."

Honey stopped. "W-what?"

"I waited for you to tell me for months and you wouldn't. I gave you plenty of opportunities and you continuously lied to my face." Takashi took a step backward. "It's over."

"No Takashi!" Honey raced forward and grabbed onto Takashi's shirt. "It can't be over! I love you!"

"Then why would you betray me?" Takashi stared down at the blond.

Honey stared back up at Takashi. He couldn't answer. He just stood there as Takashi pulled away and headed for their bedroom. He could hear things being tossed around their room. The noises stopped and he looked to their bedroom door to see Takashi with a suitcase and a kendo bag.

"No…No..nonono!" Honey felt tears sliding down his face. "Takashi, please I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me! I need you!" Honey tried to block Takashi from leaving.

"Move," Takashi told him.

"Please Takashi," Honey begged as he fell to his knees. "Please don't leave me. I'll never lie again. Just please don't go."

"How can I trust you?" Takashi asked him.

"Please!" Honey begged. "I'm sorry!"

Takashi walked around him and headed for the door.

"No wait!" Honey yelled. "Don't leave! I love you!"  
Takashi didn't look back as he shut the door.

* * *

Kyoya leaned against the wall, staring out the second floor window on campus. He sighed as he stared at the grounds which looked deceptively warm. He was actually surprised that Tamaki hadn't followed him up here.

"Kyoya?" Kyoya turned to see Haruhi standing by him. She had a brow raised at him; he assumed it had to do with his shades.

"Hey." He nodded at her. "Need a ride home?"

Haruhi thought about the last ride she received home and how Kyoya had so easily pulled her into his lap. She still wasn't sure if that was Kyoya being protective or caring for her. She hoped it would be both.

"I can take the bus," She said quietly. She hoped Kyoya would argue with her about it, but he remained silent. "Did you hear about Honey?" She asked him.

Kyoya shook his head.

"Mori broke up with him." Haruhi sighed.

Kyoya let out a sigh as well, while shaking his head.

"Kaoru thinks that they had a fight because Mori had some bruises on his face earlier this week." Haruhi stared at Kyoya. "It was about the same time that you showed up with a busted lip and sunglasses."

Kyoya didn't say anything. He didn't even move when Haruhi reached up and pulled off his shades. She could see a small sliver of purple outlining his eye socket where Takashi first hit him. She stared at the sliver and then looked into Kyoya's gray eyes. She had become accustomed to the gleam he would occasionally get, or the smirk that would take over his eyes. Sometimes warmth or mirth made their way into those mesmerizing pools of gray. Today there was nothing. The light had vanished from his eyes and it sent a chill into Haruhi's being.

Kyoya grabbed his sunglasses from Haruhi and began to walk away.

"Kyoya….are you okay?" She asked his retreating form.

Kyoya paused and turned to look at her. He smiled a bright host smile that did not reach his eyes. "No."

Haruhi stared at him. "Ky-"

"I've got to go." Kyoya took a step backward.

"Kyoya, wait!" Haruhi took a step forward and reached for his hand.

"Just-stay away from me," Kyoya said loudly. "No good will come of it." He walked away.

**I will update when i can. please review**


	20. Candyflippin

**Sorry about the wait. Been busy with class work, but decided I needed a break and that yall needed a chapter. I have a note in my planner to work on this story some more tomorrow-so i won't forget and should have the next one up in just a few days. Please review.**

Takashi knocked on the door. He swallowed over the lump in his throat. This was the last place he wanted to go to, but there weren't many options. He didn't want to stay in a hotel. Sayuri lived with her parents, which meant they were not going to let him stay with their little girl who he had just broken up with. He did not want to go to his parent's house if he could help it, the questions alone would be murder. Takashi couldn't go to Tamaki's because the former host king wouldn't understand. It would look really bad if he went to stay with Haruhi, and Kaoru would probably take Honey's side. So, he was now stuck knocking on Hikaru's door, while praying that Kyoya would not answer.

Hikaru opened the door and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Takashi gave him a blank look before holding up his bags. "Nowhere else to go."  
Hikaru gripped the edge of the door. "Do you have any idea what Kyoya will do if he sees you here?"

"For starters," Kyoya's voice came from behind Hikaru. Hikaru turned and the door opened up a bit more to reveal Kyoya leaning against the wall, his shades glinting in the light. "I would ask him why he was here, but I think I already know the answer."

"I broke up with Mitskuni," Takashi told him.

Kyoya sneered. "It only took you 14 months. What a wonderful pet you are."

"He lied, Takashi told him.

"I hadn't noticed," Kyoya spat. "But then again there are a lot of lies floating around these days."

"You know what sounds like fun?" Hikaru said cheerily. "Let's go to the club and get wasted and pretend none of this ever happened."

"I wish none of it had," Kyoya muttered.

"Surprised you would remember any of it with as much absinthe you chug." Takashi frowned.

Kyoya glared at the tall man. "Why don't you go suck a dick?"  
"Why don't you go suck Tamaki's? Half the school thinks you have anyway." Takashi glared back.

"Oh, look Hikaru. Someone's thinks he's all tough now that his leash has been severed." Kyoya smirked. "It's almost like watching a three legged dog trying to run."

"Ok! That's enough!" Hikaru stepped between the two. "You're both mad at each other. We get it!" Hikaru pointed at Takashi. "YOU! Shut up and quit goading the jackass. He's not the one who cheated on you; he's just the jerk who said it out loud." Hikaru pointed at Kyoya. "YOU! Stop being a jackass for three seconds and realize that Mori didn't tell Tamaki a damn thing and that he is our friend and needs our help. He's staying."  
"The hell he is," Kyoya growled.

"Half of this place is mine," Hikaru told him. He grabbed Takashi's stuff and threw it on the couch. "He's staying."

"The lease would beg to differ." Kyoya grabbed Takashi's suitcase and went to toss it out the door. Hikaru grabbed it from him and tossed it by the door.

"If you don't let him stay then…then I'm giving Tamaki an air horn and key to this condo so he can wake you up every day at 6 am," Hikaru threatened.

"Whatever." Kyoya sent another glare to Takashi.

"Now, we are going to the club and going to have a good time," Hikaru told the two of them.

Takashi and Kyoya stared at the twin.

* * *

Tamaki opened the door to his room to let in the guests. He stopped and stared for a moment.

"What's she doing here?" Tamaki looked at Haruhi.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "She's my date," He said sarcastically. He pushed past Tamaki, dragging Haruhi along. "How's he doing?"

Tamaki looked over to a desk that was covered in sweets. Kaoru tilted his head and could see Honey laying his head on the desk. "He's been here for two hours now," Tamaki told them. "I still haven't been able to get a hold of Mori."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki shook his head. "No. He hasn't really spoken. I just know that Mori hasn't been talking to him lately and then they just broke up."

"People don't just break up." Kaoru frowned. "Something had to have happened."

"Didn't you and Hikaru just stop getting along?" Haruhi frowned.

Kaoru turned his head. "That's different."

Tamaki sighed as he looked at Honey who was absently staring off into the wall. "He won't even eat."

* * *

Hikaru leaned against the bar and waited for his drinks. It was going to be a rough night; the two other men were nearly growling at each other in the back seat of Hikaru's car. Now he was stuck waiting on an absinthe and an appletini. Hikaru shook his head. _How the hell did I not realize he was gay? _

"Hika-chan." A familiar voice said behind him. Hikaru turned to see another frequent user. "I found something new. You wanna try it?"

Hikaru grinned. "What is it?"

"About 800 yen a pop." The man snickered and held up a pill. "It's called candy-flipping, and it will definitely improve your night."

Hikaru grinned and dug out some bills from his pocket, and handed it to the man. "I seriously could use it tonight." He took the pill from the man and put it in his pocket.

"See ya topside." The man nodded to him. "Aiyasha is up there."

Hikaru shrugged. "I think she's still mad at me for last time."

"What you do?" The man asked, but Hikaru shook his head.

"I got to go." Hikaru said as the bartender handed him his drinks. The man nodded and headed off. Hikaru sighed, and started toward the stairs. He looked up and he could see Takashi and Kyoya staring each other down. _They seriously need to mellow out._ Hikaru paused. He knew better than to do this to Kyoya, but Takashi was different. Takashi could kill Kyoya if he were angry enough. He probably could have the night they had that fight, and Kyoya was stubborn enough to keep fighting. Hikaru balanced the two drinks and dug into his pocket for the pill. He looked up at Takashi and then dropped the pill into the appletini. He quickly headed up the stairs.

"Drinks!" Hikaru grinned as he placed the absinthe in front of Kyoya and the appletini in front of Takashi.

"Can we go yet?" Kyoya frowned. He was wore his usual clothes for the club, but his shirt was still buttoned. It was obvious he didn't plan on trying to have a good time.

"Nope." Hikaru grinned. "Drink up and then let's dance."

"Go fuck yourself," Kyoya told him.

Hikaru smiled. "I'd rather fuck y-" Kyoya glared at him. Hikaru cringed and hurried off.

Kyoya watched the idiot run for a table around the corner, where a rather attractive brunette sat. Kyoya frowned and looked back at Takashi who checked his cell.

"You want to know the real problem?" Kyoya stared at Takashi.

Takashi put his cell back in his pocket. "You're insane."

"You pretended and lied to my face about being my friend." Kyoya glared.

"I did not." Takashi frowned.

"And now you act all offended."

"I told you that I was never there for Hikaru," Takashi gritted out.

"No, you were lurking around to spy on me. To learn about what I do all day long because you were told to." Kyoya continued to glare.

"I was told not to." Takashi frowned. "Mitsukuni did not want me to."

"Aww." Kyoya tilted his head. "Did the pet disobey?"

Takashi kicked him, making Kyoya grunt in pain.

Kyoya looked at him with bared teeth. "You need to learn to stop following people's orders and do things you want to. Otherwise you're always going to be like this: alone."

"I do things I want-" Takashi started.

"No you don't." Kyoya shook his head. "If Honey said to jump, you would ask how high. Even when you started hanging with us, you would still follow whatever dumb thing popped into our heads. Do what _you_ want!"

Takashi frowned and looked down at his drink. He knew Kyoya was right. He knew that he needed to stop just following people and what they said. He stared at the apple slice on his glass. Kyoya had ordered this drink as a joke for him one time, and Hikaru just assumed to get it every time. Takashi looked over to Kyoya's absinthe. He had never wanted the appletini; he would have rather tried the absinthe. He reached out and grabbed it and took a giant swig of it. Takashi immediately made a face.

Kyoya stared at him. "Did you do that because you wanted to?" Kyoya paused. "Or because I pretty much told you to do something different?"

Takashi frowned and slumped his head on the table. _I just can't win._

"Oh well, we all have our faults." Kyoya sighed and grabbed the apple slice off the martini glass. He leaned back and took a bite. "After all, I'm a self-destructive narcissist who drives everyone away because I can't go behind my best friend's back to be with the one girl I truly care about."

Takashi looked up surprised.

"I'm an asshole, not stupid," Kyoya told him.

* * *

"More than likely, Mori is with Kyoya and Hikaru." Haruhi said as she leaned against the wall. She turned when she heard Honey groan.

"That's helpful." Kaoru sighed and crossed his arms.

"I doubt Mori's with Kyoya. Kyoya's beyond pissed at him right now." Tamaki sat on his bed.

Kaoru shook his head. "Then we better hope that Mori's not with Hikaru alone."

"Why is Kyoya mad at Mori?" Haruhi asked Tamaki.

Tamaki turned his head and ignored Haruhi's question. "Being with Hikaru is better than being alone."

Kaoru shook his head. "No. Hikaru isn't the best about solving problems. His ideas are a bit far-fetched at best. That party was his idea of getting Takashi over his girlfriend."

Tamaki blinked. "Well, he did seem a bit more chipper until-"

"That's not the point. Hikaru needs to be kept in check, and as much as it kills me to say it, Kyoya is pretty good at it." Kaoru sighed. "At least, good enough to keep them from getting killed or put in jail."

"Why is Kyoya mad?" Haruhi asked again.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Maybe Mori went to his parents."  
"Tamaki!" Haruhi glared.

Tamaki sweat-dropped. "Um….Kyoya's mad because they had a huge fight."

"About what?" Haruhi frowned.

"Please tell me it was the kind of fight where Mori got to kick his ass." Kaoru grinned.

Tamaki swallowed the lump in his throat. "Apparently Kyoya held his own, even when Mori knocked him to the ground."

Kaoru grinned even more. "Please tell me someone caught that on video."

"WHY were they fighting?" Haruhi glared.

Tamaki ducked his head. "Kyoya said a few mean things to Mori which made Mori punch him in the face…" Tamaki looked up to see Haruhi's face and ducked his head even more. "…Kyoya said those mean things because he was angry that someone asked Mori to hang out with him so they could keep an eye on him."

Haruhi stared at him, her mouth opening then shutting, then opening again. "You did NOT."

Tamaki looked at her. "I was worried, and he wouldn't let me anywhere near him."

"Are you retarded?" Haruhi stared at him. "That would only make everything worse. There wasn't a way in hell Kyoya wouldn't figure that out, and now you….ugh!" Haruhi glared at the idiot.

"That's pretty messed up." Kaoru blinked.

"I know, I know." Tamaki sighed.

"So what's wrong with the jackass?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't know. Mori wouldn't tell me." Tamaki sighed.

Haruhi shook her head. "Even with what happened, I think Mori may have still gone to see Kyoya. They are pretty good friends."

"Kyoya would kill him," Kaoru told her.

Haruhi sent a glare to Tamaki.

"I'm sorry!" Tamaki sighed. "Just give one of them a call and see if they've seen Mori. We just need to calm down and everything will be just fine."

* * *

Kyoya blinked as he listened to Takashi vent on about the problems with Mitskuni. He had been right. A majority of the problems had to do with Honey not listening to Takashi or making Takashi do things he didn't want to do. Takashi's opinion was invalid in their relationship. Takashi was halfway into his absinthe when he began on the topic of sex. Kyoya downed the appletini in two swift gulps, and wondered when would be a good time to get up to get something stronger. He frowned as Takashi continued. _Damn. He's never taken it even once; I owe Haruhi 100 yen now._

He held back a sigh as Takashi looked down in his glass and continued on about the sham girlfriends. Kyoya tilted his head as the colors of the lights brightened. He blinked his eyes to readjust them but it only made the colors of the room swirl. His head felt really light, and his body seemed really loose. He tried hard to concentrate on something and his eyes settled on the appletini glass. He frowned as the thought dawned on him. _Hikaru wouldn't dare…_ The room swayed around him.

"Bathroom," he told Takashi as he stood unsteadily. He walked away in a slanted line toward the stairs. After gripping the banister for dear life he made it to the ground floor and headed for the bathroom. He hoped that he would still be able to vomit whatever Hikaru had slipped him, and then be able to kick Hikaru's ass. The music resonated around him; his heartbeat beating with it. The lights became brighter and swirled into each other. He bumped into a few people and ended up leaning against a wall as the room spun. _We need to go home._

Takashi sighed and stared at his drink as Kyoya walked off. He really didn't want to be here. All he wanted to do was to not think about the last week. He knew Kyoya wasn't really interested in his complaining, but it helped that Kyoya had actually listened. Takashi downed the rest of the absinthe and pulled another face. It hit his stomach and sent out warmth through his entire body. If he kept this up he would be drunk in no time. He frowned as he realized that he was okay with that, and headed for the bar.

The bartender nodded at Takashi. "Green Fairy?"

Takashi gave him a dirty look.

"Green Fairy? Absinthe?" The bartender pointed to Takashi's drink. Takashi nodded and handed the glass over; several minutes later he was sat at the bar downing the strong alcohol. He felt his pocket vibrate and he saw that Haruhi had tried to call him. He put the cell back in his pocket. He didn't want to talk to her. She was usually straight to the point and he couldn't deal with that right now. What could he say to her? _Sorry I don't want to talk. Mitskuni cheated on me with your ex. _Takashi sighed. _And now I have no one. I have no idea what to do next._ He sighed again. The only guy that Takashi found attractive enough to pursue was currently a straight, pissed off asshole of a shadow king. Takashi chuckled as he found himself thinking about a good way to shut Kyoya's mouth next time. Takashi shook his head and looked at his drink. He really shouldn't be thinking of Kyoya like that, not after what had just happened. _Why not?_ The thought popped into his head. Takashi frowned. He was now single, and if he could get Kyoya to contemplate men, they why shouldn't he go for it?

Takashi thoughts were interrupted by Kyoya smacking the bar next to him. He stared at him. Kyoya had somehow lost his shirt and his hair looked like he had just had sex.

"I need an absinthe," Kyoya told the bartender. The bartender nodded and headed off to make the drink.

"Where have you been?" Takashi asked.

"Huh?" Kyoya stared at him blankly.

Takashi tilted his head as Kyoya received his drink and paid for it. There was something a bit off in Kyoya's movements. They weren't as calculated as normal.

"Hey!" Hikaru walked up and put a hand on each man's shoulders. He turned and looked pointedly a Takashi. "How are you doing?"

Takashi shrugged as Kyoya downed his drink. Hikaru let go of their shoulders and looked Takashi in the eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

Takashi nodded as he watched Kyoya who stood behind Hikaru. Kyoya grinned and put his hand behind him so he could lean on the bar, but missed and fell. He rose back up in a flash and started laughing.

Hikaru turned at Kyoya's laughter and stared at him. "Wha-" He stopped and pulled out his cell. It was a message from Kaoru: _Are you 3 together? Is everything ok? I'm worried._ Hikaru stuffed the cell back in his pocket. "Geeze, he's always worrying."

"Who?" Takashi asked.

Hikaru shook his head. He looked at Takashi and then Kyoya. "Are you two okay?"

"Never better." Kyoya smirked. Hikaru shrugged and headed off toward the stairs, stopping to tug a pretty brunette with him.

* * *

Hikaru breathed in the intoxicating fumes. Aiyasha leaned against him, while nibbling on his ear. He breathed the fumes out and grinned. The world always seemed brighter and fuller when he let himself get this way. He tugged Aiyasha closer to him and kissed her. It was funny, he never went for repeats. That's generally why he never went with other users. But Aiyasha didn't count as a user, and she was damn good at what she did. Hikaru gasped as her hand snaked lower. He jerked when his cell went off in his pocket, making Aiyasha pull back. He pulled the cell out and saw that he had gotten another text from Kaoru. He blinked in surprise as he realized that it had been an hour since the last text.

"Don't you have two friends with black hair?" Aiyasha asked Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, why?" He tried to get her attention by grabbing a lock of her soft brown hair.

"Do they have tattoos?" She giggled.

Hikaru frowned. "Why?"

Aiyasha pointed over the railing and Hikaru leaned forward to look toward the bar. He did a double take: Kyoya and Takashi wore only their jeans while they dirty danced on top of the bar.

"Um…I got to go." Hikaru jumped up and ran for the bar. He reached it and saw the bartender yelling at the two men while they dirty danced with a lone female between them. The woman was just happy to have the attention. Hikaru smacked Takashi in the leg. "What the hell are you two doing?!"

Both of them laughed at Hikaru and continued to dance. Hikaru sighed and looked back down as he tried to think. He raised a brow as he realized that they weren't even wearing shoes. Hikaru sighed and grabbed Kyoya's pants legs and nearly yanked him clear off the bar. Kyoya groaned but unsteadily sat down on the bar.

"Five more minutes." Kyoya laughed.

"No, get the hell off of there." Hikaru tugged on Kyoya's arm and pulled him off the bar.

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck. "You're really funny when you're pissed. You're like a little kid."

Takashi fell off the bar behind them. Hikaru turned to see him pop back up while rubbing his head.

"Mori!" Hikaru pulled away from Kyoya to check on Takashi's head.

"I want more." Takashi wobbled. "I want to be the green fairy!"

Kyoya began giggling. They hardly noticed the woman stepping off the bar.

Hikaru turned to look at Kyoya. "How much have you drank?"

Kyoya snickered. "Not as much as Ta-kuh-sheeeeee." He laughed. "I just had those two absinthes and that apple thingie."

Hikaru's eyes widened in horror. "YOU drank it? YOU weren't supposed to!" Hikaru face-palmed.

"I wanted the absinthe." Takashi hiccupped.

"The appletini had drugs in it for Mori," Hikaru told Kyoya.

"Oh yeah." Kyoya scratched his head. "I'm mad at you for that."

Hikaru made a noise of frustration. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Hikaru held up three fingers. Kyoya closed one eye and used a finger to slowly count Hikaru's fingers.

Hikaru stared at him. "We're going home."

"But I'm not done counting," Kyoya whined.

Hikaru looked around them. "Where'd Mori go?"

Kyoya pointed to a wall nearby. "He's trying to fuck that girl."

Hikaru turned to see Takashi had already lifted the woman off the ground and had her pinned against the wall; her legs wrapped around his waist. "Oh, sure. _Now_ he's straight."

"That reminds me," Kyoya grabbed Hikaru by the arm. "Can I have some condoms?"

"Don't you have any?"

"Used them." Kyoya frowned.

Hikaru shook his head. "You don't need anymore, we are going home."  
"I'll just go bareback; the likelihood of preggers is the square root of purple." Kyoya began to walk off.

"Nononono!" Hikaru grabbed Kyoya by his pants loop. "Stay! No more women tonight."

Kyoya nodded and Hikaru ran to grab Takashi.

"We have to go now." Hikaru grabbed Takashi's arm.

"I want to play." Takashi grinned. "Boobies are fun, right?"

Hikaru grabbed Takashi by the ear and pulled him along to the bar. "Where'd Kyoya go?"

Takashi looked around and then pointed several feet away where Kyoya was talking to a man. The other man was nodding and pushing Kyoya up against the bar.

"KYOYA!" Hikaru yelled.

Kyoya blinked and then turned to the man. "That's right. Hika is always saying if I'm to fuck a guy it should be him."

"Pity." The man sighed.

Hikaru dragged both men out of the club and to his car. He managed to shove them both into the backseat and started down the road.

Kyoya began laughing and reached into his pocket. "It tickles!" he held up a vibrating cell. "It's from Haruhi!" He grinned. "Oh I have to text. She needs to know, I'd be her Yoda any day and she's my moonbear."

"Mori, get that cell!" Hikaru yelled. He heard a scramble in the back seat and then Kyoya's cell was tossed onto the front passenger's seat.

"Takashi!" Kyoya yelled. "I wanna text!"

"Hikaru said no," Takashi stated, as he continued to pin Kyoya down to the backseat.

"Why the hell are you two nearly naked?" Hikaru asked, though he wasn't complaining.

"Kyoya was, and I wanted to be naked with him." Takashi answered.

"Can't actually blame you for that one," Hikaru muttered.

"Used my shirt to get the cum off some girls face. My shoes weren't letting me dance. And my belt asked to stay in the bathroom." Kyoya stated matter-of-factly.

"It asked?" Hikaru peered over his shoulder.

"It wanted to stay with my boxers," Kyoya told him.

"Oh, because that makes sense." Hikaru sighed. "Why the hell did you drink that drink Kyoya?"

"Takashi wanted my drink," Kyoya told him. He grunted as Takashi ended up straddling him.

"Well just great, now what are we supposed to do?" Hikaru looked in the rearview mirror. "What are you two doing?!"

Takashi shrugged.

"For the millionth time, if anyone's having sex with Kyoya, it's going to be me." He looked again. "Though I wouldn't say no to a threesome."  
"We've already had a threesome." Kyoya snorted. Takashi looked down at him.

"I thought that didn't count." Hikaru frowned. "…You're at that talkative place you get to when you get high, aren't you?"

"You two had a threesome?" Takashi asked.

"Tattoo lady wanted to fuck me so we brought her home, but when she tried to ride me it hurt sooooo bad." Kyoya laughed. "So she sucked me off while he took her from behind."

Takashi stared at him.

"Ask him anything." Hikaru laughed from up front. "He seriously won't shut up."

"Whose name did you call during sex with Renge?" Takashi asked.

Kyoya snorted. "Haruhi's…which was weird cuz Renge thought Haruhi was a guy at the time."

"Which is also why Renge slapped the shit out of Kyoya when she found out Haruhi was a girl." Hikaru turned the car and sent both men to the floorboard. "Can you two please put on your seatbelts, it's not safe."

"You're not safe." Kyoya giggled.

"Shut it!" Hikaru snapped.

"Hika didn't." Kyoya giggled more. "Hika screwed that girl and the condom came off."

Takashi looked over to Hikaru.

"It was one mistake. Everything will be fine. She was fine tonight." Hikaru told him. "I think I like it better when you tell your secrets."

"I like peanut butter." Kyoya grinned broadly.

* * *

They were outside Kyoya's condo when Takashi began laughing and clutching at his leg. Hikaru frowned and dug into Takashi's pocket and pulled out his cell. It was a text from Tamaki: _Hey, can you call?_ Hikaru shoved the cell into his own pocket and opened the door to the place. Both Kyoya and Takashi headed straight for the kitchen. Hikaru sighed and he felt a pocket vibrate. He pulled out the mass of cells and saw that there was a text on both Kyoya's cell and his cell.

Hikaru looked at Kyoya's first, it was from Haruhi: _Are you okay? I was worried about you. Tamaki told me what he did, and I've already smacked him in the head for it. Just please don't take it out on Mori. _Hikaru sighed and hit reply: _We just left the club. Takashi's a bit drunk and Hikaru's being an idiot, but we're fine. _Hikaru hesitated and then put: _Don't worry your pretty head over me._ Then he pushed send.

He then looked at his cell to see that Kaoru had texted again: _Please text. I'm worried. I just have this bad feeling and I want to make sure you're okay._ Hikaru's finger hovered over the reply button, but a crash followed by laughter diverted his attention.

Takashi slammed another plate down into the floor, laughing as it shattered. Kyoya laughed as well, tossing a bowl down.

"Stop that!" Hikaru grabbed a plate from Takashi.

"We want pizza." Kyoya grinned.

"No, it's too far away, and it doesn't deliver this late," Hikaru told them. He grabbed a tiny broom and dustpan from under the sink. "Get out of here, I'll find something to make as soon as I clean this up."

Kyoya grumbled as they both went into the living room. He collapsed onto the couch and there was a crash. He looked over to see his laptop over turned with a giant crack in the middle of the screen. "I have two screens now!" Kyoya laughed. He leaned back and his hand touched a kendo stick. He pulled the stick up and swung it. He frowned and then stood, swinging it in wider movements. The last movement caught Takashi on the head.

Kyoya laughed as he watched the tall man rub his head. Takashi looked up and smacked Kyoya in the head.

Hikaru sighed as he tossed the broom and dustpan aside. He grabbed two candy bars from the cabinet and looked in the fridge for some water. He paused as he yet again felt his pocket vibrate. He sighed and pulled out his cell to see another text message, this time it was from Haruhi. _Kaoru is really worried about you. Can you please just call him so I can go home? Tamaki's really pissing me off._

Hikaru stared at his phone. Everything inside of him wanted to call his brother. He wanted his brother to help him get through this mess, or possibly help him come up with ways to mess with the two sexy gods in the next room. Hikaru stared at the cell, completely oblivious of the antics in the other room.

In the living room, Takashi bounced on the couch as he held a kendo stick. He made a running leap over to the chair, while swinging his stick at Kyoya. Kyoya ran along the floor in a slanted line and then jumped onto the couch; his own kendo stick raised high.

Hikaru leaned against the counter and began typing on his cell to his brother. _Haruhi said that you're freaking out and to tell you that I'm okay._ His finger hovered over the send button for a moment before he sighed and sent it anyway. A moment later his cell vibrated in his hand, signaling a message from the red haired twin. _Will you at least call if anything happens?_

"Yeah, yeah." Hikaru muttered as he typed it into his cell and sent it off to his brother. He sighed and put his cell back in his pocket. He wasn't sure when would be a good time to call Kaoru. At the moment he had a drunk guy and a high guy in his living room. Kaoru probably would lecture him more than help him at this point. Hikaru turned his head as he heard a loud thud in the other room. He groaned and headed for the living room, half hoping that one of them had passed out on the floor.

Kyoya was sprawled out on the floor while Takashi stood over him with a kendo stick. Hikaru stopped and his eyes widened when Kyoya sat up holding his nose, while blood seeped through his fingers. Takashi turned and Hikaru could see the blood on the kendo stick.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru raced for the raven haired man.

Kyoya snickered as blood poured out of his nose. "It doesn't even hurt."

Hikaru grabbed the stick from Takashi and threw it by the door. He took another look at Kyoya before racing to the bathroom for a wet rag to stem the flow of blood. Hikaru rushed back and crouched over Kyoya, while holding the rag in place over Kyoya's nose.

"Hold this," Hikaru told Kyoya.

Kyoya blinked; his eyes were unfocused.

"Kyoya!" Hikaru yelled. He grabbed Kyoya's hand; forcing Kyoya to hold the rag in place. He searched Kyoya's eyes, but Kyoya still made no response.

Hikaru jumped as loud music blared behind them. Takashi stood next to the stereo, and moved along with the beat. Hikaru stared at the suddenly exuberant man. Takashi jumped on to the couch as a guitar solo hit and began doing the movements of a bass player. Hikaru turned his head to check the flow of blood. Almost immediately he heard a crash: Takashi had fallen over and taken the couch with him.

"Seriously?" Hikaru yelled at Takashi. He turned back around and sighed. "What the hell would Kyoya do in this situation?"

Kyoya snorted; spraying flecks of blood everywhere.

Hikaru grabbed the rag from Kyoya. "Mori-come hold this." He held the rag out to Takashi. Takashi unsteadily rose to his feet and made his way over to the two. He took the rag and fell to his knees in front of Kyoya so he could wipe the blood away. Hikaru looked over Kyoya's face: blood still trickled down, but it was definitely slowing.

Hikaru stood and took out a cell. Mori's: three missed calls. Kyoya's: 2 missed calls and a message from Haruhi. Hikaru opened the message: _Are you okay? Don't lie. Just tell me what's wrong. Please._ Hikaru stuffed the cell back into his pocket. He contemplated the repercussions of handing Kyoya his cell, but decided Kyoya would inevitably kill him the next day.

Hikaru looked at his own cell to see that no one had messaged or called. He pulled up Kaoru's number and stared at it. He bit his lip wondering if he should call. He took a deep breath and looked over to the other two men. Takashi was straddling Kyoya's legs as he wiped the blood off of Kyoya's face. As soon as he finished Kyoya's face he moved to Kyoya's chest where blood had splattered.

Kyoya turned his head to Hikaru. "We need pizza," he told him. "Or Buttercup will be angry."

"Buttercup?" Hikaru blinked and then raised a brow at Takashi.

Takashi tilted his head in question. "Who?"  
Kyoya haphazardly pointed to his left. "Buttercup." He looked at the both of them. "How the hell do you miss a freaking purple penguin?"

"There's a penguin?" Hikaru asked.

"Have you not been listening at all?" Kyoya shook his head. "Buttercup has brought great insight on how the polar caps will effect both of our worlds and habitats."

Hikaru stared at him.

Kyoya sighed. "When global warming melts the caps, the peanut butter will fall from Mount Rushmore into the sea and tabasco sauce will cease to exist."

Hikaru snickered. "Wow. She really knows her stuff."

"She?" Kyoya frowned. He shook his head. "How rude, Buttercup is a guy." Kyoya then looked around before lowering his voice. "And incidentally, can you make sure there are no eggs on the pizza? Eggs freak him out."

Hikaru stared at the dead serious expression on Kyoya's face and took a step back. "I think I will make you a sandwich."

Takashi rose with a sigh and grabbed Hikaru by the arms. "Pi-zza," He said slowly. "I want pizza." Hikaru gulped as Takashi's grip tightened. He stared into those dark serious eyes.

"I can't. It's too far away," Hikaru told him. "They don't deliver this late." Hikaru tensed as he felt arms circle his waist.

Kyoya breathed into Hikaru's ear, "I want pizza."

Hikaru took in a ragged breath. "Kyoya." He breathed in. "is it still considered date rape if I didn't mean to give you the drug?"

"Hmmm?" Kyoya leaned his head against Hikaru's.

"Food," Takashi said as he leaned in closer.

"I….can't…" Hikaru tried again.

Kyoya nibbled on Hikaru's ear. "So…hungry…"

Hiakru gasped. "Fine!" He tried to pull from Takashi's grasp. "I will go get the damn pizza." Takashi let him go, but Kyoya still held him.

"Kyoya? What do you think?" Hikaru turned his head, hoping that maybe Kyoya had regained his senses in the last ten seconds.

"Pizza, we need 17 of them," Kyoya told him.

"Ok then." Hikaru nodded. "We'll go get them."

Kyoya shook his head and let go of Hikaru. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here."

"Mori?" Hikaru looked to the tall man for help.

Takashi stared at Kyoya. "We're both staying here."

Hikaru shook his head. "We all have to go if you want pizza." He grabbed Kyoya's arm. Takashi immediately pushed Hikaru away from Kyoya.

Hikaru looked between the two. "Let's see..." He thought out loud. "Kyoya always says to work on the problem at hand. That working with the flow is better than working against it." He turned on the TV and locked the kitchen door. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed the pizza place's number.

After placing the order, Hikaru took a deep breath and imitated Kyoya's serious tone. "You two are going to sit and watch TV until I get back or you won't get any pizza."

Kyoya and Takashi nodded and dropped to the floor in sitting positions in front of the TV.

Hikaru nodded; his heart racing at the situation at hand. "I'll be right back." Hikaru told them. Both of them ignored him and continued to watch TV. Hikaru shut the door behind him and locked it.

**Yes, I am a complete and utter asshole from hell that left it hanging right there. (cue evil laughter and lightning strikes.)**

**Please review! I like reviews XD**


	21. Cold

**ATTENTION: I actually did research on this crap, so before you question it-I did do a research paper on it for my English class. That doesn't mean i'm totally correct-but a majority of it is. AvianaHelena called me on something, but i'm just gonna stick my tongue out on her. XD**

**sp346: soon enough?**

**No13: I'm so glad that it's not overdone. I do enjoy some drama :)**

**notafangirl: repressed? *arches eyebrow and gives a devilish smirk***

**Sparrowswing: Your amazing review and your favorite pairing is what made me work so hard to post this as soon as possible**

* * *

Kaoru sighed as he put his car into park. He headed into the pizza shop and thought about the restless night that lay ahead of him. He was grabbing pizza for an overly rambunctious Tamaki and an overly depressed Honey. Kaoru let out another sigh. Haruhi wouldn't even be there because she had rushed home because there was a strong chance of a thunderstorm. He pulled out his credit card to pay for the order.

He had just paid for his order when the door slammed open behind him. Kaoru turned to see his dark haired twin racing for the counter looking like hell.

Hikaru slammed a few bills on the counter. "Pick up for Ootori," He gasped. He tapped his fingers impatiently as the woman went to get his order.

"Having fun?" Kaoru gave him a once over.

Hikaru turned to make a retort but stopped. His eyes widened and it took a moment for it to register in his head that this was really his brother in front of him and not some hopeful mirage. "Kaoru?" Hikaru gasped. The full impact of the night seemed to hit him right there. His body gave a shudder and he pulled the unsuspecting Kaoru into a hug. "Oh God, it's really you!" Hikaru tightened his grip, afraid to let go; afraid this could be just another hallucination. "I should have called. I should have done something. It's all my fault."

Kaoru tensed against his brother. He wriggled free and managed to grab ahold of Hikaru's arms, making the twin look him in the eyes. "What's all your fault? What happened?"

Hikaru opened his mouth and then shut it. He bit his lip unsure of where to start.

Kaoru stared at him. "What's going on?" He questioned again. "Where's Mori and the Ass?"

* * *

Kyoya stared straight ahead at the TV that Takashi had turned off ten minutes ago. He tilted his head to the side and continued to stare at the blank screen. Several crashes came from the kitchen. Kyoya blinked and then looked toward the kitchen. He frowned and then unsteadily stood. After a moment of trying to balance himself, he reached forward and pushed the on/off switch on the TV. He turned from the TV and headed toward the kitchen, pushing past the door that hung by a hinge. Broken plates and silverware littered the ground, every cabinet open, bags of chips were torn and thrown around the room.

* * *

"It's all my fault," Hikaru repeated as he shook his head.

"What happened?" Kaoru pulled him to the side so no one could hear their conversation. No one of importance was here, but the less people to overhear their conversation, the better.

"Mori came over." Hikaru sighed. "Kyoya was really mad and they started arguing. I hated it. I just wanted everything to be like it was before; before this whole mess. When Kyoya, Mori and I would just hang out and be ourselves." Hikaru looked up. "So I made them go to the club with me. They didn't want to go and only went because I threatened Kyoya."

"How in the hell do you threaten Kyoya?" Kaoru raised a brow.

Hikaru continued on, not hearing his brother. "They were still so mad. They wouldn't talk to each other and then this guy offered me this drug-"

Kaoru swore.

"It was something candy…candy flipper or something…and I was going to take it but I saw how much they hated each other and I couldn't… I couldn't just let them be like that!" Hikaru stared into his brother's eyes, hoping that he would understand. "So I put the stuff in Mori's drink."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "You…Why? Why would you put it into Mori's?"

"Mori could kill Kyoya if he wanted to. I mean he nearly did the other day. And I just needed him to be happy. I thought that maybe if Mori wouldn't kill Kyoya then maybe Kyoya would get over the whole thing and they'd stop arguing. And I didn't want to give it to Kyoya. Kyoya hates most drugs. He says it makes him feel really weird. He keeps telling me I should quit them."

"Kyoya tells you to quit?" Kaoru blinked in surprise.  
Hikaru nodded. "But when I got back Mori was really drunk but fine. Kyoya seemed fine too. I didn't realize it until it was too late, but they switched drinks."

* * *

Takashi finished licking the spoon and noticed he did not have the jar of peanut butter. He frowned and spotted Kyoya against the wall, greedily licking the food off of his fingers. Takashi tossed the spoon to the side and heard something break. He headed for Kyoya.

Kyoya looked up to see the man heading for him and he tightened his grip on the jar. He dunked his fingers into the jar and grabbed as much peanut butter out of it as he could. Takashi attempted to reach into the jar as well but Kyoya shoved him away, leaving a giant peanut butter handprint on Takashi's chest.

Kyoya looked down at his hand and promptly dipped it back into the peanut butter. Takashi frowned and grabbed Kyoya's wrist. Kyoya yanked his hand back, accidentally hitting himself in the face. There was now a smear of peanut butter from his cheek bone to his lips. Kyoya snorted at the funny feeling on his face and then continued to eat.

"My peanut butter," he told Takashi.

* * *

"So, Kyoya is candyflipping." Kaoru stared at his twin. He shuddered at the thought. "Has he proposed to his calculator yet?"

Hikaru ignored Kaoru's jest. "I think it's some kind of hallucinogen. Kyoya was going on about purple penguins and peanut butter."

"You _think?_" Kaoru stared at him and grabbed his shoulders again. "You gave him a drug that you had no idea what it did?" He shook his head. "You said _you_ were going to take it!"

"Well-the guy said it was something good," Hikaru said defensively. "Something that would make the night better."

"It's LSD and ecstasy," Kaoru growled. "And it's really, really strong."

"How do you know that?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru made a noise of frustration. "I've been worried about you! I've been spending all my time studying all the different types and signs of drugs and overdosing." Kaoru turned his head and sighed. "I wanted to be able to help if anything went wrong."

Hikaru smiled. "Really?"

"This drug is bad." Kaoru looked back up. "I've heard of people being completely out of their skulls. They don't know who they are or what they are. They aren't themselves in any sense."

* * *

Takashi watched Kyoya continue to greedily eat the peanut butter. The taller man's stomach made a loud rumble and Takashi frowned. He moved closer to Kyoya, which made the younger man tighten his grip on the jar yet again. Takashi slid a hand along Kyoya's jaw, moving Kyoya's head so that the cheek covered in peanut butter was exposed to him. He moved closer and gently licked a tiny bit of it off. Kyoya continued to eat, not bothered by the new attention and happy that Takashi was finally leaving his jar alone. Takashi's tongue darted out and licked the peanut butter off of Kyoya's cheek. He nipped at the flesh, trying to get every last bit of peanut butter.

* * *

"-then I had Takashi clean up the blood and they made me get pizza." Hikaru finished. He paused for a moment. "Is it considered date rape if I didn't mean to give Kyoya the drug?"

Kaoru stared at his brother. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Hika?"

"Hmm?" Hikaru blinked.

"Are…they…in…the…car?" He asked slowly, begging the answer to be yes.

"No." Hikaru shook his head. "They're at home."

Kaoru closed his eyes. "Why?"  
"They wouldn't go. I left the TV on and locked the doors," Hikaru told them "And I even took their cells."

"Why would you take their cells?" Kaoru asked incredulously.

"So Kyoya couldn't-" Hikaru stopped. "Do anything dumb."

"Or call for help," Kaoru told him through clenched teeth.

"They'll be okay," Hikaru said quietly.

"Just so we're clear:" Kaoru sighed. "Mori is drunker than drunk and Kyoya's out of his skull on drugs and you locked them into a room together."

"Yeah." Hikaru nodded.

Kaoru frowned. "…you know that Mori's gay, don't you?"

* * *

Takashi continued along Kyoya's cheek, slowly getting closer to the raven haired man's lips. As the trail of peanut butter reached Kyoya's lips, Takashi didn't hesitate. He ran his tongue over the peanut butter covered lips and then pressed his own lips against Kyoya's. The taste of Kyoya and peanut butter melded together and Takashi wasn't sure what he wanted more. Takashi's tongue slipped into Kyoya's mouth as he pulled the man closer to him. His tongue pushed against Kyoya's and Kyoya's pushed back much to Takashi's excitement.

* * *

"Actually I just found out," Hikaru said. "You knew?"

Kaoru slowly nodded. He paused as he tried to think over his words. "And you know that he's been crushing on Kyoya?"

"That explains a lot." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Poor bastard. Kyoya's possibly the straightest guy on the planet. He's just a damn tease from hell." Hikaru sighed. "I mean he seriously walks around in his underwear just to fuck with me, I'm sure of it."

Kaoru took a deep breath as Hikaru continued to ramble on. "And now Kyoya's on a drug that people have been known to fuck horses on."

Hikaru laughed. "Lucky fucking horse. Seriously, if that ass would just give me one chance-"

* * *

Takashi battled against Kyoya's tongue as they both fought for dominance in the kiss. He nipped at Kyoya's bottom lip and began to plant tiny kisses around his lips. Takashi began to trail kisses down Kyoya's jaw and neck. Kyoya blinked as he leaned back into the wall. The attention felt good. His mind felt like it was drifting away and each kiss was a cloud touching him. He noted that the jar was still in his hand and he happily helped himself to some more. He looked down to see that Takashi was down on his knees kissing his belly button. He shrugged and continued to eat his peanut butter.

* * *

"-I mean I've told him countless times, if he wanted to go gay that I was his guy," Hikaru continued.

Kaoru shook his head as he stared at his rambling brother. He took another deep breath and tried yet again. "And so you've locked the drunk gay guy in the same room as the man he's been crushing on, who just so happens to be out of his freaking mind."

Hikaru snickered. "Yeah."

Kaoru waited patiently for the realization to kick in. Hikaru's face became frozen into a smile as his eyes widened. Kaoru shook his head. "And the light bulb finally clicks on." Kaoru sighed.

A few moments later, Hikaru dashed out of the pizza place toward his car. His hands fumbled over the keys and his nerves were on edge just thinking about the predicament he put Kyoya in. He didn't want to think of what Kyoya was probably going to do to him when he woke up in the morning.

"Let me drive," Kaoru hollered from his car. He was holding both of their pizza orders.

Hikaru raced for Kaoru's car and jumped into the passenger seat. Kaoru quickly put the car in gear and headed for Kyoya's place.

"I'm such an idiot!" Hikaru groaned.

Kaoru didn't respond. Instead he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Tono…Hey, I ran into Hikaru, and I'm going to hang with him…..Yeah, everything's fine…..Kyoya and Mori are fine….Bye." Kaoru then dialed another number on his cell. "Hey, it's me…" he let out a sigh. "I ran into Hikaru and there's a big problem…No, he's fine-…he's okay….yeah….it's the other two dumbasses….I'll call when I'm headed home, but don't wait up….Yeah, I'll tell him…you too." Kaoru sighed again as he ended the call. He looked over to Hikaru and then back to the road. "Yukiko hopes you're okay and says to tell you she said 'hi'."

"Oh." Hikaru looked out the window. There were a few minutes of silence as they drove along the road. "What's her major?"

Kaoru raised a brow. "Financial accounting." He shifted in his seat. "She runs into Kyoya a lot, actually."

"Oh," Hikaru said again.

"She asks about you a lot, too," Kaoru told him. He paused and then added. "She usually worries too."

"I thought she didn't like me," Hikaru said quietly.

"You two didn't have the best start," Kaoru said. "But she knows that you mean a lot to me….and that you're usually there for me."

Hikaru swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked out the window unsure of what to say. He jumped as thunder roared. He blinked as rain began to hit the windshield.

"I hope Haruhi's okay," they both said in unison. They looked at each other and gave a weak smile.

* * *

Hikaru opened the door and stopped dead.

"Holy shit!" Kaoru looked past his twin. The couch had been upturned, blood splattered on the floor, the TV lay on its side, the recliner had been broken and on its side, and desk drawers had their contents spread out across the room. Kaoru closed the door behind them.

"Looks like they got into the kitchen." Kaoru pointed to the door that was hanging by a hinge.

They walked into the kitchen and Hikaru couldn't breathe. The cabinets had everything ripped out of them; food, silverware and broken glass lay all over the floor. Chairs had been upturned. The table lay sideways.

"Is that-" Kaoru pointed to the wall.

"Peanut butter." Hikaru gulped. He backed out of the room, afraid to see more. Kaoru followed him out but paused as he noted a bundle of cloth in the corner of the room.

"They're probably in the bedroom." Kaoru sighed.

Hikaru grunted as he righted the couch. "I'm not going in there."

Kaoru grabbed his twin by the wrist and made Hikaru face him. "You need to go check! Because if they're not there, then that means they're in the street!"

Hikaru turned his head as he heard a strange sound. "Is that the shower?"

They both looked at each other and then raced for the bathroom.

"Oh that's just great!" Hikaru yelled as Kaoru leaned past the water spray to turn off the water. Hikaru grabbed a towel and began mopping up the water all over the floor as Kaoru tossed the ripped shower curtain into the tub. "Did they wreck every single room?" Hikaru grumbled.

Kaoru left the bathroom and opened the first door that he saw. "Yeah they did. This room is trashed too."

Hikaru slid up behind him. "Actually, that's my room. And it always looks like that." He laughed half-heartedly.

Kaoru sweat-dropped. "You need to check Kyoya's room. He turned to see Hikaru staring at a closed door. "I'll be in the living room."

Hikaru sighed as his brother headed back down the hallway. He reached out and grabbed the handle, slowly opening the door. He stared into the room and then quietly shut the door and retreated back to the living room.

"So?" Kaoru asked as he sat comfortably on the couch watching the TV he had just upturned.

"They're in there," Hikaru said as he collapsed onto the couch next to Kaoru.

"Screwing?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru didn't answer. He just stared at the TV.

"Call Haruhi," Kaoru told him.

Hikaru turned to look at Kaoru.

"Or text. Just let her know that Kyoya's okay," Kaoru told him. Hikaru pulled out Kyoya's cell instead of his own and Kaoru's eyes widened and then he looked away. "Have you been the one sending Haruhi texts tonight?" He asked sadly.

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah." He texted Haruhi: _Kaoru's here talking to Hikaru. They are getting along and everything is fine. I'm going to sleep. _He pushed send.

"He yelled at her today; said some things that really upset her." Kaoru sighed. "She wouldn't say more than that."

"He did?" Hikaru frowned. "The dumbass." He looked down as the cell vibrated.

_Are you drunk? You're acting really weird. You said you weren't okay, but you refuse to tell me why. You tell me stay away, but then act like you want to talk. Kyoya, what is wrong? Please, just talk to me!_

The twins stared at the screen.

"Stop texting," Kaoru ordered. "Just…stop."

Hikaru set the phoned down. "I…I'll go get the pizza." Hikaru stood. "I'll be right back.

* * *

Kaoru chomped on the pizza as they watched the TV. He smiled as he watched Hikaru chomp away on his slice as well. It was almost like old times. He sighed happily. He might actually have his brother back.

They both looked at each other when they heard a door hit the wall. They turned their heads to watch the hallway. They both froze and Kaoru dropped his pizza.

"Blankets," A naked Takashi said as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked around the room searching.

Hikaru began snickering in his hand.

"How in the hell does that fit into Honey?" Kaoru stared incredulously.

Hikaru started laughing even harder.

"Blankets," Takashi repeated. "Kyoya's cold."  
Kaoru's lip twitched in mirth. "We can't have that." He grinned. "I'm surprised you haven't warmed him up."

"Shivering." Mori picked up a couch pillow.

"Poor guy has the Goosebumps." Hikaru grinned.

"I would too if I realized that I had just been pinned down by that." Kaoru snickered.

"Actually-" Hikaru started but Kaoru shook his head, not wanting to know the exact position.

"Not goose bumps," Takashi said. He made a jerking motion with his arm. "Shivering."

Kaoru's smile fell and he furrowed his brow. "Shivering?" he asked, "Or shaking?"

Takashi rubbed the back of his head, his face contorted into confusion. Kaoru jumped off the couch and raced for the bedroom.

"Kaoru? What's wrong?" Hikaru yelled.

Kaoru pushed past the half open door and looked around the room. Kyoya was not on the bed. He moved to the side of the bed and saw Kyoya propped up against his dresser, a sheet around his midsection. Kyoya's arm jerked violently hitting the dresser and making the last of Kyoya's trophies fall. He was sweating profusely, and his chest had angry red scratch marks over his heart. Kyoya pushed his necklace aside and clawed at the skin again.

"It hurts," Kyoya said hoarsely.

"Shit!" Kaoru kneeled next to him. Kyoya's eyes were unfocused and staring toward the bed. Kaoru pushed Kyoya's hand away from his chest. He yelled over his shoulder, "Call an ambulance!" Kaoru turned back and felt Kyoya's head. "Shit! He's burning up!"

"We can't call!" Hikaru appeared behind his brother, a naked Takashi behind him. "They'll ask how he got like that. The press! Our parents! His DAD!"

Kaoru turned. "Kyoya's in shock. He's taken too much. If we don't get him help, he won't make it through the night."

Hikaru's eyes widened and then shifted to look at Kyoya. He then raced out of the room.

"Kyoya," Kaoru said. "Look at me." Kyoya continued to stare at the bed. "Can you hear me?"

Hikaru came back into the room holding a cell phone. "I'm calling Akito."

"What?" Kaoru turned. "Who's that?"

"Kyoya's brother: the doctor. Kyoya always said if anything went wrong to call him. It's why he took the password off his phone." Hikaru dialed the number and listened to it ring.

"….Kyoya?" He heard a man's voice. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"We need your help," Hikaru started. "It's Hikaru, I'm Kyoya's friend-"

"Where's Kyoya?" The man demanded.

Hikaru frowned. "He's busy. But he said to call you if we ever needed help…How do you fix a drug overdose?"

"…..you go to a hospital." Akito groaned.

"We can't." Hikaru looked over to Kyoya.

"Oh, in that case-You go to a Hos-pi-tal!"

Kaoru grabbed the cell out of Hikaru's hand. "Listen! Kyoya's on the floor sweating bullets and trying to claw his own chest off: What the hell do we do?"  
There was a moment of silence and then Akito swore loudly. "Get him some water. Have him sip it. Do not, I repeat, do NOT let him guzzle it down. Get cool rags and ice, and get his temperature down. Talk to him and make him think that everything is okay. Where are you?"

"Kyoya's place." Kaoru told him. Kaoru covered the receiver and looked at Hikaru. "Go get some ice and cold wet washcloths." Hikaru nodded and rushed on out.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Akito said. He could hear clattering in the background. "What are his symptoms?"

Kaoru looked over to Kyoya. "Pupils are dilated, eyes unfocused, sweating, hot, flushed, he keeps jerking and clawing at his chest." Kaoru leaned down and swatted Kyoya's hands away from his chest again.

"Any idea what he took? None of those really go together." Akito slammed a door in the background and then started his car.

"Some idiot put ecstasy and LSD into his drink." Kaoru looked pointedly at Hikaru as his twin entered the room. Hikaru ducked his head and hurried over to Kyoya and put a cool rag on his forehead.

"That makes sense. Just make sure that he stays calm. LSD can really mess with you. Has he had any hallucinations?"

"He's had a few hallucinations." Kaoru frowned.

Hikaru looked up at his brother. "A few? He's out of his damn mind."

Kyoya doubled over and gripped his chest. "It hurts!"

Hikaru pulled Kyoya's hands away. "Then quit scratching!"

"Has he been doing anything vigorous?" Akito sounded panicked.

"Uh…" Kaoru looked over at Takashi who had fallen back onto the bed.

"Like dancing, fighting, running…." Akito offered.

"Yep." Kaoru sighed. He covered the receiver. "Go put on some pants!"

"Or that." Akito groaned. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked gripping the cell.

"Nothing. I'll be there in five minutes."

"I thought you said it took twenty." Kaoru felt the hairs on his arms raise in fear.

"I'll be there in five," Akito told him and then he heard the dial tone.

Kaoru put the cell into his pocket. "We need to put pants on him or something. Akito will be here in just a few minutes."

Hikaru stood and opened up a few of Kyoya's drawers. He tossed a pair of pants on top of Takashi and pulled out some dark boxers for Kyoya. With Kaoru's help he managed to pull the boxers onto Kyoya. As soon as they were done, Kaoru raced to go unlock the door. Hikaru looked up to see Takashi shimmying into the pants that he had tossed. They showed quite a bit of ankle and wouldn't buckle, but they would have to do. Kaoru walked back into the room and reapplied the cool rag to Kyoya's face.

There was a knock on the door and then they heard someone enter the condo. "Holy-" They heard a man's voice.

"In here," Kaoru yelled as he patted Kyoya's face with the cool rag.

A man walked into the bedroom. He had short spiky hair and brown eyes covered by glasses. He looked a little bit like Kyoya. The man looked over to Kyoya and quickly made his way over. He set down his bag next to Kyoya and pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket.

"Breathe Kyo," Akito told his little brother. Kyoya took a deep breath and turned his head. He gave Akito a look of confusion. Akito reached into a pocket of his bag and pulled out a package and a vial. He ripped open the package and attached the pieces to the vial which included a needle. He took ahold of Kyoya's arm. "Kyo?" Akito said softly. "This will make your heart slow down and stop hurting. But it might hurt, okay?"

Kyoya stared at him. He didn't move when Akito put the needle into his flesh. Akito watched Kyoya carefully as he injected the serum into Kyoya. He pulled the needle back out and tossed it into a trashcan. He bandaged Kyoya's arm, and then pulled out a small flashlight. He shone it back and forth over Kyoya's eyes.

"How much?" Akito asked as Kyoya's eyes stayed dilated. "How much did he take?"

"It was a pill about this big." Hikaru showed with his fingers.

Akito's eyes narrowed. "And how do _you_ know that?"

"Uh…" Hikaru paled.

Akito looked at him in disgust. "Kyoya's pretty bad. I should be able to take care of it, but…." Akito raised a brow as Kyoya moved his hand up and down like an ocean wave. Sweat dripped into his eyes, but Kyoya didn't seem to notice.

"I'm in hell aren't I?" Kyoya said. "Burning for everything I've ever done." He turned his head to Kaoru, his eyes still unfocused. "You got your wish."

Kaoru looked down. "You're not in hell. You're just sick."

"Sick….wrong….bad…." Kyoya said. He laughed. "I'm going out the same way that I came in." He turned to Akito. "I guess fate can be perfect."  
"Mom didn't do drugs," Akito told him. "Yuichi only said that because, well, because he's Yuichi."

"I shouldn't have been born." Kyoya closed his eyes. Akito frowned but offered no encouragement.

After a moment, Akito sat next to Kyoya and put his arm around his brother's shoulder. He let out a sigh. "You're my brother, and so is Yuichi. God knows that the both of you have been pains in my ass." He leaned his head back. "Ever since we were younger, I always wanted Yuichi to succeed because it was his birthright. I knew that you were just as good as him, but I never wanted you to succeed…But lately, I have noticed that Yuichi may not be the one who needs to inherit Dad's legacy. He may no longer be the right choice." Akito looked down at the ground. "I know that Yuichi has been stealing your work and passing it off as his own. Those last few presentations were not his."

"I did it," Kyoya stated as he stared at the bed.

"I know." Akito sighed.

"I did everything."

"I know." Akito nodded.

"Everything you said," Kyoya continued.

"I said?" Akito turned to look at Kyoya.

"Why did you leave?" Kyoya held his chest.

"Kyoya, what?" Akito turned and tried to get Kyoya's attention. "Calm down, your heart."

"it's your fault I'm like this," Kyoya yelled at the bed.

"It's not real. Whatever you think is there isn't real." Akito tried to make Kyoya look at him.

"You shouldn't have gone! You shouldn't have gotten into that car!" Kyoya yelled.

"She's not there," Akito grabbed Kyoya's shoulders and made him look at him. "Mom's not there!"

"Not…there…" Kyoya repeated. The pounding in his ears made it really hard for him to hear what Akito was saying. "Not…..here….." The loud pounding beat off key. Kyoya tilted his head. "The music….it's off key."

"Yes, Mom sang. It was really beautiful." Akito nodded. "Just breathe and concentrate on that. Now what did Mom sing?"

"Off key," Kyoya repeated.

Akito sighed. He glanced up at the twins who stared at him blankly. He turned back to Kyoya. "She sang opera, remember? Do you remember any of the songs?"

"Drums….way off….missing count…." Kyoya breathed heavily. He hit the floor with his hand. Thump. Pause. Thump-thump-thump. Pause. Thump. Pause.

Akito watched as Kyoya did the quick beat.

"She played drums?" Takashi asked from the wall.

"No." Akito shook his head slowly.

Kyoya's hand slowed. "I miss you." He stared at the bed. "They won't care…..She won't care." He placed a hand over his heart and looked at Akito, his eyes still not focusing. "Off key." He told him. "Thump…thump…."

Akito's eyes widened and he moved to his bag and began rummaging through it. Kyoya leaned back against the dresser. "thump…..thump….thump-thump-thump-thump….thump…..thum….thu….." Kyoya took a ragged breath and clutched his chest. He fell onto his side.

"KYO!" Akito pulled another plastic bag out with a vial. He shoved them onto the ground and crawled to his brother. Akito placed two fingers over Kyoya's jugular. "FUCK!" He pushed Kyoya onto his back and began to do CPR. Kyoya's eyes stared up at the ceiling completely empty.

Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the arm. "Is he-"

Akito turned. "One of you! Get over here and do this!"

Kaoru let go of Hikaru and rushed to Akito's side. He took over for Akito as the older Ootori pulled something out of his bag: A defibrillator. He powered it on and set it up.

"Clear," Akito told Kaoru. Kaoru pushed himself back and watched as Kyoya's whole body jerked. Kyoya's body slumped back into the floor. His eyes continued to stare off into nothingness.

Hikaru stepped back into the wall behind him. He could feel hot tears falling down his cheeks. It was his fault. He had been the one who put the drugs in Kyoya's drink. He left him alone. He caused this. Hikaru let out a shuddering breath. It could have been him. He could easily be the one on the floor dead right now. Hikaru stared at the ground. He wished it was him instead. Kyoya didn't deserve this. This was all his fault.

"Clear!" Akito said again. Kyoya's entire body jerked again and fell back into the floor. Akito placed two fingers over his neck again and nearly slumped to the floor in relief. There it was: a faint pulse. He looked up to see his brother's chest rising slowly and then falling.

Kaoru looked at Kyoya and then to Akito. "Is he…okay?"

Akito nodded. He swallowed over the lump in his throat. "For now."

* * *

Kyoya lay on the bed drifting in and out of consciousness as Takashi told him the story of the three bears. Akito leaned against the wall as he arched a brow at the drunk version of the story. He shook his head at the idea of Goldilocks riding a Harley to the gingerbread man's and he headed out of the room.

The two twins sat on the couch. The dark haired one lay on the redhead's lap. Upon seen Akito, Hikaru jumped up and his twin stood behind him.

Akito glanced back down the hallway. "When he wakes up, you need to tell him what's going on." Akito sighed. "With those drugs there's no telling what he actually remembers of tonight." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Kyoya should be in a hospital, but for now just call me if anything happens. I left my number on the dresser and I plan to call into work tomorrow."

Kaoru nodded as Hikaru stared at the ground.

Akito dropped his hand. "Call me if he seems overly depressed, any bleeding, or if his chest starts to hurt really bad again. It's going to hurt because of the defibrillator, though. He's a stubborn ass so he may not mention it so just be on the lookout."

They both nodded again.

Kaoru looked around. "Hey, where did Mori go?"

"The drunk guy?" Akito asked. "He's in there telling Kyoya a bedtime story. He wanted to make sure he was okay."

The twins sweat-dropped.

"I have to go, but CALL!" Akito told them. He frowned and then slapped Hikaru upside the head before heading out the door.

**Now for the GOOD NEWS!**

**I wrote this fic as a challenge to write something without smut in it and technically I did. Now that being said. In a few chapters after it becomes a little less relevant-I will be posting the "Lost Chapter". This would be what happened this glorious night. The more people asking for it the more likely I will post it sooner.**


	22. We Need to Talk

**Well, I'm slightly sad that I only had 2 reviews seeing as that the last chapter was my absolute fave...oh well. I'll live. Thankyou for reviewing-Dark Ravie and Guest! You both deserve Kyoya shaped cookies! **

An arm tightened around Kyoya's midsection and pulled Kyoya closer. Kyoya furrowed his brow as he felt the warm body pressed behind him. Saliva pooled in his mouth and Kyoya swallowed against it. His eyes cracked open one at a time and he could only see darkness. After blinking a few times his contacts righted themselves and he could tell that he was actually in his own room. More saliva pooled in his mouth accompanied by the strong taste of bile. Kyoya managed to swallow it back down, though his stomach turned. Kyoya began to turn his head but immediately stopped as a pounding began. He grimaced at the sudden headache. He tried to lift an arm but it felt like lead.

Kyoya laid there until the need to vomit became so bad that he made himself roll to the side of the bed. Kyoya coughed as the bile continued to pool in his mouth even after his stomach emptied onto the floor. His hand gripped his head in pain as the headache hit with full force. He tried to sit up but everything hurt. His skull felt like it was splitting and his chest felt heavy like someone had dropped a boulder on it. Kyoya moved slowly to sit on the side of the bed while cursing at the fact that it even hurt to sit. Kyoya rubbed his chest, pushing the necklace out of the way. He felt marks along his chest and looked down. Angry red claw marks marred his chest and he was wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

The bed shifted next to him and Kyoya nearly cursed. He didn't want to deal with this right now, and he really didn't want anyone to see him like this. "Are you okay?" Came that damned question. Kyoya wanted to throw something at the idiot female that lay in his bed.

Kyoya turned his head to bite out a hurtful remark but stopped. He stared at Takashi who stared back with a worried expression. Kyoya didn't show any reaction as he realized that it was Takashi who sat in his bed completely naked. Kyoya took a breath and turned back around to stare at his dresser. It seemed empty for some reason.

"Kyoya?" Takashi said quietly.

Kyoya ignored him. He took a deep breath and pushed off the bed, fully intending to walk far, far away from the man and the obvious mistake he had made. The second Kyoya stood, his legs buckled in pain and he fell forward. He managed to turn his body mid-fall so his back absorbed most of the impact of hitting the dresser instead of his head. Kyoya let out a painful yell as his back hit the dresser. His entire body cringed in pain as he doubled over.

"Kyoya!" Takashi jumped out of bed. He stumbled slightly at first but rushed to the younger man's aid.

Kyoya shoved a hand up to stop Takashi, "No!" He shook his head. He closed his eyes as his entire body pulsated with pain. "Just get away from me."

Takashi stopped and stared at the usually in-control man. He looked down at himself and then grabbed the pants that he had taken off the night before. They still didn't fit, but it would probably put Kyoya at ease.

Takashi kneeled next to Kyoya. "What do you remember?" He asked softly.

Kyoya took a deep breath and tried to think. His mind didn't seem to want to cooperate; everything seemed fuzzy. He furrowed his brow as he pushed himself to think. "The last thing I remember was going to the club….We were talking and you kept bitching about Honey….and I started to feel funny." Kyoya grimaced. "The drink. The fucking drink. The bastard must have put something in it."

"After that?" Takashi prodded.

Kyoya shook his head. "I went down some stairs to see if I could throw it up." He stopped. "I don't remember getting there."

"I don't think you did," Takashi told him.

"Where was Hikaru?" Kyoya looked at him.

"He was checking up on me." Takashi looked away. "I was supposed to drink it, not you."

"You would think he'd figure it out," Kyoya spat and clutched his head.

"I was really drunk," Takashi told him. He sighed. "Everything's in bits and pieces." He gestured at his head.

Kyoya pulled himself up while swearing. He unsteadily walked out of the room.

Takashi sighed and spotted the trashcan. He tilted his head as he saw medical packaging in it and then his eyes widened. "Kyoya!"

Kyoya ignored the older man as he stumbled into the living room. He stopped and stared: there were documents everywhere, the recliner was on its side and appeared to be broken, and his laptop lay on the ground with its screen shattered. He ran his fingers in his hair as he tried to come to terms with the situation.

Takashi walked up behind him. "I have to tell you something about last night."

Kyoya shook his head and walked past the living room. He glanced at the kitchen door hanging by a single hinge as he walked into the kitchen. The room was in pieces. Every plate that Kyoya had carefully picked out for its handmade beauty and obvious expensive taste were nothing more than shattered pieces on the floor. The vase that he had actually really liked had been shattered. Every cabinet and drawer had been ripped open with their contents thrown everywhere. Someone had upturned the table and there was what appeared to be peanut butter smeared across the walls. Kyoya swallowed against his dry mouth. "We did this?"

Takashi looked down. "Things got really bad last night."

Kyoya picked up a large piece of plate that had been lying by his feet.

"I was really drunk and you were on this thing that made you completely different. Hikaru gave you-"

"Get out," Kyoya breathed.

Takashi paused. "Kyoya, you don't understand. Last night you were on the floor-"

"Just get out!" Kyoya glared at the man.

"You have to listen to me!" Takashi told him. "You almost-"

"GET OUT!" Kyoya slammed the dish down.

Takashi frowned as he stared into Kyoya's face. He opened his mouth but then shut it again. He turned and headed out of the kitchen. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get Kyoya to listen, not right now. Kyoya just needed time to cool off. _Then I'll come back. _

Kyoya waited until the front door closed. He closed his eyes and stood still in the middle of the disaster that he had apparently made. He took a deep shuddering breath and looked down at the counter in front of him. A plate lay there that had been broken in half. His fingers twitched as he looked at it. He grabbed one side of the plate and could see his reflection in it. Kyoya's hair stuck up at odd angles from god knows what, his eyes had dark circles around them and his nose had a dark purplish bruise on it. He took another deep breath and felt his headache pulse again. He slammed the dish down, shattering it into pieces. He grabbed the other side and flung it across the room. He stormed to the fridge and grabbed out every alcohol and smashed it on the floor. Then he pushed the fridge over in his anger. He turned and kicked at a pot. Kyoya yelled out in pain as he accidentally kicked a piece of glassware instead. He leaned on the counter and looked down at the jagged piece of glass sticking out of the ball of his foot. He yanked the glass out, not noticing how little he felt of it.

Kyoya righted himself and stared at the glass now stained red. Drops of blood fell to the floor in a sickening drip. He watched one drop slide down the jagged edge.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Kyoya's glazed eyes looked up. He was breathing heavy and unsure if he had actually heard the door. He swallowed as he heard knocking at the door again. He looked down at the glass that was covered in his blood and dropped it onto the floor. His fingers trembled as they reached over to the now torn flesh of his left wrist.

Kyoya looked back up as the knocking continued. He took in another deep breath and headed for the door, clutching his wrist. Fear prickled in Kyoya; his wrist didn't hurt. He glanced down and saw that it was bleeding. He didn't imagine it. He peeked through the peephole.

"Kyoya? Are you there? It's Akito!" He pulled away from the door and headed for his room. Akito couldn't see him like this. He grabbed a wife beater off the ground and wound it around his wrist. Then he took a shirt out of his closet and pulled it on, making sure to cover up his bound wrist.

The door unlocked from the other room. "Kyoya?"

Kyoya headed out of his room, not thinking about the fact that his shirt was still unbuttoned. When Akito spotted him he realized his mistake and tried to hide his tattoo with his shirt.

"Don't bother," Akito told him. "I saw it last night."

"Last night?" Kyoya tilted his head. He crossed his arms making sure to keep his left wrist tucked.

"Don't you-" Akito paused. "Didn't they tell you?"

Kyoya shook his head slowly. He could feel bile pooling in his mouth again. His wrist started to pulsate.

Akito sighed. "They were supposed to tell you. They weren't supposed to leave you by yourself." He frowned. "I thought Morinozuka would have at least told you what happened."

Kyoya tried to think but everything seemed so fuzzy. His brain still refused to work and instead seemed to go unusually slow. "Oh that. Yeah I figured it out." Kyoya looked down.

"I won't tell Dad, but this has to stop now." Akito walked closer to him.

"Believe me." Kyoya made sure his wrist had been tucked. "Men really aren't my taste."

Akito stared at him and then shook his head while sighing. "That would actually make a lot of sense." He looked back at Kyoya. "That's why Morinozuka was-" He shook his head again. "That doesn't matter. And that's not what I was talking about."

Kyoya eyed him in confusion. He pushed his wrist into his chest as it pulsated. _Why doesn't it hurt?_

Akito eyed Kyoya warily. "Kyo, your friend slipped some drugs into your drink last night: ecstasy and LSD." Akito searched Kyoya's face. "You had too much…you overdosed and they called me."

"Overdosed?" Kyoya frowned. He tried to remember but there was nothing.

"You died," Akito told him. "Kaoru did CPR on you and I used the paddles. It took a minute or so to bring you back."

Kyoya stared at the floor. _I died._ The words echoed in his head. He took in a breath as a wave of some emotion hit him. He tightened his left fist as he realized it was guilt. "Hikaru," Kyoya said. "You mean Hikaru did CPR."

"No." Akito shook his head. "Hikaru is the dark haired one who slipped you the drugs. He spent a majority of the time against the wall freaking out. Kaoru is the redhead who helped me. They were supposed to explain all of this to you when you woke up."

"They didn't," Kyoya said. _They didn't even stay to make sure I woke up._

"Well, they were supposed to-Kyoya, what the hell happened to your foot!" Akito stared at the blood seeping into the carpet.

Kyoya shrugged. He had forgotten about it. Akito grabbed Kyoya's right arm and tugged him to the couch. He grabbed the bag that he had left at the door and started to clean the wound. Kyoya watched him apply the adhesive stiches and then bandage the whole foot.

"What happened?" Akito asked as he finished the bandage.

"There's broken glass all over the kitchen," Kyoya told him. "I was going to go clean my foot up when you knocked." He lied.

Akito searched Kyoya's face. "Are you going to be okay?"

Kyoya frowned. "I'm fine."

Akito nodded. "Just so you know, overdosing doesn't just go away in a night. You may feel a bit out of it for the next week." He paused. "If you start to feel pain in your chest or depressed you call me."

Kyoya frowned. "It feels like someone punched me in the chest."

"That would be the paddles," Akito told him. "Just call if you feel any worse. I'll stop by tonight regardless."

Kyoya nodded. "I'm fine."

"You should really be with someone right now just in case," Akito told him.

"I just called a friend," Kyoya lied. "They'll be here in a minute."

Akito nodded. "You want me to wait?"

Kyoya shook his head. "I need to get cleaned up."

* * *

Takashi paused outside of Honey's condo. He sighed as he realized he had already begun referring to it as _Mitsukuni's_ instead of _our condo_. He knew what he had to do. Even if they were no longer together, Takashi felt that Honey had the right to know of what had happened the night before. An image of Kyoya kissing him came back to him, but was short lived. Takashi could only think of the look of hurt on Kyoya's face when he was yelling at him to get out.

Takashi knocked on the door and waited. Amaya opened the door and her eyes widened. "Mori?" She grabbed him by the arm and hugged him tightly.

"Takashi?" Sayuri stepped out of Amaya's room wearing nothing but her underwear.

Takashi raised a brow.

"We got to talking a few days ago, and… well, we're back together." Amaya smiled brightly. She looked Takashi over noting how he was only in jeans that didn't fit. "And I guess we weren't the only ones who had a good night."

"Where's Honey?" Sayuri asked as she pulled on a large T-shirt of Mori's.

Takashi frowned. "He's not here?"

Both women's faces fell. "He wasn't with you last night?" Sayuri asked.

Takashi shook his head. He headed for his old room. He had left several things here in his hasty move. There should be clothes.

Amaya frowned. "He messaged earlier to say that some people were dragging him to some café."

Takashi emerged from the room fully clothed. He sniffed himself and surmised that his drunken shower had taken away most of the smell of alcohol. "I know the one."

"If you weren't out with Honey…" Sayuri began but Takashi shook his head.

"If you see Mitskuni tell him to call me," Takashi said as he walked out the door. He pulled out his cell and texted Kyoya. _You need to call me. I know you want to be left alone right now but it is important. Call when you can._

* * *

Tamaki grinned at the people around him. Most of the host club sat around the table at the usual café. Haruhi seemed a bit preoccupied with texting, Honey was depressed and the twins seemed a bit antsy, but they were together. Even better was the fact that the twins seemed to be getting along. Honey sat sipping his sweet shake and even managed a coherent sentence or two.

Haruhi checked her cell again and sighed. She had texted Kyoya several hours ago to see if he was okay and texted him again an hour ago to see if he would join them. He didn't reply to either text which was unusual for him; he always texted her back. She scrolled through the messages and reread his. She reasoned to herself that he wasn't avoiding her and that Kyoya was just still asleep.

"What's up?" Kaoru leaned over and tried to peek at her cell.

Haruhi shook her head and slipped her cell into her pocket. "Nothing," She told him

Kaoru frowned as he saw the sad look on Haruhi's face. He leaned back into his chair and looked over to Hikaru. His twin poked at the food he had gotten, as his mind stayed preoccupied. Kaoru knew that they were both worried about the same person. Kaoru leaned toward Hikaru and whispered, "We'll call in a little bit after they've calmed down. Kyoya probably won't be awake until 2 anyway."

"That gives me an hour." Hikaru let out a derisive snort. "They're going to kill me."

"They just need to cool down," Kaoru told him as he looped an arm around his shoulder.

Haruhi checked her cell again as the twins whispered about something; still nothing. Haruhi set the cell on the table and stared at the evil device that refused to receive her texts. She glanced at the door hopefully and her eyes widened when she saw Kyoya walking through them. She smiled brightly but the smile fell quickly. Kyoya looked angry; angry and disheveled. He had hair sticking up everywhere, dark circles underneath his eyes, and a bruise across his nose. His clothes were rumpled and he walked with a limp. He didn't even have his glasses on.

Kyoya made a straight line for the twins and stopped right behind Hikaru. He placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder. The dark haired twin turned his head and then looked up into the Shadow King's infamous glare and immediately looked back down to the table. His face turned a few shades paler.

"We need to talk." Kyoya tightened his grip on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru nodded and rose quickly. He began to head for the door but Kyoya steered him toward the back of the café to an empty booth instead. Neither of them sat, but instead stood right in front of it. The rest of the host club watched in silence as Hikaru began talking and gesturing with his hands. The longer he talked the angrier Kyoya got.

"What's up with Kyoya?" Tamaki asked concerned.

Honey looked back at the door and then back to Kyoya. "Where's Takashi? Wasn't he with him?"

Kaoru answered neither question. He continued to watch until he saw Kyoya's fist clench. He turned his head and stared at the table. He heard a clatter and a few people gasped and yelled.

Tamaki rose quickly but Kaoru reached and grabbed him by the arm. "He deserved it."

Tamaki stared at him incredulously and then they both turned to see Hikaru on the ground with a bloody nose. Kyoya stepped over his body and wiped his knuckles off on his jeans. He made his way for the door.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi yelled at the raven haired man. Kyoya paused at the door but didn't turn around. The door opened next to him and Takashi walked through it. Takashi paused as he saw Kyoya. Kyoya glared at him and headed out the door leaving a stunned Takashi in his wake. Takashi shook his head and then headed for the table that seated most of the former host club. He shot a dark look to Kaoru and then looked to Honey.

"Mitskuni," He began and immediately Honey brightened. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Honey nodded.

"Alone." Takashi gestured to a booth near where Hikaru had just gotten punched. Honey nodded and headed for the table with Takashi in tow.

Hikaru eyed the two as they passed him and then he sat down next to Kaoru while clutching his nose. Kaoru handed him a napkin and asked, "How far did you get?"

Hikaru hung his head. "And then I left for pizza."

Kaoru blinked. "I'm actually surprised you made it past the kendo match."

"I may have left that part out," Hikaru told him.

Haruhi glared at the two twins. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," The twins said in unison.

"What's Mori saying?" Tamaki asked quietly as he watched the cousins talk.

The three of them looked over to see Takashi talking to Honey. Honey's smile was long gone and he was staring at the table. The smaller man seemed to be in shock as Takashi continued to speak.

"I vote that we leave, " Kaoru whispered to Hikaru before standing.

"Do you think he'll blame me?" Hikaru stood as well.

"I do," Kaoru said and grabbed his brother's arm to lead him. Haruhi grabbed her bag and cell before chasing after the two. She was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Tamaki glanced over to the door as it swung shut behind the three. He looked back to the booth where Honey sat with his head in his hands. "What's going on?" he whispered to himself.

**There you go. I just need to edit the next chapter. The lost chapter is about ready to go but i'm being a stubborn ass about posting it :p **

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAASSSSEEEE REVIEW!**


	23. About Last Night

**Again-I did research the reaction to an overdose, i promise. You can thank sp346 for the quick post: she lifted up my spirits and made me finish my editing. I just have to have a beta reader look over my lost chapter and then i'll post that as well. It will be separate but i'll put a link to it in the story.**

Kyoya concentrated on the stain on the floor of his bedroom. He scrubbed the carpet with a washcloth while occasionally spraying it with some sort of cleaner. He scowled at the unrelenting stain and tossed the bottle of cleaner across his room; it obviously wasn't going to work. He took a deep breath as the room swayed and then looked around.

You couldn't tell that anything out of the ordinary had happened in this room besides the vomit stain. His trophies now stood in their correct places, his bed had been made with fresh clean sheets, the drawers now reorganized and the trash taken out. The bathroom was cleaned as well. The only thing different was that he no longer had two of his good towels and the shower curtains had been thrown away.

Kyoya headed for the kitchen but stopped as the doorbell rang. He looked down at himself: he still hadn't taken a shower and wore rumpled clothes with an elegant watch on his left wrist to hide his moment of weakness. Kyoya headed for the door and grabbed the kendo stick that leaned against the wall. He opened the door and gripped the kendo stick in his right hand.

Takashi looked down at the stick from the doorway and then back up to Kyoya as if to say 'really'?

Kyoya sighed. "What do you want?"

"I told Mitskuni," Takashi told him.

Kyoya closed his eyes as he sighed again. "And?"  
"Can I stay here?" Takashi asked.

"Well, you have a lot more blackmail on me than Hikaru ever did. Though don't be insulted when I lock my door each night." Kyoya rolled his eyes. He went to toss the stick to the side but stopped. "Why is there blood on here?" Takashi walked into the condo without saying a word. Kyoya frowned and then looked over to the blood stain on his living room floor and then back to the stick. He tossed it on the floor. "You know, I really don't care to know."

Takashi looked around and noted that a lot of the things had been picked up. Kyoya had been busy in the time he had been home. There was a pile of paperwork on his desk that needed to be sorted and his laptop lay next to the paperwork. The furniture had been righted and aside from the blood stain it looked nearly normal.

"Can you either fix the door, or finish killing it?" Kyoya asked as he grabbed a broom. He gestured to the kitchen and Takashi grimaced as he saw the door hanging by one hinge. He grabbed the door and pulled hard, tearing the rest of the door free.

"Where do you want it?" Takashi asked.

"I don't care," He heard Kyoya say.

Takashi set the door against the wall and headed for the kitchen. He stopped as he noticed that Kyoya had definitely not been in this room yet. Kyoya was busy sweeping all the items into a corner. Every so often he would stop and pick up a large item of food and toss it onto one of the counters. Takashi walked into the room and righted the table. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it down and then started to wipe at the smeared peanut butter.

"How'd he take it?" Kyoya asked as he continued to sweep. "Am I about to get killed or what?"

"Was upset." Takashi frowned. "He didn't really say anything."

"Oh well," Kyoya grunted. "I mean technically speaking you didn't cheat and you didn't even have to tell him but you did."

"I didn't want him to find out from someone else." Takashi turned his head.

"Believe me when I say that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that no one finds out about last night," Kyoya muttered.

Takashi paused. "Speaking of last night-"

"Akito already told me." Kyoya cut him off. "And unless it's extremely relevant then I don't want to know."

Takashi nodded. "If it's any consolation, he didn't figure out what happened between us."

Kyoya sighed and tossed some chips on the counter. "He did this morning." He looked over at Takashi. "I guess that wouldn't have happened if I had listened to you though."

"Akito said you might be a bit out of it," Takashi told him and continued to clean.

"That's what he told me too." Kyoya frowned. He looked down at his wrist and was happy to see that there was no blood flowing from underneath his watch. It had been earlier and he knew it wasn't a good sign if the wound wouldn't stop bleeding. Thankfully in his daze earlier he hadn't slashed himself deep enough to do a lot of damage.

"Kyoya?" Kyoya looked up to see Takashi looking at him worried. "Are you o-"

"You finish that sentence and I'm going to punch you in the face," Kyoya growled.

Takashi frowned. Kyoya was paler than usual making the dark circles around his eyes really stand out. "Have you eaten?"

Kyoya thought for a moment. "No, but I'm not hungry."

"You should eat," Takashi told him. "Maybe it will counter affect the stuff in your system."

"I'm fine," Kyoya told him.

"You were just so bad last night." Takashi sighed. "You were hallucinating about purple penguins and tobasco sauce."

Kyoya stared at him. "For starters, I thought I just said to say nothing about last night." He frowned.

Takashi smirked. "It was funny though." He then sighed. "I think that's when Hikaru started freaking out."

"And then left us alone." Kyoya scowled. "We could have just as easily died. You could have gotten alcohol poisoning. We could have gotten into the street or I could have called my father and told him what I really thought of the bastard."

Takashi nodded. "Hikaru took your cell away early on because you tried to call Haruhi."

Kyoya frowned. "Asshole had to get one thing right." He stopped when he heard a knock on the door. "Did I lock that?"

The door opened in the other room and Kyoya prayed that it wasn't Tamaki. He gestured for Takashi to follow him into the living room. They both eyed the redhead warily as they entered the room. Kaoru nodded at them both.

"Hey," He said at the two dark haired men. Takashi and Kyoya glared at him. Hikaru walked into the room and both dark haired men clenched their fists. Kaoru threw his hands up in the air. "We're here to apologize!"

"Don't feel like listening to your useless apology," Kyoya growled. "You!" He pointed to Hikaru. "I should kill you!"

"That's enough." Haruhi walked in. Kyoya's eyes widened and then he sent a death glare to Hikaru.

"We didn't tell her anything!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Actually we were trying to ditch her on Main Street," Kaoru muttered.

"I figured you were heading here." Haruhi crossed her arms and stood between the four men.

"Have a death wish?" Kyoya clenched his fists.

"Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Haruhi turned to look at each one of them but paused on Kyoya. "Like why someone would punch their friend in the face?"

"He deserved it," Kyoya told her.

"He did." Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah," Takashi agreed.

"What happened?" She took a step forward to Kyoya. "Last time I talked to you everything was just fine."

Kyoya furrowed his brow. "The last time I talked to you, I told you to stay away from me."

Haruhi frowned. "But what about those texts you sent me?"

"What texts?" Kyoya grabbed his cell out of his pocket and began to scroll through his history. "Hikaru took away my cell last night, didn't he?" He stopped as he saw the numerous texts.

"She was really worried and you always text back!" Hikaru pointed to Haruhi. "I wasn't about to let you have your cell back, not the way you were acting."  
"You sent these?" Kyoya glared at him while clutching his cell.

"What did you want me to do?" Hikaru asked as Kyoya read over the texts. "She kept texting and you wanted your cell back so you could call."

"You sent the texts?" Haruhi glared at Hikaru. "So Kyoya wasn't drunk?"

"Wouldn't say drunk," Kaoru muttered. Haruhi gave him a confused look.

"Oh, look Tamaki," Honey's sweet voice came from the door way. "There's another party that we're not invited to." Tamaki stood behind Honey looking like he really didn't want to be there.

Kyoya pocketed his cell and eyed Honey.

"What are you doing here?" Takashi asked.

Tamaki spoke quietly, "Honey needed a ride." He shut the door quietly behind them.

"I thought I would come and see how you two were doing." Honey smiled sweetly. "I mean, I knew that Takashi would be here."

Kyoya looked to Takashi and then back to Honey. "I don't know what Takashi has told you, but-"

"Oh, Takashi told me everything." Honey looked at Kyoya darkly sending shivers down the shadow king's spine.

"You know," Tamaki laughed cheerily. "This is the first time we've all been together in a long time. Can we not fight?"

Silence answered him.

"Y-yeah." Hikaru grinned. "Everyone should just calm down." Takashi, Honey and Kyoya glared at him. "-and not kill anyone."

"Why don't we play a game?" Tamaki tried. "Kick the can?"

"Tamaki." Kyoya closed his eyes. "Shut up."

"No," Honey said. "He's right, we should play a game."

Kyoya and Takashi glanced at each other.

"Takashi, you want to be on Kyoya's team, right?" Honey said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The twins winced at the implication, and Kyoya's eyes narrowed while Takashi stared at the floor.

"I want to be on Kyoya's team!" Tamaki grinned oblivious to the meaning.

"What should we play?" Honey frowned. "Tennis, football, baseball, American football?"

"Mitsukuni," Takashi began without looking up.

"I guess it doesn't matter, Takashi will score either way." Honey shrugged.

Kyoya twitched slightly and he averted Haruhi's questioning gaze.

She whispered to Kaoru, "What's he talking about?" Kaoru shook his head.

"But let's not forget." Honey glared straight at Kyoya. "That you're always good for a homerun too."

Kyoya's brow arched and then he looked to Takashi in confusion. _He couldn't mean…_

"Mitsukuni stop!" Takashi took a step forward now glaring daggers at the man.

"Oh should I take a knee like you?" Honey bit out.

Kyoya stared at the floor. _It wasn't just once and it wasn't just sex._

"He didn't want to know!" Takashi glared.

"Why not?" Honey stared the giant down. "He can't handle his own mistake?"

"It was an accident," Takashi told him. "Hikaru-"

"I don't care!" Honey punched Takashi straight in the stomach sending the tall man to his knees.

Kyoya clenched his fists as he watched Takashi hold his stomach. "My own mistake?" Kyoya growled. He turned to glare at Honey. "You're the one who can't handle their own mistake. You cheated! There's no simple way around that." Kyoya took a step forward. "And then you lied continuously to his FACE! He would have forgiven you if you would have just stopped thinking about yourself for two seconds. He understood! He knew you had no idea what you were doing. All you had to do was tell him the truth!" Kyoya stopped in front of the angry man. "And now he's not even with you and he has the decency to tell you the truth so you won't have to hear it from someone else and you strike him down. You pathetic excuse for a man, what in the hell gives you the right to-"

"Because you fucked my boyfriend!" Honey yelled and slammed his fist into Kyoya's groin.

Kyoya fell to his knees holding himself in pain. He threw out his left hand to catch himself from hitting the floor as he lurched forward to dry heave into the carpet.

"Mitsukuni!" He heard Takashi yell as the tall man rose to his feet to chase his ex-lover who was running out the door.

"So," He heard Haruhi say softly from above him. The room spun violently. "You're gay?"

Kyoya heaved into the floor again but only a thin trail of saliva managed to leave his mouth. A pair of feet ran past him and he rested his head on the floor praying that his stomach could just be ripped straight out of him.

"Is this what was wrong?" came Tamaki's voice. Kyoya coughed and rose to dry heave again. "You were in love with Mori?"

More saliva trailed out of his mouth followed by bile as Tamaki continued on about understanding.

* * *

Takashi held the doors of the elevators open as Honey cried inside the elevator.

"I only meant to keep you from hurting, not to lie," Honey whimpered. "Tamaki meant nothing to me and I never wanted anyone else but you."

"Kyoya was not himself," Takashi ground out. "And I was drunk."

Honey sniffled and stared at the ground.

"You know that he died last night," Takashi told him. "And yet you still sent him to the floor."

"I can't stand the thought of you with him!" Honey sobbed.

"He is my friend and he needs me right now. We will never be anything more," Takashi told him. "You need to accept that." Takashi let go of the door.

"Takashi wait!" Honey yelled. "Come home!"

Takashi shook his head. "I can't be around you right now."

The doors shut.

* * *

Honey punched Kyoya straight into the groin and Kyoya fell to his knees. Haruhi could only stare as the man dry heaved into the floor. _It can't be true._

"So," Haruhi said softly as she watched his heaving form. "You're gay?" Kyoya could only retch and she shook her head before heading out of the room into the kitchen. She stopped at the counter not noticing the disaster that the kitchen was. _He's gay. No wonder he acts the way he does. He's just a friend and when I get too close he has to pull away. And I'm too dumb to take the damn hint._

Kaoru ran into the kitchen after her and gasped, "he's not gay!" He gripped the counter. "It's not what you think."

"He had sex with Mori." Haruhi gestured to the living room.

Kaoru shook his head violently. "Hikaru spiked Kyoya's drink last night and really fucked him up. Kyoya can't remember anything."

"So he didn't?" Haruhi tried.

"Oh, he did," Kaoru said. "But he was also talking to purple penguins last night."

Haruhi stared at him. "Hikaru spiked his drink?"

"That's why both Mori and Kyoya want to kill him," Kaoru told her. "That's why we're here to protect Hikaru."  
Haruhi nodded. "But we're both in here."

"Shit." Kaoru turned just as a strangled yell came from the living room. They both took off.

Kyoya was on top of Hikaru as his hands clamped down on Hikaru's throat. He searched in vain for the carotid artery. Hikaru's hands clawed at Kyoya's in an attempt to get free. Tamaki grabbed Kyoya by the waist and tried to pull Kyoya off of Hikaru.

"You have to ask permission first!" Tamaki yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Hikaru gasped. "I'm sorry!"

Kyoya glared down at the twin and then his whole world shifted. The sound became muffled and everything became blurry. He could kind of see the person underneath him but they were getting blurrier. Sound came back crystal clear as did his vision and he found himself being tossed to the floor by Tamaki. The blond jumped back up to check on Hikaru while Kyoya unsteadily got to his feet and headed for his room. He felt sick. He could feel his wrist pulsating again and this time it hurt.

Kyoya collapsed onto his bed attempting to take deep breaths. The whole room was spinning around him. He felt like he had been on a roller coaster. He closed his eyes and prayed that he could just pass out.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki's voice was so far away. "Are you okay?"

Kyoya wanted to scream that he couldn't be happier. He gripped his wrist. "No."

"Is it because Honey told everyone that you are in love with Mori?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya rolled over onto his back. "No, because I don't love Takashi."

"Then why would Honey say that?" Tamaki asked confused. He then looked away. "You're in love with me, aren't you? I was thinking I was part of the problem. I mean sometimes you would give that look when I was with Haruhi. I guess it was jealousy, huh?" Tamaki sighed. "I know I'm beautiful inside and out but-"

"Tamaki, I'm not gay," Kyoya groaned.

Tamaki frowned at his best friend. He bit his lip in thought as he looked at the floor. "Then tell me what's going on."

Kyoya sat up and looked into those damned eyes; there was no sense in lying. Not to Tamaki. "Hikaru slipped some drugs into my drink last night," Kyoya began. "I was out of my mind, and a lot of bad things happened."

"Bad things?" Tamaki echoed and looked up.

Kyoya looked away from Tamaki and those damn eyes. "I woke up to a man in my bed and every bit of me in pain. Apparently I lost my mind and slept with my friend and destroyed my place."

Tamaki looked around. "It doesn't look too bad."

Kyoya shook his head. "This is after I've cleaned up. You haven't seen the kitchen and that's vomit by your feet."

Tamaki moved a bit.

"Akito was called last night." Kyoya stared at the ground. "Hikaru had given me too much and I went into cardiac arrest. It took them a minute to bring me back." Kyoya didn't dare look up but he could still see that Tamaki's form had stiffened. Kyoya sighed. "I wish he hadn't told me," He admitted. "The bastard had the perfect timing. The guilt…"

"Guilt?" Tamaki asked hoarsely.

Kyoya bit the inside of his lip and began to undo his watch. He let the watch fall to the ground as soon as it came undone. He paused for a second and then held his left wrist out for Tamaki to see. He waited for Tamaki to say something but nothing came. The silence wore on and Kyoya pulled his wrist back to his chest.

"I just," Kyoya swallowed. "It just happened. I was upset and everything was trashed and everything was wrong. There was just so much pain. Then Akito knocked….." Kyoya shook his head. "It's everything. I don't think I would even care if it wasn't for the guilt that Akito spent all night trying-"

SLAP!

Kyoya stared at the wall, his face completely turned from the impact of Tamaki's slap. He blinked as he took in the fact that Tamaki had actually lashed out at him. He turned his head slowly and saw the angriest Tamaki he had ever seen.

"Guilt?" Tamaki asked. "You want guilt? Think about all your friends that care about you! Your sister! Your family! And you're going to throw your life away?" Tamaki took a step backward and shook his head. He frowned and walked out of the bedroom. Kyoya watched his best friend's retreating form. It had finally happened: Tamaki had finally turned his back on him and Kyoya had deserved it. Kyoya hung his head.

* * *

Tamaki leaned against the wall and took in a shuddering breath. He closed his eyes and thought about what he had just seen: Kyoya's wrist had been sliced open. There was blood still dripping from the wound but it looked like Kyoya had tried to stem the flow. Tamaki took another breath to hold back the tears. He pushed himself away from the wall and walked to the living room.

Haruhi was pointing a finger in Hikaru's face, who was still busy rubbing his neck. Kaoru rolled his eyes and Takashi looked somewhat pleased at Haruhi's anger at Hikaru. Tamaki frowned.

"Haruhi?" he called. Everyone stopped what they were doing from surprise that Tamaki had actually sought her out for once.

"What?" She gave another glare to Hikaru and then looked back to Tamaki.

"Can you go and watch Kyoya for me?" he asked as he pointed to Kyoya's room. "I have to go and get a few things from my place."

Hikaru and Takashi exchanged glances. Kaoru pushed Haruhi forward. "Okay." Haruhi frowned at Kaoru who rolled his eyes at her. Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck not noticing the exchange and headed out the door.

Haruhi headed down the hall toward Kyoya's room. She hadn't been in there since Kyoya had first moved in. She smiled as she remembered helping him unpack the books and first finding the one he had gotten from his mother. He had seemed distant at first and then eventually they ended up talking about their mothers as they organized his bookshelf. He had been so open with her then.

Haruhi opened his bedroom door and stopped. Kyoya sat on his bed. His elbows propped on his knees and his hands holding his head to where she could only see the top of his head. Haruhi took a step forward and her eyes widened as she saw the tears falling to the ground.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi said quietly.

Kyoya looked up as the tears continued to fall freely. Haruhi quietly made her way to the bed and sat next to him. She looked forward to the open door. Kyoya didn't say a word. Haruhi wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled her to him. She could feel his shuddering breaths and knew that the tears were still flowing. She tightened her grip and pulled on him so she could pull him into a hug. Kyoya pulled back. She tightened her hold as Kyoya weakly fought her persistence. She eventually won and held Kyoya to her chest. Haruhi was reminded of the time Kyoya had helped her through the storm. She ran her fingers through his hair as she continued to hold him.

Kyoya's breaths began to slow to a much calmer rate and Haruhi hummed lightly in his hair. Haruhi closed her eyes and just hummed. She hoped that she was helping and that Kyoya wasn't just patronizing her. She felt him shift slightly against her and then his breathing evened out. She smiled against his hair; he was falling asleep. She continued to hold him.

The hair on the back of her neck prickled as she got the feeling of being watched. Haruhi opened her eyes to see Tamaki at the doorway with a bookbag in his hand. He looked at her and then down at Kyoya and then back at her. Haruhi just stared back into those violet eyes; she had no reason to hide the way she felt.

"What did you do?" Tamaki asked alarmed.

"What?" Haruhi frowned.

Tamaki pointed his finger to her pants where Kyoya's hand was. Haruhi looked down to see Kyoya's wrist bleeding freely over it.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi gasped.

Kyoya lifted his head at Haruhi's exclamation. His skin had gotten even paler. His head lolled for a second and then he looked down at his wrist. "…I didn't…I…" He looked up at Tamaki confused. A trickle of blood started from his nostril. "Call Akito," Kyoya gasped as the room swayed violently.

Tamaki pulled out his cell and quickly dialed the number as Haruhi grabbed Kyoya's blanket and tried to stop the bleeding on his wrist. Kyoya held his nose with the other hand.

"What happened to your wrist?" Haruhi cried as the blood kept coming.

Kyoya opened his mouth but the room jolted and the sound went away again. His eyes were getting heavy. Everything was so muffled and blurry. He stared up at the ceiling and he realized he must have fallen onto his back. He could see a very blurry Haruhi over him. She was yelling for some reason. Maybe it was because everything was getting dark.

* * *

Tamaki leaned against the wall as Akito checked Kyoya's vitals. Tamaki wasn't exactly sure how Akito had smuggled all the equipment out of the hospital but they had it all in Kyoya's room. Kyoya lay unconscious in his own bed with an IV sticking out of his right arm. On his left arm was a fresh bandage over his left wrist. It had taken several injections and a lot of swearing from Akito to get Kyoya to this point. Tamaki looked to the empty chair next to the bed. Haruhi had spent the last few hours in that chair without leaving Kyoya's side. It had only been at Akito's urging for her to get up and get something to drink that she had left the room.

"He's pretty stabilized." Akito sighed. "I don't think there's going to be another relapse. But if he doesn't wake up in the next few hours then we're going to the hospital."

Tamaki nodded. He knew what that meant; it meant that Kyoya's father would find out and probably the press as well. Kyoya's life would be over and then they would really have to be watching him but that also meant that Akito was that worried about Kyoya's survival without a hospital.

Haruhi walked into the room holding a soda and a faded green book. She yawned and headed back for her chair and sat in it with her legs tucked underneath her.

"You might want to pick another book," Akito said as he made a note on his clipboard.

"Kyoya already said I could borrow this one." Haruhi smiled. She opened the cover and looked over the writing. _Happy Birthday, Kyoya. Just remember that the story might not always make sense, but it's the adventure that counts. I love you forever, Mom._ Haruhi couldn't help but smile.

"The green one?" Akito looked back up. "No one's allowed to touch that one."

"He said I could," Haruhi repeated. She looked back up at Kyoya's unconscious form. "Any change?"

Akito shook his head. It had only been a few minutes after all.

Haruhi sighed as her gaze fell on his wrist again. "When did he cut himself?"

Akito frowned. "Hard to tell, the wound looked fresh but the way he began to freely bleed makes me want to say it could have happened anytime today."

"He did it earlier," Tamaki said. "Right before you came to check up on him."

Akito looked at him in confusion.

"He told me that you had perfect timing. Something about you knocking," Tamaki sighed.

Akito shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have left him alone." He looked back to Tamaki. "Someone has to stay with him for the next week or so. He can't be alone. The drugs in his system can lead to muscle spasms, depression, brain damage..." Akito sighed. "I'm mostly worried about the depression. I don't think Kyoya would have normally done this even if he was depressed. To him it would be like failing. But the depression from overdosing can be so severe that it could lead to this. He probably had no idea that he was doing it."

Tamaki nodded. "Actually I had gone to get my stuff right before I called you. I'll stay with him when I can."

"I can write you an excuse for school," Akito told him. "Stay with him this week and I will tell everyone that you two just have a really bad case of the pneumonia or the flu."

"Write me one too." Everyone turned to see Takashi at the door. "I'm assuming Hikaru's room just became vacant so I'm going to stay."

Akito frowned. "Kyoya told me something rather interesting earlier-"

"We fucked," Takashi stated.

Akito nodded. "Elegant phrasing."

Takashi shrugged. "He was out of his mind and I was drunk as could be. Kyoya's is the straightest guy I know."

"Just thought I'd ask." Akito held up his hands.

"You're not going to tell your dad are you?" Tamaki asked.

"He can't," Haruhi said simply. "Patient-doctor-confidentiality."

"You must be the one studying to be a lawyer." Akito raised a brow. He watched as Takashi headed out of the room to go sleep off the last bit of his hangover.

"Kyoya told you?" Haruhi asked.

"Fuyumi," Akito said. "She's the one that pries the most information out of him."

Haruhi smiled and looked to Kyoya. "Yeah, he's pretty stubborn about keeping to himself." She gripped his arm.

Akito raised a brow at the touch and looked down at his clipboard. He flipped to the last page which was blank and wrote: call Fuyumi and ask her about the lawyer. He glanced back up at Haruhi and smiled. Kyoya wouldn't have cut himself normally; not if he had such a pretty girl hovering over him. Akito set down his clipboard and headed for the bathroom.

Tamaki waited until the bathroom door shut before looking back at Haruhi who now held Kyoya's hand. "How long?" he asked.

Haruhi looked over to him confused.

Tamaki sighed. "How long have you been in love with him?"

Haruhi frowned. "Does it matter?"

"No." Tamaki looked to the ground. "I guess not."

Haruhi turned back to Kyoya. His color was coming back and he seemed to be breathing better. She stood and leaned over him. "Please get better," she whispered and kissed Kyoya on the forehead.

**Almost every case of ODing I researched had a relapse. It doesn't just go away :( **

**I hope everyone liked and I will start on the next chapter soon.**


	24. Overheard

**The lost chapter is posted and up. You can find it at s/8518481/1/The-Lost-Chapter or at . ?no=600053606 It is nothing but smutty goodness about the night that Hikaru left Kyoya and Takashi alone. Please review on it. I do enjoy my reviews. Also, here's the next chapter. **

**Everyone who reviewed is beyond awesome, you guys always keep me going. Seriously I should be studying right now but i'm posting instead. :)**

* * *

Kyoya grimaced when Akito pulled the IV out of his arm. Akito smirked as he applied a bandage to the small blood flow.

"It's good to see that you have some feeling back in your arm," Akito told him.

Kyoya shrugged. "I guess I was pretty screwed up the last couple of days."

"You were." Akito nodded. "Do you remember much of yesterday?"

"Well everyone keeps reminding me." Kyoya scowled. "Punched Hikaru in the face, got punched in the dick, and passed out."

"You're missing a few details," Akito told him.

"Everything's still blurry." Kyoya sighed. "But yeah I remember it all. I even remember waking up when you were trying to find a way to take me to the hospital." He glared at Akito.

"I was worried. So was everyone else. That brunette didn't even leave your side the whole time," Akito told him. He eyed his little brother trying to see if there was any reaction.

Kyoya just nodded. "And Tamaki was picking up some stuff during that time."

"You're upset that Tamaki wasn't here?" Akito asked. Kyoya shook his head. "I'm assuming you're still out of it because I know you're a better liar than that." Akito frowned. "I made Tamaki get that stuff. It was medicine for you, for if you woke up soon."

"I don't care," Kyoya told him.

"The brunette on the other hand, gave me a death glare when I asked her to go get it." Akito smirked. "Where is she, by the way?"

"She had to run and get some stuff for school. She has a test tomorrow," Kyoya told him. "She said she was going to come right back after a shower."

"She should have just taken one here," Akito told him. He frowned when he got no reaction from his brother. "I was contemplating asking her to make sure your tattoo healed up correctly."

Kyoya nodded as he inspected his wrist. He paused and then gave Akito a look. Akito grinned and Kyoya turned his head. "How much of my tattoo did you see?"  
"Enough to know that it had to hurt like hell to get, and that it would have been a pain to keep clean." Akito grinned.

Kyoya shook his head. "I'm getting up." He pushed off the bed and unsteadily stood.

"Take it easy," Akito warned. "You have all week to get better."

Kyoya nodded. "Yeah, I know." He started to stagger to the door.

"If you overdo it, I'm sending Fuyumi to check up on you." Akito smirked.

Kyoya paused and leaned against the door frame. "Because that would help me relax."

"I have to get back home for a little bit. Try to take it easy and I will call Tamaki before I go to sleep." Akito started packing his stuff up.

"And you can't just call me?" Kyoya groaned.

"I can call the brunette if you give me her number." Akito grinned.

"Why do I feel like that would backfire in some way?" Kyoya glared.

"Glad to see your head is getting less blurry." Akito grinned. "Do we still have that video of you singing while bouncing on the couch?"

"Burned. It." Kyoya ground out.

"Pity." Akito sighed. "There was such good footage on that one. Who knew a five year old could soar that high when being tossed by a teen."

"Yuichi's lucky I didn't miss the pool." Kyoya sighed.

"I think you lost your trunks though. I must ask Fuyumi if she has a copy of that tape." Akito grinned.

Kyoya glared. He headed down the hall as he contemplated exactly how he should approach Fuyumi on the subject of getting that damned tape from her. He frowned knowing that she would never part with it. She would also jump at the opportunity of showing it to any of Kyoya's friends. As Kyoya approached the kitchen it occurred to him how much Akito had spoken of Haruhi. He tried to think of all he had said the last few days. He didn't think he had acted strangely toward her but obviously Akito thought he needed to tease Kyoya about it. _Did I say something when I was out of it?_

He entered the kitchen and saw Tamaki by the stove which could not be good. Sure enough, a plume of smoke coming from whatever he was working on.

"Whatever it is, I'm not eating it." Kyoya grimaced.

Tamaki turned surprised. "You're up? What are you doing up? Does Akito know that you're up?"

"No, I ripped the IV out and escaped," Kyoya told him.

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Yes, Akito knows that I'm up. He removed the IV." Kyoya sighed. "He's going to give you a call before he goes to sleep."

"That's good." Tamaki nodded. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'll feel a lot better when you toss that out." Kyoya gestured to the food that had smoke billowing up from it.

"It's not that bad." Tamaki frowned and tried to find a plate.

Kyoya limped over to the skillet and dumped the charred food into the trash. Tamaki sighed and gave Kyoya sheepish grin.

"I'll order something," Kyoya told him. "I'm really hungry any way."

"That's good." Tamaki brightened. "That means that you're system is…" He trailed off as Kyoya glared.

"Can I not just be hungry?" Kyoya raised a brow.

Akito walked into the room and gave a wave. "I'll give you a call later," Akito told Tamaki. "Oh, and do you by chance have the brunette's number? I have a few lawyer friends for her to meet."

Kyoya gave him a glare that translated to 'bullshit'.

Tamaki grabbed a pen out of his pocket and looked around for a piece of paper. Akito happily handed him his clipboard.

"Thanks. I will give her a call later so she has my number. That way she can call if she needs me." He looked pointedly at Kyoya. "Try to relax."

Kyoya watched his older brother leave and cursed under his breath. He pulled out his cell and texted Fuyumi_: Call me when you get a chance._

Tamaki tilted his head in question. "Who are you texting?"  
Kyoya opened his mouth but stopped when his cell began ringing. He shook his head. "Hello?"

"Kyoya! What's wrong? Are you okay? Is someone hurt?" Fuyumi asked worriedly. Tamaki grinned as he heard Kyoya's sister loud voice on the cell.

"Is it not possible that I just wanted to talk?" Kyoya sighed.

"You do? Oh, Kyoya, you won't believe what a week I've had," Fuyumi began. Kyoya leaned against the counter and looked over to Tamaki. He mouthed 'order something' and then continued to half listen while occasionally adding a monosyllabic word here and there.

Tamaki ventured back in and then back out as Kyoya continued to mutter 'uh-huh' every couple of minutes. He rubbed his wrist absently and looked toward the balcony. He wondered if he would have to hear someone complain if he hid out there for an hour or so. It would be better than being watched constantly.

"So how's it going with you?" he heard Fuyumi finally ask. "Akito mentioned that you were sick."

"We have the flu, but I'm feeling better, though I have to stay out of school this week because I will still be contagious. It's been kind of boring and we've already went through a bunch of movies." Kyoya paused. "So Tamaki and I were talking about when we were kids and how he learned to play the piano when he was little. I was wondering if you still had that tape of me singing."

"Which one?" Fuyumi asked.

Kyoya frowned. "The one where I was bouncing on the couch."

"From when you were 5?" Fuyumi asked. "I think so….Is it the one where you got your head stuck in the trombone?"

Kyoya frowned. "When the hell did I do that?"

"…Or is it the one where you jumped right out of the pool naked as can be?"

"Oh." Kyoya chuckled. "I had forgotten about that. Yeah, I think that's the one. Any chance I can borrow it?"

"I'll make a copy. You'll probably burn it knowing you." Fuyumi laughed. "I'll bring it by later."

"Don't worry too much." Kyoya sighed. "I'm quarantined."

"Want me to send some soup?" Fuyumi asked.

"Depends on who made it." Kyoya frowned. He looked up when he saw Tamaki holding food.

"Hey Kyoya I have to go. Taiyo is crying" Fuyumi whined.

"Have fun." Kyoya smirked. "Poke my nephew for me."

"You need to come see him when you feel better."  
"I know." Kyoya smiled. "Bye." He turned off his cell.

"How's the little guy?" Tamaki grinned.

"He's has quite the pair of lungs on him. He's been making Fuyumi run all about for him." Kyoya blinked for a second as a sudden feeling of drowsiness hit him. He yawned loudly and felt his eyes droop.

"Nap time?" Tamaki asked. "You want to eat first?"

Kyoya nodded. "Let's go and watch TV." He pointed to the living room. Tamaki followed the unsteady Kyoya to the couch and turned on the TV.

"This ok?" Tamaki switched to a comedy.

Kyoya nodded as he dug into the bags for his food. He yawned again and shook his head trying to wake himself up. Tamaki took out his cell and texted Akito asking if it was normal for Kyoya to be this sleepy. He grabbed for his own food and impatiently waited for his cell. It vibrated a few minutes later. _Yeah, the poor guy is probably beyond exhausted. His body's taken a beating the last couple of days. Just let him sleep and he should be fine. _ Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief and grinned at Kyoya.

Kyoya ate quickly and then leaned back into the couch. His eyes began to droop almost immediately. Tamaki glanced over at Kyoya; he did look much better. His skin had more color to it and the circles underneath his eyes weren't as dark, though he still had that nasty bruise on his nose.

"Did Akito say anything about the bruise?" Tamaki pointed to Kyoya's nose.

Kyoya took in a deep sleepy breath. "He said I got hit pretty hard and lucky that I didn't break it. I wish I knew what I did."  
"Hikaru told me," Tamaki said. "He was here earlier grabbing a few items."

Kyoya grimaced.

"He said that you and Mori were bouncing on your couches and swinging kendo sticks," Tamaki told him.

Kyoya blinked. "What in the hell was Hikaru doing?"

"He didn't say." Tamaki shrugged.

"So I got hit in the face by Takashi wielding a kendo stick." Kyoya shook his head and then leaned his head back. "I guess I _am_ lucky my nose isn't broken."

Tamaki looked back to the TV and watched for a few minutes before looking back to Kyoya. "Kyoya?"

"Hmmm?" Kyoya said. His eyes were already closed.

"Is…." Tamaki paused. "Was the reason you pushed me away….Was I the problem?"

Kyoya opened his eyes and looked at Tamaki. "Why would you think that?"

Tamaki searched his eyes. "Why did you push everyone away?"

Kyoya sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know."

Tamaki frowned. He couldn't tell if Kyoya was lying or not. A soft snore told him that the conversation was over. Tamaki rose and went and got Kyoya a blanket. He covered Kyoya and continued to watch TV.

About an hour later, the front door opened and Haruhi entered with her bookbag. She stopped when she saw Kyoya on the couch.

"Akito took the IV out this morning," Tamaki told her without looking at her.

"Kyoya must have badgered him enough." Haruhi sighed. "Akito had originally said it was going to come out tonight."

"Haruhi?" Tamaki looked at her.

"Hmm?" Haruhi blinked those giant eyes at him.

"Did Kyoya ever tell you what was wrong?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi shook his head. "I didn't even know anything was wrong until he showed up with those bruises." She frowned. "Though…." She looked up at Tamaki concerned. She gestured at Kyoya's wrist. "That wasn't the first time he thought about it, was it?"

"He stopped caring." Tamaki sighed and eyed his sleeping friend. "I don't think he was suicidal before that."

Haruhi shook her head. She looked around. "Where's Mori?"

"Sleeping. He managed to clear a path to the bed in Hikaru's old room," Tamaki told her. "He's exhausted."

"I bet." Haruhi sighed and sat next to Kyoya. She gestured to the sleeping man, "he sleeps like the dead, right?"

"Yeah." Tamaki nodded. He turned away from the two of them sitting next to each other. "Don't you have to study?"

* * *

Tamaki headed back into the condo. He had gone home for a few hours to get things ready for school tomorrow. He sighed and hoped that they hadn't missed too much. Though Kyoya had managed to email every professor and keep Tamaki up to speed in some classes, it was probably going to still be a pain tomorrow. Tamaki headed for the kitchen but stopped at the newly erected door. He could hear several voices on the other side.

"I mean, is it because he's Suoh?" He could hear Hikaru argue.

"It has nothing to do with that," Kyoya said.

"It's because he's Tamaki," Takashi clarified.

Tamaki leaned closer to the door to hear what they were saying.

"It's stupid is what it is!" Hikaru declared.

"You're one to talk," Kyoya snapped.

"He's worried about you." Takashi said.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Kyoya sighed. "But I'm fine."

"Why don't you just tell him-" Hikaru started.

"There's nothing to tell," Kyoya spat.

"You love her!" Hikaru said.

Tamaki could hear someone stomping. "There are about 3.2 billion women on this earth," Kyoya growled.

"None like her," Takashi said.

"I've done this equation before," Kyoya growled. "The number does go down significantly when you think about age and language but there are many left."

"That can cook and actually understand you when you speak your math talk?" Hikaru asked. "Admit it: there's only Haruhi."

There was silence and Tamaki could feel his heart pound.

"The way I feel about her…" Kyoya began.

"You love her," Takashi told him.

"…is irrelevant because I can't do that to Tamaki," Kyoya said. "It would kill him."

"She doesn't belong to him." Hikaru sighed.

"But he will always care about her," Kyoya said.

Tamaki pulled away from the door. He blinked as he digested what he had heard. He frowned and then turned away and headed back out of the condo.

* * *

Kita chewed on the end of her pen as she thought about the next part of the scene that she needed to write. She cursed her main character's stubbornness as she tried to wrap her mind around the personality. Kita nearly jumped when Tamaki stormed into the parlor where she lay.

"How could he?" Tamaki threw up his hands and stared at her angrily.

Kita blinked in surprise and glanced past Tamaki to make sure that none of the servants or her family was in this part of the mansion. "What's going on?" she asked as soon as she was sure it was just them.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki began to pace.

"Is he okay?" Kita asked anxiously. Tamaki had told her that Kyoya had been really sick but didn't really go into detail.

"Oh, he's just fine," Tamaki grumbled.

"Then what's wrong?" Kita sat up and tossed her pen to the side.

"He's in love with Haruhi." Tamaki frowned.

Kita furrowed her brow. "Haruhi Fujioka? Your ex?"

Tamaki grumbled.

"And this is a problem because…?" Kita prodded.

Tamaki gave her a look. "Kyoya's a womanizing, manipulative, narcissistic asshole."

Kita raised a brow. "And here I thought he was your best friend."  
"He is." Tamaki crossed his arms. "So why would he do this to me?"

"Maybe because you describe him like that?" Kita frowned.

"He describes himself like that." Tamaki waved a hand to dismiss the idea.

"I never thought of him as a womanizer," Kita said in thought.

"Ever since Renge left him he's been out screwing anything he can." Tamaki sighed.

"Was that when you and Haruhi started dating?" Kita asked.

"No, we started dating and then he dated Renge," Tamaki told her.

Kita tilted her head and contemplated her next words. "I had this really neat idea about a story," Kita began. She ignored Tamaki's sigh. "It's about a guy who found the woman he loved and then she was lost. Because he had found the one, no other woman could even live up to her. So he ended up with a lot of one night stands to fill the void of loneliness but he couldn't bring himself to connect with them because they weren't her."

"Sounds great," Tamaki deadpanned.

"Tamaki!"

"What if he hurts her?" Tamaki frowned as he looked at her. "What if she's nothing but another notch on his headboard? What if it means nothing?"

"Tamaki, I love you. I really do," Kita told him. "But you need to get past her. You can be friends and hang out for all I care, but if you keep clinging to her like this…." Kita just shook her head.

Tamaki sighed and stared down at his hands. "It's just….she loves him back."

Kita blinked in surprise and then smiled. "Then what's stopping Kyoya?"

Tamaki frowned.

* * *

_Kyoya nodded. "So, if she starts dating again-you'll be fine."_

_ Tamaki sat up, staring at the floor. "Yeah, I guess."_

_ "And say if Hikaru wanted to ask her out?" Kyoya turned his face away so he could pour himself some tea._

_ Tamaki clenched his fist. "I…is he asking her out?" Tamaki asked; he turned his head angrily. "Some friend he is."_

_ Kyoya's face became impassive._

_ "If Hikaru wants to go behind my back then fine!" Tamaki said angrily._

_ "I was just making a 'for instance'." Kyoya stated. "He's not."_

_ "Good." Tamaki grumbled. He shuffled his feet. "Honestly, I don't think I could handle anyone from the host club dating her," Tamaki said quietly. "After everything we've been through."_

_ Kyoya stared down into his tea._

* * *

Tamaki looked away from Kita's gaze. "Me."

**And there you go! Hope you enjoyed both the chapter and the Lost Chapter :)**


	25. Mommy Dearest

**I already have two exams this week! AHHHH! Also i apparently had all the sinuses in my face inflamed where i couldn't talk and was in excruciating pain. I couldn't even study, that's how bad the pain was :( so sorry this was late but there really was a good reason. Hope you like.**

Kaoru looked around the room. "This may be the cleanest I've ever seen your room."

"Ha ha," Hikaru said sarcastically as he tossed a few more clothes in a box. "It's not my room anymore anyway."

Kaoru nodded. They only had a few boxes left and Hikaru was packing the last one. Most of the stuff in the room belonged to Takashi now. The slow move had encompassed several weeks but they had finally decided to get it all over with today.

"No baggies are coming with us?" Kaoru asked while staring pointedly at his brother.

Hikaru shook his head. "Ever since that night, Kyoya has promised me: for every ounce he finds out about me doing he gets to kick me in the balls."  
"And Kyoya always knows." Kaoru nodded.

"Somehow that bastard does." Hikaru tossed in the last of his stuff. He sighed as he looked around the orderly room. "Who's helping Mori move?"

"Sayuri," Kaoru told him. "Everyone thinks they're trying to ease back into dating with the whole separate places thing. Her dad's jumping for joy I'm sure."

"What about Honey?" Hikaru asked.

"Amaya took him out for the day so they could move." Kaoru sighed. "I can't believe they're breaking up for good. Or that Kyoya is letting Takashi move in."

"With Kyoya all you need is rent and blackmail." Hikaru laughed.

"What was your blackmail?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru just shook his head and grabbed a box. Kaoru grabbed another and headed out to the moving truck. It took several trips that they spent mostly in silence but they finally managed to pile it all up. Kaoru sent the driver home to unload it into Hikaru's room.

Hikaru leaned against the wall of what was now Takashi's room. "So now to help Mori."

"No need," Takashi said as he came in with a large box balanced on his shoulder. He set it down and looked around the room.

"Takashi packs light," Sayuri said as she brought in a smaller box that she had a little bit of difficulty with. She let out a sigh of relief when she set the box down. "He only has a few more boxes."

"And several bags of weapons," Kyoya said as he walked in carrying two bags of weapons. Takashi immediately grabbed one from him and set it in the closet.

"Kyoya!" They all turned as they heard Tamaki's yell from the living room. "You're not lifting anything are you?"

"Why would I?" Kyoya yelled back and let the heavy bag fall to the floor with a loud thud. He muttered, "I swear it's like living with Fuyumi."

"So, we had an idea." Hikaru gave a Cheshire grin.

"In celebration of officially having Hikaru moved out, we thought we could go to the club for one last time." Kaoru grinned.

"As much as I agree a celebration is in order of finally being rid of him, I don't think that's the best idea." Kyoya frowned.

"Oh come on," Hikaru said. "We deserve a night out."

"For every ounce you do-"

"You kick me in the balls, we get it." Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Can we just go already?"

Kyoya just shrugged. "I don't care."

"It sounds like fun." Sayuri grinned and looked at Takashi. "We needed to go on a date anyway."

Takashi nodded. "We do."

Kaoru grinned. "I already invited Yukiko and Haruhi."

Tamaki walked into the room. "What's going on?"

"We're going to the club," Kyoya told him. "Give Kita a call."

"Why are we going to the club?" Tamaki blinked in surprise.

"Why do we need a reason?" Hikaru grinned.

* * *

Kyoya stood by the bar with a water in his hand. He wore his usual club clothes complete with contacts. He took a deep breath and looked to Tamaki.

"I never realized this place was so annoying when you're sober." Kyoya's brow twitched as the lasers went off again.

"This place is amazing!" Tamaki grinned.

Kyoya glared at him. He shook his head and then turned to the dance floor to see Hikaru and Kaoru dancing with Yukiko. Every so often they would twirl her around and cover her eyes and she would point to one of them.

"Has she failed at the 'which one is Hikaru' game yet?" Kyoya asked.

"She's never failed to pick out Kaoru." Tamaki smiled.

Kita and Haruhi walked up from the dance floor. Both of them were smiling and talking about something that Takashi had just done. Kyoya didn't pay too much attention. Haruhi's skin glistened slightly from sweat from dancing for the past hour. More specifically, her cleavage and the skin that showed from the tank top she wore, glistened with sweat.

"Let's dance," Kita said as she snuggled up to Tamaki.

"Let me finish this first, princess." Tamaki nuzzled her nose as he held up his drink.

"Kyoya?" Haruhi smiled. "You want to dance?"

Kyoya raised a brow and gave her a quick once over from her tight jeans to the fact that someone must have held her down to put some make up on her. "I'll pass." He cursed himself.

Kaoru walked up to the bar next to them. "Petron."

Kyoya looked over his shoulder at the twin.

"What? I can still drink." Kaoru grinned.

"It's just one dance until Kita and Tamaki are done," Haruhi told Kyoya.

"Hey Haruhi." Kaoru smirked from the bar. "Casanova-kun is here. You can dance with him, I'm sure he'll give you a happy ending for the night." He wiggled his eyebrows and grabbed his drink before walking off.

Haruhi blinked. "Happy ending?" She looked at the other three. "Does he mean-"

"Yes." Kyoya grabbed her hand and put down his drink.

Tamaki took a step forward as Kyoya led Haruhi onto the dance floor but Kita elbowed him. Tamaki looked at her and she gave him a dirty look. Tamaki leaned back against the bar.

Kyoya sighed as he yet again found himself dancing with Haruhi. He knew this wouldn't end well, especially seeing as this time he was sober.

"Who taught you to dance?" He asked her as she rocked her hips perfectly to the beat.

"I watched my Dad," Haruhi stated.

"Bad-bad example." Kyoya shook his head and concentrated on not embarrassing himself. Haruhi pushed up against him and Kyoya clenched his teeth and concentrated on cold showers. He bit the inside of his lip as she continued to dance against him. He turned her around and she smiled up at him. Those chocolate brown eyes stared up at him and he felt himself leaning toward her. Her hand gripped his upper arm as she pulled him closer. Their noses brushed and Kyoya could feel her breath.

Kaoru and Hikaru stared at the two from a nearby table. They watched Kyoya and Haruhi's movement slow and Haruhi leaning closer. Kyoya's eyes closed and his lips parted as Haruhi stood on her tiptoes to reach up to him. At the very last second Kyoya pulled away.

"NO!" Kaoru and Hikaru both exclaimed in unison, from across the room.

"How could he do that to her!" Kaoru gestured at the ass as Hikaru threw up his hands and yelled, "He could he do that to himself?"

They both jerked their heads to look at each other. "WHAT?!"

On the dance floor, Haruhi grabbed Kyoya's hand as he tried to walk away. "Why?"

Kyoya turned to look at her with a confused expression.

"Why can you practically have sex with these women on the dance floor but you can't even…" Haruhi trailed off and then took a deep breath. "You can't even dance with me for one song."  
"You're different," Kyoya told her.

Haruhi frowned. "It's because of Tamaki isn't it?"

Kyoya looked away.

"I will always be his girl to you, won't I?" Haruhi let go of Kyoya's hand. "You need to listen: I am not his girl!" He glared at him and turned on her heel leaving Kyoya standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Across the room Kaoru stared at Hikaru. "What do you mean 'himself'?"

"It's not my secret to tell!" Hikaru looked away.

"I'm your twin, you can tell me anything," Kaoru told him. "Now tell me."

"Why are you so mad?" Hikaru glared. "First you tell me that."

"Haruhi's in love with that asshole." Kaoru gestured angrily to the dance floor without looking that way.

Hikaru stared at him with wide eyes. "…Kyoya's in love with Haruhi."

Kaoru blinked a few times. "But, why would he-"

"Tamaki." Hikaru shook his head. "He won't do anything because Tamaki still cares about her."

"Please tell me you're kidding." Kaoru frowned. "Haruhi does not belong to Tamaki."

"That's what I've been saying but Kyoya won't do anything because Tamaki's his best friend."

"Screw Tamaki!" Kaoru yelled. He frowned and dropped his voice. "What we need is a tactic."

They looked at each other. "Operation: Get Shadow King and Lady Host together!" They high fived.

* * *

"I hate Kyoya," Kaoru growled.

"I know!" Hikaru said as he crouched next to his twin behind the bush. "He's impossible."

Kaoru began to count on his fingers. "Tripped and dumped ice cream all down Haruhi's front."

"Yeah," Hikaru scoffed. "That failed."

"Actually got Haruhi to wear leather pants," Kaoru listed off.

"Both me and Kyoya walked around with a boner all day." Hikaru sighed and opened a box. "But still fail."

"The push up bra." Kaoru looked down in the box.

"He didn't talk coherently at all." Hikaru grinned and pulled out a water balloon.

Kaoru pinched the bridge of his nose. "And Haruhi's being stubborn too."

"I know, right! I mean I only went into complete detail on how well Kyoya fu-"

Kaoru cut in, "yeah, that was a bad idea." Kaoru peeked over the hedge.

"Haruhi wore a white shirt today didn't she?" Hikaru asked.

"White and low cut." Kaoru smirked. He suddenly ducked down with a smirk. "And apparently no bra."

Hikaru stopped and stared at his brother. "Can we….get pictures?"

Kaoru smacked him and then turned back to the two people walking down the path. "Here they come. "

Kyoya sighed as he walked with Haruhi. They had just been discussing the differences between Keynesian and Classical theories. It was fun to argue over the differences between them and not have to worry about treading on the others toes. Kyoya took in a deep breath of fresh air as they walked in a comfortable silence.

"Watch out!" He heard about two seconds before they were both hit with water balloons. Kyoya grimaced and glared over to where they had been thrown but the water on his glasses prevented him from making out the two figures that were running away. He wiped his glasses off on his shirt.

"This just isn't my week," Haruhi groaned.

Kyoya looked up to respond as he put his glasses back on, but the words failed in his mouth. Haruhi's already enticingly low cut shirt was now drenched to the point that he could see those perfect mounds almost perfectly through her shirt. He could also tell that the water had been very cold, especially with the breeze. He blinked and turned his head and swallowed to make sure he didn't drool on himself and then pulled off his button up shirt. He handed it to her without taking another glance at her.

Haruhi blinked in surprise at the article of clothing that he had thrust at her but she took it without question. She slipped on the silky shirt and smiled at the comfortableness. She liked how it swam all over her and smelled like Kyoya. She looked over at him and couldn't help but admire how he looked in his black sleeveless undershirt. He definitely was not a skinny little nerd.

* * *

"I think I've been generous on this topic." Kita poked Tamaki in the side as she looked pointedly at Haruhi slipping on Kyoya's shirt.

"She's gawking at him," Tamaki grumbled. "She shouldn't be that obvious."

Kita gave him a dark look and Tamaki sighed. They headed along the path toward Kyoya and Haruhi. Kita noticed that as soon as Kyoya saw Tamaki he took an extra step away from Haruhi.

"Just get it over with," Kita whispered. She gave Tamaki a kiss and then waved at Kyoya and Haruhi before heading off to class.

Tamaki took a deep breath and headed for Kyoya. "Can we talk?" he asked as soon as he reached them.

Kyoya nodded. "Of course."

"Alone?" Tamaki asked and looked at Haruhi. Haruhi gave a shrug and then headed for a nearby tree to lean on while they talked.

"What's going on?" Kyoya asked as soon as Haruhi pulled out her cell to play on.

"I've been thinking a lot lately," Tamaki began. "Mostly about the host club and how I always wanted things to be the same. And now things are different…but still good." Tamaki rubbed the back of his neck as he averted his eyes.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and sighed.

"My biggest wish in the host club always was to make every woman happy and I realized that I haven't been doing that." Tamaki looked straight at Kyoya.

Kyoya raised a brow. "Kita's upset?"  
Tamaki shook his head. "I've been forgetting about the most important woman of all."

Kyoya tilted his head with his brow still raised.

"Mommy dearest." Tamaki smiled at Kyoya.

Kyoya glared. "I have had way too much male bonding this month for that particular host name to be used."

"And you're not happy." Tamaki continued. "And I have a chance to make two important women in my life happy right now."

"Did you really just call me a woman?"

"And I want to." Tamaki gave Kyoya a smile. "But only if both of you are happy."

"Yeah, I'm going to go." Kyoya shook his head.

"Kay," Tamaki said. He walked beside Kyoya for a second as Kyoya headed for Haruhi. Kyoya turned to look at his friend in confusion, and Tamaki took that moment to stick his foot out to trip the shadow king. Kyoya fell straight into Haruhi, his arms gripping the tree trunk and preventing a full collision. Haruhi's eyes widened at the sudden closeness and she nearly dropped her cell. Kyoya turned to look at his best friend.

Tamaki just grinned at him. "Everyone deserves to be happy, especially Mommy." Tamaki gave Kyoya a wink just as the class bell rang.

Kyoya stared at Tamaki's retreating form without moving a muscle. Slowly a smile formed on his face as he realized exactly what Tamaki had been talking about. He didn't know how the blond figured it out but at the moment he really didn't care. He turned back to Haruhi and was surprised to see only the tree trunk.

Haruhi had left.

**Yep. i'm evil. we all know it already.**


	26. The Chase

**I still have the two exams but I feel much better. Thanks to a reviewer's suggestion, sp346, I changed this to a KyoyaXHaruhi fic instead of just a Kyoya fic. Enjoy and review please :)**

Haruhi slammed her box lunch down by Kaoru and sat down next to him. She slammed it open and began to chomp down on her food angrily.

"Something wrong?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi gave him a demonic look and continued to eat.

"Can I help?" Kaoru dared to ask.

"Not unless you can tell me what the hell that asshole is thinking," Haruhi huffed.

"Kyoya?" Kaoru ventured.

"First he acts like he wants me. I know he did. He can't just act like that. And then he pushed me away. Twice he left me on that dance floor like an idiot. Today we were actually having a good time and then Tamaki has to come along." Haruhi took a sip of her drink.

"Tamaki was there?" Kaoru frowned.

"Kyoya only sees me as Tamaki's girl, which means there is five feet between us at all times. And then he falls right into me and just stays there." Haruhi sighed and fiddled with the edge of Kyoya's shirt that she still wore.

"This just happened?" Kaoru asked.

"No." Haruhi sighed. "It was right before class. I left when the bell rang; I couldn't deal with him….being him."

"Well he is himself." Kaoru shrugged.

"Why does he have to treat me so different? I mean the way he acts with those women at the club…" Haruhi frowned.

"You're different from them because you're not a brainless whore," Kaoru told her. "You're better than them."

"Can't I be a brainy whore?" Haruhi muttered.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru glared.

"What? Can't a person like sex?" Haruhi blinked.

"Who likes sex?" Hikaru grinned as he sat across from his brother.

Kyoya sat across from Haruhi. "Hey."

Hikaru smirked as he looked at Kyoya. "Never mind."

Kyoya frowned at Hikaru but then looked to Haruhi with a smile. "I wanted to apologize about earlier."

"It's fine," Haruhi said as she sipped her tea. "Have you been taking your iron pills? Maybe you were just weak."

Kyoya's glasses flashed. "I will be sure to let Akito know to fill the prescription again."

"Good," Haruhi said and looked back down to her food.

Kyoya smiled again. "Haruhi, have you heard about that new suspense movie that just came out a few days ago?"

Hikaru brightened and excitedly looked to Kyoya. "Oh that new one that has the two people in the forest and then they go and get stuck? I so wanted to see that! I mean the woman in it looks-"

Kyoya grabbed the roll off of his plate and jammed it into Hikaru's mouth without even taking his eyes off of Haruhi. He calmly continued as Hikaru choked on the roll, "I can't seem to find anyone to go with me and I was wondering if you would be interested." He gave her his best host smile.

Kaoru watched as Hikaru pointed at his mouth, which still had the roll lodged in it. He seemed to be getting air though.

Haruhi frowned at Kyoya's smile. "Quit trying to host me." She grabbed her lunch and walked off.

"That. Was. Pitiful." Kaoru laughed at Kyoya.

Hikaru managed to spit the roll out onto the floor and he raised his head to glare at Kyoya. "What the hell?"

"I don't know what you mean." Kyoya frowned at Kaoru.

"Oh please. You just tried to ask Haruhi out." Kaoru grinned.

Kyoya shrugged.

"You-" Hikaru gaped. "What about Tamaki?"

"What about him?" Kyoya asked as he eyed Kaoru. "You already know don't you?"

"Yep." Kaoru grinned.

Kyoya sighed. "Of course, Hikaru couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

"Yes I can," Hikaru argued. "I keep tons of secrets."

"Highly doubtful," Kyoya said as he checked the watch on his left wrist.

"You're right." Hikaru smirked. "I mean I would just blurt out the fact you take voice lessons, know how to dance, actually can't wait to see your new nephew, or that you would kill to use peanut butter during sex."

Kyoya glared at Hikaru.

"Um…" Kaoru's eyes were wide. "You…take voice lessons?"

"Took," Kyoya frowned.

Kaoru looked back to Hikaru. "How do you know all that?"

"Kyoya loves to talk when he's high." Hikaru grinned. "It's really hard to get him to shut up, actually. And Kyoya still has no idea how much I know."

Kyoya smacked the dark haired twin upside the head.

* * *

Kyoya headed for the library, thankfully alone. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed rather smug about the fact that Kyoya was attempting to ask Haruhi out. He was starting to think he may have found the culprits behind Haruhi's wet shirt. He smirked at the mental image.

As he entered the library he could see short brown hair behind the computer typing away. He leaned against the desk waiting for her to turn around. She continued to type and Kyoya frowned.

"Have you been to that new sushi place? They have fancy tuna." Kyoya pulled on a smile.

The brunette turned and Kyoya stared at an unfamiliar face. "Sushi?" She blinked. She then looked Kyoya over. "Oh, you're Ootori, aren't you?" She smiled at him.

Kyoya tilted his head. "I apologize, but where is Haruhi Fujioka?"

"We switched shifts," The brunette told him. "She said she had some errands to run."

"Thank you." Kyoya nodded to her and headed out of the library.

* * *

Kyoya knocked on the Fujioka door and waited patiently. He looked over his shoulder to see several people looking at his Lamborghini. He pushed up his glasses and knocked again. He could hear someone moving around inside and wondered if Haruhi would actually not answer the door.

The door opened to reveal long red tangled hair attached to a highly irritated man with five o'clock shadow. "What?" the man growled at the young man that dared to wake him.

"Ah, Ranka-san, I hope I didn't disturb you, but I was wondering if your daughter was home." Kyoya gave his host smile.

Ranka blinked as he recognized the tall young man in front of him. "Kyoya?" He looked him over from his tight black tank to the designer jeans he wore and then spoke in his feminine voice. "Haruhi's out running some errands, but why don't you come in and wait for her."

"I'd be delighted." Kyoya nodded to Ranka as he walked into the Fujioka home. He stepped out of his shoes and headed into the living room.

"I'm sorry the house is such a mess. I've been picking up a lot of extra hours lately." Ranka told him as he led Kyoya to the couch. "I just haven't had the time to pick up."

"It's quite alright. I know that we've been keeping Haruhi busy lately." Kyoya smiled.

"That reminds me, how are you feeling? She said you had the flu very bad." Ranka asked concerned.

"Feeling much better," Kyoya told him. "I actually wanted to talk to Haruhi about that. Do you know about what time she will be home?"

"Not sure." Ranka shrugged. "You just stay put and I'll go and freshen up." Ranka smiled and hurried off to the bathroom.

Kyoya sighed and leaned back into the couch. He contemplated on how he would approach asking Haruhi out. He needed to find a way to Segway the conversation to them being together. He was actually unsure on how to do it. He knew how to direct any conversation to unfamiliar sex with a stranger, but directing Haruhi's naïve nature to such a thing would be different. With Renge it had been easy. Kyoya frowned for a moment as he realized that he didn't actually ask Renge out, but had been able to nod along with her hopefulness.

"Any better?" Rank asked as he stepped back into the living room in a red dress, clean shaven and well busted. Kyoya looked up, surprised he had been musing to himself so long.

"You look marvelous," He told Ranka.

Ranka slipped onto the couch next to Kyoya. "So how's school going for you?"

Kyoya smiled. "Still top of the class."

"Even after being out for a week?" Ranka asked.

"Well, the most difficult part of that was having to tutor Tamaki." Kyoya grinned. "I like to work ahead in class so I was just fine."

"You poor thing, being locked up sick for a whole week with that guy, it must have been hard." Ranka patted Kyoya's knee.

Kyoya nodded. "He can get on the nerves." He glanced down at the hand that still hadn't left his knee.

"He's still not allowed in this house," Ranka told him.

"I'm pretty sure Haruhi has let him know." Kyoya smiled at Ranka. He began to wonder if Ranka was just being his overly friendly self or if Kyoya needed to be worried.

Ranka looked over to Kyoya and smiled prettily while batting his long lashes. "How old are you now Kyoya?"

Kyoya gave his best host smile. "Only 22." He turned his head and looked to the TV that was still off. _Is there a particular reason men seem to be attracted to me?!_

"Only?" Ranka laughed. "Why you're all grown up now. I mean at 22 I already had a child."

"Speaking of." Kyoya stood suddenly making Ranka's hand move. "I forgot about an errand I need to run. Can you please have Haruhi call me whenever she gets home?"

Ranka pouted at the obvious disinterest but consoled himself with the nice view of Kyoya's ass. "I will be sure to tell her."

"Thank you," Kyoya said.

* * *

Kyoya drove around aimlessly as he waited for his cell to ring. He blared the music and tapped along with the beat. He looked down at his cell again to see nothing and then started to toss it aside when he felt it vibrate. Quickly he turned off the radio, and nearly swore when he saw that it was his brother, Akito.

"What?" he grumbled into the cell.

"I thought I would check up on my little brother," Akito said.

"I'm fine," Kyoya grumbled as he stopped at a red light.

"Well a little birdie told me that you fell today which seems unlike you. I just wanted to see if I needed to give you more medicine."

"I don't need any medicine," Kyoya ground out. "I am fine. And I assume this birdie is a stubborn woman?" Kyoya paused. "Also, I did not fall, I was tripped."  
"By stubborn woman you mean that cute brunette that's worried about you?" Kyoya could hear the smirk in Akito's voice. "She may have given me a call."

"Figured as much." Kyoya sighed. His cell beeped and he looked at the screen of his cell. "Ah, speak of the devil."

"Cute brunette?"

"Don't you have a wife?" Kyoya scowled.

"Bye Kyo."

Kyoya switched calls. "Hey."

"Hey, Dad said I should call," Haruhi said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to start charging people who ask me that," Kyoya said.

"I take it that you're fine." Haruhi sighed.

"Yes I'm fine. Actually, what are you doing tonight?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing much. Dad leaves for work soon, so I guess I'll study or something," Haruhi said in thought.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me that day," Kyoya told her. "So I want to take you out for dinner."

"Kyoya, I didn't do that for any reason but to help," Haruhi told him. "Don't worry about it."

"Nonsense, I'll be there in 20 minutes. We'll go wherever you want." Kyoya smirked. "Have to go, bye."

He ended the call before she could protest.

Several minutes later he pulled up to her apartment and waited as she came down the steps. She no longer wore his shirt but instead a black t-shirt that fit her well. Kyoya pushed a button and the door opened for her. She sighed and leaned down to speak to him without getting in the car.

"Kyoya, you really don't have to do this," Haruhi told him.

Kyoya smiled. "I want to. Now, where are we going?"

Haruhi sighed and got into the car with him. "There's a new restaurant I want to try. Just take a left up here and then the third right."

Kyoya began to drive. "You know you can go anywhere you want. The sky's the limit."

"I want to go there," Haruhi told him. She paused and then looked at him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm fine," He told her.

"I was just making sure you were good to drive," Haruhi said as she gripped her seat from Kyoya's usual driving style.

"I'm fine," Kyoya repeated. "Though if you'd rather drive-"

"Kyoya, this car is worth more than my entire apartment. Plus I don't have a permit."

"Why don't you have a permit? I thought Tamaki took you to get one." Kyoya frowned.

"He wanted to but there was no point. I don't have a car and I always take the bus anyway." She looked at the road. "It's the place right up here on the right."

"Well what if one of us needed you to drive us home?" Kyoya asked.

"That never happens," Haruhi told him. "If I have to, I get a ride from Mei. So if you needed a ride then I would just call her."

Kyoya pulled into a parking space and they both got out of the car.

"You have no interest in learning at all?" Kyoya asked as he held the restaurant door open for her.

"It's not that I'm not interested, it's that there's really no point," Haruhi said.

"Why don't you let me teach you?" Kyoya asked as they sat in a booth.

"You?" Haruhi laughed.

"What?" Kyoya frowned.

"You make everyone who gets in your car cringe. Tamaki has specifically warned me on numerous occasions to never ever get into a car with you." Haruhi laughed.

Kyoya's brow twitched. "I am completely within the rules of driving."

"What about reckless driving?" Haruhi raised a brow.

"Would you like me to teach you or not?" Kyoya frowned.

Haruhi giggled at his annoyance. "How much will it cost me?"

Kyoya sighed. "I'll settle for you explaining to your father that I'm decidedly not interested.

"Poor Dad." Haruhi smiled. "Is that why he was moping around the house when I got home?"

"Well, he did come on a bit strong." Kyoya smirked.

"He does tend to." Haruhi looked up to see the waitress approaching them.

The waitress stopped in front of them while placing menus in front of them. She smiled at Kyoya while batting her lashes. Kyoya didn't seem to notice. "What can I get you and your girlfriend?" She smiled prettily at him. Haruhi grabbed her menu and looked over it. She didn't want to hear Kyoya denying her.

"A coke will be fine." Kyoya nodded at the lady and then looked to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled. "The same." She looked back down at her menu. _Does he realize what she asked?_

Kyoya watched the waitress leave before returning to their conversation. "Do you want me to take you to get your permit next week?" Kyoya asked.

"I still don't see the point." Haruhi shrugged. "And I don't really have the money to waste."

"I'll take care of it," Kyoya told her. "I do owe you quite a bit."

"I didn't do much." Haruhi frowned.

Kyoya tilted his head. "You stayed by my side even after you realized what I had done. Even Tamaki didn't do that."

"Tamaki only left to get stuff so he could stay with you and make sure you were okay." Haruhi sighed.

"You were there when I woke up," Kyoya told her.

"I was worried," Haruhi said.

The waitress walked back up and placed their drinks down in front of them. She smiled at them both. "Do you know what you want?"

"Uh?" Haruhi sweat-dropped; she had barely looked.

"Can you bring an assortment?" Kyoya asked as he handed over his menu. "Money is no object."

"Uh…okay." The waitress blinked as she took both of their menus.

"You didn't have to do that," Haruhi told him as the waitress walked away.

"Food is your weakness." Kyoya smirked.

"Then what's yours?" Haruhi smirked back.

"I hardly think that's appropriate conversation," Kyoya told her.

"After hearing Hikaru talk everything is appropriate." Haruhi shook her head.

"That's true." Kyoya chuckled. "There is no censor on that man."

"Nope." Haruhi took a sip of her drink. "The last time we talked he felt it was necessary to tell me how to please five girls at a time."

Kyoya shook his head. "Like he would know."

"He said you had told him how." Haruhi glanced up at Kyoya.

Kyoya looked down at his drink and thought about how he was going to kill Hikaru. "I don't recall that particular conversation."

"Well he probably was making it up, I mean I understand how you could please four but not five." Haruhi shrugged.

Kyoya raised a brow while still staring down at his drink. "Carefully."

Haruhi looked up at him confused and her words died in her mouth as the waitress began bringing several platters. After several other waiters came by, their entire table was covered in food.

"That was quick." Kyoya nodded his approval.

Haruhi tried some of the pork in front of her. "How's Mori?"

"As well as to be expected," Kyoya sighed. "Honey really hurt him."

"Did Honey really cheat on him?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya nodded as he tried some of the vegetables in front of him. "It was an accident though. He was drunk."

"I don't think that's much of an excuse." Haruhi frowned. "It's hard to believe he was that drunk."

"Takashi forgives him for _that_," Kyoya told her. "It was always the lie."

"What do you think about it?" Haruhi asked.

"My opinion doesn't really matter on it." Kyoya replied as he tried the seafood that Haruhi was digging into.

"I bet it matters to Mori," Haruhi said.

Kyoya frowned. "I understand not being able to control your actions." He paused. "But for him to lie continuously to Takashi's face is unforgivable."

"You lie," Haruhi stated.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that," Kyoya told her.

"Yeah…" Haruhi nodded. She looked at Kyoya. "Did….did Mori do that to you to get even or was it a legitimate mistake."

Kyoya frowned. "Does everyone just assume I took?"

"Took what?" Haruhi blinked.

Kyoya let out a chuckle. "Never mind. Takashi was really drunk and it was a mistake-for both of us."

"I'm glad it didn't ruin your friendship." Haruhi took another bite.

"I'm actually surprised it didn't." Kyoya frowned. "I think Takashi understood how uncomfortable I was with the whole thing and backed way off."

"Does Mori know who Honey cheated with?" Haruhi asked quietly.

Kyoya raised a brow. "Why?"

"I was just curious if he ever felt the need to exact revenge or anything. I know he says he's okay with that part of it but…"

"Takashi knows who it is and does not blame him." Kyoya sipped his drink.

Haruhi frowned at Kyoya. "Do you know?"

Kyoya didn't answer but instead tried some more of the vegetables. He paused as he eyed the chicken Haruhi was about to try. "Is it supposed to look like that?"

Haruhi took a bite. "Tastes just fine." She decided to pursue the subject later.

Kyoya shrugged, if anyone knew about food it would be Haruhi. "Are Kaoru and Hikaru getting along all right?"

"Yeah. Hikaru is staying in a separate room though."

"Hikaru did that right before he left," Kyoya told her. "I think it's good for them."

"Probably." Haruhi nodded. "Yukiko goes there often and hangs out with both of them."

Kyoya glanced up. "They're not sharing are they?"

"Sharing what?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya frowned and debated if he should ask.

"No." Haruhi shook her head slowly. She was pretty sure she knew what Kyoya meant. "They're not."

"Good." Kyoya sighed. "It's nice having them get along again and that would be a quick way to a fight."

"You know what though." Haruhi frowned. "I think they're up to something. They keep whispering about some 'operation'."

"Let all of Japan hope that it's a vasectomy for Hikaru." Kyoya smirked.

* * *

The music blared as Kyoya drove Haruhi home. She looked out the window at the dark sky and smiled at the night they had just had. They had lost all track of time talking about the host club and how everyone was doing. It was nice being able to talk to someone about it without hatred being in the conversation. Though Kyoya did not like Honey at the moment she doubted that he felt hatred.

Haruhi pulled at her T-shirt's collar as the car seemed rather warm. She looked over at Kyoya's countless dials to see if the air conditioner was on.

"Can you turn on the air?" Haruhi asked as the car got even warmer.

Kyoya nodded and turned a few dials.

Haruhi looked back out the window and saw that they were approaching her house. She grasped the seat as her stomach made a sudden lurch. She swallowed against the bile in her mouth and prayed they would get to her house in time because she really didn't want to throw up in this expensive car or in front of Kyoya.

Kyoya parked the car in front of Haruhi's apartment and turned to see Haruhi jerking the door open and running out of the car. Blinking in confusion, he watched as she ran up the steps and jam her key in the lock. He frowned when she left the door wide open. He turned off the car and headed up the stairs. After shutting the front door behind him, Kyoya headed toward the back of the apartment where he could hear someone emptying their stomach.

Kyoya leaned against the door frame as Haruhi kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up. Haruhi lifted her head up and made a pitiful groan.

"And that's why I rarely eat chicken out." Kyoya sighed.

Haruhi let out another groan and leaned her head against the cool porcelain. "What a waste," she moaned.

Kyoya pushed away from the door frame and sat next to the toilet while leaning against the tub. He patted her back hoping that maybe it would make her feel better.

Haruhi spit into the toilet. "You don't have to stay."

"I want to make sure you're okay," Kyoya said simply. Haruhi looked back at him in surprise and then gave him a weak smile. She used a piece of toilet paper to wipe off her mouth and then sat back next to Kyoya. Kyoya leaned forward and flushed the toilet.

"Thank you," Haruhi told him as he leaned back next to her.

"It didn't seem to help you." Kyoya frowned. "Maybe the movie would've been better."  
"No, I meant for being nice." Haruhi turned and gave him a hug.

Kyoya patted her on the back. "You should get some rest."

Haruhi nodded.

"I'll redo this another night," Kyoya told her, "at a place of my choosing."

Haruhi nodded and looked up to give Kyoya a smile. Kyoya looked down into those chocolate eyes and leaned down to her, but she pulled away. Kyoya blinked in surprise.

"Sorry," Haruhi held a hand over her mouth. "You shouldn't get too close, my breath…"

Kyoya nodded.

Haruhi's stomach gurgled but this time it felt much lower. She grimaced as she realized that it wasn't about to come out of her mouth. She frowned and looked at Kyoya. "You should go."

**Yeah, yeah. I know. I will try to post by Saturday. Hopefully sooner but the exams. I really should be studying right now XD**


	27. Movie Time

**Here you go! Numero Uno: I did bad on the exam: 65. But the good news-i was a point above class average. Yeah you read that correctly. Blows don't it? Hope you enjoy this :)**

"She kicked you out?" Hikaru stared at the man leaning back in his chair with a magazine over his face. "And she shut you down three times?"

"Kyoya," Kaoru looked over to the man with the magazine covering his face. He glanced around the empty library before continuing. "Have you even been with a woman?"

"The sheer number exceeds even my accounting abilities," came Kyoya's muffled reply.

"I meant on a date." Kaoru frowned.

"Of course I have. Father set me up on several and let's not forget Renge."

"I meant with a woman you liked." Kaoru sighed.

"…"

"Wow." Kaoru laughed.

"I liked Renge." Kyoya pulled the magazine off of his face.

"You tolerated Renge," Hikaru told him. "It was a relationship your dad approved of and you didn't have to do a damn thing."

Kyoya frowned at Hikaru. "She had a few good qualities."

Kaoru shook his head. "But back to the main point: you gave Haruhi food poisoning."

"She said the chicken was fine." Kyoya's eyes shifted around the library. "And she'll be back tomorrow."

"I still can't believe it was bad enough to miss school. For Haruhi…that's unthinkable." Hikaru grinned at Kyoya. "Good job."

Kyoya flipped him off as he tossed the magazine back onto his face.

Hikaru grinned. "What are you doing on Saturday?"

"Homework," Kyoya sighed.

"Can I come over? I have this movie I really wanted to watch."

"Watch it with Kaoru."

"He's going to be busy," Hikaru said. Kaoru frowned and gave his twin a funny look.

"Whatever." Kyoya sighed.

* * *

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. Thankfully her stomach didn't jolt from the action and she smiled. Maybe the sickness would go away soon. She reached for her glasses and stopped so she could pull up her sleeve first; she was wearing Kyoya's shirt.

She put on her glasses and headed for the bathroom to put in her contacts. She wondered if Kyoya were like the men in some of the books she read. Would he like to see her now, the way she was dressed; just in his button up shirt and her panties. She smiled at the thought. Tamaki never liked such a thing. He always wanted her to wear girly things.

Haruhi sat down on the couch, thankful that she had convinced her Dad to go to work. She liked being able to move around like this. After pulling her legs to her chest she took in a deep breath: the shirt still smelled like Kyoya.

She heard her cell phone go off in her bedroom and Haruhi let out a sigh before heading for the room. She grabbed the cell and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Kaoru."

"Hey," Haruhi said.

"You feeling any better?"

"Yeah," Haruhi answered

"What are you doing on Saturday?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know yet," Haruhi told him.

"Want to watch a movie with me?" Kaoru asked.

* * *

Kyoya growled into his pillow. He snatched up his covers and tossed them over his head to shield the offending noise of some idiot knocking on his door.

"TAKASHI!" Kyoya yelled. "THE DOOR!"

No one answered and the knocking continued. Kyoya let out another growl and threw off the covers. He looked over to his alarm clock on his nightstand and clenched his fists. He stormed out of his bedroom to the front door and looked out the peephole. Even without his glasses he could see the dark haired twin smirking as he knocked loudly.

Kyoya threw open the door, "What?!"

Hikaru stopped and took in the sight in front of him; Kyoya wore nothing but his boxers and his necklace with the pendant was somewhere on his back from all the tossing and turning. His hair stood on end in a sexy slept in look, but his eyes were livid. He looked ready to hurl Hikaru down the hall.

"Oh my god." Hikaru laughed. "You're asleep? It's like 11:30."

"It's before noon," Kyoya growled.

"Well, we thought we'd go ahead and stop by." Hikaru grinned.

Kyoya glared. "We?" He turned his head to look down the hall and saw a smirking Kaoru and Haruhi leaning against the wall.

"Nice tattoo." Kaoru smirked.

"I thought you were busy." Kyoya frowned.

"Change of plans." Kaoru continued to smirk. "Figured we would watch the movie with you."

"Do you want us to go?" Haruhi tilted her head.

Kyoya groaned and headed back into his apartment while leaving the door wide open. He headed for his room but stopped to peek in on Takashi. He frowned when he realized that Takashi was gone. Kyoya quickly donned on some designer jeans and a black button up shirt. He righted his necklace and placed it underneath his shirt.

As Kyoya walked back into the living room he saw that Kaoru was setting up the movie, popcorn could be heard popping in the kitchen and Haruhi sat on his couch. Kyoya sat next to Haruhi with a yawn.

"Late night?" Haruhi asked him.

Kyoya nodded. "Father wanted me to help Yuichi on some presentations." Kyoya let out a small yawn. "I didn't go to bed until 4 am."

"You should be resting," Haruhi chided.

"I'm fine," Kyoya said somewhat irritated.

Kaoru squeezed onto the couch next to Haruhi which pushed her into Kyoya. Both Haruhi and Kyoya glared at Kaoru who was busy fiddling with the remote.

"Here you go." Hikaru appeared into the living room and place a giant bowl of popcorn in Kyoya's lap.

"I don't want-" Kyoya started before Hikaru squeezed in next to Kyoya pushing him further into Haruhi.

"Mmm." Haruhi grabbed a handful of popcorn. Kyoya's brow twitched at the jostling the bowl did in his lap from Haruhi's grab. He grabbed the bowl and put it into Hikaru's lap. Haruhi was busy looking at the movie that Kaoru had just started to play, when she reached over for another handful. Kyoya's eyes widened and he quickly replaced the bowl before she grabbed something else.

Kyoya ended up putting his arms around the back of the couch during the movie due to the lack of room, but he did let his right arm dangle around Haruhi's shoulders. She didn't object and he wasn't going to call attention to it.

"Wow! I'm starving!" Hikaru said as the movie ended.

Haruhi blinked. "There's a nice place-"

"Let's not get food poisoning again," Kyoya groaned.

"Why don't we go get some pizza?" Kaoru grinned.

"I don't think I ever want pizza again." Kyoya frowned.

"What? You never ate any that night," Hikaru laughed. "You were too busy."

Kaoru elbowed his brother. "How about some hamburgers from that commoner place?"

Hikaru nodded. "I'll drive."

"Hang on." Kyoya stood as the twins raced for the door. _Why did this feel like a set up?_

Hikaru paused at the door and turned to the Kyoya. "Considering your track record: try not to fuck anything while we're gone."

Kyoya stared at the closing door. "I'm going to kill him," He growled. He turned to see Haruhi shaking her head with a faint blush across her cheeks.

She looked around the room trying not to look at Kyoya. "You redecorated."

Kyoya sighed. "Yeah, I kind of had to."

"I see there's a lock on your desk drawers." She smiled.

"I lock it anytime I go get a drink," Kyoya told her.

"You still drink?" She asked.

"No." Kyoya shook his head.

Haruhi looked around and noticed that he still had the same stereo. "How did this not get broken?" She asked as she walked up to it.

Kyoya tilted his head. "Not sure. By all means it should have been the very first thing broken."

"I would think the first thing that should have been broken was the TV," Haruhi said.

"No, we left that alone. I think it was mostly because Hikaru wanted us to watch it."

Haruhi poked a button on the large stereo and immediately loud music played. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you ever listen to music on a low level?"

Kyoya frowned. "That is low."

"Which do you prefer?" Haruhi asked. "The new stuff or classical music?"

"Depends on what I'm doing." Kyoya answered. He moved up behind Haruhi. "When I'm studying I prefer classical." His hands settled on her hips. "When I want to dance I prefer something a bit newer."

Haruhi turned to look at Kyoya, but his glasses had caught the light and she couldn't decipher the emotion that he wore. She moved closer and the gleam of his glasses went away. There was something that shone in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a little while, though she couldn't pinpoint what it could be.

She wasn't even sure when they started dancing it just kind of happened. He had started to move into a little two step while she bobbed her head to the beat and now they danced close as some fast song played. She liked this; liked how comfortable she could be with him. Kyoya whirled her around so that she could dance with her back to him.

"You're a lot better dancing to this kind of music than doing the waltz," Kyoya whispered in her ear.

Haruhi nodded. "I never really liked those dances."

"They're really simple," Kyoya told her.

"I think it has more to do with the fact that I don't want to go put on some sparkly princess gown and parade around all night in heels and make up." Haruhi frowned. "So any dance like that is lost on me."

"I think you'd look much better in something sleek instead of something all poufy like a princess," He told her as he held her from behind.

"I like the stuff I can wear to a club," She said as she moved back a little. _Would Kyoya push me away if were to push up against him?_

"I like the stuff you wear to the club," Kyoya said in her ear.

Haruhi frowned and turned quickly to look Kyoya in the face, but her foot caught on his and she started to fall backwards. She reached out and grabbed for Kyoya but managed to pull him down along with her. She landed with a loud thud.

Kyoya blinked as he realized that he was straddling Haruhi's small frame. As he looked down at the beautiful woman he couldn't help but recall a much younger her underneath him. He felt his pants become tight and he pulled back a little, so she wouldn't notice. He didn't notice as his necklace slipped out of his shirt.

Haruhi watched as Kyoya pulled back and she turned her head. She whispered sadly, "you won't do it."

Kyoya blinked in surprise. He felt anger rise in him as those words were thrown into his face yet again. "Right," he bit out, "because there's nothing for me to gain."

Haruhi looked up into those angry eyes and was surprised to see hurt in them too. She opened her mouth to say something but he had already started to pull away. Something shiny caught her eye.

Kyoya tried to pull away but was stopped by the chain on his neck. He looked down to see Haruhi had a hold of the pendant. She looked confused.

"I gave this to you." She rubbed the stone that looked as if someone had polished it recently. "You still have it."

"Haruhi," Kyoya sighed as he averted his eyes. "I'm on top of you."

"I know," Haruhi said simply. She glanced back up to look into Kyoya's shocked eyes. It was quickly replaced by that glint.

Kyoya slowly leaned down while turning his head to the side. His eyes closed as he moved closer and his lips parted. Their noses brushed and then his lips brushed against hers. It was a soft kiss and Haruhi couldn't help but let out a small moan. Kyoya nipped at her bottom lip and Haruhi nipped back. She could feel his body lower onto hers and she felt his excitement against her core. Haruhi pushed against Kyoya's shoulder. He blinked as he broke the kiss and she pushed again making him roll so that she could be on top. Before Kyoya could comment she leaned down and kissed him soundly. She was straddling him now, and could tell just how excited he felt. Her fingers roamed through his silky hair and she felt his hands push down on her hips against him. She moaned into his mouth. Kyoya's hands moved up underneath her shirt and she arched against the intimate touch, and the longing for him to touch her.

"We're ba-" the twins' voices rang out.

Haruhi and Kyoya stopped dead. Kyoya could feel her entire body tense against him and he cursed the fact that Hikaru was alive.

"And here we were worried about Kyoya." Hikaru snickered as Kaoru shook his head. The two doppelgangers lifted Haruhi right off of Kyoya.

"HEY!" Haruhi yelled.

Kaoru tsked at Kyoya's obvious erection. "I think we should eat and watch the second movie."

"There's a second movie?" Haruhi crossed her arms from the couch.

"Of course," the twins said in unison with identical grins.

Kyoya stood and sat next to Haruhi on the couch. He crossed his arms as well and glowered. Hikaru popped in the next DVD and then squeezed between Kyoya and Haruhi. They both glared at him. Kaoru stretched his arms and then squeezed between Haruhi and Hikaru. He ignored the angry looks from both Haruhi and Kyoya and clicked the remote.

Kyoya leaned forward and caught Haruhi's eye. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned back into the couch and tried to concentrate on the movie and not on what Haruhi could've done if they hadn't been interrupted. He failed miserably.

After the movie ended, Kaoru grabbed onto Haruhi's hand. "Well, we have to go study."

"What?" Haruhi blinked.

Hikaru jumped up as well. "We'll do this again sometime." He grabbed onto Haruhi's other hand.

"After noon perhaps." Kyoya sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked over to Haruhi, who Kaoru pulled out the door. He frowned and made a mental note to call her later in the night for the do-over.

Hikaru waved at Kyoya and shut the door behind them. Kyoya sighed and thought about the day. He was pretty sure it was a set up but he did like the ending. He brushed his lips with his fingers.

There was a knock on his door and he turned to look at the door. He sighed and opened it expecting a twin.

Haruhi stood there waiting for him. He opened his mouth but she moved forward and grabbed him by the collar pulling him down into her lips. Kyoya ran his tongue over those soft lips and gripped her hips as he pulled her to him. Haruhi pulled her face away slightly.

"I got to go," She told him, "text me."

Kyoya watched as she hurried down the hall and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

* * *

(A month later)

"I don't understand." Haruhi frowned as she looked over her recently graded homework. "Even you said it was A+ worthy."

"It was," Kyoya agreed as he walked beside her along the path.

"How can he be such an ass?" Haruhi growled.

"It's still an A," Kyoya told her. "You will still have top marks."

"That's not the point." Haruhi frowned. "The point is that I didn't deserve this grade."

"He is a chauvinist," Kyoya told her. "Honestly your best bet is to wear revealing clothes in that class."

"Fine, I'll just wear that lingerie then." Haruhi huffed.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed as they shifted. "I am the only one allowed to see you in that."

Haruhi sighed and shoved the paper into her bag. "Maybe I should talk to the chairman."

"Good luck." Kyoya sighed. "You only have him for one semester don't you?"

"Yeah." Haruhi sighed.

"Well I have a better way of getting rid of all that tension." Kyoya leaned in and nipped at her ear.

She frowned at him and swatted him away. "Later."

Kyoya smirked and looked up to see Honey sitting underneath a tree with a lot of homework piled up around him. He frowned at the small man who seemed to be having a hard time with whatever he was working on.

Haruhi's cell rang and she sighed and reached for it.

"I'll be right back," Kyoya told her and kissed her on the lips.

Haruhi waved at her boyfriend and answered the phone.

Kyoya headed over to the tree and stood over Honey. He waited for the blond to acknowledge his presence. Honey was doing a good job of ignoring him so far.

After a few minutes Honey sighed. "What do you want Ootori?"

Kyoya stared at the blond for a moment as he weighed the words he planned to say. Was it really worth the beating he would get?

"He misses you," Kyoya finally spoke.

Honey's pencil stopped moving on his piece of paper. He looked up at Kyoya and frowned.

"Did Takashi send you?" Honey frowned.

"Takashi would murder me if he knew I was speaking to you," Kyoya told him.

"Then you shouldn't be here," Honey told him.

"He still loves you," Kyoya stated. Honey looked back up. "He hasn't seen anyone else."

"Takashi isn't the type to-" Honey began.

"If you would just apologize then I know he will take you back," Kyoya said.

Honey frowned. "Apologize for what?" He glared pointedly at Kyoya.

"For lying." Kyoya frowned. "That's all that he ever cared about."

"Why are you telling me this? What do you have to gain from helping me?" Honey glared.

Kyoya tilted his head. "I'm not helping _you_." Kyoya frowned. "I'm telling you for his sake."

Honey opened his mouth but paused and looked behind Kyoya. Kyoya turned to see Haruhi walking up to them. She waved to Honey and he nodded at her.

"Hikaru says you need to call him and that it's urgent," Haruhi told Kyoya.

"Why didn't he just call me?" Kyoya frowned.

"Your cell's probably still on silent from class," Haruhi said as Kyoya dug his cell out of his pocket.

"15 missed calls….a bit eccentric for him." Kyoya raised a brow. He looked back at Honey who was looking back down at his homework. "I have to go."

"Then go," Honey said coldly.

Kyoya frowned. "Tell him that you still love him too and that you're sorry. I know he'll take you back."

"Surprised you haven't put it into percentages," Honey muttered.

Honey watched as Kyoya and Haruhi walked away. He felt anger as he watched Kyoya being so close to someone when he couldn't. Haruhi leaned into Kyoya and held his arm as Kyoya looked over his cell with a frown. Honey swallowed a lump in his throat and pulled out his own cell. He pulled up Takashi's number and with it came an identifying picture. It was one from when they were in high school; Takashi was held him on his shoulders and they both smiled. Honey frowned and he tossed the cell to the side.

* * *

Haruhi took in a deep breath as she rested on the glistening chest of her lover. Kyoya's eyes were closed as he took in deep breaths of his own. _It's not cuddling,_ he told himself. _It's simply resting until I get control of my legs again._ He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"What?" Haruhi asked as she tilted her head to look up at him.

Kyoya shook his head. "It's nothing."

Haruhi nipped at his flesh. "Did you ever get Hikaru on the phone?"

Kyoya nodded. "I finally did." He breathed in sleepily. "He wants to meet me at the café tomorrow at noon."

"That doesn't seem so urgent," Haruhi mumbled.

"He wanted me to come alone though." Kyoya frowned.

"I wonder why?" Haruhi mused. She frowned as Kyoya's cell went off.

Kyoya looked up at the headboard. "Where'd it go?"

"It's probably on the floor." Haruhi smiled as she rolled off of Kyoya.

Kyoya turned over and grabbed his cell off of the floor. "Damn headboard." He rolled back onto his back and frowned before answering. "Yes?"

Haruhi wrapped a leg around Kyoya's and held onto his arm that wasn't holding his cell.

"I'm not sure." Kyoya said somewhat smug. "How does that work?"

Haruhi frowned at Kyoya but he offered no explanation.

"I would assume you had already finished that part of your project," Kyoya smirked. He then frowned again. "Yeah."

He ended the call and placed his cell on the night stand. "I have to go."

"I don't want to get up yet," Haruhi groaned.

"Then don't." Kyoya untangled himself from her. "I purposely made a flaw in that project, so it will be easy to fix."

"You just wanted to see Yuichi fail." Haruhi nodded as she lay on his pillows while Kyoya pulled on his pants.

Kyoya crawled back over her and gave her a kiss. "You can stay if you want, until I get back."

Haruhi smiled. "I want to."

The End.

**Yeah, it's done with. I have one more story for a reviewer and then i'm on hiatus until December. That's when I will put up Hikaru's story. :)**

**Please Review.**


End file.
